A New Way of Life
by MonDieu666
Summary: Queen of the British rouge is caught stealing from the knights. what happens though, when Arthur makes her a deal. her life for her ability to spy on his enemies. Set before, during and After the movie. Deals with two other knights. complete!
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: I don't really own much and nothing you might recognize. Only Emile, Kel and Shadow.

She watched the knights train in the courtyard as she held the water jar for them. Emile was a tall woman but these knights towered over her! She wished she wasn't here and she was back at her own court and not here on this mission for Emile was Queen of the rouges of Briton. She wished passionately that the rouge king Oisin had never instructed her to rob these Sarmatian knights! She prayed frantically to Mithras god of thieves to protect her from these killer knights. She sighed as she watched Galahad the youngest throw the knife at a target and miss miserably. She wanted nothing more to unsheathe the dagger hidden in her dress and land it in the middle of the bulls eye. She settled for sweeping her eyes over the knights within the courtyard. Arthur wasn't there she hadn't met him. He was to busy. Besides she had no time for Christians.

My eyes landed on Dagonet. The giant of a man who was as gentle as he was tall. The knight's healer. He wasn't complicated and yet I found myself liking him without even knowing him. He carried a huge axe and I knew he knew how to use it but I also knew how to steal it.

There was Bors. Stereotypical male always talking about woman and how well endowed he was. Always making a lewd joke. I wished she could banter with him and show her that a woman could outreach a man when it came to vulgar talk! Little did he know was that he had already unwittingly bound himself to a woman. Vanora had tight reigns on this male. It was obviously love.

Larx was swinging his sword around in endless drills. I watched as he moved effortlessly with cat grace. I smiled at him though he didn't know it. He was very handsome and would make a good rouge I guessed. He seemed to be so relaxed and easy going that it was a shock to see how deadly he was. I saw him shout out to one of the other knights.

Lancelot turned at Larx's summons. The lady he had been flirting with looked disgruntled as the good-looking knight turned to his friend. Larx must of shouted a challenge because Lancelot drew hit beautifully crafted swords in response. They started sparing and I admired the way his swords caught the sun. I wanted them desperately now. They would fetch one of the highest prices. Lancelot tried out some fancy footwork. I laughed. Lancelot was the charming show off as per usual.

Gawain had wandered over to where Galahad was losing his temper. Gawain was like an older brother to the youngest. Coaching him for hours if the boy struggled with a new weapon till Galahad became one of the most formidable opponents. They were always woman hunting together. Gawain always being the most successful.

My eyes turned to the last two. The ones I knew the least about! The silent ones. Pryderi and Tristan. Now they stood meters away from each other firing arrows at targets. I had to gasp at their skill. Every arrow landed in the center of the previous one. I only knew a little about each one due to their reserved nature. Pryderi was subdued until his temper broke and then he was vicious. He was the most violent and dangerous of all the knights. I had seen him beat a woman for spilling his drink. I don't think any of the knights liked him really. If his sword wasn't the most expensive being ruby encrusted I would not knock of his room at all. Mithras save me if I get caught!

Tristan was the younger and never revealed his emotions. He had a blood lust too but it wasn't scary. Tristan enjoyed the battle and the thrill of the fight. But he didn't touch anyone who wasn't being violent towards him and I could have sworn I saw disgust in his eyes as Pryderi beat the serving woman. His blades were high on my list to. Oriental, they were rare and special. In fact I had half a mind to keep them for myself due to their distinctiveness.

The serving woman dress was itchy in this heat and restricted movement. I longed to take it off but modesty must be preserved. I didn't want to draw attention to myself. People often ask why I steal. I explain it to them very simply. I like money! There is no moral reason. I don't have a sick brother in urgent need of the best doctors. My mother doesn't want to spend her last days in a comfortable cottage by the sea. Though I made a mental note to keep these as excuses. My reasons to steal were purely selfish and I didn't give a damn. That is what has made me the queen of the rouges. That and the fact the king finds me attractive and loves the thought of taming me long enough to bed me. It suits my purposes to let him think that way and in addition I rather like him. That is ok because I have my two best friends within the rouge. My only friends really. Kel and Shadow. Binding myself emotionally to people is not something I generally do. Not since I joined the rouge but they were friends before hand and I wouldn't abandon them now. I wish I didn't have anyone else to look out for but myself. That was my selfish nature so I usually didn't go on assignments with them; I knew that I would look out for them no matter what. But they were good rouges and on this particular operation I needed the best my dominion could offer. So far they had proved very useful. They had been the people who got this servant girls dress specially made so it would cover my tattoo. Every rouge across the world has a symbol. There was a snake and a bird. The British rouge had the lizard. Being royalty however I had the right to wear the dragon. It stretched across my shoulder. It was large and barley covered. Oisin had the dragon on his back to. His was smaller though. His was black and mine was blood red. Bors yelling out to me for water drew me out of my thoughts. I groaned at the idea of playing the meek servant again. I walked forward quickly and kept my head down. The last thing I wanted was any of them to notice I was attractive. That would be trouble. So far the only memorable thing about me was my hair. It was brown, which had been blonded by the sun as well as flashes of red. I never raised my eyes because they to were memorable. My pupil being very small so that my eyes looked entirely brown.

They filled their cups and drank. Tristan wandering over and sharing a few words with Galahad about his knife throwing. Then he turned to me. His tattoos on his cheeks added to his ferocious look. I wasn't scared of him but I felt like those eyes could pierce through me and read my mind. That was a quality Pryderi didn't poses. They were both silent and deadly but Tristan was silent, deadly and observant. Larx and Lancelot thanked me and I bowed my head behind a curtain of hair. I took this as a dismissal. I walked past Pryderi and even knowing his malicious behavior I wasn't prepaid for this. He stuck out his foot and tripped me so that I over balanced with the water jug. In three seconds I made a calculation. I could roll out of this fall. But then I would be remembered as the servant girl who knew evasive techniques. Or I could fall and take my risk of a bumps and bruises and a damaged ego. The knights would remember me but it would only be for an hour and only for being clumsy. I shut my eyes and took the fall. Water spilt everywhere and my cheek impacted sharply. I winced and cursed to every god and goddess I had heard of to smite Pryderi down. Then I slowly got onto my knees and started gathering the broken pottery. Something was put under my face. It was a hand full of broken pottery. I looked up into the face of Larx.

"Are you alright?" He was inquiring as to whether I was fine or not. I nodded and looked around and almost burst into laughter. All the knights were on their hands and knees helping to collect the scattered pot.

"That was a nasty fall," Gawain added as he placed the pottery in an empty bucket.

Pryderi wasn't helping; he had a scowl on his face as he sulked in the corner. Tristan was nowhere to be seen. My hair still hung around my face obstructing my vision. I tried to get up but when I had fallen I had hit my anklebone making it tender. I staggered and fell on my behind. My hair was flicked over my shoulder. There was a reaction to my face. Not a notable gasp, I wasn't that gorgeous. But there was an all round acknowledgement of my looks. I let my head move forward redirecting my hair to surround my face again. Concealing it from view. It was too late though. Dagonet moved forward and pulled me up smoothly. He took my weight for me.

"Do you need help getting back to the servants quarters?" He asked in his deep voice. I knew then that if I had said yes he would have carried me all the way, examined my ankle and returned everyday this week to make sure I was in good health such was the man Dagonet was. But not the kind of consideration I needed.

"No I am well but thank you kindly," I inclined my head to the knights in general. I moved towards the bucket full of the water containers wrecked remains.

"No leave that, we'll take care of it," Lancelot added with one of those charming smiles. I didn't nod or indicate I had heard him I just went to leave. I added a very slight limp for authenticity. I was walking down the dark corridor when I heard someone fallowing. It wasn't a hurried pace as if the person wasn't trying to catch up or over take me. That filled me with suspicion. I was a rouge after all and my first thought was that this person didn't want to be seen. I turned suddenly and came face to face with Tristan. He was handsome under that hair I realized. My mind went into over drive as to what he could possibly want. If he didn't want to be seen or heard then I had no doubt I probably wouldn't have noticed his presence. His scouting skills were legendary as was; I regret to say Pryderi's. I didn't say any thing just gazed at him.

"Your dress is ripped at the back," he said simply and turned and walked away. I looked after him in confusion. Then it hit me. My tattoo. It would have been revealed. I was pretty sure that none of the knights would know the symbol for the rouge if they had even heard of us but such a large tattoo it was an obvious recognizable mark. I felt like crying. This would be a very big problem. I couldn't afford to take risks. I ran into the kitchen feigning sickness to the cook who liked me but wouldn't remember me in a year or two later. I barged into my room straight into Kel and Shadow. They saw my stricken face. There was no point trying to hide my emotions around these two they knew me to well.

"A mirror. Where's a mirror," I all but yelled in a panic. They both looked confused.

"When did you get so vain?" Shadow asked in curiosity. Kel didn't say anything just got the small mirror in the room and held it up for me. I turned around and stared back over my shoulder. I groaned. There were flames billowing out of the dragons mouth and over my uncovered skin. The whole tattoo wasn't revealed but it was enough.

"Oh no, Em" Kel said simply.

"We have to do it tonight. They'll be a the bar tonight. Celebrating they're big training session. I'll knock of their rooms then."

"Why do we have to?" Shadow asked, "what I mean is, what chance is there of any of the knights knowing the symbol for the rouge." She indicated her own shoulder where a green lizard lay under her dress.

"Kel? What do you think?" I implored.

"It's a risk. I don't think any of them know but they could find out easy enough. We need to move tonight." I nodded. I respected Kels opinion. I looked at Shadow to see what she would say. I esteemed her opinion as well.

She just lowered her head in assent; "we'll have your escape route ready. Highness."

I laughed at her use of my royal title. We joked about the informalities all the time but when it came down to crunch time I had the final say.

All the knights were getting slightly drunk by now. Kel had sent word that she had seen them all down there. Drinking away and womanizing. I had already been into all but two knights rooms. I had a heavy bundle of weapons. Some would be shocked that I could carry such weapons but all the years at the rouge had developed them. I could be a fighter but I was more of a runner. Run now and live to steal another day that was my motto. I was in Larx's room now. Staring at his weapons. I couldn't help but remember his kindness this morning. I had the same delay in Dagonets room. Thankfully years at the rouge had ensured that I barely blinked when doing something wrong. However I had learned it was easier to offer you conscience a compromise! So I had left Dagonet his axe and would leave Larx his sword. Everything else went. Only Tristan's room left. I peered out of Larx's door and checked that the coast was well clear. If I didn't have the bulky weapons I would have gone in through the window. But I had them and didn't feel like knocking out any one. I slid a thin knife up the side crack. I felt it hit the latch so I pushed that little bit harder. I could hear someone coming though. I pushed with all my effort. The latch gave and the door opened. I used all my strength to get the weapons inside then latched the door again. The room was dark but I had used these past two weeks well. I knew exactly where the weapons were in Tristan's room. I ran towards them taking the bag with me. My muscles ached from hauling them around. I couldn't wait to get to the cart Kel had got ready. In went the daggers and the arrows and the bow lay on top. Now for the oriental sword. That was going straight in my weapon belt. I was wearing traditional rouge clothes. Black pants and another black garment on top. It was slightly revealing moving into a V shape at neck and it revealed a lot of skin, including my tattoo. But it wasn't a protective garment. It was silent and easy to move in. And almost indistinguishable at night. Now where was that damn sword?

I found it. But not like I was hoping to.

I looked down at the sword pressed against my throat. I identified the oriental writing and let my gaze wander down the sword into Tristan's eyes.

"The tattoo was a give away."

I just looked at him in shock. He couldn't have found out so quickly about the symbolism, he must have already known. I gazed into his eyes and then launched into action. I lept backwards. I did a back flip on my hands but instead of letting my feet move around I remained balanced on my hands for a second before lowering my self to the ground. In a snake like movement. I landed on my stomach and looked up as the sword swept through where I once was but Tristan was already reaching for his dagger with his other hand. He was fast. I was a good fighter but fact's were there. He was better. I did the quick reckoning thing in my head and I decided I was stuck here but I was going to get Shadow and Kel home to the rouge first. I used my legs to sweep his out from underneath him. When it came to unarmed combat I had the slight advantage. I was more used to it. Tristan went down and I ran to the window, grabbing a bow and arrow as I went. When I reached the window I let put an ear splitting roar and fired the arrow. That was our signal. If that happened I had been compromised and Kel and Shadow were to go back home and report.

Tristan may have thought I was going to go out the window. I was defiantly not suicidal and that would have hurt way to much. I could see from the window the knights leaving and I realized they would be coming soon. Suddenly a hand grabbed my weapon belt and chucked me on the ground. I did a roll out of it and landed on my feet. He had my way out blocked on both sides. If I tried to get out he would slay or injury me. I was a coward in direct combat and I knew I was beaten. I back away from the sword. His bed was behind me. I sat down sharply on it and put my hands in the air. He stopped. Pryderi would have sliced me open but Tristan, despite his battle lust, didn't kill surrenders or woman if he could help it. He nonetheless didn't trust the thief in me. He bound my hand and feet and stepped back. He however still raised the sword to my throat. I looked out the window as if completely preoccupied. I started humming hoping to unnerve him. I failed miserably. I heard shouting and running in the corridors. The knights had noticed their missing weapons and were coming to find out if every one else had been robbed. I looked at the bag of weapons wistfully. Then back at Tristan. Suddenly I didn't want to be caught. What would they do with me? With my bound legs. I kicked Tristan in the groin. He was all man I found out and doubled over in pain. I lept up and grabbed a dagger and went to cut my bonds when in walked Galahad and Larx. They took in the situation. Galahad tackling me as soon as he figured it out. Larx followed putting his sword to my throat. Tristan had finally got up again. His face still had no expression but I knew right then and there that we just made a silent truce to be enemies.

Pryderi ran in took one look at me and grabbed Larx sword. I would have been done for if Larx and Gawain who had just arrived hadn't held him back. Lancelot and Bors entered the room. Bors laughed. He actually laughed! I smiled at him.

"It's not funny," Pryderi screamed at Bors. He broke free of Gawain and Larx's grasp and took another swing at him. Dagonet had arrived to and he plucked the sword out of Pryderi's hand. I looked at him for a second then decided I was here I might as well cause trouble.

"You are one insane male!" They all looked at me. I had let my voice relax to a note lower then when I was their serving girl. Bors didn't dare laugh this time. Lancelot and Larx walked forward. I eyed them both.

"Why did you steal from us, woman?" Lancelot asked. They wanted a good reason. They didn't want to have to keep a woman captive and I didn't want to stay there. So I decided to give them my moral motivation.

"I have a brother," Lie, "he's ill and we can't afford a doctor," Lie, "so I thought if I stole and sold your weapons we could have the money to get the best healer," LIE!

Larx smiled, "now the real reason. You are obviously very good at this sort of thing." Damn, damn, damn! Larx blue eyes looked into mine. He didn't have the piercing quality of Tristan's but had more honesty to them. It was a rare thing for me to look into someone's eyes and see honesty. Dagonet had similar eyes.

"Uh my mother is dying and wants to send her last day in the house my father died in. but we sold it and I have to by it back." There that was convincing.

"She is lying," Came the soft reply. Everyone looked at Tristan and I shot him a murderous look.

"She's a professional. The tattoo on her back symbolizes the British rouge." He said all this in nonchalant voice. I wanted to hit him and scream shut up. Lancelot moved around to see the blood red dragon! He whistled when he saw it! I knew it was impressive, The swirling red lines and the flames weaving there way up my back.

"What's your name?" Dagonet inquired from the shadows, preferring to let someone else be the spotlight.

"Isolde," I replied. It wasn't my name but it would sure as hell do for now. Rule number one. If caught use a fake name so if the capturer decides to make queries after you, your real name won't lead them to the rouge. My mistrust of human nature had led me to take a step further. Even the rouge didn't know my name of Emile. They knew me as Highness now but my thief name before had been Messiah. It still was I suppose. A bit of a arrogant designation but it served my purpose.

"Well... Isolde what do we do with you?" Larx asked. Then he did a strange thing. He untied the bonds around my feet. I looked at him strangely!

"Isn't it obvious," Pryderi yelled, "We kill her." I don't know what possessed me just then. Maybe I felt safe with these knights around me but I did something that could have been incredibly stupid.

I stood up, "no stupid that isn't the obvious." And I flicked him on the nose. He roared in anger and Bors, Dagonet and Gawain moved to restrain him.

"I guess you think the obvious is to free you?" Galahad pointed out.

"No, not at all I love being your captive. In fact I want to be your prisoner for all eternity!" he just looked at me like I had lost my wits. I sighed,

"Sarcasm is wasted here I believe."

"We'll just have to take her to Arthur." Dagonet said!

I sat on the round table swinging my legs. Waiting for Arthur. Why the hell can't the knights just take back their weapons? What did they need me here for? He walked in and I looked him over out of the corner of my eye. He was smart this one. He hadn't made a huge display of power or over-confidence that Lancelot seemed to have in plenty. He walked like a man with a purpose.

"Tristan tells me your Rouge royalty."

"He's a smart one," how did he know that? He knew that the lizard was for the British rouge and now I find out he also knows royalty have dragons.

"I saw you as the serving girl. You were completely different then!"

"I'm also a smart one." There was a pause as we looked at each other. This wasn't an awkward silence. It was a surveying. We were measuring each other up trying to come to a conclusion. I for one felt like I was going to get a fair deal from this Christian. Too bad he wouldn't be receiving the same curtsey. I decided to restart the conversation, make it look like he had the upper hand.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to let you free," Well I certainly wasn't expecting that. I think I just lost the upper hand for real this time but Arthur wasn't finished.

"But I have a proposition for you." He untied the ropes around my wrists. I reached for my hidden dagger and brought it up. This didn't phase Arthur at all.

"How much do you get paid at the rouge?" he questioned.

"7 gold pieces."

"What would you say if I gave you 14 gold pieces a day?"

"Can you do that?"

"Rome can do that!"

"Well then I say you better keep talking." 14 gold pieces a day. That was an amazing rate of pay. I'd sell my soul and convert to any religion you wanted me to for that! I remained indifferent though and made sure my face resembled Tristan's in expression before continuing.

"You go where I want you to, enemies suspicious places and steal information, weapons and things of the like." Arthur looked at me and said it like he was asking me to run down to the markets to buy him a loaf of bread. Except you don't pay people 14 gold pieces a day for shopping.

"You want me to be a spy?"

"To put it crudely... yes."

I started cleaning my nails with the dagger. "Ok. But I have conditions. I come to you; you don't find me. I can continue to be rouge queen and I have nothing to do with that crazed Pryderi."

"It is agreed. You leave for Ireland tomorrow. Larx will take you."

"Tomorrow?" he just nodded. "Fine" and with that I got up and went to walk past Arthur. I was about to push open the door when he called my name. I twisted back to look at him

"If I had a choice Pryderi wouldn't still be here."

"Why did you tell me that?"

"So that if he tortures you, you have something to say and beg a quick merciful death." I just looked at him before rotating on my heel and leaving. I walked out the door and came face to face with the knights. I started to walk past them. As I passed Larx I said, "I'll see you tomorrow." He just looked confused! I was happy. Oisin may be my current boy but Larx was just to good looking to give up an opportunity to flirt with him. I thanked Mithras for letting me out of there safely but it seems the bastard had one last trial for me before I could sleep.

Pryderi jumped up and blocked my path.

"We're just letting her go?" he yelled. I was sick of this fool. Let him see what I could do. I delivered a spinning kick to the head and kept turning. As I twisted I grabbed two of the hidden knifes and by the time in faced him again I had them up in offensive position.

"Touch me and I will kill you!" I snarled. No one moved but I could see all there reactions. Bors had a delighted gleam in his eye and I knew he was internally daring Pryderi to touch me. He wanted him dead. The others weren't so obvious about the desire to see Pryderi lying on the floor, his throat cut. A silent wave of excitement went through the knights. Here was a woman brave enough to challenge Pryderi without the bind to Arthur. I was going to have to shatter their dreams. 14 gold pieces each day of work wasn't a wage I was going to risk losing by annoying Arthur. I could see that I wasn't going to get any more challenges even though Pryderi seethed with fury and tucked my knifes into my belt.

With that I continued on out the door. I had noticed that Tristan wasn't there. Probably off with the bird he owned. I stood outside and enjoyed the cool air and the feeling of freedom. The stars were bright and it was not raining which was nice. I headed in the direction of the rouge. Taking several false routes to mislead any followers. I had to fill Kel and Shadow in. And tell Oisin.

"I guess I'm going to Ireland then!"

AN: what did you think. First fanfic ever. I love it if you viewed with all comments including constructive criticism! What do you think of the protagonist and the extra knights I added in? Her black rouge clothes by the way are similar to that of martial arts outfit. By the way some pronunciations

Larx = (lar zzz)

Emile= (Em mile e)

Pryderi= (Pry dear e)

Oisin= (O Sheen)


	2. Ireland

Thanks to all my reviewers it's been such a great positive response.

Kungfuchic: Who Emile ends up with is gonna be a big surprise. It's whats saving it from being a complete Mary-sue

Jenny: Gawain does get a bit of action! Though it wont be the center story. Cos I love Gawain he's acted by an Aussie like me

ChiaraStorm thank you for you compliments. I plan on updating soon

BillieLiv I didn't develop her too much deliberately to give her time to grow during the story. Thanks for your positive feedback

Ravenclaw2 yeah I know it's a bit Mary-suesh but I'm trying my best to give it a bit of an edge. Thank you for your time in reviewing

chiefhow: I'm glad you find it original. I hoped it would be. I'm glad you liked Larx and Pryderi. I was a bit worried about how people might react to Emile though! It's great you like her

Nianko: I'm glad you liked it and thought it was different. I was worried that people might find my writing style to basic but I'm glad you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you would recognise! So on with the story!

Oisin didn't even try to look disappointed that I was going to leave for a long time. I don't think he heard much of what I said after I mentioned the 7 gold pieces a day to him. I wasn't going to bring up the fact that it was actually 14 pieces. Oisin was a greedy man. He wanted his share of the money and that's where his interests stopped. Of course I made an agreement with him. 3 pieces of 14. I could live with that. Besides he swore to keep paying me my rouge income.

Kel and shadow did a better job at being upset. They wanted to go with me. I forbid it.

"It's going to be dangerous and frankly I'm not going to risk your lives in a strange country."

Kel accepted this with out complaint but it sent Shadow off in to one of her tangents. She yelled, threw things at me and swore to Mithras that if I didn't come back in one piece she was going to cut me into twenty herself. I groaned inwardly. I knew Shadow was going to react like this but I also knew that she would blow herself out if I just let her rave. In the end, huffing and puffing, she went of to get me a new cloak saying I would catch my death in Ireland with my old one. Kel just looked at me after she left before taking her leave respectfully.

I stood outside Arthur's fort just past dawn. I had a plain dress on and was wrapped in the deep purple cloak Shadow had got me. My tattoo snugly tucked away under layers of clothes. I sat uneasily on one of the rouges new horses. I had never really learnt to ride well only the basics. Every time the creature moved I tensed and got ready to fall to my death. I named him Trepidation in honor of my fear. Larx was a sight for sore eyes. In fact that man was a sight for any eyes.

"What, no roman goodbye party?" those were the first things out of my mind. I was determined to be as nasty as possible to every one of these knights even the good-looking ones. If I were malevolent to them then there would be no threat of them liking me. So there would be no chance of them being nice to me. Therefore eliminating the likelihood of me coming to like any of them. I was determined to keep this strictly business related.

Larx just smiled his easy grin.

"He's busy planning an attack on the woads. Roman orders. They want the feisty natives eliminated." He said all this as he swung himself up into his horse. I eyed him enviously as he moved with the great creature as if they were one. I became more aware of Trepidation as he moved again from beneath me. I grabbed the reigns tighter before speaking again.

"And you have no feelings about eradicating the locals. Seeing as the only reason they are fighting you is so they can live free," I made this question sound as if I was asking about the weather but in truth I was interested. Just because I didn't want to have normal human feelings, I wanted to understand people with them. It made them easier to rob. I was also a native myself and though I didn't care who ruled I felt I should have some awareness of the situation of my ancestor's people.

"I'm just here to serve my 15 years and go back home. I don't ask questions it makes things complicated." He replied as he started a trot. Trepidation followed. I got comfortable with the jolting before I regained my train of thought. Only fools do not ask questions I thought because it's a fool who doesn't want to understand the world in which they live.

"But?" Larx cut me off there.

"Isolde, don't! You are not employed to understand Arthur and his knights or psychologically examine us so stop asking these questions. You don't have to do all these things."

"With the rate of pay I get, I am employed to do almost everything for you."

"Including warming my bed," Larx said a twinkle in his eye. I knew he was deliberately changing the subject by injecting a little bit of humor into the situation. I was tempted to change the focus back but settled for a groan and an eye roll instead. The use of my fake name had sobered me. I wasn't talking to Larx, Isolde was. A thought rolled seductively into my brain. I was with Oisin but Isolde wasn't. A grin crossed my face as I looked back at Larx.

"I'd do that for only 2 gold pieces."

I watched as his mouth dropped slightly. I don't suppose he was use to woman saying suggestive things to him. He obviously didn't know the rouge woman. When it came to lewd and bawdy jokes I was well up there with the men but in truth I was all talk! I could guess Larx's thoughts at present. He was wondering if he had landed a trip with a female Bors and I wasn't going to disappoint him.

"And that's was already included in my wages," I purred. I watched Larx blush and felt certain self-satisfaction. It was a good skill to have. Being able to keep men on their toes. It made them feel like I was the dangerous one.

The rest of the hour journey to the coast passed in silence or in light conversation on ever interesting topics like weather and food. But in some eccentric way I enjoyed myself. Larx was good company. That didn't make him a friend. He was, I decided, just someone I wouldn't mind spending time with in the future.

We reached the costal town of Enlil. I stood on the wharf it was a two day boat journey to Ireland. I hate ships. The tossing and turning of the little wooden vessel. If you got into trouble out there, there was nowhere to run and no way to fight. That and the fact there was never anything to steal. Larx had gone to see where I could stable Trepidation for my stay in Ireland.

"What will you do once in Ireland?" Larx had reappeared at my side. I licked my lips nervously and tasted the salt on them.

"Contact the Irish rouge." I planned on doing this the first day there and getting out of enemy territory as soon as possible. I may be royalty but I was foreign royalty. If I got into any danger in Ireland the Irish thieves wouldn't come to my rescue.

"Now remember this is very simple. You track down Novena and find out when he plans to raid and get the hell back here. Your horse is stabled in the only inn. Ride straight back to the fort and inform Arthur of what you discovered." I loved the way Larx imagined that tracking down the pirate Novena was going to be simple. I just nodded in response. Larx stood next to me waiting expectantly for anything in response. When only silence answered he grasped my shoulder in a gesture of good will and left. I sighed as I boarded the ship. I wasn't looking forward to this boat trip.

Two days later and I practically threw myself of the ship on to Ireland. I was green with the sickness that comes with travel over water. I took long deep breathes of air that was only half salt. 14 gold pieces a day was not enough. I may have said before that I wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible but after that ordeal I would have been quite content to stay on this Mithras forsaken land for quite a while. But I didn't get my money till I got back and the sooner I got home the sooner I could stop dreading another trip on a boat. I picked myself up off my knees where I had been receiving strange looks as I had frantically kissed the ground. I had mentioned to Larx that I would go straight to the Irish rouge and get the help I needed to be planted in a position in which to gather my information on Novena the most fearsome pirate of the sea. I asked directions to the market place. It would be the busiest place in this little hellhole of a city. There would also be at least twenty criminals working the easy pickings that it provided. When I got there I let myself take in the sights and sounds. The smell of food, people shouting and laughing. There was a puppet show with 15 small children crowded around the front. I grew bored of this swiftly though. It was just like every market I had seen. Full of life and idiots waiting to be robbed. I pushed my body through the crown trying to make my way to the center. I prayed to Mithras that someone would try and rob me. That would make finding the Rouge that much easier. My luck seemed to have decided to visit someone else today. I got into the middle of the jam-packed courtyard. I crossed my arms over my chest and thumped my arms twice then raised my right arm into the air. At least one thief would have had to have seen that. I had just performed the summoning of the thief. If this court was half as efficient as mine a crook was probably already making his way back to me with a message from his king.

A young child around 10 pulled on my dress. I looked down. She was well clothed and well fed. You were never to young to join the rouge especially if you're hungry. I kneeled down so I was about eye level with the girl. I didn't soften my expression for the child just made my eyes bore into hers. Tristan would have been proud of me if he had seen that expression. If he was ever proud of anyone except that hawk he owned.

"Nice weather, Mam," The child whispered nervously to me put of by my arctic disposition.

"I find it not to my liking. I have to wear lots of clothes and hide my gorgeous tattoos," any one listening to this conversation would have found it odd but we had just completed the universal password of the Rouge. The child nodded having being told what I would say and gestured for me to follow her. I lost my bearings soon after I was led into the rabbit warren of streets. I realized suddenly that she had led me into underground tunnels and I hoped this girl knew what she was doing. She did thankfully. There was a door at the end and she pushed it open. I walked into the room and was surrounded by people colorfully dressed. Laughing and dancing to music. Eating till they could eat no more. Then I saw who I had come to see. The king sat on a throne. Not unlike mine and watched the merriment from his serving rouges. I walked directly up to him. He looked at me unspeaking waiting for me to bow low. I didn't bow but I inclined my head to him in recognition of his title. He looked at me through now narrowed eyes. He gestured a rouge to come forward to take my cloak but first he determined he would speak to me.

"Who are you?" he asked. His voice was soft but commanding. I could see how he kept hold of his unruly sovereignty.

"Messiah but rouges in Briton call me highness," and with that I undid the cloak clasp around my neck and handed it to the servant rouge waiting to receive it. As I passed it to him every one who was now watching in the room caught a glimpse of the dragon stretched across my shoulder and back. I faced the king again. The ball was in his court now.

"I am Mitaris." Hmmm Mithras' son. How boastful. I could relate to him already.

"King," I addressed him with his title out of respect plus I knew where my bread was buttered here, 'I come here on an operation and request your hale. May we speak privately?"

I explained my situation to Mitaris and he had rubbed his beard thought fully before nodding.

"You intrigue me lady. You serve this knight?"

"Only for the money I assure you." This king nodded again and desisted the interrogation. He respected my privacy. I knew what I was asking for would mean he would have to pull his people off jobs to help me. That would set him back some profits.

"Look I'll make you a deal. You provide me with the means to get close to the pirate and I will give you 7 gold pieces."

"I think that's a deal I can accept. Now get some sleep you must be exhausted." No arguing with that. The little girl who had led me here took me to the room in which I was to sleep. It was simple but it had the basics, like a bed that wasn't being pitched around by waves. I noticed a little fish on the girls back. That was probably my second last coherent thought before I fell asleep. My last was the check that I had all my daggers. And then I dreamt and in my dream my dragon flew with a hawk.

I sat in my room eating breakfast. I ate hurriedly because I had a great desire to start my mission and get home to my own court. There was a timid knock on the door I shouted that the person should come in. again the little girl entered.

"I was sent by his majesty to inquire as to whether you are decent or not for he wishes an audience with you." She sounded like she had memorized it before coming here. I smiled this girl tried so hard. I leant forward and this time I didn't want to scare her so I wore a ghost of a smile.

"What is your name girl?" the child looked around hesitantly before answering.

"It is Nairy," it was a pretty name. Very soft. I guessed she would use that as her angle when she became full-fledged rouge.

"Well Nairy I just wanted to say thank you. Here." And with that I pulled a silver coin out of my purse and gave it to her. I was confident that none of the other thieves would steal it. We didn't steal from within our court. Nairy still looked bewildered but she smiled nonetheless.

"Now go tell your king that I will receive him." I sat down to finish eating as she ran out the door. A minute or two only passed and then the door was flung open and in walked the king. He tossed me something I caught it. It was a bit of material. I looked at him curiously.

"What is it?"

"It's a nun dress." He replied simply enough. I looked at him like his wits had been addled. Perhaps last night he hadn't heard me correctly. He saw my facial expression and enlightened me.

"Novena is a Christian." I chocked on what I was eating as I tried to laugh. The pirate was a Christian. Wait till I tell Arthur. "He goes to confession on the second day of the week every week. He speaks only to a nun and today he shall speak to you.'

I looked at the king and nodded. I understood now. This pirate sought absolution of his sins and I was going to give it to him so to speak. I smiled at this Mitaris and handed over the 7 gold coins I owed him. He had been more then helpful.

I winced as I knocked out the nun in the chapel. I hated violence when it was affecting me. I had hoped that this could be settled peacefully me maybe saying a few Hail Mary's and then she would just let me into the confession booth. No I came down to how fast I could apply the pressure points. She was asleep for today at the least. It was crowded in this booth. The sleeping nun, my baggage and me. I heard someone sit down in the opposite booth and prayed to Mithras in thanks that I had got that nun down before they had arrived. There was a cross on the wall and I ignored the figure of Christ's glare as I prayed to another. When the person spoke I doubled my prayers. It was Novena. I tried to sound authentic as I asked what his sins were but it must of sounded odd to him.

"Ok quick what have you done wrong, what will you do wrong and when are you planning to do something wrong?" this came out in a garbled rush as I tried to extract the information I needed. I could hear the surprise in Novena's voice as he answered.

"The divine god my must have forewarned you."

"Yes... forewarned."

"I am planning a raid on Briton. Near lyain" He said in an embarrassed voice.

"Raid on Briton, near lyain," I repeated to myself and wrote it down.

'You sound as if you are writing something down?" he had good hearing it appeared. My mind went into overdrive and then I came to the conclusion. Say the most hackneyed and holy thing I could think of and I would sound completely genuine.

"I am my son so that I may review later and better understand your soul." I gagged as I said that. I thought of the 14 gold pieces. The answer while disgusting me seemed to satisfy him.

"Yes I plan on being there in four days."

"Four days?"

"Yes." Oh no Mithras.

"Four days," I exclaimed out loud, "that means I have to leave now!" as soon as I said it I almost hit myself.

"Leave? Why would you go anywhere?" good question. Why did nuns go anywhere? Did they go anywhere? I was getting side tracked.

"I uh must leave so that I um can convert. Yes convert as many Britons before your coming so when you arrive they recognise you for a true follower of good and will hand over their belongings and save you killing any one." That sounded a blessed enough reason and I was beginning to realize that I could say what I wanted to this man and he would believe it. Just because I wore the nun clothes.

"You would do that for me?" he implored me.

"I like you. I can um see god's holiness shine through your face. Now go say to of those prayers and your good to go."

"But sister..." but I was already gone. I was out the back door with my bag and heading towards the dock. The mission had gone surprisingly well and quickly. I just needed to get to a ship and sail home to Arthur. I had memorized a map of the last night so I knew exactly where I was going. I skidded to a halt in front of a ship that had a British man onboard. I made inquiries and for 5 silver pieces I had myself a rid back home. As I watched Ireland fade into the distance I winced. This was going to be a bumpy ride.

I ignored the seasickness this time as I raced to the only Inn I could find. Trepidation was saddled in minutes by a stable boy who seemed inclined to hurry when there was a dagger waving around in frustration. I got on and remembered with a jolt the flaw in this plan. My less than competent riding. I groaned as I sent the stable boy to find some rope. He reappeared still terrified. I tossed him a piece of bronze from my purse and instructed him to tie me to the horse. He did so then I used the only skill I had and kicked Trepidation into action. I flinched as he took off. I bumped along uncomfortably but since I was tied on I didn't worry so much about falling off but more about heading him in the right direction. The message was urgent. What was really forty minutes felt like years as Trepidation flew along at a break neck speed. I breathed in relief at the sight of the wall.

I think the guards expected me to stop and worried when I didn't even slow down. When I got closer they saw I was a woman and that made up their minds to open the gates. As I traveled past them they saw the ties around my wrists.

"The lass is tied."

"Stop her."

Someone grabbed the horses reigns and Trepidation neighed then slowed into a trot before coming to a complete halt. I lay there for a moment, gathering myself, and then springing to action. The men had been coming forward to untie. I surprised them when the bindings fell to the floor and I jumped off. As I went I slipped the dagger back up my sleeve. Another man step forward as if to stop me. I held up a role of parchment.

"Message for Arthur," I explained. That seemed good enough for him and he stepped back.

"They are in the round table room," he added. I inclined my head to him in thanks. And with that I ambled towards the conferencing room. I pushed open the door and found all the knights seated around the table. They all looked slightly stunned that I was there. I had only been gone six days. Pryderi suddenly got an ugly look on his face but remained silent.

"Hello... what no greeting?" The stillness remained. Galahad coughed.

"Um what are you wearing Isolde?" I looked down at the nun outfit and cross around my neck, which I had so thoughtfully stolen from the unconscious nun.

"Haven't you ever seen a nun before?" They room broke of into hysterical laughter. Even Arthur sniggered. Only Pryderi and Tristan didn't laugh. Pryderi sulked a little harder. Tristan didn't change at all.

"Isolde I asked you to spy on Novena, not convert," Arthur fought the smile that struggled to appear on his face. "Now what have you learned.

"Oh I learned I missed my calling. I should have been a nun," blank looks all round.

"Does no body appreciate sarcasm here?" all of them pointed to Lancelot and to my surprise gestured to Tristan. The boy had a sense of humor?

"Ok heres the run down. You have three days to get to Lyain before the pirate attacks." The blank looks were becoming predictable and tedious. I snapped I was tired.

"Are you all trying to do Tristan impressions? Get on your horsiest and ride!"

That seemed to spur them into action. I yawned then. I realized that Arthur was talking to me. I asked him what he said. He just shook his head. He stood up put a bunch of coins in my hand and pushed me towards the door. I was exhausted. I took a deep breathe of the fresh air. I could feel dark eyes on me. I turned Tristan had followed to make sure I had gotten outside all right. There was another next to him Larx had come to. My heart gave a strange thump at that thought. The men turned back inside. Larx eyes lingered a little bit longer. Then he turned away. I had a feeling that this employment was going to be complicated. And with that I made my way to the rouge!

AN: the geography of this story isn't correct but it suits the purpose please review. It's great!

MD666


	3. Training Lesson

Disclaimer: yes we all know I don't own anything. I would however like to take this time to correct an error in my spelling. I realize now that in my haste I have been spelling two different words the same. Rouge and rogues. Let me explain.

The rouge- translates into the red court. This is what Emile is queen of.

Rogues. Which I have been spelling as rouge are the members of the court and are the thief's. I'm very sorry for any confusion or inconvenience my spelling errors have caused. Now on with the story

chiefhow

I'm glad you like the interaction. I go to a catholic school myself but I had to be a little historical inaccurate. Thanks for the offer of help I will defiantly take you up if I need any more!

Ravenclaw2

Thanks! I'm glad you find it interesting!

Kungfuchick

I think that's funny because we don't think we have accents. Lol. She may go with Larx. I won't blame her if she does he's suppose to be a hottie!

Nianko

Thanks for the compliments. Lol at least someone finds me funny!

Mustang Gal

Glad you like her. I'm not sure I would. She's a bit cold at the moment! Yeah I think someone should kill Pryderi but that might not work out. It won't be Dagonet who Emile hooks up with, though he will be an important person in her life.

Scruffybunny

Hopefully I explained what the rouge is up above. Yes she would be a bit stealthier as the nun. I don't thinks she's stupid it's just she feels safe. How many people dress up as nuns to extract information.

Sweet A.K

I loved the idea of all the knights just standing there staring at her and Emile just getting ticked off and snapping!

I sat in the corner swinging my legs! The knights were training, back from the victory with the pirates. They hadn't seen me yet. I watched as Larx fought with a sword against Tristan. I admired the skill of Larx and grudgingly acknowledged Tristan's ability. I noticed Pryderi was nowhere in sight. Galahad was persistently trying to master the dagger throwing and he was getting better. Dagonet and Lancelot were trying to help him. While Bors and Gawain stood in the corner trying to find out who was the better with a bow and arrow. I decided I had enough of sitting in the shadows. Time to discover more about my fellow employee's. I selected a dagger from one of my many hidden ones took careful aim and landed it in the center of Galahads target. All the knights stopped to look where it had come from and I sauntered out of the darkness.

"was my information useful or no?" I inquired, knowing full well the answer.

"we got there just in time," Lancelot replied.

"yes," Bors chuckled, "he was screaming for his nun the entire time." Gawain and Lancelot laughed at this. Larx however was studying the target with my knife firmly embedded in the middle.

"you, Isolde, obviously have some fighting skill," He commented before walking a bit closer.

"you don't become a rogue if you don't," I explained as if talking to a five year old. I loved the look on grown men's faces when you patronized them.

"not honorably I shouldn't think," Galahad put in. I smiled viciously.

"of course not. I cheat." It was that simple and I wasn't ashamed of it. Better to cheat once then die forever. Lancelot walked forward then swinging his sword.

"well that won't do. We'll have to educate you in honorable fighting," he paused and then added as a side thought, "and you can teach us a bit of dishonorable fighting." I mulled this over for a while. It would be a new skill I could posses and I didn't think it was likely I would get hurt.

"ok deal." The next thing I knew there was a sword being swung at my head. I did the only thing I could think of that quickly. I brought my own sword up to counter the attack. The impact rang through my body. Jarring my arms. I winced in obvious pain.

"look at that she's a natural," Lancelot exclaimed. I looked up shocked and proud.

"really?" the sword came round in a movement so fast that I could only see a blur. It ended at my throat.

"No... Not really." With that he took a step back and gestured for me to raise my sword again. I did hesitantly keeping my eye on the knight. He flicked his curly hair out of his eyes and wiped the sweat of his face. Then rushed in. I had spent those minutes of recuperation, replaying the scene of battle in my head. I made mental notes of everything Lancelot did in my head. So this time I was better prepared. I blocked his first strike then spun to block his second. Gawain and Bors cheered. Tristan hovered by to watch this dramatic exchange. Dagonet smiled proudly. Larx how ever was yelling.

"Don't stop moving." His voice accompanied by Galahad with

"Parry, Parry!" I didn't have clue what Parry meant and told him so in a slightly hysterical way.

Lancelot doubled his attack but I could still see he was being very lazy about this onslaught. I blocked with another spin but I was off balance and I tripped over my own feet. I rolled out of it naturally and came up standing sword in offensive. Lancelot took another swipe with his sword and as I brought my own up he didn't some complicated maneuver that sent my blade clattering to the ground. I would have dived to retrieve it but there was the minor issue of sharp steel at my throat.

"Do you yield," Lancelot said in a serious tone. I knew he was feigning the severe ness but I decided to play up to his mock warrior display. I pretended to cry and then landed on my knees.

"I yield," I fake sobbed. Lancelot knew I was joking and was smiling as he put his sword away. I however had been waiting for that moment and with a quick movement I kicked Lancelot's legs out from under him and he landed on his back. The knights all cheered.

"that was cheating," Lancelot said pouting as we helped each other up. I patted him on the back.

"My first lesson for the day!" Bors was still laughing and Lancelot shot him and irritated look that I guessed was meant to silence him. It was such a comical expression that it set Gawain and Galahad off as well. Dagonet and Larx could barley hide their amused expressions and eventually Lancelot held up his hands and admitted defeat. Tristan survey the situation with quick eyes taking it all in.

Gawain was holding up a bow now.

"time for another lesson, Rouge queen." I walked over took the bow and waited for some instructions. It seemed however that the knights would like to see me have a go by myself first.

"it's how we learned," Dagonet clarified. I nodded and strung the arrow on the bow as I had seen done before. I struggled to keep it on and still retain my dignity. I heard a snigger behind me as Galahad struggled with his comrades to hold in his laughter. I was tempted to put a dagger through his foot. Eventually I had notched the arrow. I pulled back surprised at the resistance the string gave but strived on. I closed one eye as I had watched Gawain do and let the arrow lose. I didn't actually see where the arrow landed. It wasn't in the courtyard. This set all the knights off in a fit. I glared at them with the most royal appearance I could muster through the embarrassment.

"oh don't be like that," Gawain said as he walked forward, "we admire your wiliness to learn don't get us wrong about that. You just need help."

With that he put one hand on the bow and reached around my body to cover my hand that was grasping the arrow notch. I was nestled into his body. It was slightly close quarters for me and though I found him attractive, I felt uncomfortable. I knew the best way to get out of this position and to save face was to embarrass him.

"Gawain, I know you love being this close to an attractive woman but could you at least try and hide your glee." I said it a bored tone and I expected him to let go and step away, self-conscious from my comment. I was wrong. He only leaned forward and whispered something suggestive in my ear. I wouldn't repeat it ever and to my own surprise I felt a blush creeping up my face into my cheeks. The knights hadn't heard what he had said but they guessed what it was about. Bors made crude noises and Larx, Galahad and Lancelot cheered. I was aggravated and in the heat of the emotion I felt like turning around and clobbering Gawain. I needed one hand free though and so I released the arrow. To my surprise it sailed through the air and hit the target. Immediately Gawain stepped back releasing his hold on me.

"Well done," He patted me on the back. The knights yelled their congratulations. I realized then that this group of men was the scream in support kind of males. They yelled anytime they got the chance to. Even Pryderi, but his was a whole different, unwanted type of screeching Well except Dagonet and Tristan, who was still watching this whole incidence from a corner. I wondered if any of the knights were unnerved by this behavior but I looked around and realized they accepted this for who he was. Unlike Pryderi. He brought tension into the room. I was sort of excited myself as I stared at the arrow. It hadn't come close to the middle but it had hit. I was preparing myself for my own little cheer of eagerness when I heard a whizzing sound and suddenly there was another arrow sitting right in the remains of mine. I turned around slowly and watched Tristan lower his bow to his waist. He looked at me and we made eye contact. Then he did the most amazing thing. He smirked. The man had actually allowed a facial expression to grace his face. The other knights laughed at my stunned face and I realized then, that maybe Tristan with facial expressions wasn't such a rare thing to them.

It was my own turn to surprise myself. I poked my tongue out at him like an infant. I don't know what possessed me but for some reason it seemed the natural thing to do. He looked at me eyebrow raised as if he couldn't believe had just done something worthy of one of Bors bastards. He opened his mouth and I thought he was going to say something. I never did find out though because Pryderi appeared.

"Tristan my hawk has taken ill. I do not know how to treat it but I remember your hawk suffered from something similar recently." Pryderi didn't look anywhere but at Tristan. Completely ignoring me. I was glad. Every thing he did rubbed me up the wrong way. The way he talked to people, it wasn't a request it was a command. I silently urged Tristan to slap him or shoot him. Which ever I wasn't fussy. He just nodded though and followed him out.

The tension in the air disappeared once Pryderi had left and it returned once more to the relaxed mood it was before. I returned my gaze to the remaining knights

"So? Where were we?" I asked.

Larx took a step forward, "I think it's your turn to teach us some discreditable fighting." I smiled and nodded. I knew the best way to start this fight would to do something completely low. Something that would make him instantly reacts and forgets he was fighting a woman.

"Well," I aid stepping forward, "I am very good with unarmed combat." And with that I reached up and slapped him. I knew perfectly well what his reaction would be. It would be to take a swinging punch. He did and I smiled. Men were predictable. His fist went through the air where I should have been but I had ducked under and came up to punch him twice in the stomach. I could have ended it there with a kick to the groin but I didn't think I would ruin my investments. I almost froze as that thought that. What did I care about that? I jerked my mind back to the fight the men were surrounding us making a circle. Cheering Larx or me on depended who looked like winning. I was on my toes, moving quickly out of the way and round his body. He took a huge swing trying to get to me and that is where he made his first mistake.

He twisted but didn't move his feet. His balance was off and I took that opportunity to shove him as hard as I could. He fell over but he did a roll out of it similar to mine. That was ok they must have learnt tricks like this in sword fighting. An honorable opponent would have let their competitor regain their balance but I was no honorable opponent. As soon as he was upright I shoved my foot in his stomach, grabbed his tunic with both hands and sat down. At the same time I kicked up with my foot and he was sent flying over me. I moved with the memento and used it to roll on top of him. I was straddling his waste. The knights were cheering again. How unusual for these men.

Larx was smiling as he said, "I yield."

"Well that's all very nice but if this was real I would have cut your throat whether you yielded or not." Larx was avoiding my eyes. That was strange. Why would he do that? Then I realized he was avoiding my eyes he was looking past me, sending a message to Galahad who kicked me sharply in the side. I was ready for this trick though I hadn't expected it from the knights. I reacted by leaning to the side. It was a natural reaction and Larx used it to his advantage and rolled with me to get his position on top. He opened his mouth to say something in triumph when he became aware of my dagger that was now pressed against his throat. I smiled and he realized that he would be dead! He leaned back but held my eyes. My heart gave a strange thump but I chose to ignore it. He finally got of me and offered his hand to help me up. I ignored it and got up myself. It suddenly felt awkward and suffocating in the courtyard. The other knights felt it to.

I was saved though by the arrival of an unexpected person. The girl ran into the courtyard and sunk into a deep curtsey. The knights were confused.

"Who's she bowing to?" he asked looking around.

"Me you idiot," I snapped. This girl was Namede and apprentice of the rouge court and a very promising Rogue. "What do you want?"

"Begging you pardon highness but the king wishes to speak to you. There is matters within the court." My excuse to leave. I looked at the knights and bowed my head in thanks of the training and farewell. I followed Namede out. And headed towards The Rouge.

"Did you really need me, Oisin?" there had been no dire conflict that needed solving; it was just a misunderstanding over who had rights to a territory of pickings. Complicated politics of the life of a rogue.

"It was getting nasty, I thought I was going to have to cut of some hands," That was Oisin's solution to most things. It was a traditional Rouge punishment though it had gone out of practice of late.

"Oh Oisin you know that they are practically useless when they have lost their hands. It's a loss of income to us." I pointed this out patiently. I didn't care if a couple of faceless criminals lost the hands but when I lost my gold it was a whole different story.

"Yes if it wasn't for the evidence that your friend shadow provided it could have gotten very messy in a blood all over the place, people screaming, gold loss kind of way."

"How convenient that the evidence turned up."

"Convenient my foot, I planted it." I wasn't even surprised. Just about everything was fixed in this calculated life we live.

"There was a reason I called you though," He said a small grin playing on his face. The scar next to his mouth moved with it. He was moving closer so his face was only inches away from mine.

"Oh yes and what might that be," I said backing away. There was nowhere to go though. He had maneuvered it so that my back was to the wall.

"This," and he put his hand behind my head and kissed me. I responded mechanically but I didn't feel anything. I was beginning to accept this was all any one felt when they kissed someone. I responded because it was a way to boost my position. I started panicking however when I realized with a spare hand he was pushing up my dress. I hadn't done this before and I wasn't going to start now. I knew deep within myself that in the end I would probably have no qualms using this particular act to get

Myself further in the rogue world but for some reason I wanted my first time to be special, different. I thought perhaps I was being sentimental but I came to the conclusion I needed at least a little self-respect for myself. I pushed him away. He looked at me and a dangerous look flashed through his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I stammered scared, "I'm tired. I had to beat up the knights to establish a position of power over them." He kept advancing and my hand went to a concealed weapon near my hip. Then suddenly he stopped.

"Yes I see, you must be exhausted." And with that he walked over and opened his door. I realized this was a dismissal. I sighed and walked over. I made it to my own room and flopped on my bed. I looked out the window at the moon, which had risen, and not for the first time doubted whether I really loved Oisin and I think deep down I knew the answer.

AN: what did you think this chapter? I brought more of the knight's in. I developed more interaction with them and my protagonist and personally introduced Oisin. I love feedback so any would be nice. If you have criticism be gentle and constructive.


	4. saved from pain

Disclaimer: I don't own anything yada yada yada you get the drift.

lindalee4()

Well in that case I better keep writing. Glad you like it!

A.K. Anomynous

Great to know I have a dedicated reviewer. Lol. All my reviewers have been great. I'm glad you don't like Pryderi and Oisin. Your not supposed to. Who Emile ends up with is a bit of secret. I've been to catholic schools my whole life to. I thought it would be good to poke fun of them a bit even if it was bit historically inaccurate.

chiefhow

thanks for the vote of confidence! Yeah I think t important to show that she has things to teach them and they have things to teach her. Just like in real life.

Kungfuchick

Yes Gawain is a very naughty boy who I'd love to be friends with! Glad you don't like Oisin!

Ember ()

Oh I'm not sure about the spelling but I got what you meant. (hmm note to self how do you spell that word?) don't have withdrawals. Hang on!

I was on the floor and out the door the next day early. There was no way I was hanging around The Rouge with Oisin in this mood. It was particularly frightening. First thing I did was getting Shadow and Kel. I was going to take them to the fort today. I thought maybe it would be beneficial for them to learn the layout of the place. They knew a little from the operation when we first planned to raid the knights but it wasn't good enough in my mind.

I felt better away from the court and thieves. There was no Oisin so I didn't need to watch my every move. The sun was out and for the first time in a while I felt great. I was actually wearing a dress where you could see a tiny smidgen of my tattoo. All of a sudden Shadow and Kel linked their arms with mine in an unexpected display of affection.

"So," Shadow whispered leaning in, "whose Larx?" I stopped all of a sudden and looked at her. Then at Kel who wore a knowing look on her face.

"You know he's one of the knights," I said in unconcerned voice. Inside my heart was pounding.

"Don't play coy with us Emile, we heard you say his name in your sleep last knight," Kel added.

"Why were you two in my room?" I was worried. I had been so exhausted I hadn't woken up when they entered. Normally I would have woken instantaneously.

"We were gathering your laundry, and we heard it."

I blushed again. I didn't know what was the matter with me. I spend my whole life never blushing and now twice in two days.

"I uh, he's just um," I stammered.

"Rest easy girl, we won't say a word," Shadow reassured.

"There's nothing to say," I protested. Kel and Shadow just laughed and walked on ahead. I took a step towards them when suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. It almost brought me to my knees. I shook my head in surprise and took a step forward. There was another jab like someone had kicked me. I gasp and landed on my knees. Not now, no not now. Please Mithras! I clutched my stomach.

Kel and Shadow had seen me fall and were running back. It was a constant hammering now and tears came rushing to my eyes. I was gasping for breath and fighting the pain. I tried to be strong, as I knew I could survive this but I wasn't ever not scared that this would be the last time I did battle. Kel grabbed my shoulders understanding immediately. Darkness was at the edges of my sight.

"I think it's the evil time of the month girls." And with that I lapsed into complete unconsciousness and descending into a sea of pain and I was screaming all the way.

Kel and Shadow reacted immediately to their friend's lapse. Kel held Emile's head in her lap and Shadow was on her feat sprinting to the training courtyard. She skidded in and found Larx and Tristan fighting with a sword. Gasping for breath she ran right in between the clash of swords. The men pulled back for surprise. Shadow was gasping for breath.

"It's Em...Isolde."

That got the undivided attention that she needed.

"Why what's wrong," Larx asked quickly sheathing his sword. Shadow could have blushed as she said this for this thing wasn't talked about in front of men but Shadow didn't risks friend's life because of embarrassment.

"Her woman's cycle, she has trouble with it. Just like her mother. The first day is the worst. She has come close to death. We need to get her at least to a bed," this came out in a garbled rush but the knights seem to make sense of this.

"It's an imbalance," Tristan stated. It was the first time Shadow had heard the knight speak, "in her body I knew of someone who suffered it. I can help her I think." Shadow nodded not sure if she trusted this silent knight but he was offering help and she would accept. She didn't waste time with more talk but started back to where her friend lay. The knights followed her lead.

Emile was still where they had left her. Except she was thrashing around trying to escape the pain with in her. Kel tried to keep her body still but she was fighting a losing battle. She looked up as the two knights rounded the corner. She like shadow didn't waste time.

"It's bad this time." It seemed a mutual and silent decision to say as little a possible and focus on action because Larx scooped he up of the ground. He was surprised by how light she was but he struggled to hold on as she struggled feverishly.

"My rooms are closest." They walked fast, Larx carrying her carefully. Tristan was at the front leading the way. Kel was surprised. For a man who didn't say much it seemed he possessed the ability to take control in a crisis. He open Larx's door and walked to the bed. He turned around and held out his arms.

"Give her to me," Larx shifted the weight of the woman in his arms over to the younger man. He was surprised he didn't want to let her go. Tristan took her weight easily. He sat on the bed and positioned Emile so he was cradling her head in his lap. He didn't waste time and went straight to work. He pressed a point in her neck and then ran his hand down the left side of her spine. The difference was immediate. Her body stopped withering. Her muscles were tense but it was a start. The other three in the room watched fascinated as Tristan moved his hands over the queen's body. Finding pressure points and soothing muscles. She looked very peaceful when he stopped suddenly to look up at them.

"Larx, find them food. This is going to take a couple of hours. She has gone very far." The others didn't know what he meant by that but they accepted he knew what he was talking about. Larx got up and left, Kel followed but Shadow hesitated. She didn't like the idea of leaving Emile alone with this man but as she gazed at the woman on the bed she noticed a visible difference. She wasn't lashing about and her breathing was deep and regular. Shadow looked up at Tristan hoping to make eye contact so she could scrutinize if he was hiding any hidden intent but he had already returned to his work. Shadow sighed in defeat and retreated out of the room shutting the door behind her.

Tristan let out a breath he was holding. He was glad they left. He never worked well with an audience and Isolde was going to require all his attention. She was far away in a sea of pain trying to escape the hurting. He was going to have to try and call her back at the same time physically helping her body.

I was all alone and drowning. I couldn't scream for I was being suffocated. Wave after wave of killer pain washed over me. I tried to fight it and rise above it but it was too much. So instead I ran. Trying to hide in a far little corner where the aching wouldn't find her. But it saw her there and grabbed her. Toying with her like a toy. Amuse itself with her body like a plaything. The tears felt like acid on my face. There was nowhere left to run. I couldn't see it was like a thick fog intent on burning away my skin to get to the raw emotion that lay below. It was ripping me up from the inside and I was willing to use any means to escape this hate! I was lost and wandering in the mist of dysfunction. When I heard something.

"Isolde?" some one was calling. It was a calm voice, soothing and reassuring. It was looking for someone down here. There was someone else down here. I headed towards the voice thinking that whoever else was down here, This Isolde person, would make their way towards this beautiful voice. The voice was getting more distant and harder to hear. I was panicking I was losing the voice.

Tristan was calling Isolde's name. Hoping to bring her to the very surface of her unconscious and helping her reach a natural sleep. He became aware that he was losing her. She was missing in this other world of discomfort. A hell of the body. He redoubled his efforts as he felt her heart race increase dramatically.

_I heard the voice again. They were closer. "Isolde." That's what they were calling. I stopped. They weren't looking for me. They couldn't help me out. Why wasn't any one searching for her? I was dimly aware that I had been her before. Fleeting memories passed through my head. But the was a constant. No one ever came looking. Maybe they didn't know her name. If they knew her name maybe they would pull her out to. I tried to shout my name._

"_My name is Emile," It came out in a hoarse whisper. Despair reigned. No one would have heard that. I was lost here. There was a pause and the voice was gone. Suddenly it resumed stronger then before._

"_Emile, where are you?" I clung to that voice like a rope. It was pulling me out. I tried to answer but I couldn't so I just held on._

"_Emile, what are you doing in this world? It's not your place. Come home." Home... yes a beautiful pain free place. I followed the voice it was getting louder and louder. There was darkness at the edge. One I couldn't bridge but that was ok. There was no pain here and I could sense the voice was close. I could feel hands on my body. Pressing here and touching there. Stroking my stomach. The hands were hard but gentle as the touched. All the while the voice murmured comforting things. There was no more pain now. Just the wonderful sensation of freedom. I felt a hand on my forehead and the voice was telling me something._

"Sleep now, it's time for you to rest. You deserve it." For a minute I worried that I would once again vanish in that sea of discord but something about the voice made me trust it. I let myself relax into a safe dreamless sleep.

Tristan relaxed. It had taken him four hours to bring her back. It was tiring work. He realized he had to tell the knights and Arthur that her real name was Emile but for now she could rest. Larx walked in then for the fifth time. He recognized the look on Tristan's face and smiled. The girls accompanying Emile had left. Returned to the Rouge when they realized that she was going to be fine. He shifted out from underneath her and gently laid her head back on the pillow. Larx had taken her hand and was seated near the bed. Tristan made his way towards the door.

"She will wake in an hour."

"Don't you want to stay I'm sure she'd like to thank you." Larx looked at Tristan expectantly.

"She doesn't thank anybody, she just takes!" He said emotionlessly.

"Then why did you help her?" Tristan just gazed at him.

"When she wakes she will know she was helped. Tell her it was you!" he commanded before continuing on his way.

"You don't understand her do you, who she is, why she is that way." Larx called after him, stalling Tristan in his tracks. He spun round to face Larx.

"I understand perfectly why she is," he said tonelessly retaining the emotionless face.

"No you understand the logic but not the reason and that irritates you," Tristan turned away, "she doesn't understand you either and because of that you will fight. You are going to be put in situations together you should at least try to be accommodating. Both of you." There was a pause before Tristan replied.

"Tell her to remain in bed for the next day to regain strength. By the way her real name is Emile." And with that he was gone. Larx was disappointed that his attempt to reach the other man had failed.

I woke up with Larx staring at me concerned. His face relaxed as I smiled. I didn't feel embarrassment that he had seen me at my lowest. I became aware that there was no pain. Normally there would be a ripping pain through my abdomen.

"Who helped me?" I asked softly.

"No one." He replied.

"Don't lie I don't feel any pain, was it you?" Larx looked torn, fighting an internal battle, before he nodded. I figured he was just being modest. I was very tired but I made the effort to look around and I realized I was in his room. I stifled a yawn.

"Your exhausted. Go back to sleep. I'll watch over you," I could only nod in agreement as I settled back into the covers. He smoothed the hair of my forehead.

"Goodnight Emile," I realized he knew my real name but I was so tired it didn't matter. I just grinned into the pillow before falling asleep.

AN: Sooo what do you think? I revealed a smidgen of Emile's past. And did some characterization. I gave Tristan a bigger part when previously he has been more minor. So review and tell me what you think. Remember be constructive!

MD666


	5. Battle Vs Murder

MaLooLa()

Glad you like it. Thanks for the support

Nianko 

Whatever happens I'm gonna try my best to put a new spin on the situation

Mustang Gal 

Well, I'm just glad you liked the new chapter

ElvenStar5 

Thanks for the lovely review! I'll try and live up to your praise

A.K. Anomynous 

Yes, I thought there would be a bit of drama to balance it out. But you're right. Too much gets boring. And I'm a sad chic I like happy ending but not when they are predictable

A.K. Anomynous 

Glad you love it. I can defiantly see why you'd want to get rid of Pryderi. It's tempting to write in a few slap ups for him but it doesn't suit my purpose. I might indulge myself this chapter though

Chiefhow 

I don't think any of us would mind that. Lol. Loving your story at the moment.

DC United 

Gosh that makes me feel special. You should start writing again. It would be great. I thought I would add in some other knights to play with

Kungfuchick 

I'm not going to tell you lol so you can stop asking. Glad your enjoying it

Scruffybunny 

Questions are good, I don't mind. Yes Dagonet is still the healer but he wasn't there at the time and if you recall Tristan said something about someone he knew suffering from them as well as shadow saying Emile's mother suffered to. It was revealing a bit about their pasts. The Isolde and Oisin thing simple. They are both a king and queen. They are meant to be equal. But they are not. Emile is more of a consort. Feel free to continue asking questions

Raynacch SilverMoon 

I don't know if you'll get this but I'd like to say something. The ONLY similarity so far is the Rogue. My story was written before yours was polished but due to technological difficulties it was in notepad, which cannot be uploaded. It took a lot of bravery to bitch to me and then sorta say sorry and I admire you for that. I loved your story, love it if it's still happening and the only reason I didn't throw a tanty about people having the same base idea is because it was individual and original and distinctly yours. Look at the difference between the protagonists yours goes to a fort to save a child, Emile piss-bolts in the other direction to save her own skin. I hope we can respect each other even if you don't like me and feel betrayed! I hope you get this.

Sincerely

MD666

Disclaimer: well finally to the story which I unfortunately don't own any of.

BATTLE Vs MURDER

When I got back to the Rouge things were as they usually were or so they appeared. I could feel the deadly undercurrent of hate and Oisin was everywhere. I had always thought I held equal power to him but I realized I was only a consort. If he tired of me or I lost favor in the court I was as good a dead. I didn't like being dead it wasn't something I had great ambitions for. So that is why I found myself walking the familiar route back to the knights. I felt safe there. If anyone was going to backstab it would be me doing it. Well maybe Pryderi would be up for it but I didn't think it was his style. He was the type who cut you open in front of everyone. He didn't sneak around in doing his dirty work and maybe one day that would be his down fall.

I arrived in the fort and asked directions for the knights. One of the manservants told me they were in the stable. So I headed in that direction. When I walked in it was flurry of movement as the knights were saddling horses. Arthur spotted me straight away. He was a perceptive fellow.

"Emile, our favorite spy. Just the person we need. 


	6. caught out

Disclaimer: I don't own anything ect ect ect. Don't bother suing I have no money!

Elvenstar5()

Eh I wish I could kill him off now he annoys me but it doesn't work that way unfortunately and I would like to stay true to my original idea

ChildlikeEmpress

That's ok everyone's naughty occasionally. I absolutely love Tamora Pierce. Yeah silly Arthur if I was there I would have jumped back in and pushed him under. I actually realized I forgot the ending bit, which would have made it longer lol. I was tired.

Chiefhow

The boy defiantly needed a slap in the face!

Kungfuchick

Yeah he knew because he was in a lot of contact with her during that time she was out. (Yes I live through my characters lol) I guess he got a pretty good idea about what type of build she was.

Camreyn()

Good you found it. I didn't know about the symbols. Thanks heaps for telling me. I probably ruined the drama of it all a bit. Oh well. I apologies for it hopefully there will be speech marks and not symbols next time.

Nianko

I could but it wouldn't really work out.

Caught out 

The bar was where they went to relax, to have fun, but tonight they were tense and silent. I pondered whether I should go in or not. Arthur was attending to some roman officer visiting. I didn't know if they wanted to see me. Bors, I knew couldn't wait to give me a pat on the back and by me a beer but the others weren't likely to be so forgiving. I wasn't ashamed that I had tried to kill Pryderi, I needed to try two more times before I believed we were square. The reason I needed to go in there was to find out if I still had my job or not. Those 14 gold pieces from Ireland didn't last long. I made up my mind, pulled my shawl tighter around my body. And walked in.

The knights were subdued before and were even more unnerved as I seated myself in the available spot between Bors and Dagonet. I would monitor each of the knight's reactions before I spoke. Galahad wasn't there and I wasn't pleased, I knew I had a supporter in the young one. Bors actually smiled at me. It was small however and meant for me only. Lancelot and Larx had similar reactions. They both looked at me slightly shocked before becoming wary. They feared I might lash out and send them into a pool with their Armour on. Served them right for wearing shiny Armour. Apart from Galahad, Pryderi and Arthur the rest wore thick leather. Easier to move in! Tristan looked at me briefly before turning back to his drink. His feelings were unknown to me. Last of all I looked at Dagonet. I expected a look of disgust at the least. Dagonet was so gentle and honorable he must have been appalled at what I had done. I realized as I looked in his eyes that he hadn't judged me. I had a feeling that this knight understood me. He had a piercing gaze. Like Tristan except Dagonet's comforted me while Tristan's confused me.

Liking over all what I saw, which wasn't hostility, I spoke.

"Am I unemployed?" I said this simply not making excuses for myself. Everyone had to survive and this was my way! I directed this question to Lancelot. He knew Arthur the best.

"I believe you remain employed," he said this frostily. I was going to jump to my defense and tell him exactly where to go. Especially since it wasn't like he liked Pryderi.

"Leave the girl be," Dagonet soothing voice interrupted the conversation.

"That's right. She did right! An eye for an eye," Bors cried happily. The other knights looked uncertain. Gawain helped me out just a little bit more.

"She did warn him, I say we get her a drink." The mood relaxed almost instantly. Lancelot looked bashful.

"I'm sorry Emile, it was just tense. Maybe I was scared I had had angered you before."

"I don't kill in anger, I kill to protect myself. In fact that's the only time I fight as well!" The knights nodded in agreement relieved. The coward thief was back not the cold calculated killer they had seen earlier today. Suddenly Bors laughed. That got most of our attentions. No one had made a joke or spoken. Even Tristan looked up with an expression, like good god he's finally cracked.

"What is it Bors," Larx asked confused. Bors had become hysterical so he could only gesture. Galahad was trying to seduce a woman who was showing absolutely no interest. He was shy. How adorable.

"The man has no luck with women," Gawain pointed out. I furrowed my eyebrows and surveyed the situation.

"Why does he have so much trouble? He's very attractive," I asked looking at the other knights who were all watching this display like it was public entertainment.

"Because," Larx answered, "he has no self-confidence in this area." The knights laughed as the woman walked away and Galahad looked crest fallen. I stood up suddenly and snapped at the knights.

"You have a nerve being horrible. The poor male needs help not jibes. They all have to learn sometime and he is young still," I didn't know why I had decided to defend Galahad but I had a feeling he had saved my life by the river. I had a witness who had seen my horse slapped by Pryderi.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Bors asked.

"Help!" With that I was walking over to Galahad who was shrinking into the shadows. I pulled the ribbon out of my hair and let it flow around my shoulders. The shawl ended up in one of the knight's laps. Every eye on the room was on me now. The dress accentuated my bust. I had just gone from being secretive rogue to gorgeous seductress. I walked right up to Galahad and slapped him. Every eye was onus to. He didn't understand what was happening and the look of shock was priceless as he realized whom the beauty standing in front of him was. I gave him a cheeky smile meant only for him before letting it drop as I turned back to face everyone else.

"You bastard. I can't believe you were bedding other woman all this time," I screamed, "you were so adorable with your shyness but now I realize it was just a ploy. You're really a devil aren't you? Well I'm leaving not just because of the other women. I understand a MAN like you can't be satisfied with just one woman. But I'm tired and need at least one full night sleep a week. It's hard leaving, you did things to me no other man has. Made me scream things I never thought I'd yell but I'm going now. For my own health I'll just have to settle with one of the less talented knights... Like Bors!" And with that I was gone. Leaving a stunned Galahad in my wake albeit a stunned Galahad with the attention of every woman in the room. I sat down at the table with a smile on my face very pleased with myself. Bors didn't look happy.

"Very funny," He muttered incoherently before a mumbled, "going to find Vanora." Someone needed self-assurance. Gawain and Lancelot were watching the results over our shoulders. Tristan had disappeared. He had a knack for that. Galahad was now surrounded by bar maids looking very blissful indeed. Gawain looked back at me.

"Emile do you think you could shout out something's about me?"

"And me," Lancelot put in. I smiled at them.

"Sorry boys, my throats sore, maybe another day." They groaned and stood up. They would have to use their own charm to get a woman tonight. Dagonet leant over to whisper in my ear,

"Keep doing it and you might find you like helping people." Yes when Lancelot becomes a priest but I didn't say that out loud except look at Larx who was sitting next to me. He hadn't said much to me all night. I had a slight uncomfortable feeling I knew what about.

"How's Pryderi?" I asked.

"He'll live."

"Damn I'll have to try harder next time." Larx and Dagonet looked shocked. Then looked away.

"You think I'm a monster don't you?" I asked accusingly. I never got the answer because out of nowhere Namede appeared.

"Highness, the king summons you." I looked from Namede to Larx and Dagonet then standing up frustrated.

"You're insane," I yelled at Oisin. He just looked coolly back at me so I continued, "we normally get 2 weeks to investigate a potential hit but you want me to go in tonight. It's impossible."

"It's not. As a queen you should be able to manage." I glared at Oisin. He wanted me to rob the roman officer while he was with Arthur. Not to mention bring Shadow and Kel along. I didn't need to worry about him sending an assassin if he continued to give me suicidal missions.

"It's not open for discussion. Leave now if you want to get there in time." I almost stabbed him in frustration. It would have been a good thing to do but there were times he was so loving to me that I could not bring myself to strike. Instead I stormed out of the room in search of Kel and Shadow.

I was wearing the black Rouge uniform. So was Kel and Shadow as we scaled the wall towards the room. I could hear Shadow muttering curses at Mithras about Oisin. I didn't try and silence her treason no body hearing it here would know who to report it to and we would likely be killed if we got caught. Kel climbed silently but I could see the rage in her eyes as I informed her of our spur of the moment operation. I didn't really think this guest would have any riches worth stealing. I had seen him arrive but there was no telling Oisin that. I was worried that this was a deliberately set impossible mission. One he hoped we wouldn't return from. I dismissed that thought from my mind. Oisin may have been low but there was no real backstabbing going on in the court at the moment and I would know. I pulled myself into the window first quickly being followed by Shadow and Kel. We didn't dare light a candle to see by. We had to wait till our eyes adjusted to the gloom. If we had been pre-warned we could have checked out his room, memorized where everything of value was and then done it with my eyes shut. I whispered commands to go feel around and find anything of minor value once they did. They were to leave. Every woman for her self-rule applied even with friends.

I decided to go after his weapons. They weren't going to be worth much. Nothing like the knights rare armory. Nothing compared to Pryderi's ruby sword. I'd love to draw it and slay him. I figured that the roman generals weapon was probably near his bed of on it. I started towards the dark shape I could see. Kel and Shadow tried to move around as silently as they could. I stumbled over to the bed. I looked like a drunk. I groped around feeling for the weapons he probably would have lay on his bed. I felt all over. I stopped when I felt a dark shape. I jumped out of my skin when the figure suddenly snored. The general had retired early. I could see in the dark that Kel and Shadow had straightened suddenly alert. I couldn't believe it. The general was an early sleeper. If I had scoped out the situation earlier I would have known that. I swore and sent a desperate prayer to Mithras that we could get out of here alive. We started retreating towards the window. Things seemed to be against me though. I tripped over the weapons, which the lazy fool hadn't put away. I tripped over and knocked something else over. It made a huge crash and we all froze. I winced in the silence. The breathing was persistent though. We made it to the window. Shadow was about to go out when suddenly the room was filled with light. We spun around and saw a very much awake general. He'd been fake sleeping. Well he may be poor but he wasn't a stupid one.

"Guards," He started yelling and was grabbing his weapons. Shadow was out the window before I could blink. Kel looked a bit stunned so I grabbed her hand and ran towards the door. We leapt over the bed and bolted out the door. We could hear guards approaching. The fort was stirring to the general's shouts. I pulled Kel along behind me as we ran in the opposite direction. We were fast but they were everywhere. I could hear them heading in this direction as well. I looked both ways in despair. When suddenly a tapestry was pulled aside and a hand shot out pulling Kel and me behind it. I found my self in a hidden tunnel. Larx was grinning.

"Oh how exciting a hidden tunnel." I said in a happy voice.

"Don't get so vibrant. There's only one. Tristan found it and only the knights and Arthur know about it." Kel and I didn't care we were just so relieved to be out of danger. He was leading us down the tunnel. It came out outside. I did a happy dance. Kel just looked at me so I restrained myself. Kel looked from me to Larx then an understanding look on her face wisely disappeared.

"Thank you." I said sincerely.

"It was a pleasure. Just try and keep your self out of trouble," I wanted to kiss him so badly I threw caution to the wind. I was leaning in, I whispered, "you always seem to help me." That was when he pulled back. I know a look of confusion passed across my face. Maybe he was just tired. I couldn't help feel hurt though. I smiled though,

"I have to go," and as I went to leave I took a risk and turned back and kissed him on the cheek. Just then I heard someone yell.

"Emile, in the round table room now." I winced as Arthur stormed back in the fort.

I was swinging my legs over the round table.

"Now why does this seem familiar?" Arthur asked. I just shrugged my shoulders with a grin on my face.

"Do you know anything about the attempted robbery?" I shook my head staying silent. He eyed my Black clothing.

"Are you going to say anything?" I shook my head. He sighed.

"Go on get out of here. Get some sleep I've got a job for you." I smiled broadly. I jumped off the table. Kissed Arthur on the cheek and ran out. I was being very emotional tonight. Displays of feelings all the time. Arthur wasn't quite done. He shouted after me.

"And don't try and rob my guests."

I was out the door. He hadn't asked me why or brought up Pryderi. Which was good. I felt ok working for him. And with that I walked home to The Rouge.

AN: well what do you think? I'm too tired to write a longer author note. Oh yeah I sorta ripped off American pie2.


	7. hunting seduction

Chiefhow

I don't think Pryderi needs to jump in a lake. It's likely Emile will help him in! Galahad is gorgeous. He's so sweet!

A.K. Anomynous

Glad you liked it. Oisin isn't very likable at all is he?

BillieLiv

I'm glad you like the characters. I know you've been busy. I've been reading your work which is tops by the way

Kungfuchick

Don't get too excited it was only on the cheek. But it was a start aye!

Mustang Gal

Glad you liked them. Pryderi should die

Disclaimer: you know the deal I don't own anything!

HUNTING

I stood with Larx on the outskirts of the central Saxon city. I turned to face him slightly terrified.

"When Arthur said he had a job he could have mentioned that it was a big job and suicidal." Larx just nudged me playfully.

"Stop being such a pessimist. You only have to seduce either the king or his son," I regretted now telling Arthur I knew the native tongue of the Saxon's. It had to be leading somewhere. And it did right here to Cedric's kingdom. I didn't know why Arthur wanted me here. Just because he had heard a rumor that Cedric was going to attack. I didn't mean he would. Larx was here for protection. Being the only other knight who spoke the language. I glared at him now. I was not a pessimist I was a logic person.

"I will be reminding you not to be pessimistic when we get caught," I snapped at him. He just grinned.

"We won't get caught I'm here," I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Larx, not to deflate your over reaching analysis of yourself but if the Saxon's figure out who I am, you and I are as good as dead." He just shrugged that fact off. He would be staying in one of the Inn's while I pretended to be a lady from one of the small country halls of. I was trying evaluating the palace from where I stood. It was far off of in the distance and I needed to concentrate on everything around me.

"Emile, I never asked why you learnt Sais?" I was focused on the shops around me so I gave him a distracted answer.

"I was bored one day," I was looking for clothes and make up shop. That was all the fashion here now.

"You were bored so you learnt a language?"

"Seven actually," My eyes still roaming the streets. Larx it seemed delighted in conversation. A thing I couldn't understand when in a life or death situation. More correctly, life or my death situation.

"So including the British dialect you know eight languages?"

"Twenty three actually. I only learnt seven on the day I was bored." Larx looked stunned and he opened his mouth to say something when I spied a fancy shop that looked like it might sell what I want. I dragged Larx in behind me It was a new store and very clean. I wore my purse on the outside of my belt for all to see. I noticed many looking at me as if I was insane? Didn't I have any fear of being robbed? Well there was not much chance of that. I had crossed my arms across my chest and thumped once instead of twice before raising my arm in the air delicately. This was a message to all thieves that I was here on business and didn't want to be robbed. Larx seemed slightly taken back by the store but he had never been in one like this before. I however was in character as soon as I entered.

"Good day, "I said in the guttural tongue of the Saxons, "I am the lady Iseult. I am on my way for a debuting with the king Cedric and I have nothing suitable for my first appearance, which is this afternoon. Can you assist me or will I spend my gold else where." I rattled the purse in the air as I looked down on them. From then on it was full on. The women did everything they could to please me. Larx, my manservant, was pushed out the door. The women gossiped around me discussing the fact that Cedric was looking for a bride and I smiled knowingly. I was uncomfortable in the dress they had put me in. it was the latest fashion apparently. It had a gaping neckline and was tight around my back. I didn't usually wear revealing clothes. Only mildly seductive clothing around Oisin and the knights had only ever seen me in a nice dress once and a cloak obscured it.

When at last the ladies were finished Larx approached the curtain I stood behind to yell out that the carriage had arrived. I stepped out of the curtain. I had paid the ladies to send more clothes to my room. They were most delighted to do so. Larx I noticed wasn't saying much and he had gone a strange red colour. I looked at him questionly. He just coughed and indicated to a mirror. I frowned, did I really look that ridiculous? I turned around and peered at my reflection. I understood Larx's silence. I had been attractive before but now I was gorgeous. They ladies had used Kohl to darken around my eyes and crushed flower petals to redden my lips! I was stunning and Larx thought so too. I blushed as he helped me into the carriage that would take me to the Saxon palace. When it came to leaving I found I couldn't let go of his hand. We were staring each other in the eye.

"I don't want to go," I said quietly half hoping he wouldn't hear me, half hoping he would.

"I'll be in the royal inn at all times," He said smiling. I shook my head.

"I'm scared." He squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Never!"

"Presenting the lady Iseult," The herald proclaimed my name to the court and every one gazed my way. Inside I withered uncomfortably but on the outside Iseult took it all on and tried to look every one in the eye. Cedric sat on a throne, a young man sat next to him. He gestured for me to approach. When I reached the chair I dipped into a deep curtsey.

"Arise lady Iseult," I rose but kept my head bowed; "now that is a name I have not heard. Tell me lady, who is your father?"

"My father is the Lord Cantiger, lord king," I said in a submissive tone.

"That name is also unfamiliar to me." His brows had furrowed and he gazed at me intently.

"We are one of the country provinces on the edge of Sais," it was now that I raised my head so that he could look upon me. I kept my eyes downcast so not to offend but I noticed the widening of eyes from both father and son.

"So lady, what brings you here to my palace in Lloegyr," he asked.

"My father had hopes I would marry," I said only this and watched the reaction. All the lords single or spoken for moved for a better view of Cedric's son and me leered at me. I shivered.

"Well, lady you are welcome to stay in my home." With that he stood up and held out his hand for mine. I reluctantly gave it. He brought it to his rough lips and I fought no to wince in revulsion. He however did not relinquish his grasp on my arm. His eyes were suspicious.

"Your hands are rough for a lady," Inside I admired his perceptiveness and he reminded me briefly of Tristan. But I forced that out of my head as the excuse came rushing out.

"My father had me schooled in the art of healing, highness"

"Isn't that common women's work?" He had got me there.

"Yes it usually is but the healing Mistress Nimue graced our halls and so I learnt everything from her that I could. She is wise your majesty." He seemed to accept this before drawing back

"You must be tired. The servant will show you to a room," I bowed low and the king's attention was distracted. But I knew he was still contemplating the strange lady.

I'll give one thing for the Saxons. They have very comfortable beds. So comfortable in fact that I was not inclined to leave it the next morning. The sun had arisen on the other side of the castle so my room was in relative darkness. I was just about to drift back to sleep and recover from the long journey of riding when there was a loud knock on the door. I fumbled for my daggers intent on killing the person who rudely prevented me from returning to sleep. I thought better of it though.

"Come in," I yelled groggily. A serving woman entered. I glared her through sleepy eyes. If I was in any threat I would instantly been awake but this lady was no danger to me so the remains of sleep still clung to me.

"The king Cedric requests your presence at today's hunt in the forest. He wishes to leave in an hour and asks that you be there." I looked at the woman like she had gone mad. I didn't hunt but she was already out the door. I groaned. It sounded more like a command than a request. I rolled out of bed and landed on the floor with a thud. The jolt stirred me enough to think coherently. I wondered what I would wear riding but I noticed big bags of clothing and realized that the tailor-women had sent my clothing already. Well four gold coins will do it for most people.

I woke sufficiently enough by the time I arrived at the stables to stare in terror at the sidesaddle. I had barely mastered sitting in a normal saddle with the horse standing still. The horses were taller than Trepidation but the looked a lot nastier. With a lot of help from a stable boy and my purse becoming one bronze coin lighter I was up in the saddle and being led to where the hunt party was waiting. I inclined my head deeply to Cedric who gave me a slight nod in acknowledgement. As I gazed around I noticed that I was the only female here. I was mistrustful then. But my doubts were set at ease when the son sidled up to me grinning. I knew why I was here now. I look up quickly at the sky and sent a prayer to Mithras while I smiled sweetly at the prince. I knew he had no intention of marrying me, he couldn't. I didn't poses a decent fortune but he could have some fun with me. That was his reasoning any way. He kept trying to start a conversation with me. I cut him off though.

"Oh lord you must think I am a fool. I don't ride very well and it requires all my concentration and I have most defiantly offended you with my lack of talk but I can not do both." He assured me he wasn't offended but he looked slightly disgruntled and proceeded to sulk in silence. I rolled my eyes in my mind. If he so much as tried anything I would kill him. I didn't want to talk much because I realized I had an accent. The prince had brought it up but I had explained it as living in one of the far reaches of the country.

When we got into the forest the group spread out alone the trees and it wasn't long before I realized I was completely alone. That suited me fine I had no desire to hunt and it gave me time to think about my next move. I didn't think Cedric was the type to be seduced. After his wife had died I think he was relieved he wasn't cut out for wedlock. I figured that left the son. I cursed Arthur in the twenty-three languages I knew. Suddenly I heard a screech above me. I looked up as a beautiful hawk flew over my head and on through the trees. I narrowed my eyes. I didn't think Hawks flew that close to the ground. And I had noticed a little piece of paper tied around its leg. I was distracted from thinking any more about the bird because behind me I heard a low growl. I turned my head and there was a dark gray wolf. My horse neighed and bolted but I was unprepared for this and came tumbling down the back. I landed hard on the ground but I rolled and was on my feet.

The wolf and I circled each other. Weighing up each other's strengths. I didn't like the odds nor the intelligence in the amber eyes. I drew my daggers from their hiding place and stood still. The wolf came tearing at me and I leapt to the side. Again the wolf charged and I went to slam my knife into it. I paused though. What if the found the wolves body with my dagger still remaining with the native British inscription. I could remove the dagger but how did I explain how I killed the beast. So now I faced the animal weaponless. Suddenly it hit me and I wanted to kick myself for stupidity. I swung myself into the lower branches of the nearest tree. I was hanging just within reach of the wolf. The next branch was hard to get in touch with. The wolf realizing that I may be escaping charged again. With an enormous effort I grabbed the branch. I ignored the sudden stretch of muscles in my back. I was sure one of them had pulled. As soon as I was safe I stopped climbing and started screaming. It sounded like the obvious thing to do. Men burst out of the forest into this clearing wielding a sword. It was quite a display. The creature didn't stand a chance and I certainly didn't feel pity for it. Kill or be killed. I'm sure it understood that.

The prince helped me out of the tree and there was a lot of fuss to see it the new beauty was all right. My horse had run off so on the way to the castle I rode with the prince. I tired to ignore the arms around my waste and once I came accustomed to it, it didn't really repulse me. In fact it reminded me of when ever Oisin placed his arm around me. I was most relieved when we came to the palace. I excused myself quickly and scampered of to my room. My dress was in tatters and I need to change before dinner.

I was placed next to the prince at dinner. My shoulder was in agony the whole time. I had torn a muscle climbing that tree and even getting dressed had aggravated the hurt. What I needed was a hot bath. Lloegyr had hot springs channeled into the palace then divided into females and males wash rooms. I couldn't use these however because of my tattoo but maybe after the feasting when most people were asleep or going to bed. I managed a halted conversation with the prince and it was only then I became aware I had no notion as to what his name was. I was tired but it was a problem that needed to be addressed soon. Imagine a Lady not knowing a thing about that. It was dangerous. The food was good. It was warm and better than the rations I had been eating on the way here with Larx. I made a mental note there to get in contact with him tomorrow. I let my eyes scope around the hall. The men here I realized were dogs. They were foul mouthed and treated their women like dirt. The yelled obscene things to me as the night progressed and they became steadily more drunk. I took it from the knights however because it was a different situation. I watched them in disgust. I tried to tell myself it was because they were all men but I had a sneaking suspicion that it was because they were Saxons. I tried to throw that thought out of my head. I was never biased because favoritism meant you had loyalties and I only had loyalty to Shadow, Kel and Myself. I was relieved when Cedric dismissed me. Saying I had had a trying day. I simpered my thanks. All eyes followed as I left and so did lewd yells. The foul suggestions hung in my ears. I believed I was scarred for life.

I snuck into the bathing rooms. It was a little before the middle of the night. I was calmed to find no one else in there. I eased of my clothes and slid into the water. It was a milky colour because of all the lotions and oils the serving women poured into here. It was a wide bath at least big enough to swim around leisurely in. My arm relaxed in the warm water and the strokes were stretching it out more then hurting it. But however I decided to rest. I came to a stop at the opposite edge and leant my head back against the rail. The water was deep and came to just above my breasts. It would come up to any average woman's neck. I was relaxing when I felt a presence behind me. It was just a rustle of fabric but it was there. I didn't move an inch and I willed my muscles to stay relaxed and easy as if I was not aware of the intruder. A lady would have made herself known so I knew this person was a menace. I let all my senses rule my body and I felt them reach for my shoulder. Just as they were about to grab it I reached behind snatched their hand and pulled them over the top of me into the water just in front.

I watched in disbelief as Larx spluttered around in front of me. He was thrashing and making a terrible ruckus.

"I can't swim help," He was crying. I looked at him like he was insane.

"Larx put your feet down!" I commanded. He stopped floundering for a short moment. He realized he could stand and a blush crept into his face.

"Larx, are you aware that this is a female wash room?" I put emphasis on the word female. I was very alert to the fact I was completely naked and I thanked Mithras for the deep opaque water. I heard a squawk from behind me and I became sentient to a hawk sitting perched on one of the torches in the corner. I turned back to Larx.

"Nice bird," I commented like we were talking about the weather. Larx's gaze followed my own.

"It's Tristan's he sent if for information." He explained to me. That was what we had agreed back at the wall. To prevent another Ireland incident happening.

"I saw a hawk today."

"They are common in this country as well."

"No, it was a trained one. It carried a letter." Larx looked confused.

"Sarmatians are the only people I know of that train birds. I was don't think the Saxons can do it." I looked over at the hawk which was watching us intently as if it found nothing odd about two humans in a bath together one fully clothed and having a conversation. Usually that isn't what a man and a woman do in a bath together.

"Perhaps," Larx continued, "you saw this bird." I didn't think it looked the same but then the sun had been in my eyes and I hadn't gotten a good look at it before the wolf appeared.

"Perhaps!" It seemed then I was jerked back to the current situation with Larx. Me. Him. Naked. It was a dilemma I didn't particular want to deal with but oddly enough I didn't seem to have the will to command him to leave.

"So... any progress," He needed to know this but I got the feeling he was just trying to fill the awkward pause.

"I could run around shouting in British and the prince wouldn't notice he lusts after me that much." Larx expression was odd.

"And is being lusted after so bad?"

"By him, yes"

"But by others?" I realized Larx was very close to me now and I had nowhere to go I was up against the wall.

"What are you getting at?" Larx didn't answer my question. He just slowly bent his head down. Monitoring my reaction as he went. I didn't move. I could barely breath. Then his lips brushed mine. He looked into my eyes to see what I was going to do. I hadn't really moved but now I tilted my head up. He pulled me gently to him and kissed me. I realized I liked this feeling. It was soft and gentle unlike Oisin was. His arms encircled my waist and I became conscious of his clothes against my skin. He was being a gentleman about this and that surprised me. He had an attractive unclothed woman in front of him and his hands never roamed except maybe along my back. He was avoiding my tattoo and I didn't mind that. It was a sacred thing to me and for me alone. The kiss got harder and harder. It crossed my mind for the first time ever that maybe I would let Larx take something of mine that I had held under close guard for a long time. But as I paused to look into his eyes and catch my breath I comprehended that he wasn't asking me for anything. He could wait till I wanted to. That again shocked me. He wasn't the Christians Virgin Mary at all. None of knights were. Even Galahad had had a little experience with this thing. He gently pushed back my hair from my forehead and smiled.

"I've wanted to do that for a while now." I blushed as he said that then smiled and felt warmness spread over my body. He leant in again to kiss me.

"My lady is everything alright in there? I heard some commotion." It was my serving maid that had been designated to me.

"I'm fine," I called back, "I will be out soon."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to help you?"

"NO!" I yelled. Servants got tough jobs like cleaning their lords and ladies. Something I did not encourage in the slightest. I turned back to Larx who had moved away during this.

"I'm sorry," He said in a way that made me think he really wasn't sorry at all, "I made to much noise." He said this with a smug look on his face. I knew he was joking but I couldn't help but say a little something to burst his bubble.

"That's oked it felt awkward with the hawk any way." Larx looked over to where the bird still perched as if only remembering that it was there.

"Why does it make you uneasy?" he questioned.

"Because it's as if Tristan is they're watching." I smiled knowingly as he recoiled.

"That was cruel," He muttered.

"What was?" I asked innocently.

"Now every time I kiss you I'm going to be paranoid that Tristan is somewhere watching." I beamed evilly at first then his words sank in. He made it sound like kissing me would be a regular occurrence. He pulled him self out of the water then looked at me expectantly.

"Yes, naked, remember."

"How could I forget?" I splashed water at him. He sounded like Lancelot and I told him so. He looked mortally wounded.

He held up my cloak and averted his eyes. I wasn't sure if I could trust him but made a decision to get out. I was firmly wrapped in my cloak before he looked back and I realized I had made a good decision. He looked at me and grasped that I hadn't asked him how he was.

"How is life at the inn?"

'It's good."

"Well, I suppose good bye and goodnight," He leant into kiss me again. But before he could I mutter,

"Tristan," in a singsong voice. He chose to ignore that and pressed his mouth swiftly to mine. Back in my room I crawled into bed with a huge grin on my face.

_AN: ok some little things that everyone needs to know_

_Sais: country and language_

_Saxons: the people_

_Lloegyr: capital city_

_Ok the next few chapters will take longer to appear because of yearly exams. Does any one have the king Arthur script or know the name of Cedric's son._

_Ok that thing between Emile and Larx wasn't originally going to happen but I just had a bad romantic experience so I was sad and living through my characters!_

_MD666 _


	8. Out Smarted

Kungfuchick

I think Tristan is the knight that intrigues her and when I think about I don't think anyone understands him. At first I thought he only spoke when he needed to but I don't think so since he just randomly says things to the other knights. Like to Bors when he talks about Vanora wanting to name the children he goes woman! That isn't a necessary remark.

Chiefhow

They are finished now. I bet I failed maths. Yeah love sucks but life is good! Thanks for his name!

BillieLiv

Thanks for the sons name and I've seen the quotes on the site and they are defiantly better than nothing. Thanks heaps!

Mustang Gal

Yeah romance sucks big time but life is good!

Nianko

Glad you liked it!

Kay50

I plan to keep going thanks for your compliment

ChiaraStorm

Shadow and Kel will make an appearance soon but not for two chapters sorry! But I promise you they will play bigger parts! Glad you liked it!

A.K. Anonymous

Yes they kissed but take a deep breath so you don't keel over! Lol! Cya later! Have fun in class!

Thepathchoosesthewalker

They are over now but I think I failed maths. Thanks for the site!

Disclaimer: yah yah yah I don't own anything yah yah yah. I've almost finished exams. Only easy ones left so I'm giving you this chapter!

OUT SMARTED 

When I woke there was no pounding on the door or obnoxious yelling. It was silent and peaceful and for the first time for a very long time I felt like the sun was shining on me. I've always considered myself a survivor but it's times like this that make you realize that being a survivor you often miss out on the beauty and love in life. There right there is a word I always fear. I give it so hesitantly and even now I'm not sure who owns my love. Kel and Shadow without argument and question but maybe I could find a little to give Larx.

I rolled out of my bed right then and there. I was becoming poetic. A thought I can barely abide. But even as I expressed my silent contempt for the soliloquy I just gave a broad smile crossed my lips. I pulled on my most comfortable dress and decided to get down and do the job I was sent to do. I was going to explore the castle. My shoulder's pain was all but forgotten as I ran out the door in a very UN lady like fashion. I didn't need to worry though. Though I enjoy my sleep it is nothing compared to the Saxon lady's who didn't rise till noon. I felt like a child as I skipped down the hall. I tested each door as I ran to see if they were locked or not. I came to the conclusion that their were only sleeping quarters up here. So I ran down the first flight of stairs and pushed at the first door on this level, which swung open. I was in a huge library. I gasped in awe at the sight books stretching to heaven in a mountain of knowledge. There was an old man sitting at a desk at the front. He gazed up at me when I entered. He didn't say anything just pressed his finger to his lips and gestured me inside. I stepped in. the smell of books new and old reached my nose and I found a strange pleasure in the scent. I had once loved reading but that had diminished. I wandered over to one pile of books and selected one with out a name. I thought it would help to do some research on healing my so-called area of expertise! I opened it and stopped. It wasn't one on healing but the blood red dragon rearing across the first page caught my eye and I turned the page to where the quilled story began. I started to read and soon discovered it had nothing to do with the Rouge but a fantasy tale. Full of knights, creature and warlocks.

It felt like only minutes had passed since I had lost myself in the book but the sun indicated differently. At least an hour. I looked around the library at the old man who didn't appear to have moved. I wondered why I had been distracted from the book. The source of the interruption was currently shifting on his feet impatiently under my gaze. I had climbed a ladder and was perched there so Cynric was out of eyeshot. I knew that was his name. I had listened to my maid gossip about him. I looked down on him expectantly, wishing he would stop undressing me with his eyes and just say what he was here to say.

"Father, he asks for you presence in the hall immediately. He has a surprise," I was instantly on my feet and heading out the door. I walked fast and tried to ignore the uncomfortable presence of Cynric. I walked into the hall and dropped straight into a deep curtsey ignoring the pain that had returned to my shoulder.

"You sent for me majesty?" Cedric looked up from his conversation. There was a tall figure in a cloak standing before him.

"Ah yes, Lady Iseult I have a surprise for you."

"So the prince indicated." I wondered what was the situation here. What I mean is that I may be attractive but I'm not usually likable these days and didn't inspire anyone into doing an act of kindness for me.

"I thought you would like to say hello to an old teacher. Mistress Nimue has come to visit." My mind went into over drive. Nimue? Here? Last I had heard from The Rouge was that she had gone to some oriental country. The tall lady turned around revealing a wrinkled wizened old woman. I was done for. I knew that straight away. My mind was frantically plotting my escape route as my face was plastered in a huge fake smile.

"Your highness," Nimue spoke with a strong commanding voice, "would you mind if I had a private talk with my old apprentice?"

"Oh yes, I'm sure you two would have a lot to catch up on." I felt like strangling right then and there. An arrow clean through the heart was how I wanted to go. Well that wasn't true I wanted to be old and die painlessly but an arrow had to be better than slow magic or poisoning. I followed the woman out to another room. I didn't now what to expect but I was surprised when she jumped right into the interrogation.

"Who are you and why do you use my name in such a false pretence?" she hissed.

"What no pleasantries and how's the weather?" I said smoothly opting for my talent of sweet speech.

"Don't be coy with me girl I'm at least seven times your years and have much wisdom."

"Alright. The truth is I have to work back home on the province. I didn't want Cedric thinking I was a poorpers daughter especially if I'm going to marry well," There that was a beautiful excuse. Straightforward, simple with just the slight begging for sympathy.

"You reek of the stench of lies. In fact you are so shrouded in it I can barely see your soul. Or your heart for that matter. But it is there and it is beating hard. Now tell me again child who are you." I was in shock. I was either getting rusty or people were getting smarter. I decided for the sulky I'm not going to tell you anything approach of a young lady.

"And you can stop playing the silent fool. You are no average country lady you have intelligence. It shines the brightest in your eyes. You are just aggravating me with your feigned stupidity." Inside I remained cool but on the inside I was picking up my mental jaw up of the ground. She continued to stare at me but her eyes were strangely unfocused. I looked from left to right confused and contemplated shacking her out of this stupor or run off in the middle of it. I took at step back but here hand shot out and like iron she gripped my arm.

"You are a spy! Whom do you work for?" I had worked out for myself this woman possessed a second sight. It wasn't the first time I had run into people likewise gifted. And I realized also then that it was probably easier to tell the truth.

"Atorius, A roman in Britain." As soon as I said that I found a dagger was suddenly pressed to my throat. I hadn't even seen it coming.

"That name is not unknown to me," Nimue murmured pressing the steel against my throat, "he is the enemy of my old friend Merlin that makes you Merlin's enemy and mine as well." I took a rash step back wards and held up my hands in defense.

"Look, healing woman. I'm no ones enemy. Especially not Merlin's. Yes Atorius has my loyalty but only 14 gold pieces of it." She continued to gaze at me suspiciously. Then the knife was gone from her hand and my sight.

"You speak truly. You really are as selfish as you say," She gazed mockingly at me, "But that will not always be so," she muttered half to herself. I didn't say anything or really listen to her crazy ramblings. It seemed for now my identity would remain a secret.

"I'll make you a deal child. You leave tomorrow and I will not reveal who you are." I agreed instantaneously. I hadn't really seduced anyone yet or gotten decent information but my hide was not worth losing for the Information. I nodded my agreement. Just then the door flew open. Cynric was in the opening looking flustered.

"A quick healer, A Lord was injured hunting. We need your help." Nimue swept past me instantaneously already in a state of calm to find the injured party. I remained in the room Cynric looked at me as if waiting for me to spring into action like Nimue. I then realized that was what he wanted.

"Aren't you going to help the mistress Nimue?"

"Ahh no I'm sure she'll be fine," I looked around seeking some excuse from this task.

"Nonsense, he is badly wounded and besides I'd like to see your skill."

"No you really wouldn't... it's bloody and just..." I said all this while letting him lead me out of the room. I was all but shoved into the room where Nimue was keeling next to a man bleeding savagely. She was rolling up her sleeves when I entered. She shot me a look and mouthed what are you doing here. I just shrugged my shoulders in a desperate fashion. She motioned me to go sit next to her. I did and she muttered under her breath,

"Follow my lead!" I nodded and tried not to throw up as she directed my hands to the middle of the great bloody wound. I didn't know how something like this happened but there appeared to be a great poking right through his leg and it wasn't the arrow kind.

"Now Iseult you remember I need you sending a constant stream of energy into the leg." I looked at her like she had gone absolutely crazy.

"Have you fallen out of your high tree?" I mumbled to her under my breath.

"Even you can close your eyes and hum and act as if you are giving him some of your strength." I looked at the woman for a second then jerked my head back to the man. Cynric was watching expectantly. I closed my eyes and started to hum. It was a ridiculous song from my time with Kel and Shadow before The Rouge but it seemed appropriate. I passed into some sort of trance in this strange humming. I was vaguely aware of my hands being moved by Nimue around the stick protruding through his skin. Suddenly she yelled now and for some reason out of reflex I jerked my hand back bringing the stick with it. There was blood coating my arm. The Lord was unconscious but breathing steady. Nimue was wiping her arms with a wet towel. She passed it to me. We were alone now I realized. She was staring at me with a somewhat appraising look on her face.

"You have some natural skill," I smiled at the wry look on her face.

"So do you want to take me on as a real apprentice?" I asked.

"I said that you had some natural skill not that you were a master." I rolled my eyes at this comment. I finished wiping my arms clean. Then suddenly Cynric burst in. I looked at him in an irritated way. Some how I had the feeling he had burst in on me already today. Twice in fact.

"Father would like to talk to you! He has a surprise!" I looked at him mystified. This was the second surprise today and I didn't think I liked them. But I followed him nonetheless. I nodded my farewell to Nimue and followed Cynric.

I was lead into another room that I had never been in before. A quick look around revealed that it was some sort of conference room. I did the respectful bow thing that kings seemed to love so much. Cedric got up and began talking.

"It's funny I've never heard of your Father Cantiger. What I mean to say is that he's never come to give me worship or introduce you to the court," What was he getting at? He wasn't finished apparently.

"It's funny that for awhile it seemed that Nimue didn't recognise you. But I'm sure it's just been such a long time since you were in each others company." I heard a door slam shut behind me and out of the corner of my eye I could see guards crowding in around the edges of the room. I was no longer listening to what Cedric had to say I was weighing up the situation. I wasn't any fool like Nimue had said. I knew I had been made and subtly my body was creeping into a defensive position. I struggled to think of my give away. It seemed Cedric no longer found any point in talking either and shouted.

"Seize her!" I didn't stand a chance. It was a minute maybe before my hands were bound. Even though there were a few broken noses

"Now tell me, girl who you are." I just looked at him like he was blade short of the sword. "Tell me why you are here?" I was thinking things through very quickly. If I mentioned Arthur I was a good as dead.

"I needed food I was starving," It was the weakest excuse I could think of but I had thought my idea full proof.

"I know you are lying so tell me now," I glared at him stubbornly as if I didn't have anything to tell him." He just sighed as if in defeat and motioned to the guards. I narrowed my eyes as the door was opened. I got the worst shock of my life when a struggling Larx was dragged in.

"Tell me or the man dies!" I looked frantically at Larx. What did I do? I was struggling internally. I was going to sell myself out or Larx would get hurt. And for some reason that was a thought I couldn't abide even if that meant personal injury for me. I looked at Larx he was just staring at me calmly. I was gazing straight into his eyes trying to get the solution from them. Then unexpectedly he mouthed something to me,

"I love you," That was all he did and I realized there was no way I wasn't going to tell Cedric exactly what he wanted to know.

"I am a spy." Cedric looked at me smugly and so did Cynric.

"Pardon?"

"I AM A SPY, for Arthur." I screamed as loudly as I could. Cedric looked very happy as he walked towards me. He stopped when he reached Larx and before I could think before I could act he had a knife in his hand and slit Larx throat.

"NO," I screamed. My heart breaking as I saw him fall.

"No, no, no." I felt a strange feeling come over me and I began to breath deeply just staring at Larx fallen figure. Cedric walked over to stand in front of me. My gaze remained on Larx though I my breathing was coming faster to the point of hyperventilating. Rage was rising in my throat. And tears were burning my eyes but refusing to fall.

"He killed at least fifty of my men dragging him here... did you think I would let him live after that?" I looked at him. Fury flashing through my eyes. The men at my back restraining me. Cedric suddenly cleaned the knife on my dress. I could feel Larx's blood seeping through the fabric. Feeling hot on my skin. I wanted to die so the hurt in my heart would go away.

"I would kill you to but my son has decided he wants to play a little game with you before." I looked up at Cynric looking very pleased with the situation. I shot daggers at him with my eyes. He just grinned a sick and twisted smirk. The guards released my arms and left suddenly with Cedric. I was in shock I couldn't move fast. Cynric was approaching me. I was strangely calm on the out side. As I watched him come closer. The thief in me was still focused on the situation while my heart thudded uncomfortably. I had eased the dagger out of my dress sleeve. And was sawing at the ropes. Just when he was a bout to lay one filthy hand on me I broke away and stabbed at him. He was faster thought and dodged away. He grabbed my arm and reefed it in an unusual direction. I felt a pain shoot up the muscle but I ignored it. As I fought with him. I was fighting desperately. He couldn't kill me if he wanted to play his games with me later. Or maybe it wouldn't matter to him if I were dead. As long as I was still warm. I was waiting for him to make a mistake, which he did. He exposed his neck and the vulnerable pressure points in his neck. I chopped down as hard as I could and felt Cynric go limp and fall heavily. I could have killed him... I should have killed him but I didn't. My first thought was to get to Larx. Some cold and calculating part in my mind told me he was dead but the other part, which I had been suppressing for so long made me run over to him, and cradle his head in my lap. And the tears finally fell. They feel with a great conviction as to what I had denied myself then found. Love! But I had lost it. I became aware that my arm was hurting like someone had stuck a knife through it. I looked at it and realized it was hanging at an odd angle. It was dislocated. I knew I could not stay here on this floor forever. I wondered how I had been given away and then suddenly I remembered the hawk. I had never had a chance! He knew who I was the whole time. I dried my tears at that filled with a new resolve. I knew what had happened now and it was time to set things straight.

With some inhuman strength that I didn't know existed in me. I picked Larx up and started to half carry and half drag him towards the stables. I found the power somewhere deep with in my broken heart and grief. In the stables I picked the biggest horse and got Larx on it and bound him to it. I was in such great emotional and physical pain right now at the disrespect I was showing him. But I needed to get him home to his family and friends. It was the right thing to do and I didn't even pause to consider it. So with that I mounted up on the horse and began my relentless ride back to the fort. Back to face the traitor and Larx's killer.

AN: well I don't have much to say. I'll leave it up to you when you review.

MD666


	9. Pain

Power of wisdom.( )

I'll do my best in hope of not disappointing any one!

Nianko 

Thanks for the compliment

Camlann 

It was really hard to put my self in her shoes and imagine how she'd feel watching him die. It wasn't easy killing him off. I always planned to but I actually started to grow fond of him and he was a decent bloke.

Chiefhow 

I'm glad I made it sad. It was suppose to be and I was worried if I could portray the emotions Emile at this time. She hasn't really had a happy life so far.

A.K. Anomynous 

I didn't want to trust me I'm a romantic at heart and he was so sweet. I had to add the love bit. It seems no one really saw that coming take that any one who called it a Mary-sue. Did any one? Oh well for any one who does!

Kungfuchick 

Yes I killed Larx and just when you were so excited they hooked up. Who says she's going to go with any one. I just have to drive you insane with not telling you if she does or doesn't lol!

ChiaraStorm 

Kind of seems that way doesn't it!

No! Is everything doomed to go wrong for Emile?

Disclaimer and AN: ok you know the deal. Ect ECT don't own anything ECT ECT! I'm actually very pleasantly surprised no one has virtually strangled me yet for having Larx Murdered.

PAIN 

I didn't stop riding. I couldn't stop riding. Larx's body in front of me was almost too much to bear but I was taking him back it was the least I could do for getting him killed. I had lost count of days. I was exhausted and couldn't sleep. I was starving and I couldn't eat! My dislocated shoulder still remained at a twisted uncomfortable angel. The riding aggravated the pain and I didn't think to get it fixed. I reveled in the horrible pain it was my release from my broken heart. I could understand this pain. All the tears I would cry and the screams I hadn't voiced were poured into the throbbing in my arm. I hadn't cried since the time in Cedric's hall. I had left Cynric there having completely forgotten about him. I was bordering on hysteria and insanity. I was no longer coherent. I looked completely calm on the out side and only the flash of madness in my eyes gave any hint to my emotional trauma. I stopped only for five minutes to send word to Shadow and Kel to meet me in the fort. I barely noticed when I made it to the fort. I kept riding. The wall loomed up ahead of me. I was heading straight for the gate at break-neck speed. I heard men shouting then a cry of recognition and the gates were flung open. I kept riding straight along through the fort ignoring any shouts of surprise. I rode all the way to the round table room. I was like a hound on a scent. Drawing me towards the traitor so I could enact revenge. I dismounted and pulled Larx's heavy body of the horse. I strangled sob almost escaped my lips as I felt his body incredibly stiff and unmovable. I still lifted him though. I strangely still possessed the UN human strength when it can to handling this man. My dislocated arm howled its disbelief and protest as it pulled Larx with me. I looked up at the big doors. I raised a well-poised foot and slammed it in the middle. The doors flung open completely unable to resist the force I put into the kick. The doors swung open. Opening my way to vengeance. There was no turning back now.

The knights flew to their feet as I staggered in. I must have looked filthy. My face caked in dirt and sweat. The dress I was wearing was in raggered tatters. My eyes were red and blood shot and I was frail from not eating and riding hard! I let Larx gently to the floor.

"Emile, what happened?" Arthur gasped out. Hearing my name I instantly returned to my wits and the rogue in my reigned.

"Well before I explain there's a little something off my chest," I said almost casually as I walked further in.

"Larx is dead," Galahad said almost disbelieving.

"Yes, Larx is dead," I fought hard to keep the waver out of my voice before I continued, "Now I've come to realize that one of you hear bears a strange resemblance to the people of Sais!" There was a cry of protest from the knights. I held up my good hand for silence.

"This person also has a very well trained hawk." I spun around and faced Tristan. He stared back disarmingly. I held his gaze looking deep into his eyes and I believe he saw the animal obsession wanting revenge. He should have by all rights been terrified by me but he stared coolly back.

"One of you is a spy!" I finally yelled. I had worked my dagger out of its hiding place and with those final words I flung it. It met its target.

Pryderi didn't even have a chance to be surprised as the dagger embedded itself in between his eyes.

"Traitor," I whisper quietly. I had done it. I had avenged Larx but now I was in a rage I couldn't stop. I picked up a cup from the table and hurled it at Arthur with all my might. It struck him on the arm and glanced off. They had barley moved during this whole incident. I picked up the next closest thing and hurled it at another one of the knights.

I collapsed next to Larx and a fresh round of sobbing unleashed on them. It was racking my whole body. The knights I think recovered from their shock right then as they saw me lying there crying. I tried to suppress my weeping sub consciously but it would not be concealed and burst out in short sharp howls of grief. He knights approached me cautiously.

"Oh gods, look at her arm," That was Dagonet. I looked up and saw the seven men standing around me. I didn't recognise their faces though. I was still half mad and my mind was instantly transported back to Cedric' hall. All I saw were enemies. Cynric was back and this time he had help. Dagonet moved forward to help me but all I saw was Cynric trying to rape me. Trying to kill me! I lashed out with my foot and caught him square in the stomach. Wouldn't they let me mourn before they ravaged my body? I was on my feet instantly. I followed up with a solid punch square in the chin of the one who had moved forward. The rest of them moved as one. They jumped forward trying to restrain me. The blond one came forward. Big mistake. I sent a spinning kick to his head. At the same time the young one had jumped forward and knocked my injured arm I lashed out again with my fist. I caught him in the nose. I saw blood start to pour. The largest one and the one with brown eyes came forward trying to restrain me. For Cynric! I glared at them. They had not drawn their weapons for which I was very grateful. It would make killing them easier. I kicked and punched at the same time both staggered back with looks of surprise on their faces. For an injured woman I was winning. I stood waiting and ready to fight them all off.

I paused breathing heavily. I look proudly at them. They were all nursing slight injuries. Suddenly my eyes narrowed. I saw six men in front of me. I had counted seven. I panicked and realized my mistake as hands wrapped around my throat. I had lost. Larx would never be buried and I would be raped and murdered. Suddenly I felt a strange feeling come over my body. The man stuck two fingers into the side of my neck hard. I felt the control over my body leave. I found my self falling towards the ground. My fall was broken as the man behind me caught me in his arms and lowered me to the ground.

It was as if I was paralyzed. My body was limp and I could feel the pain in my arm. My vision was blurry and a person leant over me. My eyes cleared and I saw Dagonet's concerned face above me.

"Dagonet?" I whispered.

"Aye, girl. It's me," He smiled gently and reassuringly. I understood now that I had just savagely fought the knights in my delusion. I whispered again.

"Sorry," it was almost impossible to hear. The knights didn't answer the all moved around me trying to show their sympathy. Galahad held my hand tightly and Bors stroked the sweaty hair of my forehead. I realized I was laying in some one's lap. I gazed up and met expressionless eyes. I realized Tristan was the one cradling my head in his hands so gently.

"You hit me in the neck," I muttered to him. He didn't answer and at that time Dagonet touched my injured arms and I bucked away. Galahad put a restraining arm on my other shoulder.

"Hold!" That was Lancelot. He ripped a bit of his tunic of the bottom and moved forward.

"Open your mouth," I did as he instructed and he put the thick material between my teeth.

"Bite down hard!" he commanded! He stroked my cheek once in a comforting sympathetic gesture before standing back. I looked up at Arthur who was standing next to Gawain. He looked grieved but he would hold of his mourning for Larx till I was fine.

"Emile, I'm not going to pretend this wont hurt," I widened my eyes slightly as Dagonet took control, "but try breathing deep, even and rapidly." I started then. I saw him nod and moved. I was scared and my breath became ragged. Not the even breathing that Dagonet asked for. He paused looking at me unsure when gently fingers tilted my head up. I gazed up at Tristan and he held my gaze. There was no expression and yet I found I couldn't look away. I became aware of his breathing and started unconsciously to match my own to his smooth rhythm. I was breathing just like I was instructed to when Dagonet grasped my arm and started pushing. I screamed through gritted teeth and clamped down hard on the material in my mouth. I was no longer breathing probably but I was still seeking an escape into Tristan's eyes were there was no emotion and no pain. My body was jerking involuntary. Galahad restrained me still. I felt the excruciating pain rip through my hold body then a sickening click as it slid back into its rightful place. As it moved back I sprang forward and Dagonet caught me in his arms. I grabbed the clothes on his chest and cried. He made soothing noises and rocked me like a small child, which was how I felt. Tiny, small and alone. I was aware of every tear that burned a way down my cheek It was a show of a weakness and I longed to hide them for my shame. But I was too far-gone. My arm hurt. It was a simple feeling and yet it broke down so many people. It was the first time then that I discovered that the knights held some affection for the heartless Rogue. It took my broken heart to urge them to show me. They all stood silently waiting for me to finish my outburst. Finally I stopped weeping into Dagonet's chest and he loosened his arms around me. I looked over to Larx's fallen body and crawled over to it. My hand closed around his frozen one and I just stared at him for the longest time. The moment stretched on for ages. The knights mourning with me, for Larx. A tribute to silence, stillness and a friend.

Gawain broke it.

"Where is Pryderi's body?" That caused all a stir from the knights. They stood up or sprang around to gaze where they had let him fall. There was a commotion as they considered the possibilities of the body disappearing. I took this as my distraction that I'd asked for. The disappearance was a signal that Kel and Shadow had done their job. I kissed Larx on the brow as one final farewell. And got shakily to my feet.

"Emile, did you see?" but I never got to answer that. I was gone and only heard it faintly. I breathed in the fresh air out side as I began to walk to the Rouge. My home for so long. I was weak from no nourishment and knew I shouldn't be attempting to walk home but I did. My legs failed me and a figure came darting out of the darkness. Shadow broke my fall. I was sitting on the ground and looking up at my two greatest friends when the tears began. To fall anew again. Kel and shadow looked at each other before landing on the ground next to me. The enveloped me in their arms gently. The pain in my arm was subsiding. It still burned like fire but I knew it would get better. The girls didn't say anything just held me in the middle of the dirty street as I cried like an infant. I finally wiped my eyes and they knew I was finished. The helped me to stand shakily.

"Take me home please."

"But the knights?" Kel asked.

"I don't expect I'll be seeing them in a quite awhile." And with that final comment the fort slipped into the darkness and British fog.

AN: this is not the end! It was a quick chapter and I don't know if I like it or not. It's strange. I think it was obviously Pryderi that was the traitor but I tried to give it an edge by suggesting that it was Tristan. Oh well hit review and tell me what you think... nicely!

MD666


	10. Healing

Kungfuchick

Yes it was a tiny bit predictable but oh well! He was a bit evil wasn't he?

A.K. Anomynous

Glad it wasn't too dramatic. I think the drama is going to ease of a bit in the coming chapters. Your not morbid cause you danced about Pryderi's death. I think I did too. If you ever have constructive criticism I'd love to hear it

Chiefhow

I gave her a little ray of sunshine. Well not exactly but things are a little better for her today. I'm glad I'm getting Emile's emotions right.

Scruffybunny

I'm glad you loved it. I'm glad also that you felt the emotion that I was trying to convey.

Mithradates( )

Sorry correct me if I'm wrong, I'm a strict Atheist myself and they're fore a bit ignorant, but I think Mithras is supposed to be big boss god and all that. but unfortunately I couldn't find the real god of Thieves for that mythology. If you take such a huge offense to Mithras' name being used for another in my story stop reading or give me some helpful information like who is the god of thieves?

Disclaimer: yeah you know the deal! Don't own any thing. Why do I have to keep writing this? And p.s it's not historically or religiously accurate.

HEALING 

I didn't get out of bed for two weeks. I stumbled to the toilet occasionally but apart from that I lay and bed. I didn't want to sleep. If I slept I'd dream about bad things that would make my heart hurt more. I didn't eat much either. Just enough to sustain me and keep me alive but nothing else. Oisin came in and tried to talk to me sporadically but he got nothing out of me at all. He was under the impression that I was feeling the effects of some disease I had caught in the heathen country Sais. So he kept away. Not out of respect for the sick but so he wouldn't risk catching this horrible disease himself. My symptoms were fever, weakness, nausea and extreme fatigue. Well that's what Oisin thought. Kel and Shadow spent hours by my bedside trying to coax me out of bed. When they finally realized I was completely unreceptive to this persuasion they just sat in silence holding my hand. I didn't cry any more. I was rebuilding the wall around my heart. It hadn't fallen for Larx but it had crumbled severely in multiple places so I went to work fixing the damage. I saw it in my minds eye and was thorough. I added a layer of ice around it just for a little added extra. I hadn't seen the knights for a long time it seemed. Their voices and faces however were strong in my head. I couldn't go back though. Not yet. I was damaged and healing. I needed this time to fix myself then I could face the world as the cold selfish rogue again. Kel decided to visit at this time interrupting my train of thought.

"How are you," She asked quietly. I tried to answer but my throat was parched and it came out as a croak. She walked over to the mantle and poured a goblet of water. I grasped it weakly in my hands but it quavered and almost slipped so Kel took hold of it. Pressing it gently to my lips.

"Oisin has another healer coming today," She stated. I groaned. Not another one. Oisin had gone to great lengths to find a healer for my mysterious illness. I had to give him that much credit. It was however becoming irritating.

"Well, Em, he thinks that you suffer from some illness and not a broken heart."

"I don't have a broken heart," I snarled. I was instantly ashamed of my harsh words. I wondered if I had put barbed wire around the ice wall as well. Kel however looked unperturbed.

"He will be here within the hour." I leaned back in bed. An hour to waste before I sent this new healer packing his bags befuddled as to why I was bedridden. Beautiful intelligent Kel however had something to fill the time and distract me. She pulled out a book.

"I remember you loved to read and had stopped. I thought maybe I could rekindle that passion and read to you." She didn't know the passion for books had already been relit but I was eager for any distraction offered. I smiled as she began to read in a soft smooth voice. It was a silly book. Filled with fairies and fat soldiers and magic but it was amusing enough and served its purpose as a pastime. I liked the way Kel read. Changing her voice to suit the different characters. She made the action come alive and for that hour I forgot about who I was and what had happened to me and I escaped into this fictional world of happiness. We were disturbed by a knock at the door. I was cruelly jerked back to this present day and world. I resolved to have who ever knocked maliciously executed for returning me to my pain. Oisin entered and I immediately rethought the plan about putting to death the knocker... at least for now. A small man entered nervously. He walked over to where I lay. I was thin, bedridden and dirty but my eyes could still inspire fear if I willed them to. I looked at the man silently daring him to touch or approach me. The healer looked like he desired to turn tail and run. Kel saw this look and sent me a scolding look of her own. I sighed. It wasn't the healer's fault. He seemed to relax when I wasn't viciously baring my teeth. Oisin completely missed the whole exchange either that or he completely ignored it. Kel and Oisin left and the healer sat and asked me a lot of questions. I was compliant and answered them all honestly. The result in the end was the same as all the others. He sat confounded and recommended Oisin send for another healer. Oisin looked at me frustratingly. Like it was my fault Healers couldn't find away to heal me. I was also irritating him because I showed no sign of dying so he had to make an effort to help me. Every one left and by then it was nightfall. Kel had left some food. I tried eating it but it just tasted like dirt in my mouth. So I curled up in the blackness and slept to find oblivion.

Shadow woke me gently. She smiled down at men and my own face curved softly into a smile in thanks of everything she had done and been through with me.

"Another healer is coming," She said softly.

"Mithras, will he not let me die in peace," I cried to my patron god.

"Stop being dramatic, Em. Besides you're not dying!" She said this sharply as if I was a child who had played up. I looked at her in a sulky way. Trust Shadow to tell it like it is. Suddenly the door flew open and some one was yelling.

"Out, out! I need to work alone." Shadow was gone before I could even say a word terrified by the powerful voice. I sat bolt right up and found my self-staring into the pale but powerful eyes of Nimue. My expression must have revealed my shock and I had a feeling it mirrored hers.

"You, I'm never going to be rid of you am I?" She said quietly. I just sat gaping. She shut the door behind her and walked over to my bedside.

"So your queen of the Rouge. Impressive. I never would have picked that you had that higher status." She said that looking me over.

"That's nice of you!" I muttered. This straightforward controlling woman was not who I wanted to see.

"Oh don't pretend to be insulted. Your supposed to want people to under-estimate you." I acknowledged the truth of this statement with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Now what seems to be the problem?" I expected questions, poking prodding and then a hopeless analysis of my health. It was my turn to under-estimate someone.

"Ah ha. Broken heart. Grief." She said this and her tone softened a little. I looked at her expressionlessly. My wall was still firmly in place.

"So this is how the great thief deals with things. Runs away and then hides them in a little closet." I stared at the woman. Was she crazy? Aren't you supposed to be kind and caring when someone is mourning?

"I didn't under-estimate you. I over estimated you."

"That is a bit harsh," I retaliated.

"It's part of life. You live, you die and you are forgotten. What does it matter any way he was just a man?"

"He wasn't just a man," I screamed, "he was better than any man I have ever met. And he treated me as more then a money getter. And you know what else he actually loved me." I was in a rage now by I didn't care. It was then I started crying again. The ice was gone and the wall couldn't hold back the flood of tears. Nimue held me as I cried. I was surprised to find that she was tender.

"I'm sorry to do that to you. You hadn't gotten all the pain out of your heart before you built your wall. It would have just festered and hurt you more. Now you can do what you see fit and maybe rebuild the wall." I looked at her understanding now what she had done and for the first time since his death I thought to myself maybe I would be all right.

"You must have left soon after me." I stated simply.

"I left as soon as I found out that you had been caught. I thought Cedric would suspect me as an accomplice." I nodded understanding.

"I'm surprised," she continued, "that you didn't think I was the spy."

"It crossed my mind but I remembered something I saw that I should have taken heed of." We sat in companionable silence for a minute before she spoke again.

"I must take my leave now," I started to protest but she silenced me, "no you will be fine from now one. You are a strong one. But before I leave I have something for you." She held out something. A book. I opened it and gasped when I recognized it as the book from the Saxon library. The one I had enjoyed so much and never thought to finish.

"How?"

"The librarian is a friend. He said that though you never spoke he liked you. Something about intelligence. He sends his blessings and says that his name is Nucktara." I smiled at the book. It was a good moment. It was the first happiness in my life for a while. Nimue left then and somehow I knew that we would meet again. I smiled then and genuinely.

The first thing I did was bath. I never could abide being dirty. It increased your chance of sickness. I knew that this area was fairly good when it came to hygiene. Even the knights bathed. I shook out my hair and felt a little like my old self as the honey colour caught the candlelight. I thought about the knights. I wondered how they were getting on knowing that they would have been mourning to. I wasn't ready to see them yet and I didn't know if I would return as Arthur's spy. There was a feast tonight. No event to be celebrated except the desire to break the routine and get as drunk as possible. I decided I would make my appearance there tonight. I selected a nice dress that would cover my overly thin body and me but show my Tattoo. When I walked in it took a while before my sensitive ears adjusted to the loud noise of the party! I smiled as I saw the rogues dancing. Kel and Shadow ran up and hugged me when they saw me. Oisin looked surprised and strangely relived that he didn't have to send for another healer. Rogues bowed low. I took my place at the table next to Oisin and smiled at him. He graciously offered me some food and I ate it with relish. The food was full of rich flavors again and I devoured it like one who had been hungry for a very long time. I made conversation with Namede who had completed her first heist while I was disposed. I grinned at her exuberance. She was very pretty. I realized that now. I had never really looked at her. Nearing the end of the feast men began asking her for a dance. She looked at me uncertain as if she didn't want to leave me alone. I just waved her away and told her to have fun! One of the inventor rogues asked me for a dance. His name was fox and he developed gadgets for the Rouge. I had always gotten alone with him and found his bumbling intelligent manner enjoyable to be exposed to. I was however about to reject his proposal to dance. I changed my mind however and let him take my hand. Fox didn't go into the field much and had a plumpish frame but he moved well with the jig and did absurd movements to entertain me. I tried to keep dancing but found I was laughing so hard. He made me giggle slightly when he whispered something in my ear.

"I'm glad you are back lady but I should let you return to the table before I damage your reputation." I kissed him on the cheek and left the floor. I wasn't embarrassed but I was worn out after that energetic dance. Suddenly people started yelling out for Kel to sing. She had a beautiful voice and once we had all made up songs and stories together. My voice joined the others in encouragement. She let her self be pulled on to a chair. I could tell by her pose that she would be giving us a haunting song tonight. The rogues didn't care. They were drunk and didn't mind a break from the frivolities as long as they could return soon. Kel open her mouth and sung. I found myself drawn in as I listened.

Poison like the air we breath In this complicated world we weave Spins around 

_Pulls us down_

_The life we lead is overrate_

_It's so mixed up_

_Calculated_

_That's the way, so they say_

_And all we ever need is a chance to be_

_Freedom lies beneath reality_

_Find away, maybe today_

_And all our fairytales and fantasies_

_Can we find a way where we can be free?_

_Today_

_Underneath the way we feel_

_We've lost ourselves between what's real_

_No lost and found_

_We've broken down_

_Take a piece of someone's dreams_

_They're never simple, as they seem_

_They're thrown away like yesterday_

All we ever need  
Freedom lies beneath reality  
Just find a way  
Oh maybe it's today  
All the fairytales and fantasies  
Can we find a way  
Where we can be free  
  
Find a way today  
We all will be alone  
If this house is not a home  
It won't be too long before the air is gone  
Follows them into their grave  
We should never leave them lonely  
  
All we ever need  
Freedom lies beneath  
Find a way (find a way)  
All the fairytales and fantasies  
That you need is within  
Find a way today

She finished like that and the Rouge cheered. I however was silent and frowning. I had caught the deeper meaning in the words and I was coming to understand some things. Kel ran up to me breathless and I plastered a smile on my face.

"They liked that," I stated. Kel smiled.

"Thank god!" I froze. I looked at Kel sharply.

"What did you say?" I asked. Kel hesitated before saying.

"I said, Thank the gods," I stared at her.

"No you said thank god. Only christens say that..." I trailed off as I looked at her. I comprehended something then. Kel was a Christian. She was looking at me worriedly as if expecting me to kill her. I didn't care but I had to let her know that!

"You should have told me, I don't mind." She nodded but I caught a thankful smile on her face. We watched Shadow turn fast on the dance floor.

"You should tell her to you know."

"I will but in my own time." She was scared what Shadow would say. I am amazingly on a whole more acceptant than Shadow.

"She won't mind," I whispered reassuringly. I knew this was the time to address another issue.

"You don't won't to stay in The Rouge do you?" Kel opened her mouth in surprise and went to deny it. I cocked my head at her as if daring her to tell me other wise.

"Your right as usually."

"I didn't become queen with out being perceptive." I knew this was a bluff. Who knew how long Kel felt this way. I didn't feel betrayed but I wanted Kel to always be around me. I decided however I couldn't keep other people bound to me.

"Does Shadow feel the same?"

"No she loves it here."

"You should leave. Now! Tonight! Go to the fort. Arthur will find a room for you." Kel was stunned. She searched my eyes for signs of a jest but only saw generosity for once.

"No messiah I couldn't," she was using my thief name. I realized that she hated that. She wanted to be away from all the secrecy where she could call my name from the highest tower and not worry about someone using it against us. It was a sad moment when your name could be your downfall.

"Kel. I am fine with this. I want you to be happy."

"Look highness I'll make you a deal. I'll leave only when or if you leave.'

"You might be here forever."

"Then I'll be here forever." It was a beautiful moment then. When someone tells you that they want to spend their life with you. Even if it was not in a romantic way. The song finally finished and Shadow appeared next to us red and puffing. She noted the serious mood and questioned us with an articulate,

"What?" I just pulled Kel and her into a big hug. I was happy to have such good friends. I realized then that I was going to get better, I was going to be strong again and I was healing fast.

AN: ok that was a bit of a lighter chapter. And longer. I brought Kel and Shadow into it more and they will feature a lot in the next chapter. Ok time for you to review. I'm on holidays now. Tell me what you like don't like ECT.

MD666


	11. Visitor

Nianko 

The song isn't mine. I realized I didn't include it in the disclaimer. One of my own will feature later in the fic though. You can judge my song writing talent later. As to Kel and one of the knights I don't really have a plan for a romance yet. I will just see if it develops. I'm a bit easy going when it comes to Kel and Shadow

Mustang Gal 

Was it predictable? Well Emile is not quite finished with the knights yet!

Mithradates( )

Look the story is to far in to really change the name but I think I have a solution. Read the chapter and let me know what you think. It's probably not very correct though. Just bear with me ok. But I now know where to go if I need religious advice for my story! I'm pretty interested in mythology and am glad I could broaden my knowledge thanks to you! Atheism I realize may be the wrong term. I'm too young for that. I'm agnostic.

Kungfuchick 

Glad you liked it!

Chiefhow 

I like Nimue. I think she's taken a liking to Emile though. How do I do it? I should be asking you. My goal is to match up to writers like you!

A.K. Anomynous 

Yeah Nimue is cool. I tried to make Emile's recovery realistic!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Including the song from last chapter. It completely slipped my mind to add that it is from Anastaicia a very talented singer in my opinion! I would never dream of taking credit for her song. But one of my own will feature later in the fic.

VISITOR 

I didn't know my rogues. It was a sad and disheartening thought. I didn't even know my best friends. What chance had I of understanding my subjects? It was depressing but it was something that filled me with resolve. To get to know these people. It was with that goal that I wandered the base of The Rouge. People greeted me. They were happy to see their queen out and about. It was strange, these people. Most of them here because they needed to survive and eat. Hardly any of them here were really two faced. And were quite loyal when it came to the other people of the court. I walked swiftly through the parts of the rouge I knew and had been recently. I had a destination in mind. A place I hadn't been for a long time. And Fox had given me the idea. The inventor's room. They didn't spend much time in the field or in fact anywhere but their quarters and this room. I had been so caught up in my own affairs that I hadn't really thought about these people tucked away in the corner. I entered and was nearly propelled back out by the noise. Fox how ever saw me straight away. He bustled over in a surprised frantic way.

"Highness, what brings you to our humble abode?" he bowed so low it was ridiculous.

"I am curious as to what you are working on down here in the dark," I looked around and it was indeed dark with only air vents and no windows. It was a very simple question but I knew it would set of Fox in a delightful spurt of information that would mean absolutely nothing to anyone. I was pulled around to various workbenches and introduced to other inventors of the sort. I was relieved to note that only two of their names were unfamiliar. I think my brain was about to burst.

"So fox, what have you personally been working on?" A big grin spread over his face as I asked this. He looked around to make sure no body was listening before whispering quietly,

"Follow me." I laughed inside at his secretiveness. He pulled me inside a room that I figured was his own personal workroom. He pulled me over to a device. I reached out a hesitant hand to touch it but Fox snatched it back.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"Greek fire!"

"How did we get it?"

"We stole it." Of course he did. He is a Rogue after all.

"Were the Greeks happy about this?"

"They won't be if they find out." My chest swelled with pride at this statement. We were very secretive when we wanted to be and that was why we were one of the high-ranking Rouges of the world! I remembered a very important question.

"What does it do?" From the look on Fox's face I had asked the right question.

"It is a fire that is so intense water will not douse it," he stated proudly.

"That could be useful!"

"It could indeed." At that very moment there was a very loud bang from next door. Fox shot me an apologetic look before running out the door muttering things like,

"Wrong chemical balance I bet. And in front of the Queen." I grinned as the door slid shut again.

"Finally I thought he'd never leave. Had to cause the little accident next door and all." I spun around and came face to face with a tall man who hadn't been there before. His blond hair shone and he had a crooked grin. His eyes were bright with intelligence and craftiness.

"Who are you?" I said low and threatening.

"Do you not know?" I looked at him harder and realized he aroused a sense of familiarity. But it couldn't be. The man was nodding as if reading my thoughts as I went.

"Mithras?"

"In a sense yes. And in the same sense a resounding no." I looked at him. Waiting for the god if thieves to explain.

"Mithras is not my name. I stole it. From a friend." I looked at him confused.

"Your name is not Mithras?"

"No it belongs to the god of honor and light. All the nice things. Good fellow." I stared at him. I had no doubt that this was really a god now but as to his true identity I had doubts.

"You stole your friends name? Doesn't he mind?"

"Doesn't know but he is a decent god. Rather endearing actually. Always considered my actions with a bit of disdain. Always nice to me though. That's why I liked him."

"So I have been worshipping a fake god?"

"Well not really. Mithras is very powerful and his name protects my actions and me. Don't pretend you've never taken a false name to secure your well-being." I noted the truth of that statement and decided to move on.

"So what is your name?"

"Kyrilla, at my own service." I rolled my eyes. How typically selfish of him. Reminded me of, well, me!

"Why are you here?" it seemed like an obvious question. Not often do Gods appear.

"You my dear are my chosen one and a god looks after his chosen," I looked the god confused. He saw this and continued, "you have had a hard time of late and I'm here to inspire you. 14 gold pieces is no meager fee." I looked at Kyrilla to see if he really understood what I was going through. I realized from the soft look in his eyes that he did.

"I'm not a bad God. I have compassion for you. Death has been walking in your life for a long time. Affecting your existence. You are strong."

"Thank you." It was all I said and I meant it. Kyrilla had done more then I had expected from anyone in my healing process.

"Don't thank me. I'm just sorry I couldn't take away your pain." With that he pressed a warm hand against my stomach. I felt a shiver of power from his palm.

"Why can't you?"

"The great goddess gave you this to bear." I was bewildered. Could I be the chosen of two gods? I voiced this question out loud.

"You aren't her chosen. Just randomly picked to be a child bearer. The reason you feel pain is because you fight it."

"I don't want children."

"Exactly so subconsciously you struggle with what make you a woman. So to did your mother."

"So the way to rid myself of this is to have a child." Kyrilla nodded sympathetically before whispering in my ear.

"So unfortunately you will suffer the pain for a while longer." I felt a sudden stab in my abdomen. I almost doubled over, "the pain arrives on time. Take comfort in the fact I'll watch over you." He reached up one hand to my cheek and then was gone. I wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. I felt the pain so strongly and the desire to weep won out. I collapsed to the floor but I felt gently hands break my fall. It was the last thing I felt besides pain before I descended into the turbulent sea of pain.

Shadow burst into Emile room having been summoned. She found Kel already crouched over her distressed friend.

"You know what we have to do, Kel." Shadow said.

"She wouldn't stand for it."

"It could work the same way as last. She'd never know." Kel didn't answer. She was torn between doing what was right and another action which was also right.

"Kel, I can't stand to see her in this pain," Shadow said imploringly. Kel looked at shadow then back to the turning figure of her friend.

"Go fetch him," she whispered.

Shadow ran like the wind towards the fort. She didn't know where Tristan would be so she paused to ask for directions. They pointed her in the direction of his room. She didn't even bother knocking. No time for that. She kicked the locked door in and didn't even notice the broken lock on the floor. Tristan had been cleaning weapons now had a perfectly aimed bow at Shadows chest. Luckily he recognized her before he let lose the weapon. He was astute and understood the reason for her arrival. He wondered if he should help her but then he remembered the look of pain in her face as she cried for Larx. He would help her for his dead friend. He stood up and let Shadow lead him where she will.

Kel stood up when shadow entered the room followed closely by Tristan. He nodded to her in the only sign of acknowledgement and went straight to the large bed in which Emile tossed and turned. He did not show he noticed when Kel pulled Shadow out of the room. He was already focused on the girl in pain. Kel rounded on Shadow as soon as they were safe in Shadows quarters.

"Did you blindfold him?" She muttered accusingly. Shadow had the decency to look sheepish before answering.

"No."

"NO? You mean he knows the exact location of The Rouge. And the way to Emile's room." Kel shrieked. She was a cautious person at the best of times.

"Do you think he would have come blindfolded, Kel? Besides there was no time to negotiate." Kel just groaned and put her head in her hands. She didn't really blame Shadow. She just hated being in a position where she had to worry about things like this. She hated The Rouge and it's necessary security.

"Relax. If he trys anything we'll eliminate him."

"Shadow, think! Have you seen him fight? He is one of the best. I don't think it would be any easy feat to eradicate one of Arthur's knights. Especially Tristan." Shadow just gazed at her defiantly. She had done the right thing.

I was lost in the pain this time. Battered around and bruised. I was hurt already. I knew this. I could feel it emotionally. My shoulder was hurt and so was my heart. This hazy sea only added to the pain I already felt. I was tossed around like a rag doll. And somewhere I had a memory. I had been here before and I had been saved. The pain pricked my body over and over a hundred times. I didn't think anyone could save me from this excruciating pain. Suddenly I heard a calling. A voice. My name over and over again.

"Emile," I knew this voice. They had saved me before.

"Emile, come home now. You've strayed far again." I latched onto the voice firmly. It felt solid and I was sure they had helped me. As soon as I latched on to the tether they provided I felt myself being jerked up through the pain. Which clawed at me. The sea struggled to reclaim me. It grabbed at me as I passed. But I was held strongly and going fast. I smiled as I found sweet blackness and faded into nothing.

Tristan sighed and leant against the bed. It had been easier then the first time. He knew her name and she had recognized his voice and come faster. He was perched comfortably on the bed and since the only other occupant of the room was unconscious he showed his tiredness at pulling her back. He would stay only a while longer to make sure Emile didn't have a relapse. She was still as death and her breathing was slow. Her body was relaxed due to the pressure points he used. He wondered how this girl had made Larx fall in love with her. Larx was Tristans senior by a few years but sometimes he felt so much older. How could falling in love with a woman like this cause anything but pain? She was attractive. Tristan was a man and could see that with his eyes but looks were no cause for love. At this time Emile made a soft noise in her throat. And turned into Tristan. Putting him in a very uncomfortable position. He couldn't move with out a high chance of disturbing her. Her face was devoid of emotion and looked very innocent and vulnerable. As he thought these thoughts he felt a strange desire to stroke her cheek. He caught himself just in time. She reminded him of someone he once knew and the reminder was painful. Just then the door flew open and a man around Bors age flew in. he had a scar next to his mouth. Tristan tensed at the look of rage marring his face when his eyes landed on his own. He eased out from under Emile and stood to face this man. He guessed it was the rogue king.

"What do you think your doing?" he whispered dangerously.

"I was called to help her. It's her cycle." He stated this emotionlessly which was a sharp contrast to the other mans rage filled voice.

"You helped her last time?" Tristan nodded.

"Thank you. But your services will no longer be required ever again. Now leave." Tristan could have dispatched of this man instantaneously but thought better of doing so. Even he couldn't fight his way out of this Rogue nest. He left with out another word. He could feel the glare on his back as he left. He pitied Emile for once in his life.

I awoke feeling good and I couldn't understand it. Larx wasn't here to help me during the pain. I guessed it must have been Kyrilla. I sat up and nearly jumped out of my skin at the shock of seeing Oisin in a chair next to my bed. He didn't look happy.

"Whore!" He said.

"Excuse me?" I was shocked what was going on here. I stumble off the bed to face him.

"Did you like being in the arms of the man who helps you with your pain?" I looked at him like he was mad.

"Your Mad!" I told him.

"I saw you curled up with him on your bed." He yelled this.

"The man who helped me is dead Oisin."

"That is a weak excuse. Now tell me is it the tattoos or the braids that does it for you." He was advancing on me now. I was cowering on the inside.

"Tattoos? Braids?" What was he talking about? The only person I knew with tattoos and braids was Tristan. I figured it all out just about then. Tristan had helped me this time and Tristan had helped me last time. Not Larx. They had led me to believe it was Larx. Including Shadow and Kel. It would have been them who got him. I groaned on the on the inside. It all made sense now.

"Look, Oisin, it's not what you think."

"Liar!" He roared. He swung a punch at me this time. I ducked underneath it and ran for the door. I was weak and my shoulder still hurt. He grabbed at me as I went. I kicked him in the shins. And was out the door. I ran all the way to Kel's room, which was closer than Shadows. I ran in to find them both in there.

"It was Tristan who helped me?" They looked at each other. I wondered if they would deny it. They nodded and waited for my wrath. I just nodded silently.

"I'm going to the fort!" I was walking out the door.

"Why?" I heard Shadow yell after me.

"To hide from Oisin and get my job back. I miss my gold." I think Kel and Shadow smiled at that because I heard Kel whisper.

"She's back!" And I was off towards the fort. Stealing a dress on the way! Time to face the knights!

AN: not very historical accurate but hey. That's the deal with my story! With the inventor room, think Van Helsing with Carl. Fox and Carl are very similar. Obviously Mithras and Kyrilla can't be friends because I made up his name. I decided that I would make up all aspects of the religion with in the story. Because my lack of knowledge will get me in trouble. Um nothing really else to add. Sept review. Knights in next chapter.


	12. Returning to work

Nianko 

Thank you, I'm loving your story at the moment!

camlann 

Kyrilla may appear briefly but I've had a lot of trouble with some reviews regarding. My god of the Rogues has. Hmm? Tristan would make a good king wouldn't he! I might look at that if it doesn't interfere with my plan!

Chiefhow 

I said early in one of my responses to a reviewer that I'm a happy ending kind of girl as long as it's not boring and predictable. I felt my characters needed to be shook up a little bit.

midnytestar 

hey girl take a deep breath I'm not going to bite your head off. I'm glad you brought it to my attention! By the end of writing the chapter I'm usually tired and all that so when I go back for a check I just use spell check. I'll have to get my lazy butt into gear now won't I lol. I'm glad you liked the story!

A.K. Anomynous 

You know what? I think I would make a fortune if I auctioned off to my reviewers who kills Oisin. I should have done that with Pryderi. Nah maybe not. You're not morbid! You liked this chapter the best? Hmm?

Disclaimer: not mine. None of it. Zip. Zippo! Nothing!... I think I made my point! Lol!

RETURNING TO WORK 

I walked into the round table room and found Arthur sitting by himself. He looked up slowly as I walked in. He looked tired and more aged.

"two more knights gone. There was once over sixty and now only six."

"fifteen years is a long time." I looked at him an realised he still mourned. He mourned for every one of the knights he had lost.

"the last one to die was Defrel. It was such a long time ago I had forgotten what it feels like." I moved slowly to sit next to him.

"you still mourn. It is understandable." I didn't know what else to say. I was never comfortable when it came to comforting others who hurt. I had usually dealt with grief by myself that I couldn't understand those who reached out to others for solace.

"you mourned for Larx but I can find no evidence of that in your eyes." My emotions were hid behind a mask of sympathy for Arthur. In ways his life had been as hard as mine.

"I'm good at moving on and finding the positives in life. Larx would have wanted that." I didn't know if this was true however I was something Arthur needed to hear.

"I wondered if I still had a spy," I could understand this. It had been at least three weeks since I had seen any of the knights or their leader.

"you still have a spy if you still pay fourteen gold pieces," I said this lightly with a small smile. Arthur returned it.

"You should go visit the knights. They are probably at the tavern," I smiled at him. I squeezed his arm as a sign of affection. As I walked out I wondered if I was getting soft and emotional. I had fallen in love and learnt my lesson from that. I could smell the beer as soon as I was in a ten meter vicinity of the tavern and I could hear the shouts and laughter. I stood in the doorway surveying the scene. The knights were all at one table. Each had a tankard of ale in front of them. They seemed to be fairly relaxed and I knew that after mourning for a while they would have gotten stronger. It wasn't disrespect of Larx it was just their beliefs. Samaritan were reincarnated as horses in their belief and I supposed to them being a free horse was better than their lot in life. Their was a young girl hanging off all of them. The men seemed a bit irritated by her and when she left I watched them breath a sigh of relief. I walked over to the table then as soon as I was in arm reach Gawain's hand shot out and pulled me into his lap.

"I saw her first!" he said defensively. I was quite unprepared for this and even more surprised when Lancelot tried to pull me into his lap.

"That's unfair she was obviously more all over me." That was when the rest of the knights except for Tristan and Dagonet got into the pulling and shoving.

"Hold! What exactly is going on?" I said this loudly enough for them to freeze. I was currently draped over Lancelot and Gawain's lap with Bors and Galahad having a firm grip on each arm. Maybe I should have stayed at the Rouge.

"Well that infernal girl that was just here whom I assume you saw leaving has an obsession with each of us and is always flirting with us." And with that he started tugging me into his lap. Suddenly out of nowhere a different woman appeared. She looked tired and I could see she had just had a child.

"Bors come and look after your child. I need to work." Bors leapt up. I don't think he minded doing this womanly job as long as he had an alibi to leave this table.

"So long boys, Eleven calls," he crowed happily before following the woman.

"Eleven?" I asked confused.

"Vanora just had her eleventh bastard," Dagonet confirmed. So that was Vanora. Bors, I thought, had better no step out of line. That woman looked like she could use a fry pan.

"Oh yee gods, she is returning." Again the frantic scramble for me on their laps continued. The girl looked at me strangely. I couldn't really blame her I was lying awkwardly over three knights, one on the opposite side of the table. I don't know how we managed that, and struggling to get away. I smiled a huge smile at her that pleaded her, please don't look at me right now. I was happy to notice no malice pass through her face. I was surprised however when she sat next to Tristan. I would have thought that he would have scared her off by now. I was even more shocked when he didn't say anything cruel just accepted it. He was obviously uncomfortable with the attention though. I decided it was my turn to do him a favor.

"girl what's your name?"

"Laranna,' She stated. The strange thing was she seemed delighted that a female companion of the knights would spare words for her. She was obviously a sweet girl. A young sweet girl with an infatuation with the idolized. I nodded. I would deal with this the neatest way possible.

"come with me, Laranna. Girl talk!" With that I shoved off the knights and gestured for the girl to follow me. Which she did with only the slightest glance back at the knights who all seemed to strain in their seats to see what I would do. There was an almost empty table except for two men.

"Move," I snarled at them. They looked at me dazed and one open his mouth to protest. I pulled out a dagger and raised an eyebrow. They were gone to quickly for me to see where they went.

"Now, Laranna. Tell me are you even of an age to wed?"

"I will be soon," she said nicely.

"Look, Laranna. Your very pretty and you seem nice but the knights are to old for you." Her eyes narrowed. It wasn't a vicious look but one of trying to hide her hurt. I didn't want her weeping on me so I stumbled on.

"They are full grown men. What you need if you desire romantic interludes is a young man. By the time you are of age to marry they will be old men and it will be them who chase you and you who spurns them." I said this gently.

"Galahad won't be," Got me there. She was right Galahad was only just of age and would still be fighting fit when she was marriageable. I actually thought most of the knights would be but I didn't mention that.

"he wants to be a priest, I'm sorry."

"I thought he still retained the religion of Samarita." She said this innocently enough and if she really had no idea I was bluffing my way through this then I would hire her to be part of the Rouge.

"a druid! I meant druid. To many religious men to keep track of." She nodded slowly and seemed to accept this.

"Have you ever heard of The Rouge?" I asked randomly. She shock her slowly.

"Well, Laranna, since we've sorted this out would you like a drink? On me!"

"No thank you. I'm just jealous of you that you were born into their era. They are all so handsome." I smiled at her.

"Yes, but how about that drink."

"No I think I will retire to my home," and with that she stood up to leave. I decided to say something to her before she left.

"We'll talk some more another time. I think you have great potential for a certain career." She must have thought me slightly crazy but she nodded all the same before leaving. I got up myself and went back to the table with the knights. They all looked at me, waiting for an explanation as I squeezed in between Galahad and Dagonet.

"It only takes some nice words and a few bad stories about you to turn her off for life."

"What did you say?" Gawain asked suspiciously

"You were involved with other people," Lancelot didn't like my tone either.

"Who?"

"Each other!" I replied innocently.

"What?" Galahad shrieked. No lie there, he really did shriek it. Dagonet started to laugh at the expression on the other knight's face. He didn't mind that he himself had been included in this. I almost passed out when I found Tristan's own face had twisted into a shocked expression.

"I just said you preferred men. You were Ganymede's. That the door swings both ways for you men. All that lonely travels." Lancelot looked like he would have loved to stab me or something similar.

"Oh relax, I know your not. And besides I know one of these types of men and he is the nicest man you could hope to meet." The knights seemed to be content with that and went back to talking, drinking, fighting and of course flirting. I drifted into my own thoughts. I couldn't get Laranna's voice out of my head. The statement about the Knights good looks. I had honestly never looked. I had noticed Larx and that's where my attentions stopped. I now gazed up at the distracted knights and had look.

My eyes came to rest on Dagonet. He was the oldest. He wasn't good looking like Larx but there was a gentleness to him that made him appealing. He was fit, strong and tall. Very masculine. I don't think any woman would have qualms in taking him back to their bed. Galahad was next along. He was the youngest and I surveyed his looks out of the corner of my eye. He still had a boyish look to him but he was still attractive. Deep set eyes and curly hair. He gave the impression of strength despite his youth. My eyes traveled across the table to Gawain who had pulled a serving wench into his lap. His hair was the lightest of the knights. He was tall as the rest of them. His face was very good-natured and his eyes were light and merry. Lancelot was holding a lively conversation with Dagonet about the advantages of a sword over an axe. Lancelot was extremely handsome. I only had to look at all the women gazing at him to understand that. With curly hair of his own. He had eyes almost black set within his sharp features. Lancelot could be ugly as a goat and still seduce women with his charms. Even Bors seemed to have appeal, being large because of his mass amounts of muscle. Yes on the whole the knights were a very good-looking bunch.

My eyes past straight over Tristan, subconsciously dismissing him as a contender. No that wasn't fair. She had said all of the knights were handsome so I returned my gaze to the silent knights with his eyes down cast focusing on some item of food. He wasn't attractive in the typical way that Lancelot was but there was an amount of appeal to this man. There were tattoos on his slightly prominent cheekbones and his dark hair obscured his face. It was strange to actually look and scrutinize him. He had a mysterious quality. He looked up suddenly. My heart gave a strange thud as he met my gaze. I couldn't shake the feeling that he knew exactly what I had been doing and was aware the whole time my gaze had been passing over his features. He had let me do this and now he was silently asking me if I liked what I saw. It wasn't a flirty thing. It was a low trick to get me off balance. A fire flared in my heart that was fueled by anger. Why couldn't he make up his mind as to whether he hated me or would accept me? Did he really own the gentle voice that called me back from pain? Well, two could play at this game. I met his gaze head on with my own. And leant forward, He could look straight down my top and I saw his eyes flicker in that direction. So he was a man after all. His eyes raised back to mine and I silently asked him if liked what HE saw. This staring match continued until Bors returned with more ale. He plopped one down in front of all of us. Tristan picked his up and saluted me with it. I felt like kicking him. It was a simple gesture but it had changed the battle. He'd done something unpredictable and unexpected. And I hated that. It was like chess. Destroy as many of the other person's weapons. He also hated unpredictable people. I knew this. He, like me, liked to read them like a conventional book and being able to guess what the ending would be. And usually he was right but my tale had many a twist. It was my move. I downed my own tankard of ale reached across the table, grabbed Lancelot and kissed him full on the mouth. I let him go. I stood up in my seat and went to leave. But before I disappeared out the door I turned around and yelled back to Tristan.

"Your move!" and then I was gone. It was a cowardly exit. I knew that if no one else did. I had a feeling he would try and top that. And probably not by kissing one of the knights. I could hear Lancelot bragging from just outside the door before Dagonet shut him down.

"She was proving something, Lancelot and not her desire for you." I smiled at Dagonet's words. Seems like he had noticed the mental chess game. It was going to be ruthless and I had a feeling there would be causalities. I took a deep breath and steadied myself. I didn't want to think about how close I had come to losing. I couldn't help thinking about his eyes. He had the silent, cold and mysterious image but his eyes ruined it. They were a honey brown. Similar to my own eye colour but with out the dark black ring around the outside. Those eyes were made to be warm and full of life. Just like mine and like me I suspected there was a reason that they weren't.

AN: ok this is going to be the last or second last chapter for a while. I'm going on holidays but when I come back I will return to this fic if people still want me to. There seems to me that there is usually a Laranna in fanfics. Most authors use nasty ways to get rid of them and that's cool. That's usually one of my fave parts of the story. I just wondered what it would be like if the main chic used a nicer way and if the girl was just a sweet child with an infatuation. Like teenagers and rock stars. Yes I know a girl like that who would probably maul Tristan if he came near her. Not naming any names, (cough me cough). Oh well you know that nice little review button. Press it please! Ps sorry about any grammar mistakes I'm seeing princess diaries 2 and so I'm sort of half out the door. Oh and I'm doing some research. Tell me what your fave chapter so far has been!

MD666


	13. The Bow

Lindalee4( )

Ok. I'll take that as a sign you like my story! It won't be updated for a least a week.

Elvenstar5 

I will defiantly continue writing my story. This chappy is a last present before I leave.

A.K. Anomynous 

Yes I thought about telling here that but I thought that was slightly mean so I just led the knights to believe she had. Yes Galahad shrieked. I would too lol. I'll have a great time thanks! Hope you remember me when I get back. See the interaction this chapter!

Kungfuchick 

At the present stage I think it's more likely they will kill each other! I gave you a moment in this chappy though. Lancelot is full of himself aye! I think him and Tristan are about as likely as each other in settling down.

Chiefhow 

Yes that is defiantly an advantage! I'm more worried about you guys forgetting me. Glad you like the chapter. I love you guys too!

Nianko 

I'm defiantly glad you liked it though it's not my favorite! My favorite is coming soon. This is a present because I found a few free hours. Hope you have lots of updates when I get back it will make my day!

Mustang Gal 

I decided I could squeeze one in before I got left. I loved princess diaries. Especially Nicholas. He was H O T T hot! I loved the whole initial hate then he falls for her!

Sigh I loved the archery scene!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except... well nothing really. Hmm? How sad!

**THE BOW**

I had returned to The Rouge that night but Oisin was still in a foul mood that I hustled back to the fort as soon as dawn broke. Just in time to find the knights preparing their horses in the stable. I wandered in aimlessly. Lancelot gave me a lusty wink when he noticed me in the doorway. I rolled my eyes but gave him a smile back. Gawain and Bors were fighting over a supply bag and Dagonet and Galahad both saddling up. Tristan was already sitting astride his own mount. I ignored him as I walked full into the room. The knights grunted their greetings. Some, it appeared, had had too much to drink the night before. At that time Arthur decided to grace us with his presence.

"Emile, how are you?" I shrugged my shoulders as an answer and looked around at the obvious travel preparation.

"So... Vacation?" I asked the men. Gawain snorted.

"Not likely!" I kept my gaze on him waiting for further explanation. It was Dagonet who answered.

"Routine check of the country side. Keeps the woads in check."

"If all goes well we should return by nightfall tomorrow," Arthur added. I had a sudden impulse that I decided to act on.

"Can I come?" I would be a wonderful excuse to avoid The Rouge. The knights had frozen looking at me like I was mad.

"You? You'd probably run at the first sign of a woad attack," Galahad pointed out.

"Probably!"

"And we would be sleeping outside in the cold," Lancelot pointed out. When did they suddenly decide I was a delicate flower?

"Lancelot, just because I don't and chose not to rough it, doesn't mean I haven't." It was true. Before the Rouge Shadow, Kel and I had spent lots of time living off the land.

"Girl, this isn't a slumber party. You couldn't handle a night with us," Bors added. He said it half jesting.

"No Bors, none of you could handle me." There was a collective noise and demands to know if that was a challenge. Mostly coming from Lancelot and Gawain. I had had enough of the nonsense and turned to face Arthur who seemed to have remained quite through out. I knew he was considering my request.

"Arthur," I asked softly. He lifted his gaze to meet my own, "I need this." I threw in some big round eyes and a pleading tone and watched his resolve weakening. I did a happy dance inside.

"Fine. You may come." I watched most of the knight's grin. I realized that they actually enjoyed my company. Well most of them. I didn't see Tristan's face change through out the whole interlude but I didn't think he would be happy to have me along. I didn't really care if he didn't like me. That's all right I didn't like him either. I wondered if he would take my comment last night seriously. I realized after the Ale had worn off slightly it probably wasn't a good idea to yell your move. I mounted up on Trepidation who seemed ecstatic to be ridden again. I followed the Knights out of the stable and as we left the fort I noticed a lot of villagers come to see them off. I saw Vanora wave holding her newborn baby. Bors gave a big wave and then blushed slightly when I gave him a teasing look. We didn't talk for a while. I was focusing on riding for now. I noticed I had gotten quite good on a horse. I grinned as I found this discovery strangely satisfying. I also felt a strange desire to learn more and develop my skills on horseback. Slowly a conversation arose. It seemed my episode with Lancelot last night had awoken memories of a certain incident with me shouting praise about Galahads manhood. I winced as I remembered my bold screaming! I was slightly embarrassed.

"I never did thank you for that did I?" Galahad asked. I looked over at him and shook my head.

"I for one wish you hadn't. He is a bigger success with the ladies then me," Gawain pouted.

"Well, someone had to help you. I was only your approach that was your downfall. Seriously Galahad your very attractive." Galahad beamed at this compliment and Gawain muttered something incoherent.

"What attractive enough for you to wish to bed me?" I laughed at his hopeful face.

"Uh no," I replied. Galahad didn't seem to crest fallen about this though. Arthur had been a bit mystified during this whole banter.

"Would someone like to explain? I wasn't there, remember?"

"She stood up in front of everyone and screamed about the pleasure Galahad had given her." Dagonet enlightened. Arthur nodded before giving me a funny look. I gave him a funny one back. Arthur suddenly turned in his saddle to look at Tristan who had remained silent through out the conversation.

"Tristan, go on ahead and scout out the outskirts of the wood. I wish to make camp there." I looked up at the sky and saw that it become a purple pink colour of sundown. I couldn't believe that time had gone so fast. Tristan kicked his horse into a canter leaving us all behind. As soon as he was out of earshot they pounced.

"What is the situation between you and Tristan?" Bors asked suddenly. I looked at them startled.

"The hostility could be cut with a knife," Lancelot piped up. I looked imploringly to Dagonet. He cocked his head apologetically before saying,

"It did look like there was a desire to stab,"

"Or bed!" Gawain said sniggering. I shot him a death glare. He faltered under my intense stare, "Or Not," He squeaked.

"Is there going to be a fight?" Arthur asked somewhat concerned.

"Gods imagine if there was," Bors said delightedly.

"I'll place a bet on Tristan to win," Lancelot sang out.

"My moneys on Emile," Galahad countered.

"How about they don't fight because they would probably kill each other," Dagonet interjected defensively.

"Quite," I shouted, "I don't fight... I run!" and that was the end of that conversation. They looked like they would like to restart the debate but a look from me silenced them. I did see silver exchange between the hands of Galahad and Lancelot. Tristan joined us about a half an hour later. He must have noticed the strange looks of amusement but he revealed nothing. He talked in hushed tones to Arthur. Arthur nodded and explained to the rest of us where we would set up camp. It was a small clearing and we began to set up our sleeping area. Gawain passed a bedroll to me.

"It's going to rain," He stated with disdain looking up at the sky. I shivered in my short sleeve dress.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing for us?"

"Good and bad. Woads are less likely to attack but it will be cold and wet." I squinted up at the fading light and brought an image of a furious Oisin to my mind. I need to reassure myself there was a reason I was here with these men. I let my hair out of the ribbon. My hair swung down to my waist in a tangled mess. There was a shout from around the fire and Dagonet gave a shout that dinner was ready. I was starving and sat down and ate. It cause I lot of stunned looks from the knights.

"What? I questioned with my mouth half full.

"Where are you putting all that food?" Bors asked slightly amazed.

"I was hungry," I snapped in my own defense. That was where comments about my eating finished and conversation about women began. I was pleased to note that Galahad was one of them bragging about recent interludes. I was suspicious however when they started interrogating Tristan. I caught on straight away that this was a plot to start a fight between us two.

"So when was your last time Tristan? A month ago at the least." Lancelot said slyly.

"Leave him be Lancelot, he just hasn't found a woman who could handle him," Bors I knew, was in on this plan to.

"Well it's funny you should say that because I think he's met his match in Em..."

"Did I mention I went to the oriental countries and learnt the quickest and cleanest way to castrate a man," I cut Lancelot off and pulled out my dagger. There was tension in the air until Arthur broke it. He made a comment about the men's approaching freedom and that sent them off in a long spell of wishful talking about life after their service to Rome. I didn't listen. It was of no interest to me. I decided to go for a walk. I dodged past the knights Armour that they had removed and placed under an oiled cloak to protect it from the rain. I heard a noise and turned around to face Arthur.

"It is likely the woads will attack but I can't risk you in the battle," Arthur said.

"I can't fight very well with a sword yet," I pointed out. Arthur nodded to show he knew this also.

"I have every intention of getting Lancelot to instruct you further in that art when we return to the wall but for now I wondered if I could get you to fire at them with a bow."

"Well I'm not very good with that either."

"No time like the present to practice," He paused and looked around, "Tristan are you doing anything important?" I turned on Arthur angrily.

"Did you miss the conversation today about the desire to stab each other issue?" I hissed at him.

"It will be a chance for you to sort out your issues."

"Sort out our issues? Arthur the Gods couldn't sort out or issues. They are un-sortable." Then Tristan arrived.

"I would like you, Tristan, to teach her how to fire a bow properly." His gaze turned to me before nodding. It was an order from Arthur rather than a request. He gestured for me to follow him. I shot Arthur a pleading look but he pretended to be suddenly occupied. I had no choice but to follow him. He picked up a bow and quiver and handed them to me. He led me to the very outskirts of our camp where the light was the weakest. I could barely see but he seemed to think it a good spot.

"Take your stance and aim at that tree," This I had at least seen done. I took a side on stance and pulled the arrow back to my ear. He walked around me once giving me the look over.

"Your elbow is to high and your front hand is to tense," I followed his instruction and lowered the my arm and relaxed my hand, "And you should bring the arrow back to your mouth not your ear." I did that as well. I waited for my directions but none more came. I was just about to release the arrow when the sky broke and rain came poring down.

"We should stop," I pointed out.

"No, it's a challenge."

"I am a beginner and I can barely see," I snapped back. My clothes were soaked instantly just like his. His clothes clung to his body and I noticed he had a slightly smaller build then what I would have picked. It was probably the Armour. The rain rolled down his face and into his beard. I wondered how old he was. He had slight gray to his beard. He was one of the youngest. I had heard somewhere that advanced wisdom will produce this or extreme stress. Maturity beyond a person's years. That was what a wise person had once told me.

"I will help you. Now get back into your stance." I sighed and got back into the position I had been in. I wondered if I was even aiming at the right tree any more. Tristan stepped forward and covered my front hand with his. Before reaching around to grasp the bow. I could feel his body warmth radiating through his wet clothes and was unconsciously glad of it since I was freezing. My head was tucked just under his chin and he pulled back the arrow with me. I could feel that I had more control of the bow and Tristan was just guiding me.

"Release," He whispered the words into my ear. I felt his breath tickle my ear as I let lose the arrow. It sailed through the air and embedded itself in the tree. I was shocked. I broke out of Tristan's arms and did a little happy jig repeating the words I hit it over and over again in a strange chant.

"Well done, you hit a stationary object and it only took you five minutes to aim." His voice cruelly broke my victory into little pieces. I was so furious that I didn't even think about the fact he had said something let alone used sarcasm. I had had enough of this man.

"What is your problem with me?" I rounded on him.

"Problem?"

"Yes problem. Have I offended you in some way?" I snapped.

"I don't want to argue with you," he said quietly.

"No of course you don't. It's because you're incapable of having an articulate conversation. Is that why you're silent? Do you want me to swing a punch so we can settle this in a language you understand!" I shoved him then. It was vindictive what I said but I couldn't stop myself.

"I don't like people like you." He snapped. He sounded angry. An emotion that was rare to his voice.

"People like me? What am I? Your worst nightmare?" I snarled.

"Yes, always so free with your emotions. Don't you realize people get hurt?" I had no idea what he meant by that and if I had been thinking logical I would have seen the hidden meaning behind this but I just plowed on.

"Maybe I do hide my emotions. Like you but I do it in a less subtle way. None of this look at me, look at me, I'm not speaking nonsense. I hide them so you don't know I hide them," I yelled. I didn't notice that I had drawn my knife. The knights who had crept up on the last part of the conversation had.

"You're going to have to pay me Lancelot," Galahad shouted gleefully not quote grasping the gravity of the situation. I spun around and realized I had an audience. I threw my hands up in the air in frustration and walked off. I heard someone following me and I was about to turn around and let them have a piece of what I gave Tristan but I stopped myself when I saw it was Dagonet.

"I hate him!"

"Why?"

"Because he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you." I snorted in laughter. That was a joke. The rain had eased off now. Dagonet lowered his frame down beside a tree and patted the ground next to him. I walked over and sat down beside him. He put a comforting arm around my shoulder.

"I'm the oldest and have seen a lot of things happen in peoples lives. I can't tell you all because it is not my tale to tell but I will tell you some to help you understand. You remind him of someone and this person died. It affected him and every time he looks at you he sees them. Imagine what that does to him!" I looked at Dagonet unsurprised. I had suspected something like this.

"Do you hate him still?" I looked at him. I snuggled into his embrace before answering.

"I think I don't. I suppose I could try and be more understanding." I wondered how one did that but it brought a smile to his face.

"You both don't understand each other yet and maybe never will. It's just a fact of life. Now sleep and think no more of it. Tomorrow is a big day." The rain had ceased by now. I lay my head on Dagonet's shoulder. I tried not to think about Tristan and when I finally drifted of to sleep there was fire and scream and people burning.

AN: I leave tomorrow but I had a spare couple of hours and thought I might try and squeeze a chappy in! But it will be the last one before I come back in about a week. The archery scene was already part of the plan but I saw Princess diaries2 and it was really good and used a bit of that for inspiration. Ok as to Emile's feelings for Tristan. Don't think there is any love but she doesn't hate him either. They just clash. For a corny example... one is fuel and one is fire. Put them together it can either be good or very very dangerous. Well review now and be nice. I'll have a chapter ready to go pretty much as soon as I get back I just hope you all remember me when I get back.


	14. The Arrow

Mustang Gal

I loved 'Princess diaries' so much that I had to let myself make that scene a little romantic. I think a story on Dagonet would be great. He defiantly kicks! I loved to read it.

camlann 

Yeah maybe they should beat the hell out of each other but I think Emile would likely run away squealing. She's a runner not a fighter. Ok here are the ages of people, as I would guess them. Galahad – 25, Emile –27, Lancelot –27, Gawain –28, Tristan –30, Arthur –32, Bors –35, Dagonet –39. Holiday was great!

Chiefhow

I'm glad you liked the archery scene. I'm glad I put in the bets now. It was a random afterthought. I don't think Tristan is above cheating but I doubt Emile will fight him anyway. She's a bit of a scaredy cat.

Kungfuchick 

Your welcome. I knew you would appreciate it! I'm green with envy too. I can never describe while Tristan is hot. Virtual mars bar to who can! Yeah the holiday was good. Lots of interesting things like whales, dolphins and a nudist beach.

A.K. Anomynous

Yes I frequently happy dance and thought it would be interesting to insert in my story. It makes a good situation better and a bad situation good! Yeah on my holiday we went to an all you can eat buffet so I'm all for eating! There is lots of speculation as to who would win between Emile and Tristan. People have said it's either a tie or Emile would win.

BillieLiv

That is a compliment and a half. Yeah I picked up you were French from your other stories. I do french at school. I suck at speaking the language though. I write better. I try though. It's such a beautiful language though.

Tomb Raider X

Hey thanks. Was it really a cliffhanger? Yay my first leave the audience-hanging chapter!

**Disclaimer:** well as per usual I don't own anything because I'm broke! I need money. Sob Maybe I should work as a spy for King Arthur?

THE ARROW

I didn't make a conscience effort to avoid Tristan the next morning nor did I seek him out intentionally. Every one, it seemed, was intent on forgetting what happened last night. I discovered the knights had only caught my out bust and missed Tristan's rare deliverance of more than a sentence. We left relatively early the next morning and I rode next to Dagonet. We were at the very back out of earshot of the other knights.

"I don't understand him. One moment he is helping me then the next he is acting like a bastard Saxon." I said frustrated.

"By helping you I can only assume that you are referring to your red moon," That was an elegant way of referring to it. Only men used it. Women often used curse words when naming it.

"Yes I am."

"I thought you had no idea that it was him. At least that's what Tristan believes," Dagonet knew almost the entire going ones of the knights. He was a father figure to us all. Including, it appeared, Tristan.

"He is not going to know I know for a while yet," Dagonet looked like he disagreed with this but our conversation was interrupted by a hiss being passed up the line of horses.

"Woads. In the trees," Galahad whispered as he dropped back to where our horses were. The mood became a little tense but we didn't draw our weapons. We didn't want them knowing that we were aware of their presence. All hands drifted to weapons including mine but while the knights searched for woads out of the corner of their eyes I sought out a convenient escape route. We heard a quite bird call and that was the only disruption of the silence but it was the starting of havoc. Woads came swinging out of the tree's screaming their battle cries. Dagonet moved behind me and Galahad positioned himself in front and began taking out woads that attacked us. My eyes widened suddenly as I saw a man get decapitated by Dagonet's huge axe. There was so much blood. I didn't like blood outside the body. Especially not mine. I tried to ignore any familiar faces and I thanked the rightfully named Kryilla that there were few. I saw a man come at Dagonet behind his turned back. I threw my knife. It met its target straight on. Galahad had seen my triumph and gave a cry of victory. I didn't scream my conquest though. My arm ached. Thanks to Dagonet's expert healing skills it was healing almost painlessly but archery last night had aggravated it. I was still wondering how to extract myself from this current conundrum. I knew we were out numbered and so did the knights. The woads had the advantage of the forest and our horses were pressed when it came to movement.

"Make for open ground," I heard Arthur howl. The horses took off. Plowing through stupid woads that thought to hinder our escape. One ran behind Galahads horse and in front of mine. I almost paused. I didn't think I had the courage to run down an insane man. Trepidation was more hard hearted then I. He reared on his back legs and kicked down the man in front. He sent the man flying into a tree. I heard a sickening crunch as his head slammed up against the trunk. I tried to focus on getting out of there alive. Arrows came whistling out of the foliage. My heart was pounding in my chest and I wondered why I hadn't endured the wrath of Oisin. It seemed I probably would have been safer there. I felt a sharp pain on my cheek. I brought my hands up to my face leaving my knees to guide Trepidation. I felt the warm sticky blood. I hated when my blood escaped. It seemed an arrow had grazed my cheek in passing. Galahad had come up to ride beside me.

"Are you all right?" He yelled over the wind. I nodded back quickly bringing my hands back down to clamp tightly on the reigns. All of us burst out of the forest like people trying to escape hellfire and I suppose it didn't matter if it was hell fire and woad arrows had the same end result. We wielded around to face any trailing woads but none came out of the woods. I breathed a sigh of relief. I was definitely going to have to address Arthur about what my job description included. I gave a nervous laugh once I realized we were free of danger. Galahad patted me on the back.

"Impressive riding skill back there," He said. I smiled at the compliment. My dress was torn and dirty from the being caught on tree branches and my hair was a disheveled mess. I looked back to the rest of the knights. Lancelot was on the ground with a gash in his side. I winced as the blood continued to pour out of the wound, splashing on the grass. Dagonet was bent over him with a needle. I turned away as soon as I saw the needle dip into the skin and Lancelot hiss in pain. At the same time Dagonet was muttering instructions to Arthur as to how he should remove the knife in Gawain's thigh. Bors was trying to distract both of them and even Galahad was bringing them water. Doing something. I stood there and once in my life I felt useless. It made me wish I had taken more tutoring in the art of healing. I had never really felt inadequate before and I didn't like it one little bit. It was while my mind was wandering that out of the corner of my eye I saw Tristan ride off a fair distance away. I was curious as to why he was pulling the disappearing act. Arthur hadn't asked him to scout. I kicked my horse into a gallop, happy to have something to do even if it didn't help any one but myself. I caught up with him easily as he wasn't going very fast.

"Why are you skulking around like that?" I asked. My eyes widened when he turned around and I saw an arrow sticking out of his chest. Just under his shoulder.

"Yee gods, you have an arrow in your chest." I exclaimed.

"It's not very deep. The leather took most of it," He pointed out quietly.

"Still Dagonet should remove it!" I told him in the sternness, most royal voice I could imagine. My tone went past him like wind. Not really making a mark on him at all.

"Dagonet has been teaching me, I can do it myself." He was removing the outer layer of clothes to get better access to the arrow. He used a knife to cut most of it off. If I were he I would be grumbling about the cost of new protective gear. There was just a thin tunic on now and I realized, from the state of the worn piece of cloth, that he hadn't brought clothes for a while and therefore probably had plenty of money lying around. I was, right now, cursing his stubbornness.

"Oh so you have removed an arrow before?" He looked a bit hesitant before answering.

"No."

"Have you even removed one from someone else?" I asked disbelieving. He actually looked surly now.

"I have seen it done and know the theory. I can... ahhh!" I had taken his moment of distraction to tug the arrow out. I raised an eyebrow at him before throwing the arrow to the ground.

"Well, I have actually done it." Tristan didn't dignify that with a reply but cut the rest of the cloth from his body. He's bare chest was exposed to the sun and I noted the scars across his chest and torso. I tried not to notice the muscles that rippled under the surface with every movement he made. He turned his face up to me defiantly.

"All right healing woman what do you do next," He demanded. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. I passed out after that. Blood you know! Eww blood," I squealed as I noted the red on my fingers, "your blood. That is truly disgusting." He rolled his eyes at me and turned to examining his own wound.

"It is not to bad. A bit deep. It might need stitches. I might have to talk you through the process since Dagonet is busy," I looked at him like he was mad. Yanking an arrow out did not constitute medical expertise. Besides I had no intention of ever having the repulsive task of sewing someone up.

"You are insane. There is no way I can do that."

"Why not? I thought you would like to stick something sharp, hard and pointy into me."

"No I think it's you who would most likely want to stick something into me," We both froze as my words alter meaning sunk in. Tristan looked up from his task to meet my eyes.

"That came out very wrong," I said in defense. He just went back to cleaning the gash. I thanked Kryilla that he was the silent type. I could only imagine what the reaction would have been if it had been Lancelot. Or Bors.

"It will heal nicely now I've cleaned it. If you put press on it I will take a look at that cheek." He pressed a rag into my hand, which I in turn placed on his chest and pushed down on firmly. It was made rather difficult due to the fact we were still on horses. He cupped my chin gently and tilted it silently. I do not know how I sense it but somehow I felt he had something he wanted to say.

"You can just ask you know." He paused to reach for a water skin from his saddlebag. He poured a bit on my cheek. I twitch slightly as the cold water ran down my neck. Tristan noticed and brought a hand up to wipe the remaining droplets away. I wondered if he understood what I had said.

"Why are you the way you are?" he finally asked.

"None of your damn business," I snapped decided on being difficult.

"You asked me to ask you," He retorted. I sighed in mock defeat.

"I've tried being nice and doing right by people and they just trample on you."

"Is that the real reason?"

"No." I said cheekily. He had pulled some sort of balm from his bag as well and was now smoothing it into my cheek.

"Will you ever tell me?"

"Perhaps." He nodded his assent and decided to desist his questioning. He finished with my cheek and put the cream away. I put a hand to my face. It didn't hurt. It just tingled a little.

"Thank you, Tris." He paused at looked back at me.

"Tris?" He inquired dangerously quite.

"Yes, I shall dub thee Tris!" I exclaimed with a pompous voice.

"No you shall not."

"What, do you prefer sweetie pie?" I asked. He started at that name as well.

"No. My name is Tristan and I prefer to be called nothing else," He said insistently.

"Yes sure... Tris!" I moved Trepidation out of arm and sword reach.

"This is going to irritate me out of my mind," I was a little shocked that he'd revealed something about how he was feeling in words. I was used to having to gather what I could by split second expressions and tone. I grinned devilishly before galloping of towards the rest of the knights.

"I know, Trissy!" I shouted back over my shoulder. I almost expected an arrow in my back for giving him such an unflattering nickname. I was relieved when all he did was ride past me. I made it to the rest of the group with a large grin on my face. The knights were horsed again and everyone seemed to be living after their injuries.

"I think you owe me money," Galahad whispered to Lancelot so I only just heard. I had to strain my ears to hear the reply.

"They didn't have another fight did they?"

"I think they did," Galahad muttered back knowingly.

"What with swords or fists?" Lancelot asked mystified as to how he would have missed that.

"Not that kind of fight. But judging by the grin on her face and the scowl on his I say she won." My grin widened at that. Maybe it was a good thing I came along after all.

AN: whoa major clue to her past! Ok something isn't working with me posting Underline of reviewer's names and thing between points of view and events are only sometimes working. It gives me the #$. Well I have to go do school work. And stuff. Love

MD666


	15. Relapse

To all my reviewers: I'm very glad you liked the nickname Trissy. You know how you sorta react when someone drags his or her nails over a blackboard. Well I could imagine him doing that. It probably won't be continued except on rare occasions. Tris will remain. I couldn't be too harsh to him.

Mustang Gal

I'm glad you liked that scene. I had to get it out of my system I've been thinking about it for a week.

chiefhow

Very nice singing. Yes from this day onward Tristan has a voice in my stories

A.K. Anomynous

Ha I probably would have reacted the same way and piss bolted out of there. And it would have been tempting to yank the arrow out too.

Rose Moonchild

I don't recall you reviewing before. Oh well good to hear you liked my story so much you check everyday. I'm like that with my fave stories it's so flattering that mine is loved.

Kungfuchick

I'm glad you're glad I'm back. Yeah we ended up on a nudist beach. Very random I know but you get that. I've had bad nicknames before so I know how it feels.

ElvenStar5

Glad you liked it. I always wanted to be in a position where I could annoy Tristan. He strikes me as one who doesn't react easily.

Disclaimer: if I owned it I would sell shares in it and at a cheap rate to my reviewers cause I love you guys. Right on with the story.

**RELAPSE**

"Did he really yelp?" Gawain asked intrigued. I was recounting the tale of the removal of the arrow. Or as Bors named it 'The Day Tristan squealed Like a Woman.' I wondered if I had made a mistake telling them about it but I was really too far-gone to care. It was really his move in our chess game. Now he had a double move and I had no right to complain. He should actually be thanking me. The scolding he received from Dagonet about attempting to remove an arrow out of oneself would have subdued a wolf. Tristan stood meek as a lamb and listened to the whole thing before shooting me a death glare. I dived behind Lancelot for cover.

"Looks can't kill, you know," Lancelot pointed out idly as he looked over his shoulder at me. I snorted my disbelief for when it came to killing I'm sure Tristan could do anything. Gawain and Bors continued to tease the scout though.

"You yelped? Not a manly yell but a yelp?" Bors asked through his laughter.

"Maybe there is a reason he hasn't bedded a woman for so long?" Gawain added as a side thought before both broke of into peals of laughter. Galahad looked like he would have liked to join in but didn't like his chances of living through the ordeal. Arthur was mostly silent throughout this. Occasionally he gave Tristan a sympathetic look but most of the time he tried to disguise his own hilarity at the incident. Dagonet continued to mumble about the stupidity of the male and if he had just waited a moment longer he would have seen to the wound. Lancelot expressed his mirth through smiles as the gash prevented him from laughing to hard.

"Tristan?" Hearing Arthur's voice his head raised and he rode to the leaders horse, "go ahead and make sure the stables are ready for us." This wasn't a necessary action but I had the feeling Arthur wanted to spare Tristan from any more torment or save one of his knights from dismemberment, which I think is a fair worry. If the teasing had kept up he would have hurt someone and my guess was that I would be next. Tristan spurred his horse into a canter.

"Bye Tris," I yelled after him. I saw his shoulders tense as fresh waves of laughter reached his ears.

"Do you know how I mentioned the desire to stab each other?" Dagonet asked from behind me, "I do not think you do anything to improve the situation." I caught his disapproving tone and smiled submissively back at him. Dagonet had, just like he did for all that knights except Bors, become a bit of a big brother figure! At the same time Arthur yelled back to me.

"Emile, up here if you please." I cringed at the thought of what was in store for me. The knights let out a collective noise of impending doom. They were very dramatic sometimes.

"Do you deliberately antagonize him?" he asked as I drew level with him.

"Yes."

"Why?" He said with an exasperated air to him.

"Because he antagonizes me just in a more subtle way," I said matter of factly.

"How?" I paused realizing I couldn't actually put a name to how he annoyed me. It wasn't a singular action or thing said. It was a collective aura that irritated me. Arthur sense my inability to answer from the way I open and shut my mouth like a fish out of water searching for appropriate words.

"It was a lot more harmonious before you joined us," Arthur stated. It wasn't suppose to be an insult just a reality of what my appearance caused.

"Yes, but you also had a Saxon spy before I came. Besides maybe you needed to be shook up," I tried to ignore the lurch in my stomach as I mentioned Pryderi and the unpleasant memories it brought to mind. I also tried to disregard the sadness in my heart at the loss of Larx. Arthur however conceded my point and we were stopped from further discussion as we entered the fort. We found the stables ready for our arrival and Tristan's horse already stabled. I dismounted off Trepidation and saw that a groom was taking good care of him. I stretched as high so I could ease my cramped muscles.

"Kyrilla, I'm stiff," I complained aloud. The knights smiled at me. They all understood what a night on the ground and two days in the saddle could do to one.

"You know there is one remedy for that," Galahad said smiling.

"And what is that, sir knight?" I asked serious at the others grin.

"To spar with me!" I looked at him surprised. I looked at Dagonet who seemed to be nodding as if this was a proper therapy.

"Weapons or No?"

"No weapons and no cheating!" Galahad demanded.

"All right, I swear on my grave!"

"You don't have a grave," Arthur exclaimed.

"I know so really I swear on nothing," I smiled mischievously though internally I decided not to cheat. It would be good to measure my skill fairly.

"Then follow me," Galahad said.

"What you want me to fight dressed like this?" I gestured to my dress, which was in tatters to my knees, and I had a feeling that I would expose a lot of things I prefer to keep hidden.

"Yes," Cried Lancelot and Gawain simultaneously. I shoot them a look that quite clearly said that they would see that only in their dreams.

"I have a spare tunic," Bors said and went to his bag and pulled it out. He tossed it to me and I caught it easily. The knights showed no sign of leaving and only Dagonet and Bors had the curtsey to turn around. Even Arthur was having trouble being a gentleman. At least only Lancelot leered. I left a mental note to myself to seek revenge for the look he was giving me. I pulled the clothes on over the dress and with some skill pulled it out from underneath the britches and tunic.

"All right, we're off to the training courtyard then," We all walked there swiftly. It seemed the rest of them were coming to make up an audience. When we arrived we found Tristan firing arrows, one after the other, at a target. They were hitting the bull's eye every time and I could just imagine whose face he envisioned on the target. He was doing rather well for a man who had just had an arrow pulled out of his chest. When he saw me he tensed and waited for the goading calls. None came. As I passed him I whispered.

"At ease, Tris," My voice however lacked any spite so he didn't react to my new nickname for him. He moved out of the middle and Galahad and I wasted no time in circling each other. It wasn't a predatory style but a lazy movement. I twisted as I moved trying to ease up my muscles. Then he struck. He swung with his fist. I ducked to the side and brought my arms down on his extended one and got his arm in an arm bar. He swung with his other fist just as I ducked down and grabbed his foot and wreathed it up. I grinned viciously as I danced away. He got up and before I could react lashed out with his foot and got me in the thigh. I felt the pain and at the same time admired the skill of the kick. I hadn't known the knights knew any unarmed fighting skill save boxing and wrestling. He used my second of being unbalanced to his advantage as he released his fist in the direction of my head. It however worked to mine as I stumbled under his arm and came up with a solid punch of my own to his chest. Galahad staggered away looking surprised.

"Gods she hits like a man!" he stated. The other knights roared their approval so I took it as a compliment. My muscles were stretched and warmed by now so I decide it was time to end this. As Galahad came running at me obviously with the same intention I grabbed his collar, stuck my foot firmly into his chest and used his memento to propel him over my head as I went to the ground. I used the motion to roll over on top of him. I sat triumphantly on top of him as he acknowledged my win gracefully. I was about to get up and do a happy dance, which seemed to be becoming a regular occurrence whenever something went right.

"Emile, I am happy for a woman to be on top," I heard Gawain shout out and my innocent happiness went somewhere un-seeable. Galahad raised an eyebrow silently asking if I was going to take that. A wolfish smile graced my lips as I raised my self. I turned and sauntered over to Gawain. I had a sultry look and placed my face half an inch from his. My lips were nearly touching his and I could feel his breath hot with lust. He was quite attractive up close.

"I bet you do," I whispered seductively, "but I know you prefer Lancelot on top." There was a roar of laughter from most of the knights and a yell of protest from Lancelot. Gawain looked a little stunned. I placed a firm hand on his chest and pushed him aside and went to leave on a high note. I made it half way before I felt a pain rip up into my abdomen. I was shocked. It couldn't be this, it was to soon. I felt another bolt like jagged lightening. I stumbled and started to fall. I felt gentle hands break my fall. I felt the tingle of power. I knew who it was. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Kyrilla's face filled my vision.

"Kyrilla, It's to soon. Tristan helped me," As I said this I could feel the knights rushing to my rescue but it seemed to take long minutes.

"Oh dearest, I'm sorry. The goddess is punishing you. You must have subconsciously rebelled. Did you think about bedding a man but not think of a child?" I didn't know what this had to do with anything and shook my head. I had thought no such thing.

"You have to ask him to help you," Kyrilla said and began to fade.

"Wait," I stuttered out but he was gone. Everything seemed to return to normal and the knights were beside me. Dagonet looked extremely concerned as he rolled me on my back. My gaze went past them and met the gaze of Tristan.

"Help me," I wheezed out, panting for breath, "help me again!" He looked shocked at my request and most of the knights looked guilty seeing as they knew he helped me and didn't tell me. The blackness tried to claim me but I fought it like a tiger. Not this time. This time I would see it through. I could see the internal struggle in his eyes and I realized as more pain filled my body that I had no right to ask for help. He came to a decision only seconds later. He moved forward and picked me up. The knights went to follow us but Dagonet held them back. Tristan kicked open the door and I recognized through the haze that it was his chambers. He lay me gently down on his bed and moved so he was seated with me in his lap. I was becoming incoherent with all my sense fuzzing up. I felt his hands as the pressed a point in my neck and I relaxed. He moved his hand down to my stomach and began to run his hand lightly across putting pressure on some places. I felt the pain reside a little. I felt the heat of his hand through the clothes. It didn't really register that he pulled up Bors' Tunic exposing my tummy. All I could think about was the pain leaving my body. My body had ceased complusing and my breath became even and stopped coming out in ragged gasps. I felt him skim his hand lightly up into my heck and felt him massage the muscles there slightly before moving his hand under my body to trace my spinal cord. Where his hand passed I felt the tension leave my body. I was completely limp in his lap now but I struggled to get in a sitting position. He noticed my struggle and tenderly pulled me up so I was in a sitting position against his chest and in between his legs. His own back against the wall.

"Stop moving you will tense the muscles and cause another relapse." I noted the wisdom in his words and rested my head back against his chest. Again I observed how tall he was. Strange thing to perceive in a situation like this. I felt an overwhelming desire to ask him how he knew what would help me.

"You can just ask you know," He said quietly.

"How do you know how to help me?"

"None of your damn business," He retorted. I smiled as I recognized those words.

"You asked me to ask you," I pointed out as I remembered his response to me. He remained silent, "will you ever tell me?"

"Maybe,' He replied cryptically. I sounded like a brat when I said it, which was what I was going for but he sounded down right mysterious. He changed the subject then.

"How did you know that it was me that helped you?" He inquired genuinely curious.

"I am the bloody queen of a group of thieves. How do you think I got the job if I was not the least bit perceptive." Silence ruled the room and I decided to break it.

"Why do you help me if you hate me?" asking the question I had been dying to ask for ages.

"I don't hate you. I just dislike you sometimes."

"I don't even help people I like."

"I suppose that's where you and I differ." We lapsed into reflective silence. His arms where still around me, supporting me, making sure I didn't fall on my side. I could see now why Oisin had thrown a tantrum at me. Oisin, I completely forgot.

"I need to get back to the Rouge."

"You can't go any where right now your to weak." He said to my demand.

"No it need to. There is someone there..." I struggled to find words to complete the sentence.

"Oh I see," Tristan said comprehending.

"I doubt you fully do but I need to get there. Just get me into the public eye and I can summon help from The Rouge." Tristan nodded and gathered me up in his arms and began carrying me. We got some strange looks as we finally made it to the outskirts of the market place.

"Thanks, Tris." I said. It seemed he had resigned himself to being called that for he eased me onto my feet and took his leave with out another word. I watched him go still confused. My understanding of him had not increased at all. I saw a movement in the shadows. I spun my head around quickly and ignored the spinning in my head from the movement. I was just in time to catch the figure of Oisin running down an alley. A shiver passed through my spine.

"This is not good," I muttered quietly before making the symbol of summoning.

AN: ok people it's like 37 degrees where I am so my brain is fried so if this chapter is not u to scratch tell me gently. Her getting changed was very Mr. Bean I think. You know the episode where he's on the beach with the blind man and he gets his swimmers on. I loved that show! I realize it's probably not accurate but in my story the fort is located in a pretty developed town. Otherwise there would be no Rouge. Do you know that the majority of people who have me on their favorites list or have my story on Author alert hardly ever review? I don't mind I just find that odd. I'm going to strive to get at least 150 reviews before the end of the story. This will probably the last chapter featuring her period problem because, while she'll still suffer, she knows Tristan is the one helping her and he knows she knows so it's not very interesting any more. Ok that was long AN and I'm going to bugger off now and let you review and do other things. Laters.

MD666


	16. Whore and a Bishop

camlann

Wow. That review made up for you missing one. Tristans my Favorite knight as well. I'm glad you like the chemistry. It's almost a tension. I thought the nickname would suit him. You didn't ramble. Oisin is made to be despised!

Tomb Raider X

Thanks glad you think so. I'm sort of stuck to s strict plan so I can't speed anything up but I have made a compromised. I want the suspense but not so that people die from it. Tell me any more suggestions you have. I like hearing them.

Chiefhow

Hmm? I don't know if a Manly yell is possible. I suppose it's a deep yell. I think Tristans doing a great job living with the crap. I'd cry! He deserves more.

Kungfuchick

Tristan is a cool. Emile is so selfish. He shouldn't help her but Emile has her reasons. Oisin isn't usually the explosive type. I think he's more of a plotter and a planner. He'll bide his time if he has to.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but I'd like to point out I've used other fanfics because I can't find the king Arthur script but if I've used anything other than what's said in the movie please bring it to my attention immediately and I will get rid of that line.

**WHORE AND A BISHOP**

Oisin didn't say anything to that and me scared me more than threats or attempts at my life. He just flat out avoided me. I did not like when people I knew had an issue with me were not under my nose. It meant he could plot something, anything, and hurt or at the worse kill me. I had no doubt he suspected Tristan and I were sharing physical interludes and since I couldn't use the alibi of virgin there was no way of dispelling his particular suspicion. I tried to spend the morning at The Rouge but I knew something was afoot and could not relax. It was Kel and Shadow's suggestion to go to the fort. I thought I had been spending too much time with Arthur and his knights. But as Kel said they were going back to Sarmatia so I may as well spend as much time as I could earn fourteen gold coins. So this was how I ended up there. I checked the training courtyard first expecting to find them here. When I didn't I checked the next likely place, the stables. I was almost propelled back out the door the happiness in the air was so potent. Bors saw me and hauled me in by my arm. I winced as I felt the fading pain in my arm. There was a hearty hello and slaps on the back. Dagonet even kissed me on the top of my head.

"Explain, so one before I send for the asylum guards," I asked.

"We're free today," Gawain cried happily.

"We just have to see to the fact that Bishop Germanius gets safely back here," Lancelot added putting his saddle on his horse. Galahad didn't say anything but instead snaked an arm around my waist to lift me up and spin me around. He put me down and I was face to face with Tristan. I gave him a small smile. I saw the surprise flash through his eyes.

"Thank you for yesterday," I whispered for him alone. He nodded back. I turned around to see a group of knights look guilty and pretend to be doing something. I raised an eyebrow at them. Arthur decided to appear then.

"Emile, I take it you will be accompanying us then," I shrugged my shoulders in a way that said yes, what can you do about it. He smiled and pointed a finger at Trepidation.

"All right, all right I know. My horse won't saddle itself." Dagonet came over to help me even though I needed no assistance. Our hands met over the saddle and I squeezed his hand.

"I'm glad you are free," I said sincerely.

"Are you glad I'm leaving?" He queried.

"No." I swung up into the saddle. The mood on the ride was exuberant. I remained silent for most of the ride just listening to them talk. I wondered what it would be like for me to be one of the knights. Just to have simple straightforward lives. Never having to look over their shoulder but facing any opponent's head on. I found myself lagging behind a little bit suddenly somber.

"I'm supposed to be the brooding one," A deep voice from behind me said. I turned to see Tristan.

"Ah you talk. I was beginning to wonder. I hadn't heard you talk for so long."

"It's only been a day," he pointed out.

"Yes but compared to Lancelot and his infernal chattering you are silent. I unfortunately have gotten to a stage where I hear Lancelot in my dreams."

"I heard that," A familiar voice called back down the line of horse. I smiled at Tristan in a told you so way. I tried not to fall of my horse when he smiled back. We reached the top of a hill.

"There is the bishop," Arthur pointed across the plain to where a carriage traveled surrounded by guards. Suddenly out of the woods a group of woads burst out.

"And it seems we've arrived right on time," He added before charging of down the hill. How does he do that? I found myself wondering how anyone could throw themselves into a fight like that without any regard to their own personal safety. Who does that really? Ah it seems the rest of the knights do to! I stayed atop the hill watching the action. When I could see that we had the advantage I kicked Trepidation into a gallop. Gawain was just killing a woad. He wiped blood of his cheek as he looked at me.

"Nice of you to join us," I mock saluted him and dismounted walking up to where Arthur had a woad at sword point. He said something I didn't catch. To everyone's surprise Arthur sheathed his sword and spared his life. He turned to face everyone. I noted hostile looks from the Romans.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" I muttered to Arthur eyeing of some of the burlier guards. He just walked off with out saying a word.

"Fine. Some ones in a bad mood." I found Bors tormenting the bishop's assistant priest. I caught the last of what he said.

"Blue demons that eat Christians alive. You're not a Christian, are you?"

"Bors," I called, "we're leaving." It was true we were mounting up. The bishop insisted on continuing on riding his horse. I deliberately let my horse walk along side his. A bishop who had skills in military intrigued me. He looked curiously at me. I was the only female in the party.

"A fighting woman," He asked with contempt in his voice. He thought less of women obviously. Well I would play to his idea of women's incapability to fight.

"Oh, I don't fight," He looked smug.

"Are you a healing woman then," A seductive grin crossed my face at that question.

"I'm their whore," I said in a husky voice. Gawain and Bors heard and turned to give me encouraging grins. They knew the kind of dance I was leading.

"I beg your pardon," He exclaimed shocked.

"For a few coins I could be yours as well."

"I am a holy man," He spluttered out.

"But still a man," I said teasingly. Gawain was trying to suppress a giggle.

"I'm very dedicated to my celibacy vows!" He insisted.

"Right... of course you are!" I said as if I believed him.

"Isolde," Arthur yelled using my alias.

"He's jealous. I must leave but if you change your mind," I trailed off in a sultry voice. The bishop was left in shock.

"Emile, don't torment the bishop," Arthur said sternly.

"I wasn..."

"Don't!" He repeated. I pouted and let my horse drop back to where the rest of the knights rode. Gawain patted me on the back and congratulated me for my efforts.

The knights had been having a conversation about freedom again.

"So what are you going to do?" Dagonet was asking Bors.

"I'm gonna drink until I can't piss straight." He replied with a big grin.

"You could never piss straight," Dagonet added as a side comment and everyone laughed.

" I know... too much of myself to handle," Every one turned to look at him, "It's a serious problem! It's like a..."

"...Baby-arm holding an apple!" everyone recited. I looked at them. Apparently this was a continuous joke. Galahad was suspicious.

"Why does he not discharge us and have it done with?" He asked the others.

"Romans, "The can't so much as scratch their ass with out holding a ceremony," Gawain answered on behalf of everyone and we all nodded our heads in agreement.

"You'll miss killing when you get home," Bors said sobering the mood immediately.

"I don't kill for pleasure. Unlike some," He cast a look at Tristan. I turned my head to see if he was offended and somewhat surprised myself at what Galahad had said.

"You should try it some day. You might get a taste for it." Tristan replied indifferently.

"It's in your blood, boy," Bors pointed out.

"Oh no. No. After tomorrow, this was all just a bad memory," Galahad insisted. There was silence before Gawain broke the mood.

"The first thing I'm going to do is marry a beautiful Samaritan woman."

"Why do you think we left," Bors asked. I looked at all the knights wondering if they were really unattractive. I looked at Lancelot who was rather silent.

"You?"

"Well, if this woman of Gawain's is as beautiful as he claims, I expect to be spending a lot of time at Gawain's house. His wife will welcome the company." He replied a cheeky grin on his face

"I see. And what will I be doing?" Gawain asked a sour look appearing on his face.

"Wondering at your good fortune that all your children look like me."

"Is that before or after I hit you with my axe?" The others laughed at this. Lancelot caught my eye.

"I guess I'll just have to settle for Emile then," I thought about denying him ever having a hope but instead I smiled at him.

"Lancelot, I've had the best you had to offer and trust me I'm not interesting." The knights yelled their approval of my reply.

The first thing we did when we arrived back was assembling around the round table. I had found a servants dress and placed it on hoping it would allow me to eavesdrop. I entered and all the knights looked up. The bishop was not the only one surprised.

"What are you doing?" Arthur mouthed over the bishop's head.

"Wine?" I said in response.

"I thought you held another occupation," The bishop asked.

"I do both." The knights took full advantage of me being a serving girl and each asked for their cup filled. I made a silent oath to get them back for that. I didn't notice Gawain's evil look. As I moved past him he stuck out his foot. I tripped and flew forward. I landed full in Tristan's lap and the wine jug flew out of my hand soaking both of us and hitting the bishop's lackey in the head. I resisted the urge to throw something at Gawain as the knights sniggered at what had happened. Tristan helped me out of his lap. Luckily for him I had got most of the wine on myself.

"Well looks like her and Tristan are close again," Bors muttered. I glared before shooting the bishop a sweet smile.

"He pays me the best," I said by way of explanation. Gawain snorted understanding what I meant. I was receiving an intimidating look so I hurriedly removed myself from the room. I didn't get far though as soon as I shut the door I turned around and placed my ear against it. To my frustration I couldn't hear anything properly. Just mumbling. I strained my hearing to the extreme. Suddenly the door opened out. Hit me in the nose and I landed sprawling on the ground. The knights looked a bit shocked and I looked bashful. Dagonet moved to help me up. I took note of the subdued mood. Tristan walked out and tossed me something. I reacted swiftly and caught it. It was a gold plated cup.

"I think they call this stealing."

"You should know," he replied. I examined the cup. It was very nice. Fetch a fine price at whatever market I choose but somehow I found myself not inclined to sell it. I looked up and saw the knights walking away. I ran to catch up and I linked arms with Dagonet.

"So how did it go?"

"We haven't been discharged yet," Galahad, snarled, furious.

"What? Why don't you go back in there and wave your sword around?"

"Your not subtle are you?" Dagonet questioned.

"I'm subtle when needs be," I replied.

"Well I count myself free. Lets go drink," Bors cried. They all cheered and Dagonet looked to me.

"You coming?"

"Let me freshen up." I watched the knights go briskly down the hall in search of the tavern. I found Tristan's room, which was closest and used his basin of water to wash my face and rope my hair back into a respectable position. I then headed down to the tavern. I arrived just in time to see Vanora struggle out of Lancelot's lap. Bors looked at his baby suspiciously before reassuring himself out loud.

"Nah, you look nothing like him."

"Yes he more resembles Gawain," because he had the baby he couldn't do anything to horrible to me. He settled for ruffling my hair.

I walked over to where Lancelot sat and was about to take the opposite seat, next to Dagonet. Lancelot's arm snaked out and pulled me onto his lap. I sighed as he whispered something suggestive in his ear and reached for his mead. I took a long skull before replying.

"Lancelot, what did I say earlier and besides I'm scaring off any compliant women." I was off his lap like I was poison. I made it round to Dagonet and made a face.

"You shouldn't have gulped that mead," He said fatherly.

"How do you know it wasn't in reference to Lancelot," he didn't seem to believe me I picked his up and downed half of it. I wished straight away that I hadn't done anything so stupid. Dagonet sighed.

"Your as good as drunk now," I knew he had a point. He kept me firmly next to him. As he put it I wouldn't last long drunk and alone in this room and the knights were too spread out to all look after you and besides they were drunk as well. I began giggling at the stupidest things. Dagonet finally told me to stay there I was. He was going to get water. I of course paid no attention and wandered through a room of pissed men. I finally found a familiar face in the form of Gawain, Galahad and Tristan. I was surprisingly steady on my feet.

"God's your drunk aren't you?" Gawain asked handling his intake of wine much better.

"I swear to drunk I'm not gods," I laughed as if this was the funniest thing in the world. I didn't really pay any heed to the fact I was making a fool of myself. Tristan finally reached up and grabbed the back of my dress and yanked me down next to him.

"Sit and don't move. Dagonet's probably looking for you." I could smell the alcohol on his breath. Somehow I felt more inclined to stay when Tristan said it. He could say it scarier. Galahad was yelling in triumph as he got a knife in the target. Near the bulls-eye at that. He shot a challenging look at Gawain who didn't really seem inclined to move due to a buxom wench on his lap. Tristan how ever threw his knife to land on the butt of Galahads knife. I let out a low whistle. Even I would have trouble doing that sober.

"Tristan, how do you do that?" Gawain asked.

"I aim for the middle." Galahad sat next to me looking downcast. I as always acted on impulse when I crawled into his lap so I was straddling his legs and looking into his eyes.

"Don't look sad it makes you unattractive," and I pulled him forward and smacked my lips to his. I could taste wine as he deepened the kiss. I could hear the catcalls of all the surrounding men. I pulled away slightly breathless even though I had thoroughly enjoyed myself.

"Another plot to boost my image?" He asked huskily.

"Not this time," I replied. Suddenly there was a call for a song. Vanora reached the middle of an open courtyard with a baby in her arms. I got off Galahad to get a better view and found Dagonet.

"Been getting into trouble?" He asked severely. I shock my head innocently. Dagonet narrowed his eyes at me then at Galahad. All the men were listening to the woman singing. She was a good singer but I was deaf to it. My eyes were on Arthur standing in the dark. When the song finished he turned and tried to sneak away and a sense of foreboding settled in my stomach.

"Arthur," Galahad hollered.

"My knights, you have served me well but I must ask you to complete one more mission."

"Drink," Bors yelled. I eyed him cautiously.

"We leave in the morning," Arthur continued.

"Leave," Lancelot had a look of shock and incredulity on his face.

"There is a roman family that needs to be brought from their home high above the wall."

"That's woad territory," Tristan said quietly.

"Bloody Romans," Bors muttered.

"Bors is right. We are free men now." Galahad exclaimed.

It is our duty to save these people," Arthur persevered

"My 'duty', if it ever was a duty, is over," Galahad continued. He was taking this hardest.

"Every knight here has laid down his life for you and instead of freedom you want more blood. Our blood," Bors said viciously.

"We have our orders. We are knights," Arthur cried, "when your return your discharge papers will be waiting for you." I looked at each knight in turn. My heart could have broken at their expression if I could find it.

"Let the Romans protect their own," Bors, snarled.

"We all die someday," Tristan said speaking for the first time, "If it is death at the hand of a Saxon you fear... Stay home!" His last words were powerful. I speculated to whether he has a death wish or a desire to die.

"If you are so eager to die, you can die right here," Galahad charged Tristan, "Some of us have something to live for." My body stiffened. No one had yelled till now. As Galahad was restrained Tristan replied calmly.

"A noble death in battle. That's worth living for," he caught my eye and I mouth back

"Are you crazy?" he didn't answer.

"The Romans have broken their word but we have Arthur's," Arthur nodded his confirmation, "I will prepare." He started to leave. As he past Bors he turned, "you coming?"

"Of course I'm coming! Can't let you go on your own, you're gonna get killed. I'm just saying what you're all thinking." He stormed out after Dagonet.

"I am with you," Gawain said resolved and I admired his strength, "Galahad too." Galahad looked up surprised. Then laughed humorlessly. He poured a wine on the floor and let the container drop. It shattered on the ground. He stalked out before Gawain who shot us an apologetic look. Lancelot left wordlessly with Gawain. I turned to Arthur.

"Emile, I must ask something of you."

"Get in the house before you, spread rumors of Saxons and they will be more prepared to leave?"

"How do you guess?"

"I don't know," honest for once in my life.

"Leave at dawn. Don't stop." I nodded. I had not been promised freedom and this was a chance for more gold but somehow I couldn't be happy. I was still drunk as anything and I had something to do in my drunkenness. When I knocked on the door it wasn't opened.

"Go away!"

"Open the door, Galahad," The door flew open and I looked up at the younger man.

"What did I say about you looking sad making you less attractive," I pulled him down to meet my lips. He pulled me inside the room. We were both intoxicated and really had no idea what we were doing. My arms circled his neck and I noted his height. I broke the kiss for a second.

"Do you have a problem with older women, Galahad?" I whispered.

"Not one as good looking as you," He leaned down and recaptured my lips. His tongue ran along my bottom lip asking for entry. I obliged. I noticed how gentle he was. Not rough like Oisin was. I tenderly sucked on his lip. His breathing was heavy now and I felt flattered at his obvious desire for me. His hands roamed my back and i slid my own down his chest onto his torso relishing the smooth muscles that seemed to be a frequent with knights. I wondred why i hand't become a spy before. Oisin had slim build but no muscle. I was so drunk I was not thinking straight. And so I shut the door behind me not considering consequences.

AN: whoa. That was a long long chapter and I don't have really much of an Authors note because I'm lazy and my life is crazy at the moment. Beside any point but any way please review. It's my first chapter that's is from the movie. How did I do? Was Emile and Galahad a shock? I had no script. Only fanfics and the official site quotes to go from. Well review review.

MD666


	17. Heritage

Chiefhow

I don't think anyone told her not to tease him. Yes Tristan speaks in this chapter as well

Tomb Raider X

Don't fret Tristan's still in the picture. I have withdrawals if I don't update quickly. I feel guilty.

Nianko

I hate being predictable and if it is predictable I'm going to make it as interesting as I can. And if that means shaking things up by random events... so be it! Hey it's ok. I get like that bout reviewing to. I try and review everyone but I just don't get time.

Midnytestar

You are my angel! Except there is one downside. I can't see the website address. Fanfiction won't show them to me. If you still wanna help we out can you send that website again but with a gap after each character so Fanfiction doesn't look like a website so I can see it. That would be great. Glad you were shocked.

A.K. Anomynous

Yeah I would too. Galahad is hot. I can't wait to see him in Ella enchanted. Emile will see Tristan in this chapter. There's a bit of a confrontation. Glad you liked the chapter!

Kungfuchick

She's drunk! Besides Galahad is mighty fine. If I couldn't hook up with the delectable Tristan I would so go for Galahad.

**Disclaimer:** well obviously I don't own anything except a new top. That is very random so I shall continue with the story.

**HERITAGE**

I awoke as soon as the sun peaked over the horizon. This was a skill most rogues possessed. It was useful to have a body clock. My eyes however remain clamped shut willing the sun to go away. My head ached from last night even though what had happened last night was a bit foggy. I stretched in my bed then froze. There was an arm over my waist. My eyes flew open. I wasn't even in my own bed or room. What's more I was naked. I stumbled out of the bed taking the sheets with me. I clutched them to my chin and tried to wrap them around my body one handed. On the bed Galahad groaned and rolled over. He still had his britches on which I took as a remarkably good sign. How did I get here? I couldn't remember a thing. Had I slept with Galahad? I whimpered as I recalled kissing him and then following him to his rooms. I have to admit I couldn't help admiring his half naked form even in my panicked state. Galahad was stirring due to the cold as I was now wearing the covers. He opened his bleary eyes at me.

"What's the time?" He muttered.

"A couple of minutes after dawn," I replied.

"What are you doing up then? Come back to bed," He patted a space next to him. I had just spotted my dress on the floor and I lunged for it.

"I can't Arthur's sent me on a mission." He propped himself up on an elbow and looked at me, scrutinizing. I struggled to ask the next question.

"What happened last night?" He was surprised at the question.

"Don't you remember?" I shook my head.

"I remember coming to your room and after that nothing," I looked at him half dreading the answer.

"Well you came to my door, kissed me. You were incredibly drunk but a fabulous kisser. Something's in that older woman thing," I tried not to blush, "Then we removed your clothes and you managed to get my tunic off before you passed out. So I put you on the bed and I went to sleep and nothing happened in the end." I couldn't disguise the look of relief on my face. He saw it and looked mildly offended.

"Don't be offended I just don't like doing things then not remembering and besides," I trailed off struggling to find words.

"You were drunk and that's all it was," Galahad summed up. I looked at him waiting for his bad reaction.

"Look Emile, It's fine. I'm not holding it against you. Besides at least I know you find me sexually attractive."

"How do you know that?"

"You told me," A cheeky grin crossed his face as I threw a pillow at him. I was relieved that things had returned to the casual mood.

"Now turn around so I can get dressed and leave. You have a few more hours rest before you have to go and save the damn Romans." He nodded in agreement and rolled over so his back was to me. Confident he wouldn't look I pulled on my dress as fast as I could. He was asleep again by now so I just ran out the door.

Straight into Tristan. He seemed at the least surprised to see me. That was nothing compared to how I felt. We stood in silence for a minute before he casually said,

"Your gown is on backward," I looked down and blush.

"You better get away from here. Dagonet may be coming down here giving out the herb that helps after a night of drinking. I'm doing this end and Dagonet the other but he may pass this way and I have a feeling if he sees you like this he may try and castrate Galahad."

"Nothing happened," I blurted out. I didn't know why I had to say this. I had no reason to explain my actions to this man.

"I didn't ask," He replied coolly.

"Well if by chance your curious about what I'm doing coming out of Galahads room."

"The knights bed women all the time. Why should I care if Galahad bedded you?"

"See that's why your only friends are knights. You don't care about people," I snapped in no mood for his attitude.

"Do you want me to care if you bedded Galahad?" I was stunned by his answer. Why did I care if he cared or not.

"No no," I stuttered, "Stop twisting my words around!"

"How's your head," I was amazed at this sudden change of topic but I grabbed it quickly.

"It aches," I confessed sullenly.

"Chew this," And with that he walked into Galahads room. I shook my head at the interlude. I didn't know if it was my imagination but he had seemed extra chilly with me this morning. Probably his own hangover wearing off. I stuck the little plant in my mouth and chewed. I noticed an easing in my head even if the taste was slightly unpleasant. I found Trepidation saddle. I snuck in the stall with him to turn my dress around. I mounted up straight away. It wasn't till after I was a while away from the fort and up to the forest I must pass through that I slowed Trepidation and began thinking about what I would do when I got to the Romans house. Marius was his name. I discovered that from sneaking past the bishop's room this morning surprised to find him awake.

I was lucky that Trepidation was a young horse. It meant he could go on tirelessly for ages and when he did weary I could slow him to a trot. I entered the forest intent on getting through as fast as possible. I would only have a night and a day in the household before the knights arrived, as they would camp a night. A noise in the trees distracted me. I saw instantly what was happening. There were woads everywhere. They may have recognized me from my travels with the knights. I made no effort to disguise with them. I kicked my heels into Trepidation and he ran faster. I heard a whistle and saw an arrow embed itself in a tree.

Now this was different. Arrow fire and with out Dagonet to protect me. I halted Trepidation so suddenly he skidded for a while then reared. I vaulted of his back and sunk down so I was kneeling. I placed my hands in the praying position of a Christian and raised it over my head. My head was bowed. I grinned down knowing the woads wouldn't have been expecting that. I hadn't lived in this country for so long I hadn't picked up a few tricks. This was the peace sign for friends of the woads. When an opponent evoked it they must be taken to the tribal leader.

I heard footsteps and no words. I kept my eyes down cast. A blindfold came around my eyes and I let them place it on easily without resisting. I was jerked to me feet and stood firm against a desire to protest at my rough treatment. I wasn't taken far but I stumble enough times I was very happy when I could sit down. I hear people leave and it sounded like I was alone yet I could feel someone watching. Suddenly the blindfold was removed and I squinted against the new light. My eyes adjusted and I saw a man in front of me in the tent.

"Welcome back Emile." I stared at Merlin for a while before answering.

"How's your daughter? You did have a daughter didn't you?" I said this causally beginning to inspect my nails.

"Yes. She's missing. You didn't know her well I remember."

"No she was a couple of years younger then me wasn't she?"

"She was a year your senior." He said softly. I could tell he missed his daughter. I had never really spent time with her at all. I knew her though. Guinevere had been far too aloof for her.

"I heard from Nimue that you are a spy for Arthur." So Nimue had been to see Merlin about me. I sighed and wondered if I should hit the old girl next time I saw her.

"Yes and I have a job to do. Will you hinder me?" he ignored my question.

"Your parents were warriors!"

"Yes my parents were warriors," I snapped back.

"You can't escape who you are," He stated all knowing like. I didn't want to get into an argument with this man. He claimed to have magic and I believed him. People like him and Nimue weren't your run of the mill everyday people.

"Exactly. You are who your are and that is why I am doing what I'm doing." Merlin seemed to consider this before nodding.

"You were always the intelligent one but I can sense fresh grief on you. Though it isn't controlling you. And mixed emotions towards some knights." I interrupted right there not liking where this was going. Merlin claimed to see into the future as well and I had a feeling he was delving into mine.

"I have to go." Merlin assented with another nod of his head and gestured towards the flap of the tent. I made my way towards it. I had just ducked outside when I heard his voice follow me.

"We'll meet again soon." I wished he hadn't said that. It sounded too much like a prophecy. I didn't like having my fate decreed to me.

I saw no woads but I could see lots of tents. I didn't know where in the forest I was. I just had a gut feeling I should keep riding north. I found my saddlebag laden with supplies and some part of me that retained a humor thanked the woads for their hospitality. Trepidation was fed and looked ready for speed again so I mounted up and kicked him into a break neck speed. I kept my head down and the wind streamed over my back. It wasn't long before we broke free of the trees.

The hours passed like minutes and I found myself running over my plan in my head. I would pretend to be a main seeking work. If Marius was anything like the other Romans just flatter his ego and I'd be fine. The villa loomed into sight and I still didn't halt to I was right in front. The guards shouted out for my identity. I made up a charming one. I became Elsie servant of the bishop a present for the fine roman household. I shouted this in the common language of roman. I was hustled quickly inside after that. I warily heeded the villagers crowding around to see me and saw how skinny they were. They were dirty, thin and poor. I had an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach after that.

I was shown straight to Marius private study. I bowed low and I saw him smile. I didn't know if I had just spent too much time with the knights and their exceptional bodies but Marius just looked fat in comparison. I didn't like the way he was eying me either.

"So Elsie you are from the Bishop Germanius."

"Yes lord, he always said I was a good servant so he sent me to you as a reward."

"Indeed?" He asked moving around to play with my hair." This man was shorter then me and right now, I felt disgusted with myself but I thought even Cynric was better than this man. I nodded.

"Tell me Elsie what religion are you?" I paused. I knew most of the knights were pagans so it might be a good idea to soften him up in preparation for their arrival.

"The bishop made no demands so I retained my old faith," I said meekly. Marius nodded the turned abruptly and shouted.

"Guards," He turned back to me stunned, "You are a pagan. I saw the red mark on your back symbolizing you as servant to the devil. You must be detained." The guards had rushed in. I was unarmed and they had heavy Armour making it ridiculous for me to fight them. The grabbed my arms. Marius walked over and grabbed the bottom of my dress and began to lift it. I pulled as far away as possible. I hadn't slept with Galahad and he was extremely handsome. What chance had this short little man have? I shuddered at the thought of his chubby fingers touching me.

"No, I think you must be cleansed before that. Take her away to her punishment." I was dragged away. I passed a woman outside his study who looked well dressed and a bit shocked at me screaming and kicking. I guessed that it was Marius wife. I was pulled right outside the villa walls. There was a tiny door on a little hut. We had to step over a little wall in front of the door. It opened up to some steps.

I was pulled down them and the stench hit my nose. It was the smell of death and decay. I gagged and struggled to keep myself upright. I was pulled down into a room where there were little cells. I screamed when I saw one of the decaying bodies. Trust Arthur to pick a religious fanatic to rescue. One of the guards hit me and dragged me up to a little man in a brown robe. He smelt badly of a man who hadn't cleaned for ages. Again I blamed my time spent at the Fort and The Rouge where Dagonet and I ran tight ships. We wouldn't risk outbreak of disease and ill health.

"She is to be suitably punished for her heresy and the wall is nearly completed." I gasped as I realized what the wall was for. I realized Marius probably had no intention of him taking his pleasure with me. I would be dead. I started struggling and kicking out. They pulled me along the row. I could see dark eyes peaking out. Shining in the minimal torchlight. I fought like a wild cat and a couple of the stronger prisoners yelled out their encouragement. I'm not sure whether they expected me to make a difference but they must make do with any small revenge they could. I was shouting for help.

I wanted Dagonet to rescue me. I wanted Bors lewd comments. Lancelot and Gawain's flirty looks. Arthur's silent command. Galahads innocence and beautiful muscled stomach. Even Tristan's silence would be welcome if he would come along and beat the life out of these people. I continued to yell when a guard brought the hilt of his sword heavily across my head. My eyes went unfocused and I saw black spots. I went flaccid. The guards chucked me forcefully into a cell. My body hit the ground with a painful thud. I tried to lift my head but it felt like a heavy weight. So I let it fall back to the ground. My forehead was pressed against the cold grimy stones. A single tear escaped before the black dots expanded and swallowed me whole.

AN: ok defiantly not as long as last chapter. Again I have no substantial comments to make so I'm just going to say review... please review. Constructive criticism and suggestions always welcome! Praise is will get an even better reception.

MD666


	18. Rescue

Mustang Gal

Sorry. I just had to be evil like. I love confusing people. I hate being predictable. Yes I seem to have her on the move. She has to try everything before she can decide what she likes right? Just for the record she won't be doing that.

Midnytestar

Nah It didn't work. If you wanna send an it to me via e-mail its

**DISCLAIMER:** nothing, none, zip, nada you get the point right? I unfortunately own.... NOTHING!

**RESCUE**

I woke up suddenly on the floor. My head ached and all I wanted was to go back to sleep and forget this nightmare. I wondered why I had even woken. My eyes adjusted and I realized there was someone in the room. A dirty priest. He grabbed my arms and I was too weak to fight him off. I swore in all that languages I knew paying particular care to swear most in Sais. It was the most horrible sounding dialect. He made the sign of the cross dropping me while he did it.

I was groggy but I knew my sense and reactions were returning seeing as I managed to break my fall. He hauled me back up and dragged me along. He opened a door with his spare hand and pulled me in after him. There were at least two other priests. They pulled me on to what I recognized as a rack. My arms and legs were strapped down.

"Convert to god or be tortured," One priest hissed and pulled the lever which stretched me out. There was a slight tug of my muscles.

"All right," I responded quickly. The priest all froze looking at each other.

"Pardon?" One asked confused.

"I'll convert, pray, worship and do all that." The Priest moved to the edge of the room trying to get out of earshot. That was impossible in such a small room.

"What do we do now? No one has ever converted before," One of them whispered.

"You baptize me and release me," I cried loudly to them. I sent a prayer of penance to Kyrilla but I'm sure he would understand my life or death situation. The priest looked obviously disappointed.

"That's not fun," Another stated as I gave him an incredulous look. Sick twisted priests! The third one suddenly smiled sadistically.

"We should torture her for her past sins," The Priests look ecstatic all of a sudden.

"That's not how it's supposed to work," I protested weakly. The men ignored my comment. One of them yanked lever of the rack so I was starched out as far as I could go with out tearing muscles. I let out a low hiss of pain through gritted teeth.

"She's a strong one," One of them remarked. I wasn't strong, I was flexible. Learning to street fight had meant I spent a lot of time stretching.

"We'll just have to use another way to break her," The brutal priest mentioned. The animal grins crossed nearly all their faces. I didn't like it. The vicious one, I assumed, was the leader. He gestured at the smallest one. That one must have understood his signal because he got excited and ran to a small table in the corner of the room. I couldn't get a good look because of my horizontal position. I was trying to keep breathing evenly.

The priest returned with a long sharp piece of metal. I froze as I saw it and not so good feelings traveled along my spine. I began straining against my restraints. I had the impression that things were about to get a little bit more painful.

They approached wielding it like it was a sword. The last priest, the one who looked like he hadn't seem water in the form of a bath, Began pulling my dress up. I reacted quickly to that.

"Hold up! Where the hell do you think your going with that piece of metal?" I yelled. I had a feeling I already knew the answer but maybe they would stop to tell me and they could give me some more time before the excruciating torture began.

There was aloud crash from outside the door and shouting. The priest looked at each other confused before two left to investigate. I heard shouts and the sound of cells opening. Hope flared in my heart.

"Help," I screamed at the top of my lungs and started banging my arms. The chains keeping them down rattled. The smelly priest tried to silence me but I could see fear etched in his face. Suddenly the door burst open and I thought it was a dream when I saw Lancelot and Galahad in the doorway.

Galahad had a bow, which was strung. He let the arrow fly and the priest collapsed. I turned to look at the knights who looked extremely surprised to see me attached to a rack. In fact they stood gawking for a while. I realized my dress was half way up my thighs. Men! Couldn't they focus in an emergency? I rounded on them.

"Take your time," I said sarcastically, "Kyrilla protect me from idiots. But it's fine," I continued in a fake sweet voice. "You know why don't you just pop down to the town tavern, have some ale, then return and save me." I had a pretty vicious scowl on my face.

The two men looked at each other.

"She's all yours," Lancelot said to Galahad, bounding up the stairs. Galahad just open and shut his mouth for a while after he left.

"Galahad, I don't like being on a rack!" I shouted. He turned to leave.

"Wait where do you think your going?"

"To get Dagonet or Tristan. They are the only ones who can handle you when you're in one of your moods."

"I don't want Tristan." I screeched after him. Dagonet came to get me. I was relieved it was him because as soon as I was free I latched onto his neck and started crying. I was repeating over and over again I didn't want to die like all the others. Dagonet explained they found a woman and young boy still alive. I tired gallantly to stand on my own but my legs where wobbly and shaking so Dagonet scooped me up in his arms and carried me into the open air. He lay me down a little away from the other survivors. Arthur looked shocked to see me.

"Emile? What are you doing here your supposed to be inside the house," He exclaimed.

"Arthur, I'm so quitting when we get back home." He just smiled.

"I'll give you seventeen gold coins for this excursion."

"Did I say I wanted to quit? I was just joking."

"What are you doing? These people are pagans," The happy reunion was broken by the grating voice of Marius. The knights looked suddenly on edge. Arthur had a disgusted look on his face like he was looking at something foul he had just stepped on. Gawain had moved to help me stand.

"So are we," Lancelot snapped back.

"These pagans refuse to accept the place God has set for them at the table of life. They must die! As an example! An example!" Marius protested. I looked down at him with a look of repulsion. I watched the other knight's reactions to this man. Gawain was supporting me so I couldn't see his face but I could feel the stiffness in his body. Bors looked livid. Lancelot and Galahad both looked at this man with contempt. Tristan was fiddling with his dagger. Dagonet looked the most furious.

"Refused to accept their place? You mean they refuse to be your serfs?" Arthur asked perilously. The idiot lord didn't notice the danger to his tone.

"Yes, yes! You understand!" I shook my head at his insolence. He was going to die. i'd place Tristans life on it. i never liked betting with my own. Arthur took a threatening step forward, ""Of course, as a Roman knight you would understand... as a Christian..." He was losing his conviction. When he realized he was fighting a losing battle he lashed out at his wife. She was kneeling next to the woman.

"And you, you kept them alive!" I turned confused to the weak looking woman. had she been helping the prisoners. Marius struck her. I could see Dagonet about to leap on him and strangle the pitiful life out of him. He didn't have time. Arthur got there first. He hit him to the snow.

"Go Arthur," I shouted out. Marius glared at me so viciously that Gawain wraped his arms around my body as if shielding me and displaying his protection. Marius returnined his confused and angry eyes to Arthur.

"When we get to the wall, you will pay for this heresy!" he proclaimed. Someone should tell this man that he wasn't in the least bit terrifying. He looked like a fat child having a tantrum. Tristan had a smirk on his face.

"Perhaps I should kill you now an seal my fate. You have shamed our faith and as more of an insult you locked up someone in my employ." I waved.

"I was willing to die with them, to lead them to their rightful place. It is God's will that these sinners be sacrificed." The look in Arthur's eye could only be described as detestation as the sadistic priest stepped forward. This man was an idiot too. in a situation like this you stay silent and inconspicuious.

"Then I will do his will. Wall them back up." He muttered that in a low voice and the priest didn't comprehend immediately. Then eager villagers cleared him away. I took a step away from Gawain's supporting arms to stand in front of him. I kicked him directly in the groin.he doubled over in pain. I wrenched his head up by his hair

"Die slow, Bastard," I hissed into his face. I watched him yell as he was taken away. Ever-logical Tristan spoiled my momement.

"We have no time for this, Arthur. An entire Saxon army is coming. They will be here by nightfall." Hold on a second. Saxons? I spun to face the knights with a look of horror on my face.

"Saxons? As in the Saxons who killed Larx," The knights looked at each other and Dagonet moved forward to place a hand on my shoulder. "As in the Saxons who tried to rape me? As in Cedric and Cynric?

"This is why we came to collect this family," Arthur said softly. He moved forward to clasp my shoulder as well. "Emile, I'm sorry!" I swallowed and nodded. I couldn't help but feel my lip quiver and tears prick my eyes. Dagonet and Arthur looked at each other over my head and simultaneously took a respectful step back. I moved to the edge of the forest out of everyone's way.

The knights had started preparing to leave. Readying all the villagers. Taking all of them with us would slow our progress. Tristan had told Arthur that. I felt a gaze on me. It wasn't a hostile stare but it unnerved me. I turned to find the son of Marius gazing at me. When I met his eyes he immediately adverted them. But I saw he still looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"What?" I asked savagely, "Do I something on my face?"

"Well yes, there's dirt and grime." I stared at the boy. How did he summon the courage to answer so? He faltered under the icy glare.

"I am Alecto," He said moving forward.

"And I am your grandmother," I retorted looking away. I felt a presence beside me. I turned to look. Alecto had just moved closer.

"Smart ass comments are your cue to leave."

"Are you really Queen of thieves?" My head snapped back to look at him. At the same time he handed me a flask of water and indicated for me to wash my face with it. i splashed the cool refreshing water over my skin before turning back to Alecto.

"What have you heard?" Trying to wipe the glistening droplets of my face.

"The knights talking," He told me proudly. I raised an eyebrow at that, "I wasn't eavesdropping. They were just saying things as I passed."

"Really what did they say?"

"That you wouldn't cope with the new emotional stress." I was startled. They all of a sudden thought of me as an unstable.

"Which knights, pray tell, said this," There was acid to my voice.

"The tall one and the wild looking one," he hesitated in answering. Dagonet and Tristan.

"Indeed?" Alecto was young, curious and his fear forgotten swiftly.

"Is it true that when he fights it's as if he is possessed with a demon?" I almost laughed at the enthusiasm of his question.

"Whom are you referring to?"

"The wild one!"

"Oh you mean Tristan." I can't believe Tristan thought I was unhinged. Revenge time, "He likes men," I said casually and walked away. Alecto looked after me flabbergasted. I had every intention of yelling at them. My strength failed.

I landed with my knees in the dirt. My dress was torn. I had been spending a fortune on clothes lately. Dagonet ran forward and scoped me up. I narrowed my eyes at him for a brief moment before realizing he was worried about me. Not questioning my sanity. My chest swelled. No body except Kel and Shadow worried about me.

"You can ride in the wagon for now. We will tie Trepidation to another horse." I nodded realizing how weary I really was. I was glad Trepidation had survived to see me again. I was placed in the wagon. It was dim. Dagonet told me he was going to talk to Arthur about healing the survivors. I nodded. I looked at the young boy who was asleep and then my eyes latched on the girl. My breath caught. I recognized her. She recognized me as well. Her eyes burned like coals from the darkness. she had lost none of her fire it seemed.

"Emile?"

"Guinevere," I bowed my head to her.

"The younger sister of my best friend?" She said disbelieving.

"No I've changed. I'm not that person any more."

"But..." she protested. I dived forward and held a dagger to her throat.

"You don't know me any more. I'm different. You knew who I was and that is a threat to me in my current postition. Keep silent and I wont be forced to eradicate you!" Guinevere's face stiffened and her eyes hardened. We had never been friends but any affection for me had just been thrown to the wind. She didn't like being told what to do. Arthur entered then with Dagonet. He placed a hand on the sleeping boy's forehead.

"He burns. Brave boy!" I snorted when Dagonet said this.

"He's asleep how can you tell if he's brave?" Dagonet choose to ignore this comment. I think he had come to the conclusion I was really a nice person but I had scathing comments to make to project an image. He didn't have to tell me. It was written on his face. Dagonet was honest like that.

"Some of your fingers are out of place. I have to put them back. If I don't do this, you may never use them again," Arthur was telling Guinevere. I winced remembering how my shoulder had been put into place. While having her fingers set wouldn't hurt as much it would still hurt enough! I wasn't going to be kind to this woad either.

"That's going to hurt like all hell," I stated cruelly.

"I'll just be brave," I looked at her like she was insane. Being brave didn't make it hurt less.

"Where does that get you? It feels better to scream."

"Coward," She lashed out. Arthur and Dagonet looked shocked.

"Better to be an alive unharmed coward than a defiant injured brave heart," I said maliciously to Guinevere.

"How would you know?"

"I've trod both paths and all I got was a dead lover and a dislocated arm on your kind of hike!" She looked stunned into submission. Arthur took this moment of silence to grab her hand. She winced in pain. Her attention redirected. She started to breath fast as if working herself up for something. Arthur pushed them back into place. And collapsed against his Arthur's chest crying. I saw him cradle her to him and I shot a confused look at Dagonet who looked equally puzzled at Arthur's strange behavior towards a woad. A rather loud sob escaped her mouth and I rolled my eyes. Dagonet hissed at me,

"I remember somebody crying with a dislocated shoulder."

"Lighten up, Father," I said jestingly, "Besides she supposed to be a brave fighter and I'm just the coward remember."

"You're not a coward. You just don't know it yet." I wondered what that meant. Guinevere had collapsed unconscious now. Arthur lowered her gently to the ground before standing up.

"She's royal," He declared. I grunted. I had to get away from this talk about Guinevere.

"A royal pain in my arse," I muttered and went to leave the wagon.

"Emile!" Dagonet exclaimed.

"What?" I asked frustrated as I turned around.

"Ladies should not swear." I gave him a withering look before jumping lightly out of the wagon shouting as I went,

"I'll pass that on to Tristan," I called back. My legs buckled slightly and before I could regain my balance and arm snaked around my waist and pulled me away. It happened quickly I couldn't even shout out. I thought Marius had finally got me when I realized the person was much taller and stronger. Practically carrying me. I was pushed up against a tree but not hard. I finally met the eyes of my assailant.

Tristan's face was but an inch from mine. I looked left and right then back at him wondering if he had made a mistake and incorrectly taken me for someone else. My body was pumped with adrenalin prepared for a fight.

Now I realized I was safe I took a deep breath to calm myself. I couldn't help inhaling some of his scent. He smelt good. Dagonet made all the knights keep clean even on long rides. He smelt like the earth and trees. such a welcome change after the reeking prison.

I shook my head. stopping myself from enjoying the smell. I was being distracted. He was too close. I tried to pull my head away but a trunk stopped it.

"So I'm a lady now?" He asked. I pulled against his arm trying to break free but his grip was like iron. I gulped and tried a big smile.

"A joke," I offered feebly.

"A minute ago I liked men but if I am a woman shouldn't I?" I tried to look innocent but when I saw he wasn't fooled I resorted to pouting.

"Alecto?"

"The boy is not quite for a second."

"I don't think his father allowed him much freedom of speech. He's just catching up."

"Don't change the subject," He said and pressed his whole body against mine. I gasped as I felt the pressure of his compact body aligned with mine. He sneered at my reaction. My heart increased to a million beats per second. I tried to still it, convinced he could feel it.

"Why do you say such things?"

"I don't know," I managed to push out, "Maybe I don't like you. Maybe you do like men, you and Gawain sometimes..." I was silenced as his hand tilted my chin up so I was actually looking at his face. I wondered what in Kyrilla's name he was doing.

"Maybe I should prove you wrong," He replied in a low husky voice. Was he aroused? His face was getting closer and I found my self involuntarily closing my eyes. I swear I didn't want to. I just had no control over my body. My face tilted on it's own now and his hand slid down to me waist. My lips made contact. It was just the slightest brush.

"Tristan?" He pulled away suddenly. Looking to where the sound came from. It sounded like Arthur. "Tristan?" It sounded again closer. Tristan took a huge step away from me and I was left leaning against the tree for support.

"Here," he shouted back. Arthur came around the corner. He paused for a second eying my flushed face warily.

"I need you to scout on ahead," He said turning his concentration back to Tristan who nodded. Arthur looked at us both then shook his head before disappearing. Tristan went to follow him but before he got to far he turned and left he turned and called back to me.

"Check! Your move." My jaw dropped. That was just a revenge tactic? A new part to our game of mental chess? A chance for him to get under my skin? I was furious. the whole incident was just a ploy! Tristan had nearly kissed me and I was going to let him. Like my emotions weren't already screwed up enough with the impending arrival of the Saxons.

I focused on that point for the moment. I didn't want to think about how my body had reacted to his being so close. There was still butterflies in my stomach. I was mentally slapping myself as I made my way back to the wagon. I was embarrassed and ashamed. I had let him play me like an instrument.

I don't usually swear except in life threatening situations but right now I was really pissed off. So I swore and as soon as I swore I realized how much he had really gotten to me. Swearing about it meant I ranked the interlude on my important list. As I finally stumbled inside and glared at Guinevere's sleeping form I made an oath to get him back for that. It was, as he said, my move and I planned on it being a checkmate!

**AN: hmm i just realised i uploaded Heritage but didn't actually update the story. i thought i'd been neglecated by my reviewers. oh well you've got two for the price of one today!**

**"Do unto others."**

**"Before they do unto me." How much does that sound like something Emile would say. I'm so taxing that line for later in the story.**

**Hope you guys review today. What did you think of the whole thing?**

**MD666**


	19. Stalemate

BillieLiv

Bonjour. I would say Ca va? But is that only when you know the person heaps well. Glad you liked the chapter.

kungfuchick

Yes Emile is a bit like that. trouble seems to follow her every where. I think it's a bit sly when guys are just playing girls emotions. I think Tristan deserves a slap for that. Emile letting him was a bit of a shock. I thought she hated him but oh well my creative spirit took over.

camlann

I love it when I'm away from the computer for awhile and when I come back there are lots of updates. I think Emile couldn't resist picking on the bishop. I never really got enough Tristan character development out of the movie. I was always wondering why he took things. Dagonet is a pretty special person to her now even if she won't admit it. I'm glad you think she's progressing and changing realistically.

chiefhow

I'd love to play chess with Tristan but that's not all I can think of doing with him. But my story is only pg-13 lol.

Nianko

I like being exciting but now I have a challenge to keep being exciting. I just hope I can live up to it. There are still a few more up my sleeve.

midnytestar

I know I sent you a reply. Something along the lines of you being my angel which I'm going to repeat forever. I hope to keep living up to every ones standards with my story

A.K. Anomynous

I'm glad you like them. No not chocolate cake I just had desert. Apple pie and frozen berry yogurt. I might pop if I have anymore lol. I'm glad you like the mental chess. Everyone seems to like my element of surprise. Yay!

elvenstar5

yeah I think she could. She is good for more than I scream but I think she needs to realize that herself. I already have the checkmate move planned in my head. And let me say somebody won't be happy! But will it be Emile or Tristan?

cedricceilingfan( )

AHHHH gee I wonder who this is. Take your time JD but don't take too long you gotta keep up wit ur brudda mate! So you really like it? Hmm what's the point of asking you're not really up to this. I want the tattoo myself. Must find way to place special K in here and kill slowly. Most people here could testify to the addictiveness of Fanfiction. I ain't got any more pasta salad. The rouge is made up of thieves. There is an explanation coming up. Which you will know by the time you READ IT. any I talk more when you catch up.

Disclaimer and AN: It's seems I have a bit of explaining to do. In my stupidness I uploaded the chapter heritage but I didn't update my story. So I got two more reviews for chapter 16 but I didn't look properly and thought I only got two reviews for chapter 17 so I was like ahh my reviewers have abandoned me. But then I realized I hadn't updated. So you guys got two for one today. I apologize for the 2 review comments. I now know you guys still love me. There we go. I've asked a friend of mine to read this story and I'm hell nervous. Its ok when someone thinks you're crap but don't know you. It'd different when you see them every day. Ok On with the story, of which I own nothing bar my characters. Oh and credit for me actually having a script must go to FALLEN KNIGHTS" ) and midnytestar

**STALEMATE**

I woke early the next morning to the movement of the wagon. Guinevere was still asleep. I looked at her sleeping form and regretted, for some strange reason, my horrible attitude to her last night. I couldn't expect her to keep a secret if I threatened her. I found food left by Dagonet and began getting some out for the both of us. As she stirred I moved to sit in front of her. She opened her eyes and as soon as they focused enough to recognize me she scrambled back. I held a finger to my mouth indicating I wanted quiet from her. I gestured at the small boy.

"I am sorry for my behavior yesterday. I was in a bad mood. I just didn't know else to get you to stay silent in such a short time." I offered her the food.

"Is this a peace offering?" She asked a small smile beginning to form on her lips.

"Were we at war?"

"You were right. You have changed much since I last saw you," She commented reaching for a piece of food.

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"I haven't decided yet. You talk more." I had been drinking from a flask and I chocked a bit when she said this. She laughed quietly. The boy stirred.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"His name is Lucan. He is an orphan. That's all I know. When we get back to the fort he will probably be made slave," Guinevere said the last with a hint of disgust to her tone. I surveyed the boy. He was young but he seemed fairly strong. And this was after such an ordeal in the dungeons.

"I think I can find alternative employment for him," I said reassuringly. There was silence and I discovered Guinevere staring intently at me.

"We thought you were gone. Like Aleera," She looked said and a painful feeling hit my heart so hard and fast I had no idea that it was possible.

"I'm sorry Guinevere. I can't talk about her," She looked liked she was going to protest and I realized the older woman needed to vent her frustration and talk about what had happened. The woads didn't discuss thing usually. They comforted and acknowledged and grieved but never discuss. At that time Dagonet appeared.

"Ah you're awake. And getting on well." He ruffled my hair and I glared at him. He walked over and checked Lucan's temperature.

"Going down. Good!" He turned to look at me.

"I never asked you if you were unharmed after yesterday."

"I'm fine. An occasional bump or scratch but apart from that emotionally traumatized."

"Why?" Dagonet asked suddenly concerned, "What did they do to you."

"It wasn't an action it was a thought. Marius naked! Disgusting!" Dagonets expression relaxed when he realized I was jesting.

"Ah sir?" I started at the sound of Guinevere's voice. I shot an amused look at Dagonet. I had never heard him called sir, only Dagonet or Dag.

"What are the other knights doing?" I suppose after a lifetime of fighting the knights she preferred them at a distance.

"The Gawain, Arthur and Lancelot are at the front of the party. Bors, Galahad and I are watching the rear. Tristan is ahead scouting." I moped severely at the thought.

"I hope he gets shot," I muttered. I was still angry about last night and I hadn't thought of a suitable return attack. Dagonet rolled his eyes, something he does rarely, and jumped out of the wagon.

"So how do you know the knights?"

"I work for Arthur," I replied settling myself back on the floor next to her.

"Doing what?" I was tempted to tell her I was their whore but somehow I didn't think she would react as satisfactorily as the bishop. I opted for the honest approach.

"I'm there spy." Guinevere looked at me and then out the flap at Arthur. I was staggered at the look on her face. I recognized it for what it was.

"Being royalty is a downer in situations like this. You can't do what, or who, you want."

"Yes," she answered not really thinking.

"I know," I said back. Her head snapped back at me. I smiled at her knowingly.

"You're royalty?"

"Queen of the rouge at your service... if you pay me 14 gold coins a day. Otherwise I'm loyal to Arthur." She opened and shut her mouth. The Rouge was well known among the woads. I had heard of it as a little girl. Guinevere was speechless for a moment before she gestured at her own shoulder. I knew what she was asking so I tugged down my dress to expose the dragon. I spotted some clothes in the corner. I tugged them on, my back to Guinevere who seemed to be processing this information. They were comfortable men's clothes. Much more practical in this situation.

"Emile?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question with out you getting angry?"

"Maybe," I responded warily.

"What is your relation to that wild knight? I heard you and him outside last night?" I had only reacquainted myself with her twenty four hours ago and already she was playing the inquisitive big sister. To my surprise I found myself warming to that. Just because I hadn't been friends with her didn't mean I didn't want to be. But she had always seemed so much better than I. Crazy and wild.

"With Tristan I never know. Sometimes were fighting and sometimes were not."

"And now it's your turn to get him back." I nodded enthusiastically. Guinevere was a warrior princess. She knew something's about war. And this was in essence a war.

"Use his own tactic. Except double it so its effects are intensified." I took in what she said and smiled as a thought came to my head. He wasn't the only one who could cause a reaction. I let out a huge yawn then. I grasped how tired I was. A full day of riding and torture was nothing to laugh at.

"I'm going to sleep," I told Guinevere. She nodded and returned her gaze to watch Arthur and I drifted off

&#$&#$(($#

"I'll live. Don't worry." I looked up at Guinevere.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting under Arthur's skin," She said with a wolfish grin on her face. I mock scowled at her.

"That's supposed to be my job."

"You have Tristan let me have Arthur."

"You know that sounds wrong!" I cried.

"Fulicina asks you to kindly report to the small wagon for a bath." I groaned. Like I needed another parent figure. I had Dagonet already. With Guinevere laughing and me grumbling we made our way to the wagon. Fulcina pounced on me first. She tutted my masculine clothing and pulled me inside.

I had thought her a sweet mild woman. I was wrong. Give her a scrubbing brush and soap and she's a beast. I was stood up and toweled dry before I had a chance to open my mouth. Guinevere was hysterical by now. Her laughter ceased as Fulicina pointed a finger at her. I was pulled into a dress. I gagged at the purple color but when I realized it was Fulicina I smiled. I then bailed outside. I could here Guinevere's protests die away as Fulicina started scrubbing.

I saw a figure in the dark. I looked in and saw Guinevere staring at the figure. I put one and one together and came up with a window. Or in other words Arthur. I stalked over to him. I thought he was a gentleman and here he was watching us bathe. I had a feeling he wasn't all that interested when I was in there. I came up quickly behind him and held a knife to his throat.

"That's not polite," I pointed out. Arthur released the hilt of his sword and I let him step away and face me. I was slightly taken back by his expression. I would have thought Arthur above love let alone love at first sight. He shifted the topic contents. He gave me a once over and smiled.

"In a dress I see," he said mildly.

"I wear dresses often, silly."

"But they usually end up ripped and dirty and besides this a high quality one." I looked down. It was like a toga. Loose on Fulicina's slight build but fitted on me. I smiled at Arthur and watched him leave. I had a feeling emotions would fly at a later date.

When Guinevere finished Fulicina returned to her husband's area and us to the wagon. Lucan was sitting with Dagonet demanding a story. Dagonet wasn't the performing type so I jumped up and took the burden off him. I told a thrilling story about my adventures at The Rouge though I substituted me for a brave knight named Dagonet, which subsequently made him blush.

They all clapped in delight as I acted out the first sword fight to my story. I was stopped briefly by the arrival of Alecto and Fulcina. They had brought food. We ate quickly before I resumed the story.

It wasn't very accurate. In most of the fights I had run away and the Holy Grail, I actually sold it instead of handing it over to Arthur but they liked it. Fulicina cast glowing looks at Dagonet who pretended not to see them as a blush crept up his face. In the end the bad man died and good triumphed over evil. They left the wagon content and entertained. Lucan had begged to sleep under the stars near Dagonet. Dagonet assented and Alecto asked too. He was permitted as well.

As we prepared for bed I noticed Guinevere looking at me.

"What?"

"You are amazing!" and with that she settled down to sleep. I stared at her a moment longer. Wondering what she meant by that before I too lay down to rest. I was disturbed an hour later. Guinevere was gone. I sat up immediately and rubbed sleep from my eyes. I stumbled out of the wagon and into the snow. I nearly tripped on the dress and cursed it. I saw fresh tracks and hurriedly followed them.

I saw Arthur, Guinevere and Merlin. This was a strange sight. I hurriedly climbed a tree. Utilizing my thief skills. I nimbly swung from branches to over the top of the clearing. I got as low as I dared. Just as I did Merlin spoke.

"Before I begin I need to take care of something." Guinevere and Arthur looked suitably confused and so did I. Just then Merlin raised his staff and I felt the branch slip out from underneath me. I grabbed for the above one but missed. I landed on the ground with a heavy clunk.

"If this dress is ripped you better run because Fulicina will not be very impressed. Bloody magic!" I snarled.

"How do you know I used magic?" Merlin asked innocently. I saw the slight grin tugging the corner of his mouth.

"Ha ha ha, very funny. The branch just happened to break at that exact time did it?" I asked sarcastically. "The wonder of it!"

"Emile," Arthur said warningly. I raised my hands in defense.

"All right eavesdropping but leaving now." They watched me leave. Guinevere had a small smile. As I was just before out of ear range but well out of sight I heard an unnatural rustle in a nearby bush. With out turning my head I whipped my arm out and grabbed Lancelot's hair and began pulling him.

"If I don't get to listen you don't." he tried protesting and I flicked him on the nose. He shut up quickly and rubbed his nose. I heard it worked on barking dogs and now it discover it works on talkative males. The joy of the evening.

As we reached the central fire I paused. It was late and there was but one solitary figure sitting beside it. Cleaning a sword. I let go of Lancelot who staggered away from we as fast as he could go.

Tristan looked up and the fire reflected in his eyes. Back from scouting already? I decided this was a perfect opportunity to put my plan into action. There was no one else around and I was in a nice dress as well. I let my hair out so it half obscured my face. I walked boldly up to him and placed my self in his lap. Straddling his legs and looking at him.

If he was shocked, I couldn't tell. He looked at me a second before speaking.

"What are you doing?"

"Well I can't stop thinking about last night. I know it was just an act but still it's so vivid in my mind. I whispered this to him. He raised an eyebrow. I needed to do some more convincing. I grabbed his hands and made them circle my waist.

"What are you doing," he repeated but I noted with satisfaction his tone had changed.

"Turning our frustration into a tension I find a little more pleasant." I didn't let him answer before I brought my tongue up the hot skin of hit neck. He remained absolutely still but I noticed his grip had significantly tightened. It meant he knew I was up to something and he would try and resist. Let's make him forget that shall we, I thought to myself. I brought my lips up to kiss his neck where my tongue had been. He didn't react to that much more than before. It wasn't a good enough reaction. Son of a whore! I had to make him react more than I did. As I delicately sucked on his neck I turned my attention to my own hands. As I kissed my way down his neck to his collar bone I borough my hands down his chest onto the inside of his thigh just in front of me. At that point I felt a low growl in the deep of his throat. I felt the reaction I wanted. I jerked away grinning savagely.

"You act so much above everyone Tristan but now I know your not," he recovered from his dazed expression immediately.

"All I have to do is where a skimpy dress, kiss you on the neck and I have complete control of you. You thought you were better but I know you have a lust for me and it doesn't take much to get that burning." I paused before completing my victory.

"You're just a man!"

I went to walk away when he called out to me.

"Is that a check mate?"

"No it's a stalemate. See you in the morning." I wasn't tired any more. It wasn't even the middle of the night but I made my way back to the wagon. I happy danced. Score to Emile. Zero to Tristan. I was just about to make it into the wagon when a fist came out of no where getting me in the nose. It was like running into a stone wall at the same time it ran into you. I fell back unable to control myself and blackness claimed me.

AN: I dedicate characters to my Friends. Shadow Shahn, Kel Kelly, Fulicina Ann-maree and Guinevere Jade. I think in ways they relate to them. I got in trouble to science and I was sitting there with another rebel thinking 'yes I'm such a badass.' I don't know who the hell I was kidding. I never get in trouble and I was only talking so what did you guys think? Good or no? Emile ends up out of it at the end of my chapters a lot of the time. I thought for ages what Emile should do to Tristan so I decided on giving him a taste of his own medicine. It was an idea from my friend as well. Review please reviews my mate and I need something to check in religion and history classes. Last set reviews I couldn't wipe the smile of my face!


	20. Danger

Tomb Raider X

Read on to find out who punched Emile. Tristan defiantly deserved what she gave him. A taste of his own medicine. But I suppose she deserves a lot of things he does to her.

Chiefhow

It would be a lot of fun to get up close and personal with Tristan. The fact they are messing with each other's minds at the same time is fun. I flicked my brother on the nose the other day and he acts a lot like Lancelot.

Camlann

Yes she's unconscious. She does that a lot lately. I'm glad I'm keeping you happy with quick updates. Ha ha it would be funny to see her happy dance. Mine is completely crazy and rated R for horror themes.

Midnytestar

Yes it was random for her to get knocked out. I laughed myself writing the Lancelot bit. It reminded me of an incident with my brother that occurred recently. I am still so thankful for the script!

Kungfuchick

You really think that was the best chapter so far? Hmm I kind of thought it was bad but there was some good stuff happening between Emile and Tristan.

A.K. Anomynous

I like these kind of stalemates. That's ok about not having more to say. It means you have nothing bad to say. Ok I'll give you a virtual big slice of apple pie!

**Disclaimer:** as usual I own nothing since I gained nothing from the last chapter.

**DANGER**

My arms were shackled over my head. I raised an eye and reconsidered quitting. No amount of money was worth the constant beatings my body had endured. My eyes cleared and met with Marius's.

"Scum," I murmured under my breath.

"Pardon," He asked violently.

"Sun. I said I like the sun!" He seemed satisfied with this answer. I would have muttered idiot under my breath then but I couldn't think of anything of the top of my head that rhymed with the word.

"Why have you got me here?" I asked wearily.

"Because you mean something to the knights. You and that woad and the boy." He gestured to the floor. Lucan was tied up there.

"Ha ha Dagonet's gonna kill you," I said in a singsong voice. He obviously hadn't found Guinevere. He hit savagely on the head. My cheek stung.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to organize some things. Stay quite or I'll kill you. "

"Take your time," I called after him. I slumped in my chains. Marius was as good as dead but that was no point if I was as good as dead as well. Life or death situations meant much swearing. I noticed Lucan stirring. I seized the moment.

"Boy, listen to me. We don't have much time. When we get taken out and we will. You create a distraction and I will escape."

"But that will mean I die," He exclaimed sitting up.

"Yes probably but in doing so you allow me life." He didn't look to keen on the idea. I had a feeling I'd need a new plan by the end of the night. I looked out a crack in the wagon.

"Almost dawn. It'll be soon." Lucan looked surprised that I was divulging that information to him.

"Look Lucan, it's not personal. Well it is since it's my personality but it's not you. It's not you it's me," I finished. That went completely over his head.

"you've never been in a relationship with a girl and she ended it with that line?"

"I'm ten." Oh! I'm sure Lancelot had probably been romanticaly involved by then. you could never tell with men like that. i returned my focus to the important things. like saving my ass. Kyrilla if it's too much not to place me in dangerous situations then don't place me in them with little children. I sent this silent plea to Kyrilla.

"All right let me think. Arthur's probably still with Guinevere and Merlin, Galahad and Gawain are on the other side of the camp, Dagonet's still asleep under a tree. Bors is on watch. That leaves Tristan." I may have just completely humiliated him and him just finished trying to kiss me as a plot but I wasn't too proud to accept help. If Lucan had said 'hey here's what we do' and it would work. I'd listen to the boy.

"Lucan, I need you to look out that crack over there. Can you see the horses?" He nodded. I sighed in relief. Tristan always slept near his horse. Liked it more than humans. "Can you see a tall gray one? With a hawk perched on it."

"There's no gray horse." He was obviously scouting. I swore in British common. Lucan looked up at me shocked at my bad language.

"Sorry but we're on our own."

I began reaching for my dagger. This might seem like a good idea but it was actually a sign of how desperate I was. My hands were cuffed and I was lifting my leg to my hands over my head, trying to pull it out of my boot. I kicked the wagon wall in anger when I couldn't grab it.

"Marius is crazy," I started at Lucan speaking again, "That knight. He loves you! He won't see you die."

"Pardon?" I had no idea if he was just saying this to comfort me or if there was something behind it.

"They all love you but he loves you," He emphasized the second love.

"Who?" I asked quickly just as Marius reentered with his guards. He surveyed the situation looking at both of us.

"I don't think the knights will risk these two's lives. Therefore her I want her to remained shackled and placed back in this wagon after we take control." I had a good idea what he wanted.

"Marius I would rather sleep with every single knights in succession in a single evening." I snarled. I was waiting for the hit but to my absolute disgust he seemed to be thinking about what I said.

"Please tell me you didn't just consider that."

"Of course not. They are sinners," He replied turning defensive.

"Sure," I said sarcastically, "Which one do you, think about most? Arthur with his silent commanded or does Tristan's mysteriousness appeal to you? No wait let me guess. Galahad because he's the young one." I got a belt around the head for that. The guards released us from our tethers to the wagon and pulled us out into the open air. Most of the people were still asleep. But the ones who were awake looked on in surprise.

I could see them all tensing. One young man in particular, a man who hadn't left Arthur's side most of the journey, looked ready to start a fight over us being held captive. He was, however, unarmed and would probably just get himself killed.

Marius held Lucan with a knife to his throat and a large mercenary restrained me.

"I have the boy and girl," Marius yelled. That got the attention of most of the people who were still dozing. Dagonet was on his feet looking furiously at us. His axe was in his hand. Gawain and Galahad came skidding out of nowhere, took in the situation, and drew their own swords.

"Get him," He yelled to the guards in reference to Dagonet and the other two. I heard a noise from beside me and saw Alecto come out of his tent and look disbelieving at the scene in front of him.

Then the most peculiar and unexpected thing happened. Fulicina pounced on Marius. The thought was there but all she succeeded in was getting flung painfully to the ground. I flinched as she hit the ground. It looked painful. Dagonet, seeing this, was about to breath fire. Or use his axe to kill someone. whichever!

"Kill her now." This comment was random as I had been pretty silent during this.

"Can't you kill the boy first?" I asked. Lucan looked directly at me with those big eyes of his. Attempting to make me feel guilty I suppose but I just shrugged. Marius shook his head with a look of glee extending across.

An arrow came out of nowhere and pierced the chest of the mercenary's holding me. I broke out of his grip. I could have made it to safety then. The next moment was a brief instant but it passed on for eternity in my mind. I looked back saw Lucan and saw Marius raise the knife. I was probably going to get hurt if I went back. I didn't like getting hurt. But he was only a child.

"Ahhh," I screamed spinning around with a solid kick to Marius' Jaw. He released Lucan automatically, who broke free and ran for Dagonet. The knife cut into my arm. It was shallow but it stung and bled. An arrow came again this time into the heart of Marius. I watched him choke and wither on the ground. He was almost dead. I kicked snow at him. It was morbid and vicious but he deserved no better. I looked back to see Guinevere, Arthur and Lancelot coming out of the trees. Lancelot said something to Guinevere, smirking, that made Guinevere flex her fingers.

"Artorius, do we have a problem?" Bors came riding out of the woods.

"Yes," I muttered, "He doesn't know when to kill people and save us from situation's like this." Arthur turned to the guards.

"You have choice. You help, or you die." I turned around triumphantly to anyone who had heard my last comment.

"See what I mean. Problem!"

"Put down your weapons. Now!" one of the guards said. Out of nowhere Tristan appeared. He didn't even seem mildly shocked at the situation. I was just standing there in chains near two dead bodies and the guards in a surrender position but hey that's a normal thing! Not!

"How many did you kill?" Bors asked. I assumed he meant Saxons.

"Four."

"Not a bad start to the day," Bors replied laughing. Galahad had moved to bring me a blanket and work on getting me out of the chains.

"That's a good thing," I said to Galahad. He just grunted. "It's not a good thing?"

"Well it's four less we might have to fight."

"How many are there?"

"Thousands." My jaw dropped. Crazy religious men I can handle. Short fat unattractive men I can handle. Irish pirates I can handle. I cannot handle armies. It's not in my resume.

Tristan threw something in the snow. At closer inspection I realized it was a crossbow.

"That's not good," I said loudly. Tristan shot me a sidelong glance.

"Armour piercing. They are close. We have no time." Arthur nodded. We all heard the desperation in the scout's tone.

"You ride on ahead. Get something to eat first. I wish you could sleep first but it's not a possibility." Tristan silently accepted that and left just as I was freed. I broke across the snow running after him.

"Tristan wait."

"Are they like this a lot?" I heard Guinevere ask.

"Yes. I don't think they even understand their relationship." I didn't pause to correct Lancelot on the relationship issue. I didn't have a relationship with Tristan.

I skidded to a halt and found him tearing quickly into some food.

"What do you mean we have no time?"

"Ask one of the other knights," I guess last night was to blame for his detached behavior.

"I want an honest answer from someone who won't try and spare my feelings."

"Can't you here the drums?" I looked down. I didn't want to acknowledge that sound for what it was. On and off all day and night.

"With all these people we will never make it. If you want to avoid full frontal battle run! Take a horse and get away from here. It's the only way." I thought about this.

"No I'm staying," I surprised both of us with my answer. I had turned nice. Almost!

"Did you not hear me? Leave now." He actually grabbed my hand and physically pulled me towards Trepidation.

"Why are you pressing this?"

"You can't even take on a short fat man with out getting hurt," He snapped and gestured to my arm, "Do you want to die?"

"Do you," He paused just as he was about to say something. He struggled to find words before replying angrily.

"I asked you first."

"I take it as a no, you don't want to die. Why don't you run? You take a horse and leave?" I tilted my head awaiting his answer.

"Because the knights are my family no matter how different we are. I won't abandon them."

"I know how you feel. Besides Arthur hasn't paid me yet,' I said this slightly jesting but he caught the seriousness to my words.

"You don't have feelings."

"Trust me, I do." I turned on my heel then and walked off. This conversation was turning personal rather fast.

We got moving as soon as possible. Dagonet saw to my arm and pronounced me fine. Now I knew what followed us I was very aware of the slow pace. I was riding Trepidation today. I felt ease and familiar on his back. He actually seemed pleased to see me if horses can show pleasure.

"Do you know, Trepidation," I began talking o him, "That you are the only male I understand." He neighed. I laughed. I kicked my heels back and spurred Trepidation on. Up to where Arthur and Alecto were talking.

"Teach? How? They killed Pelagius. A year past. Germanius and the others looked  
down on his teachings. They had him excommunicated and killed. The Rome you talk of doesn't exist," He paused, "Except in your dreams." I let out a low inconspicuous whistle. That was deep. I caught the look on Arthur's face. I guessed that this Pelagius was a friend of his. And Germanius had had him killed. Bastard!

I dropped back to where Dagonet rode near the wagon keeping a constant eye on Fulicina. I don't know why he bothered. She hated Marius. If she could draw a bow she probably would have shot him herself.

"Dagonet?" he looked up at me and moved his own horse closer to mine. We were out of ear reach of everyone else, "I just risked my life for that of a small boy... am I going crazy?" Dagonet smiled softly.

"No you're becoming compassionate."

"That's just as bad," I wailed.

"What's wrong with saving him?" He prompted.

"I risked my life which is infantly more important." I stated like it was obvious.

"All life is equally important." I would like to ask was he referring to Marius but instead opted for another line that wouldn't provoke anger.

"You sound like Arthur. Good to know I'm not the only one going crazy."

"Tell me why your life is more important," Well if he really wanted to ask the most obvious question.

"People depend on me. I am a leader. A queen. I can contribute something to a group and world. I have skills." I watched his expression. I felt sure of my victory now.

"When you were his age were you capable of all the skills you posses now?" I froze.

"Well... no!" I finally said.

"Exactly. He may grow up to great things." He sounded so sure that I didn't want to question him but it was within my rebellious nature.

"Maybe," I grunted.

"One day you will understand little one."

"Why do you call me little one? I'm older than Galahad and the same age as Lancelot."

"I call you little one because you are so small." It was a novelty being called small when I was considered tall and strong for a woman. I went to ride up to Guinevere, knowing that, by now Dagonet wanted to go see to Fulicina again.

"Oh Emile," I turned, "If I catch you in Galahad's room or Tristan's lap I will lock you up."

"Yes Father," I called back knowing full well that he wasn't joking but I knew that situation would probably never arise. I didn't think it would be a good idea since Dagonet seemed to have an uncanny knack for knowing what I've been doing or who. I rode to the head of the group where Guinevere was now seated uncomfortably astride a horse. It was then I saw the huge lake through the trees.

"Oh Kyrilla, this is not going to be good."

**_AN: I know that's not how everything unfolded but hey it fitted my story. Emile appears to be developing a conscience. How inconvenient for her. I have a sore throat and so I'm cranky but I'm good now that I got to update. Ok well you know I love everyone reviewing. It'd make my throat better. As usual criticism in constructive form is welcome and so are suggestions. Praise is a VIP. Out of curiosity does anyone have a favorite chapter yet? I love to know which one it is if you do._**

**_MD666_**


	21. Lake

Mustang Gal

I've missed you. You haven't reviewed for a while. Well yes emile is getting a consciense and fighting it all the way. I'm glad you don't have a favorite and that you love them all.

Tomb Raider X

I'm going to read you're story now. I haven't had time to do much sept update! They care about each other but there at the denial stage. They prefer bashing each other round mentally and physically because they can control that and they understand it!

camlann

hmm? Interesting. I like finding out what chapters people do and don't like. Dagonet just doesn't seem able to shake the father figure image. He's such a nice guy though. I believe it's a breakthrough when she saved Lucan.

Chiefhow

I tried to review you latest chapter but it didn't work so I'll tell you here. It's rocked my socks! I love Papay's bow. I'll go back an try again though.

Kungfuchick

But is it a good thing that she listens to it? Yes I've come to my own conclusion parents know everything so Dagonet as her substitute father would know everything

A.K. Anomynous

Well it definitely can't be convenient. I'm glad you're in a good mood and passed all your subjects. I wish I could say the same.

ChildlikeEmpress

Thanks, glad you liked the chappy. Heres an update for you.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**LAKE**

I stumbled off Trepidation and up to where Arthur was talking to Tristan who looked about as grave as his expressionless face would allow.

"Is there any other way?" Arthur was asking.

"No. We have to cross the ice." Tristan replied. Arthur turned to gaze at the lake. I came to a sudden stop but the snow was slippery near the water and I lost my balance. I crash tackled Tristan accidentally. Arthur returned to look at Tristan. He looked around surprised when he couldn't see him. A small squeak turned his eyes downward. He raised an eyebrow.

"We will wait a while and decide how best to address this issue," Arthur announced. Tristan scrambled out from underneath me and grabbed Arthur's shoulder as he made to return to the rest of the party.

"We have no time," Tristan insisted. Arthur didn't answer, just avoided his scout's piercing stare. Tristan threw his hands in the air and stalked of into the trees. I lurched to my feet and made to follow him.

"You're still here then." It was a statement rather than a question.

"I'm not that easy to get rid of," I chirped with a false cheerfulness that I wasn't sure was to irritate or reassure.

"Believe me I know.' He exclaimed in frustration. What was that suppose to mean? He moved further into the woods trying to shake me off. He stopped abruptly and turned his energies to storming up and down within two trees. I watched him go turning my head to follow his movement before it got too much to bear.

"Are you pacing?" He shot me an aggravated look but I held my ground. It was the first time I had seen Tristan really lose his cool. I annoyed him further when I began walking up and down with him only I was doing ridiculous imitations of him. He bailed me up and gave me a warning look. I crossed my eyes.

"I'm frustrated and your not helping things." He set off pacing again and I continued to follow him back and forth.

"Did you know that it helps to yell," I added helpfully. He stopped and rounded on me.

"Does it help to strangle things?"

"Now you're just being difficult." I folded my arms and waited for an explanation. I decided to ignore the death threat.

"Dying in battle doesn't bother me. It's relatively quick, it's honorable and you know that quite possible that your side might win. But there's no honor in dying playing nursemaid. Everyone here will die in the end. Even you." He finished his tangent and let out a big breath. Some of the tension lessened in his shoulders.

"Why do you always bring my impending doom into things. You sure know how to give a girl a warm happy feeling." He looked at me strangely.

"That came out wrong."

He returned again to pacing. He was giving his frustration to me now. I jumped in front of him and held up my hand.

"Enough. Why don't you do something more useful?"

"Like what?"

"Teach me to fire a bow! We never did finish my lesson that night did we, Tris?"

"Oh give it up, Emile. I know you can fire a bow. If not better than me then just as good as me. You're equally good at sword. Playing along, letting us think the only fighting style you excelled in was unarmed or knives." I staggered away from him aghast.

"What do you know?" I whispered hoarsely.

"More than you think." I couldn't believe he knew about those long unused skills. I kept them hidden for so long.

"It's in your blood. You can't escape who you are." His eyes bore into mine. And I struggled to look away.

"Tristan, Emile here now," It was Bors voice. I turned and ran towards the sound. I ran because of the sense of urgency in his tone but also because I needed to escape Tristan. What right did this man have to know my secrets? I hated him for it and at the same time I couldn't hate him. I needed Kel and Shadow right about now.

The knights were in a tight group discussing things.

"It may take longer but its risky going this way," Galahad was saying.

"Nay, it takes too long. The Saxons would be upon us," Lancelot insisted.

"The Saxons are going to be upon us soon which ever way you take," Tristan's voice cut in like a whip.

"Right little ray of sunshine you are," I muttered sarcastically. I caught Dagonet's eye. He gave Tristan a significant look and pointed sternly to the wagon. He was reminding me of a threat. I raised my hands in a plea of innocence.

"Then the real question is do we fight them on the ice or on ground?" Arthur asked looking at each knight in turn.

"They will come into range of our bows on the ice and we will have a clear shot," Gawain pointed out, "I vote we take the ice."

"All those in favor of ice raise your hand," I said loudly. They all turned to look at me. I didn't think this was usually how things were settled.

"We don't have time for discussion or long winded opinions."

"For once I agree," Tristan stated supporting me. The knights look at Arthur who nodded.

"Ice?" Gawain, Lancelot, Arthur, Tristan and I raised our hands.

"It's settled," Arthur said standing up, "Get them all out of the carriages. Tell them to spread out.

I was one of the first on the ice. I was shivering like all hell. It was even colder on the ice. I had changed back into britches and tunic. Much easier for fighting or running away very swiftly. But the cold seeped through the material and chilled my skin. Suddenly a cloak was dropped around my shoulders. I looked up in time to see Tristan push past me.

"What the hell is that?" I cried after him but I didn't think he heard, "You want to stab me or clothe me?" my protests ceased there as I took full advantage of the warmed cloak. It was warmish and I guessed he had just been wearing. I wrapped it around me closer. I couldn't explain the feeling of security I now got.

I heard a loud drum beat echo from the forest we had just evacuated. We were more than half way across. I had actual hope that we would make it all the way across. Everyone seemed to stop. The knights all looked at each other.

"Knights?" Arthur asked questioningly.

"Well I'm tired of running. And these Saxons are so close behind, my ass is hurting." Bors exclaimed. Arthur smiled at him. His eyes turned to Tristan.

"Never liked looking over my shoulder any," he consented to the fight.

"It'll be a pleasure to put an end to this racket," Gawain said in a serious tone that had a subtle note of humor. Good to know the knights retained good cheer to the last. Not like me.

"We'll finally get a look at the bastards," Galahad added his opinion.

"That's not an excellent thing most of them are ugly," I remarked quietly.

"Here, now!" Dagonet said simply. Lancelot didn't say anything. Arthur went to give some order to someone when I cut in.

"Wait isn't someone going to look expectantly at me or don't I count." The knights look at each other before answering in unison.

"No!"

"Is that to the not counting or the expectant look."

"Both," Gawain joked.

"We all know your theory Emile. Run for the hills and the rest be damned," Arthur stated with a smile keeping the sting out of his words.

"Don't be ridiculous I'd never run for the hills... it's uphill. I'd go faster on flat ground." The comment was ignored as everyone went into action.

"Jols," Arthur shouted. Jols didn't need any more commands. He took control instantly.

"You two, take the horses." He was giving orders left, right and center.

"Ganis, I need you to lead the people. The main Saxon army is inland so if you track the coastline until you're well south of the wall, you'll be safe." Arthur told his new shadow.

"But you are eight against two hundred," He exclaimed disbelieving.

"Seven... I don't fight," I set him straight.

"They remain eight. You could use an extra bow," I shook me head as Guinevere stood forward. Well it was nice knowing her.

"You let me know how that goes," I announced before going to walk off.

"We are nine," Arthur thrust a bow into my hands.

"But... but... Is there an option B?" I yelled out but the knights had dissipated to prepare. This was definitely not going to go well.

"I am able, I can fight." I overheard Alecto telling Arthur. He was definitely crazy. As if you would volunteer to fight.

"No. You must bear witness to what you have seen. There's one thing you must do, and that's get back to Rome." Arthur cupped Alecto's face. Lucky boy! How come I couldn't be entrusted with the task of recounting what I saw!

The drums were loud now and the wagon was off the frozen lake. All that stood between them and the Saxons were nine people. Not very intimidating I must say but still can't blame us for trying. I however blamed everyone and everything I could. When I realized there was no sympathy to be got from them I settled for muttering under my breath till Galahad finally snapped and kicked snow at me, demanding I shut up.

"Emile, I don't know what use you'll be but just try and aim the arrows at the Saxons," Arthur had walked up to face me. Something about his tone irked me. I wasn't useless in a battle I just made a point of avoiding them.

I lashed out my arm too fast to be seen grabbed his spare sword. I spun in expertly around my fingers before implanting it in the snow between my feet. I smiled sweetly at Arthur.

"Just in case they break through." There were a lot of open mouths. It wasn't easy to spin a sword. They were all gaping at what I'd done. All except Guinevere, Dagonet and Tristan.

"What? Did you expect me to tell you all my secrets?" I was saved from interrogation from the arrival on the lake of the Saxons. I hissed literally when I recognized Cynric. I could tell from his stature it wasn't Cedric but he was wearing royal colors.

"Hold until I give the command," Arthur instructed. We each had our bows to the ready. I had a lovely new one that I had stole for Marius' old wagon. He had no need for it now. Besides I don't think that fat creature had ever used it.

You look frightened," Lancelot, muttered to Guinevere, "That's a large number of lonely men out there."

"Don't worry, I won't let them rape you." Guinevere replied.

"Snap! You got told, Lancelot," I cried and personally went over and shook her hand. He was grumbling something about the women he was forced to share company with. The Saxons appeared to be arguing about something. They were making no advancement.

"I believe they're waiting for an invitation. Bors, Tristan." Arthur yelled down the line.

"We're far out of range," Guinevere pointed out. Arthur just smiled a secretive smile. We watch as the two pulled back their bows and sent arrows flying across the lake. Tristan had shot two arrows at once.

"Got them!" I cried when the arrows hit the Saxons!

Arthur grinned at Guinevere who glared back but I could tell she wasn't upset really. Tristan gave me a triumphant look I ignored him and turned my attention to pulling my own bow taunt with an arrow. The Saxons came crashing across the ice now.

"Aim for the wings of the ranks. Make them cluster," Arthur exclaimed. I knew what he had in mind. We shot volley after volley of arrows into the mix of Saxons. They were moving closer and closer together. most of my arrows hit the target and it may have been intuition but I got the idea that there would be a demanded explanation of my skills once we got out of this mess.

Suddenly the Saxons halted and began spreading out. Damn! It was obvious that they now knew what our plan had been.

"It's not going to crack. Fall back. Fall back! Prepare for combat," Arthur yelled dropping his bow and drawing Excalibur. I dropped my own bow and pulled the sword out of the ice, where it lightly balanced. Then out of nowhere Dagonet dropped his sword and grabbed his axe and ran onto the middle of the ice.

"Dag," Bors screamed after him.

"Cover him," Arthur bellowed. I reacted faster. That was my replacement Father out there. I dropped my sword. Grabbed a shield and ran. I went nimbly across the ice. I used the sliding momentum and my leg muscles to propel me across the ice. I came skidding to a halt in front of Dagonet and brought the shield up but not before Cynric saw me. I couldn't see what followed I had the shield up. I felt the thunk of the arrows as they landed and embedding themselves in the shield.

Dagonet was pounding at the ice with his axe but in between swings he spoke to me.

"What in the name of the gods are you doing out here?"

"Shopping for a new dress.... What does it look like I'm doing?" I was almost crying I was that scared to be out here. Dagonet continued hitting the ice.

"You might die out here," He was trying to alarm me into running back and I must admit he was doing a damn good job of it. By now I had tears streaming down my face. I didn't want to think about Dagonet dying. Another arrow hit the Saxons and I could see the knights still fighting. My arm was going numb. I was bordering on hysteria.

"You will die if I'm not here."

"I'm fine with that," Dagonet said an almost serene look on his face.

"Well I'm not. Whose going to lock me up if the find me in the lap of a man?" Dagonet was getting tired when suddenly the ice broke. It broke apart completely and I realized then as I plunged into the icy water that there was one part of my rescue plan that I forgot to consider. I resurfaced and as I did I was arrows pierce Dagonet's chest and side. He fell forward into the water. He had his Armour on so he began to sink.

I took a deep breath and dived down underneath his body and started to kick up. My legs were screaming in protest and I felt his body break the water. Then I felt the weight being lifted off me. Someone had saved him. I sighed in relief. My job was done. I let myself sink back down into the murky blackness. No body was there to save me. The cold finally overcame me and I blacked out as I slipped further into my icy watery grave.

_**AN: ok nothing interesting to say. I'm in a play so I have to go soon and have absolutely no time to go over this chapter so sorry about mistakes. And I brought Troy! By the way I probably shouldn't ruin the surprise but this is so not the end of Emile! Well review review because you have to. Hey that actually rhymes. I'm going to go before I start writing poetry.**_

_**MD666**_


	22. Saviour's past

Mustang Gal

Troy was so good I watched it last night and the guys I have a crush on rang me but I nearly dissed him for the movie. Glad you liked the chapter.

Chief how

Emile has to get on peoples nerves it's how she survives. She had to save Dagonet she really cares about him. If you liked what I said about Emile's past last chapter you'll love this one.

Camlann

I'm glad you liked the interaction. The battle wouldn't be realistic if someone didn't get hurt. There's stacks more interaction coming up.

Kungfuchick

Maybe and maybe. You'll have to read on to learn anything I answer most of them in this chapter.

A.K. Anomynous

Of course she can't. I'm nowhere near finished with her yet. Nice word aye. Hope you like this chapter.

Tomb Raider X

It might be a good guess about who saves but hey this is a romance. Lol. I loved your story. I can't wait for you to update. They are defiantly not Mary-sue's as far as my definition of Mary-sue is. What is a Mary-sue anyway? Any way I think they are really good. If mine is a Mary sue then yours is because I think they are similar. But nowhere near the same. I'm rambling. lol

**Disclaimer and AN:** as per usual I own nothing. I am sooooooooooo pissed off right about now. My little brother is writing a story under my name which I think is good because he's still learning and has heaps of improving to do and this chic just flamed him. But that's not what gets me cut. I'll be the first to admit he needs work and improvement. She goes that you must not be American because you suck at writing. I'm about to go off on a tangent and I can't help is so if you're going to get offended please skip ahead. What the fuck? I mean seriously. I'm a proud Aussi and I love America as well. I think were both amazing countries. But that comment was so screwed over. I mean Australia's like the only country that has supported America through its recent hard times. Us and England and we just get slandering shit from someone like her. I still really love Americans. My cousins are Americans but when someone puts down my country that is just rude. It's also racist. I'm not American so I must not be a good Author either. Ok I'm over it. I just had to let it out. Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts! Chocolate. Was I ever cut?

**SAVIOUR'S PAST**

I was having a dream. I was unsure as to whether it was a pleasant dream or not but I was having one. I was aware that it was cold but there was a comforting blackness. A sense that I didn't have to fight anymore. I could just sleep for as long as I desired. There was finality to it that I couldn't quite identify. The dream was fading. Everything was fading. I was getting further and further away from anything and everything. I tried to let out a sigh and found I was unable. But what did that matter anymore?

Through the haze I felt someone unexpectedly grip the back of my neck and pull. The blackness washed out and I became aware of things. Of movement, of water and of ice.

I broke the surface and gasped. It was if there was a block in my ears preventing sound from penetrating clearly. There was pandemonium all around me as I was dragged rather uncouthly across snow. There was shouting and I recognized the knights. I could see Galahad, Guinevere and Lancelot shooting arrows. I didn't understand. What had happened? The person dragging me suddenly got a better grip or time to pause and pulled me up so I was resting in there arms. There were shrill screams from across the white area. I couldn't look back though. I could barely see. When we broke the trees I was lowered to the ground. A hand gently laid my head on the ground.

"She's still breathing." I recognized that voice. My eyes began to clear and I looked up and my eyes met Tristan's.

"Emile, Can you here me?" He was asking. I saw Arthur's worried head. He looked over his shoulder and gave some order.

"I'm cold," I whispered, "And wet."

"You were in the water," Arthur explained.

"But why am I cold?"

"The water was frozen," Arthur said looking worriedly at Tristan. My wits were coming back and I knew enough to realize that something had happened that I should remember. Tristan grabbed Arthur's shoulder and gestured for a place further away. I could hear a little of what passed between them.

"She's slightly delusional. There is not way she can travel."

"But they are coming," Arthur interjected anxiously. Who was coming?

"They suffered a loss. They will camp tonight to regroup. He can ride in the wagon Guinevere and Fulicina can help him but she needs more help presently. She was under for a long time." Arthur seemed to mull over what Tristan had said. I didn't understand a word of it. What had I been under? Why did all the knights have to be so damn confusing? Arthur finally nodded. Tristan turned back to me.

"Up you get. We have to get you moving a little. Get the blood going." He stood behind me and put his arms under mine and lifted me slowly up. My legs shook violently but they seemed to hold with a little help from Tristan. I admit he was taking a fair bit of my weight as I leaned into him for support. I saw lots of people. And wagons. They were packing up and leaving. In a couple of minutes they were all gone. Just Tristan, two horses and I. I recognized Trepidation as he moved impatiently from one foot to the other.

"We need to get you out of those clothes," Tristan said business like, "You'll have to ride with me. I'm guessing that you didn't have a spare change of clothes," He tutted like a mother at my lack of practical instinct. You'll have to take my tunic and keep the wet britches and we'll share the cloak."

I must confess I wasn't really listening as the usually silent man made preparations. He looked at me expectantly. I realized he was waiting for me to remove my upper garment. Once he was sure I comprehended he turned his back towards me. I turned my back to him as an extra precaution. I brought my hands up to the ties. My fingers felt thick and numb and they stumbled with the broad cord that tied the tunic together. I could barely coordinate my hands to find the laces let alone undo them.

"Tristan, I can't do it," I said meekly. I was too exhausted to turn around but I heard him move around behind me. His chin rested lightly on my head and I think it was his way of assuring me that he was just doing a job and not taking advantage of my body. Even he had difficulty with the tie. In the end he grabbed a dagger and carefully cut them.

He grabbed the bottom of the material and lightly pulled it up over my head. It came off and I realized I was standing there half naked in front of him... and I didn't give a damn. There was a brief second pause before he spoke gruffly.

"Arms," He said and indicated with his hands that I should lift them over my head. I did so and he pulled his tunic over my head and down. He moved in front of me completely shirtless now. He was shivering slightly. He began to do up the cords at the front. He had his head bent at his task. Well this was turning out all right. Being undressed and dressed by a good-looking man. Even if it was not exactly the circumstances that I would have hoped for.

He finished. He was looking down at me as if checking I was still there and alive. I did something then that I did without reason or reflection. I moved onto my tiptoes and kissed him. His lips were warm and by his intake of breath I guessed he wasn't expecting that. He however didn't react. He stood frozen under my lips. He his hands landed on my shoulders and he firmly but not roughly pushed me away. The look of regret in his face didn't go unnoticed.

"You're in shock," I disregarded that and moved to kiss him again. Bugger shock. I wanted to do this, "Stop! Emile... Dagonet," He paused, "He got shot. He may die. He may be dead."

I jerked away from him. Silently pleading with my eyes, asking him to tell me it wasn't true. That it was a joke. I could tell from his solemn look he wasn't lying or mistaken. Flashes now of a lake and Saxons brushed before my eyes. I blinked rapidly and it all came back. The ice and everything. Including our plunge into the icy depths. I recalled Dagonet being struck with arrows before he fell in after me.

A strangled cry escaped my throat and I my knees buckled. I was about to fall but Tristan caught me. I was crying by then. My arms around his waist, head buried in his chest. He stiffened slightly uncomfortable with his ability to comfort a sobbing woman. He could not however just leave me to fall to the ground. His arms wrapped around my shoulders and I took what comfort I could get from him.

He gently let me go long enough so he could mount his horse. He then pulled me up in front of him. I was facing him though with my legs wrapped around his waist and my head on his shoulder. Trepidation was tied behind us. Tristan wrapped his cloak around the both of us.

"Sleep now. You're tired," And with that he gently kissed the top of my head. I was too sleepy to be amazed at the emotional breakthrough. His bare skin was warm to me even through the clothes. The rocking of the horse soon lulled me to sleep.

Tristan became aware of me awaking because I began tracing one of the scars on his chest.

"This is where I pulled the arrow out. Remember?"

"How do I forget the day someone called me Trissy?" I managed a small smile at the memory. I was worried about Dagonet. I knew I loved him as much as I loved Kel and Shadow. This was my life now. I wondered how many changes a woman could take before she was too confused about who she was?

"Every one I care for dies or gets hurt. Maybe it was better when I was nothing but a cold heartless bitch." My head still rested on his shoulder, facing the trees that went past at our slow canter.

"At least I'm safe," He joked.

"You have just as much chance of dying as the rest of the knights." He didn't say anything to that for which I was remarkably grateful. I changed the subject then.

"What is the story behind your tattoos?" I felt him become rigid and I wondered if I had asked him something too personal.

"Do you remember I said you reminded me of someone?" I nodded, "You reminded me or myself back when I used to live in my village. I had a twin sister. She was my best friend. She was like one of the boys. Learning to fight, run and all those things. I lived for her and she for me. Our father had died young but we had a close family. She always loved the water. Always swimming. Conveniently when mother needed her for a chore.

When the Romans came for me, I didn't want to leave. I ran into a nearby forest and hid. I didn't want to leave my family. But some traitor in the village tipped off there was another boy. Probably for a coin. They found my sister and held her a knifepoint demanding I show myself. I had no choice but to go out. I couldn't watch my sister die. I would be separated from her but this way I knew she would be alive. So I showed myself.

And then the killed her anyway. In front of mother and I. I watched her slowly gurgle blood from her throat. I got the tattoos in remembrance of her and her love for water. That's where she is in the most vivid of memories I have. From then on I swore to never get really close with anyone ever again."

I was silent in the wake of his story. I could feel fresh pain emanating from him. Gods how he must despise Rome and it's people. But that would make no sense. He was a friend of Arthur's.

"So what is your story?" He asked. He knew that I had one of my own. I took a deep breath. It had been so long since I had talked about it. I wanted to give him the respect of repaying his trust in me and besides I felt compelled to tell him.

"I'm a woad!" I started very simply. He nodded. He'd known this, gods only knew how though.

"I was trained to fight. Sword, bow, dagger everything you can think of. MY parents were high-ranking warriors as was my elder sister Aleera. She was the most beautiful woman in our tribe. Her and Guinevere. Two years older than me. I was the intellectual. Scrolls, books and languages. I loved it all. I didn't like fighting then. I wasn't brave like the rest of my family. I had two friends only while people had to practically book to speak to Aleera. My friends were two orphans. Kel and Shadow. You met both of them I think.

The Romans came. To our tribe on a feast day. There were so many of them. We were unprepared. And they had Sarmatian knights. My family was caught in our house. Aleera, Mother and Father. They set it on fire and they died. I ran and escaped. There was nothing I could do. Kel and Shadow coming with me. We made a living as best we could then Oisin found us," Tristan gave a disgusted grunt at Oisin name but I continued,

"And eventually made me queen. After that I decided to have no racial or religious affiliation. I wasn't going to die just because I had parents who weren't Roman or Christian."

There was silence now. I was emotionally exhausted and Tristan had lapsed into a thoughtful silence. I lay against him letting the rocking of the horse relax me. We arrived at the fort not long after. The gate was opened for us and cloaks were brought. We were told that the rest of the knights were in the courtyard with the bishop. Dagonet had been taken to a room. Tristan had an arm around me as he helped me slowly walk in. The bishop was talking.

"Great Knights. You are free now! Give me the papers. Come, come!" He called to a personal solider, "Your papers of safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire!  
Take it, Arthur." He looked around nervously. There was hostility in the air as the knights glared at the bishop.

"Bishop Germanius. _Friend_ of my father." Arthur snarled before stalking out of the courtyard. He was extremely angry. As far as he was concerned this mission from the bishop had nearly cost him the life of two people he cared about and quite possibly might still claim the life of one of them. Lancelot took charge then. He scoped up all the papers and handed them out. All the knights except Bors took one. He just stared blankly ahead.

"Bors. For Dagonet." Bors looked up at that and glared at the bishop with such malice.

"This doesn't make him a free man. He's already a free man! It won't do him no good if he's dead!" With that he walked off the same way Arthur had gone.

"Get the box. I can sell it for a fortune," I whispered to the bishop. It was a small way of taking something of his because he had almost taken something of mine. Tristan sighed but like a good boy walked up removed the box from the roman soldiers hand, inspected it, then returned to me.

All the knights filed out of the courtyard leaving a shaken bishop. The knights each greeted me and expressed their happiness that I had lived. We walked past some roman knights when I heard something that infuriated all of us.

"Stupid oaf. Pity he didn't die along with that little whore." They hadn't seen us but I could see Bors go for his sword straight away. They had insulted Dagonet. I jumped in front of him.

"Don't Bors, Dagonet wouldn't want you lowering yourself to their level. I'll deal with them." Bors was too troubled by Dagonet's ill health to be truly angry.

"And Dagonet would approve of you doing it?"

"Well I won't be lowering my standards." Bors nodded and I memorized the faces of the solider. They would die soon. Bors was in a rush to see Dagonet but the other knights slowed to my pace. Galahad had taken Tristan's place beside me as he was carrying the expensive looking box.

"Now do you see why it's important to sleep with me? An unfortunate accident might happen before we get a chance to," That was Gawain. I laughed and hugged him. It was good to see that some people would never change dramatically. We made our way to Dagonet's room. Just as Arthur, Guinevere, Lucan and Fulicina were leaving.

"Emile, he wants to see you before he sleeps. He was so worried about you," Fulicina said as she hugged me. Guinevere followed suit. I nodded and walked into the room alone. Dagonet was lying on the bed deathly pale. They still didn't know if he would survive. I felt my insides constrict at the thought. Tears pricked my eyes and I struggled not to cry. I walked over and gently got onto the bed with him. He had been looking the other way and hadn't heard me enter. I curled up next to him.

"Are you all right?" He asked. Tears had started to fall now.

"I'm fine," I whispered back, "You?"

"Alive thanks to you," He smiled faintly. Yes but for how much longer. I didn't want to treat him as an invalid so as he gingerly moved so he could entwine his fingers with mine I decided to lighten the mood.

"I think you're going to have to lock me up for eternity."

"Excuse me!" he said louder than he had been previously. I smiled devilishly as he continued, "What did you do and which man do I have to castrate."

"You're not going to castrate anyone in your present state."

"Watch me. No body touches my little girl," Yee gods how was I suppose to lose my virginity with this perceptive male lurking around. But I had a good feeling that some one cared enough to lurk for me.

"Relax Dagonet, no body did any thing I was just messing with your mind." He looked at me suspiciously. I smiled broadly. I settled down comfortably.

"Go to sleep father. I'm tired." He sighed contently and his breathing began to become more even. My eyes became heavy and I was just drifting off when Dagonet quietly broke the silence.

"If nothing happened why are you wearing Tristan's shirt?" I smiled at my paranoid father figure and fell asleep with the smile on my face.

_**AN: Well I have nothing very interesting to say in this chapter. But please review. I like this chapter. It tells a story about Emile and Tristan's past and explains the tattoos. I don't think he got them juts because they were pretty. As I said I like this chapter. If you don't I'd like reasons why because it's very helpful. Constructive criticisms always welcome. And as usual praise is VIR. Very important review. Any way. Won't update for at least two days. I'm booked out for a while. By the by Dagonet was going to die in my chapter but I couldn't do it to her. And because a lot of reviews said they liked him.**_

_**MD666**_


	23. Relocating

Annomn

He was originally going to die but I came to like him so much! Any way thanks for reviewing. Please read AN at end of story!

Tomb Raider X

Hey ignore Simone. You not going to impress every one with your story! Everything's not everyone's cup of tea. Just write for the majority of people who will like it. Are you serious about Tiriel? She rocks. And who cares about the names. You don't exactly have a baby book of Sarmatian names. Like Emile is a good name. I only picked it because I find it easier to get into the mind of my character with a name similar to my own. Any way thanks for your review Dagonet is a sweetie. Please read AN at end of story!

Kungfuchick

Yes she kissed him. But then again she kissed Galahad and nothing happened so don't count your chickens before they hatch. Dagonet rocks our socks. Please read AN at end of story!

Kay50

I'll probably keep Dag alive. Everyone seems to like him way too much for me to get rid of him. I'm glad you like Emile character development. Please read AN at end of story!

A.K. Anomynous

I know that the majority of Americans rock! My cousins are American. I really didn't even care that she flamed him, she wasn't worth worrying about but she dissed my country. Yes she kissed him. Yay I have a gold star! I'm glad you liked my version of his past. Dagonet is a sweet guy. And he really loves Emile. So he lives. Please read AN at end of story!

Elvenstar5

That's a compliment and a half. Thank you heaps. Dags gonna live. Please read AN at end of story!

Camlann

Yes we have Steve Irwin. He actually freaks us out a bit. Guys don't usually run around go Crikey unless they are country boys. My lil bro read this review ad he was happy that a lot of people have been sticking up for him. Any way on to my response to your review. YOU my dear friend are the reason Dagonet is alive. He was going to die but in most of your reviews you mentioned Dagonet and how much you'd like him to live. So here's a present lol. I'm glad you're attached to my characters. I'm glad you like my explanation for Tristan's stealing habit and tattoos. Please read AN at end of story!

Chiefhow

Yes he lives. I am assuming you're referring to explanation of Tristan and Emile's past. I'm glad you liked them. Dagonet is just a typical father. Suspects his daughter of not being a good girl when guys are concerned. Please read AN at end of story!

Midnytestar

I'm glad you liked the history. I agree with you about Tristan's being more creative. Emile is a bit cold but now I've given reasons people seem to go ohh so that's why she's like this. Always looking out for herself. I now have a billion points and a gold star for originality. Yay! I passed your review straight on to my brother. I was really glad that he got your help. I intend to read through his chapters now. I love both our countries. They're both beautiful in their own way. Any way he'll thank you himself in his next update! Please read AN at end of story!

Mustang Gal

I know they have such sad lives aye! Don't worry I didn't kill Dag. I think every one loves him. Thanks for the review. Please look at AN at end of Chapter!

ChildlikeEmpress

I'm glad you liked my explaining of Tristan taking the box. I thought it was funny too. I'm glad you liked their past as well. There may be a repeat of shirtless Tristan in this chapter. Everyone's glad I didn't kill of Dagonet! Please look at AN at end of chapter.

Je suis une pizza

I have to say I love your name. It's cool! I'm glad you love this. I love Americans I have American cousins! They rock my socks! I'm glad you like the interaction and Emile! Please read AN at the end of chapter

Stokely

Thank you so much for the compliments. They were really great and I've had a bad week. About length. This chapters super long. In my opinion. I considered writing a sequel but I was also considering another fanfic. Thanks for your support bout the one-off American. The rest of you are cool! I made a promise I'd stick to a plan so I can't speed it up any more but I try to make each chapter interesting enough so people kind of forget. Please read AN at the end of chapter.

Vamsi

Thank you that's very sweet! I love it when people say they love my story! Well here's the update. Please read AN at end of chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything and for reason of my lateness please read AN at the bottom of story!

RELOCATING 

I awoke next to Dagonet. He had an arm casually thrown around my waist. I smiled. This is what I wanted. To be held like this. Not as a man holds a woman but as a father holds a small child. I never had that. My father was affectionate enough to be sure but only of my older sister Aleera. She was the warrior. The one who would bring great honor to our family. Marry and fight well. If Merlin had of had a son Aleera would have been engaged to him long ago. Too bad that she will never marry anyone now.

There was a commotion from outside. Dagonet began to wake. I narrowed my eyes at the disturbing ruckus just as the door was flung open. A crowd of people burst in. Arthur led the rush looking apologetic.

"I couldn't leave them all behind," He explained with a shrug. Guinevere came next. She moved to enfold me. Paused as if unsure as to whether I would accept the movement then moved forward again when I opened my arms in invitation. Bors came through and embraced Dagonet as if he would never again let him go. He had to, however, because Vanora, holding a baby, came bustling in after determined to cuddle him too. Bors and Vanora pulled me into a hug as well.

I gasped for breath when they let me go. I was sure that was all of the welcoming party when ten yelling children came bouncing onto the bed. Kissing Dagonet and me without a care to the fact they didn't actually know me.

Fulicina came in then and started scolding everyone for waking us and creating such a noise. She gave Dagonet a caring smile and Dagonet blushed a deep red and returned her smile with a bashful one of his own. I eyed the two with a large grin on my face. The spirit Cupid had been busy.

After her Alecto and Lucan walked in. Alecto expressed their gratefulness to God that we had survived while Lucan just embraced Dagonet fiercely. I noticed Alecto didn't seem overly grieved that his father had been killed just a few days before.

Galahad, Gawain and Lancelot were next kissing me on the cheek; Gawain kissed me swiftly on the lips taking advantage of my condition, and embraced Dagonet.

All this slightly over whelmed me. There was hardly any room left in the chamber. Room enough for one last person. That spot was filled silently.

Tristan nodded at me and clasped Dagonet on the shoulder. As affectionate as he ever got. Fulicina seemed to remember then that just the day before both of us had fallen into a freezing lake and Dagonet had even gained some arrow holes in his chest. Before any one could blink or say goodbye Fulicina had herded them out of the room. What were left were the knights, Guinevere and I.

"The Saxons are coming," Arthur began our conversation.

"Always straight to the point. Ever heard of foreplay?" I got a lot of shocked expressions, "I was joking!" Arthur just shook his head. I turned to look at Guinevere who winked. I noticed she was standing awfully close to him.

"They will be here any day now." Everyone looked at each other, "Knights I'd like to remind you that you are free." That was all he said. I wondered what every one was thinking. Home or war? It was not usually a hard decision to make but this time it was. I made my own almost immediately. I had been thinking about it before hand. I got to my feet shakily. Gawain moved to assist me. I waved him off.

"I will fight for you!"

"Pardon?" Arthur asked a little stunned.

"I, Emile Queen of the Rouge, will fight for you Artorius." There was silence following my words. He nodded his thanks. I had not only agreed to help him but I had made a strategic move that would also aid him. If the heartless woman with no conscience agreed to fight what would people think of them if they went back to Samariatia?

The servant of the Bishop flung the door open. He rushed in.

"Is the bishop here?" We all shook our heads in unison, "Two of his personal guards were brutally murdered." With that he was gone. Eyes slowly turned towards me. I remembered my promise of revenge after being insulted.

"It wasn't me," I held up my hands in a plea of innocence. Bors looked disbelieving and Dagonet was confused. I finally caught on.

"Kyrilla," I called aloud, "They were mine and you knew it." The people of the room looked at me like I was a nut before they heard a rumbling answer.

"It was a personal insult. We are connected you and I. Besides you were indisposed." I rolled my eyes. Like that was an excuse.

"Bloody God. Doesn't know when to mind his own business."

"You are his thief," Lancelot pointed out. Then it hit me. The Rouge! How long had I been away? Almost a week with out explanation. Oisin would be furious. Kel and Shadow sick with worry. I had flung open the door before I could finish this thought. The wooden door just missing Tristan.

"Where are you going, Emile?" Arthur yelled.

"I have to see The Rouge," I yelled back to him. I was moving as fast as I could in my state. I'm lucky none of my limbs were really damaged. I suffered only from an intense cold. But that had passed. I was in the street ducking and twisting between people when at last I made it.

When I entered I was almost battered against a wall. The place was in pandemonium. Things were being moved. Paintings pulled off walls and thieves with their belongings packed in bags next to them. Fox was instructing people to load his scientific equipment onto a wagon gently. I stalked through the chaos intent on finding Oisin. People bowed to me as I passed and lowered their eyes to hide curious expressions. Where had their queen been?

I bumped into a person who turned around to apologize. I saw with relief it was Kel

"Queen, where have you been? Oisin has given the order. Go to ground. Evacuate. Go to a foreign Rouge and then he would send word to regroup elsewhere. He says the Saxons are coming."

"They are and I will fight them." Shadow had arrived to here the last of this.

"Are you crazy you will be killed!" she exclaimed. I inclined my head in acknowledgement of the fact.

"Look you are my best friends but I fight for something important now. Run and go to ground. I'll find you again if I survive."

"What changed you?" Shadow asked but she had a smile on her face.

"Life! Now where is Oisin?"

"In his chambers. He asked not to be disturbed," Kel answered and I was off like a shot. To hell with not being disturbed. I skidded to a stop in front of his door and kicked it opened. And screamed! Oisin was completely naked withering on a bed with a woman I didn't recognise. My hands instantly went to my eyes.

Then I stopped. I wasn't the person who went crawling away meekly any more. I opened my eyes and walked over. I hauled Oisin out of the bed by his shoulders. He stumbled to his feet and glared at me. The nameless girl covered herself with the sheets. I raised an eyebrow at her. She flushed guiltily.

"Where is everyone going?" I asked as is I had witnessed nothing out of the ordinary!

"In case you haven't heard the Saxons are coming. Were getting out of here. You're coming too!" He stood there completely naked in front of me. Did the man have no shame? I noted he did have an ok body. But his muscles were slimmer and hardly visible because of his different kind of fighting.

"No I'm not. I'm fighting and I'm taking half of The Rouge's treasury."

"Over my dead body," He spluttered.

"Fine," I responded and took a fighting stance, "I dare you to try and stop me. In case you don't remember I am a fully trained woad!" Oisin seemed to reconsider a fight. He seemed more interested in trying to sort it out.

"Think about this."

"…And I'm leaving you!" I retorted cutting him off! He was stunned for a brief second then he laughed.

"You wouldn't ever leave me," He sneered.

"You make me sick," I was revolted as I looked at him.

"This," He gestured to himself, "Is as good as you deserve!"

"No… I'm better than this!" and I realized it was true. I was getting out of this place because I did deserve better.

"What are you going to do? Crawl back to your wild, tattooed man?" He was referring to Tristan of course. So I gave him a spinning kick to the head. As he hit the ground I stood over him.

"What can I say, Oisin, he has uh BIGGER assets." I had absolutely no idea about Tristan's assets and didn't think I'd ever know but it was a degrading comment for Oisin. I was stalking out of The Rouge before Oisin could say anything in response. It was getting on to sunset.

I stormed into the training courtyard surprised to find everyone there.

"How were things at The Rouge?" Galahad asked.

"I left."

"You what?" Arthur exclaimed.

"Well officially I'm not the queen any more, since I left the king and all."

"You what?" that was Tristan!

"It's all rather simple!" I cried. It was dark now and I could barely see the knight's faces.

"Arthur, come to the wall now!" There was a shout from one of the guards. We looked at each other before we took to the wall. I had a sneaking suspicion what had caused this summons.

I gasped as I saw the full extent of the Saxon army camped across the plain. I hissed in a deep breath.

"Still want to fight?" Gawain asked. I gave a weak laugh between gritted teeth before turning back to the burning fires. I was going to die.

"You could come with us," Lancelot suggested. I looked at him and the other knights. Then I looked at Guinevere who represented my past!

"I have kin who fight tomorrow. I won't abandon them this time." With that I stretched out my hand to Guinevere who grasped it. I heard the knight's murmur, as they understood what I said. They didn't make any comment though and I took that as a sign they accepted it.

"Knights. My journey with you must end here. May God go with you." The knights were silent. They were still weighing up the choice they had to make. Home or war? Arthur moved to leave the wall leaving the rest of us behind. Lancelot and Guinevere exchanged looks before Lancelot broke and followed Arthur.

"Arthur. This is not Rome's fight. It is not _your_ fight.  
All these long years we've been together, the trials we've faced, the blood we've shed...  
What was it all for, if not for the reward of freedom?  
And now when we are so close! When it is finally in our grasp," Arthur turned away at this point trying to escape the desperation and grief leaking into his best friends voice, "Look at me! Does it all count for nothing?" We were all silent waiting for his response.

"You ask me that. You who know me best of all?" He began to walk away. I caught Guinevere's eyes and noticed the conflicting emotions swirling within them. I wondered for the first time what her feelings were for both these men.

"Then do not do this! Only certain death awaits you here. Arthur! I beg you! For our friendship's sake, I beg you." This was Lancelot's final plea. If this didn't work nothing would. I found myself waiting with baited breath and tense shoulders. Dagonet rested a hand on them. I slipped an arm around his waist. He was tired after the walking.

"You be my friend now and do not dissuade me. Seize the freedom you have earned and live it for the both of us. I cannot follow you, Lancelot. I now know that all the blood I have shed, all the lives I have taken have led me to this moment."

Every knight's shoulders slumped even though they knew this was the course he would take. Arthur turned to leave and Lancelot made one more attempt to keep him there. He reached out with his hand to clasp Arthur's arm but it slid out of his grip. In light of this new desperate moment I got an idea. A crazy insane idea. That had absolutely no chance of working but was needed to boost morale. I pulled away from Dagonet. Pushed past Bors and Tristan, who had been silent and vaulted down the steps so I was in front of Arthur blocking his way.

"Don't try and stop me, Emile," He said in a tired voice. I wrinkled my nose at that suggestion.

"What would you say to a Rouge army?" I asked breathlessly. If this worked I would be extremely happy. Arthur looked confused.

"How?"

"There's a chance I wasn't the consort!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

It was an hour later. It was completely dark now. We were standing on the highest point we could find. On top of the fort! All the knights stood behind me. Guinevere I was at the front wearing the Rouge garments. The black was striking against the gold of my skin. The Blood red of my Dragon reached across my shoulders. I wore it with pride at this moment. It symbolized who I was and every thing I had made out of myself. Though I displayed it in public I still thought it was my own personal mark for me alone. That is why, when the Bishops lackey tried to touch it, I knocked him unconscious. Or maybe it had something to do with the fact he started shrieking,

"Devil, Devil!"

I tried to ignore the butterflies that flitted in my stomach. I was about to attempt something that hadn't been tried for centuries. The war summons of The Rouge. Only a royal could call upon it and since Oisin had told them to run it would obviously be me. It would be interesting to see where the loyalties of The Rouge lay.

"Are you sure this will work?" Galahad asked handing me a sword, which I requested.

"No but you can't blame me for trying." I looked at Arthur who nodded.

"When you're ready," He conceded. I didn't think I'd ever be ready but I looked to Gawain, who held the fiery torch. He also inclined his head. He was ready as well.

I lifted the sword over my head. The flames reflected on it and illuminated it making it visible for a considerable distance in the dark. I reached the edge of the roof and paused. I was scared. What if my call was ignored? Had I given Arthur false hope? I felt a warm hand clasp my shoulder. I turned around to face Dagonet! He smiled at me encouragingly. I got a lot from that single smile. If it didn't work it wasn't my fault and Arthur would be thankful for my attempt. I returned it with a grin of my own.

I took a deep breath, centered myself then opened my mouth and screamed. It was a deep yell and it was as loud as I could make it. It traveled through the air. I could hear people stirring. Gawain had raised the torch in the air. I kept the call going till I ran out of breath and waited. Nothing. Just an overwhelming stillness. I felt tears prick my eyes. I couldn't imagine a fair reason why I should be upset though. I hadn't given these people love why should they give me loyalty? I turned to look at the knights and Guinevere. She had pity splashed across her face. I didn't want her sympathy so I turned my eyes to Arthur. I shrugged my shoulders apologetically.

"Try once more will you," He requested coming to stand next to me. I turned to face the rest of the houses and shops splayed out.

"There's no point, Arthur. You don't know these people. They… won't… It's futile," Desperation leaked into my voice. I felt someone take my hand. I looked into the eyes of Arthur as he held my hand.

"I have faith in you," He whispered. It was those words that urged me to try again. I still thought it was senseless to try but I would do it to keep Arthur satisfied.

I looked back out, open my mouth and restarted the yell. This time however I was joined by another voice. Arthur yelled along side me, Excalibur shining in the air as well. Another voice joined in.

My surprise was beaten by my happiness as I saw Tristan unsheathe his sword and join the yell. In synch Bors and Dagonet stepped forward adding their powerful voices to the mighty roar! Guinevere, Gawain, Galahad and Lancelot yelled too. Till it was seamless howl into the night. We all trailed off and silence again took hold. There was a tingle of apprehension in the air.

Somewhere close by a fire ignited and a roar went up. I saw two tiny figures waving swords shimmering in their own firelight. I knew who it was straight away. Kel and Shadow. I began screaming all over again, which started the knights and Guinevere. All around the town and on hills and in trees, flames were being thrust into the air. And the yell reverberated through the air. I couldn't suppress a grin. This was the majority of The Rouge. Slowly the yelling stopped and the fire glinted in the air. I turned to Gawain.

"Lift the torch into the air three times and then wave it to each side. Keep repeating that," I whispered hoarsely. He began immediately and I watched as Kel and Shadow repeated it. And then all the flames within my sight began doing the action. This was for the rogues who were miles away. It was one long chain.

"What does it mean?" Lancelot asked.

"'The Rouge is threatened. We go to war! Meet out side the fort at dawn.' We had fire signs at The Rouge." My throat ached from the screaming.

"Who were the first two that answered?" Dagonet asked.

"Kel and Shadow. Tristan, I'm sure is acquainted with them though you have probably all seen them."

"Kel and Shadow are alive?" Guinevere asked in shock.

"Yes they came with me. They didn't want to be sold off as wives just because they were orphans," I said this pointedly. I wasn't trying to be nasty but I wanted to make a point. The reason woman could fight in woad wars is because orphaned woman were sold off to men and that kept the young coming in. it is thought that our race was the most advanced when it came to respecting women but that wasn't true. Well we probably were the most advanced but we were far from how women should be treated.

Guinevere conceded to this statement. Knowing Kel and Shadow they probably would come long before dawn. Right now to be exact. So I dismissed myself and traveled down the steps to the front. Sure enough Kel and Shadow were arguing animatedly about being let in the fort. I laughed and ran up to them. I pulled them both into a hug.

"So you want us to fight for you again?" Shadow asked.

"I didn't think any one would come," I confessed.

"They like you better then Oisin. You never threatened to cut off body parts!" Kel pointed out. I smiled. That was true.

"How are the knights?" Shadow wanted to know.

"Debating freedom. But Arthur has the woads fighting with him at any rate."

"Woads? But weren't they enemies?" Kel was confused, as I was to see Arthur rescue woad from the dungeon.

"They were until they found out I was one of them!" There was a stunned silence before Kel hesitantly asked,

"How did they find out?"

"Something blew my cover in the form of princess Guinevere." There was another stunned silence at the mention of her.

"She's here? In the fort?" Shadow asked. I nodded and Shadow turned to make her way in the fort. I grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Guinevere. She owes me a silver coin after I beat her in an archery contest." I laughed.

"I have something more interesting for us to do."

"Really what's that?" Kel asked curious.

"What about disheartening Saxons?"

"I'm all for it," Kel responded enthusiastically. I turned to Shadow but she was no longer there.

"Shadow? Where did she go?"

"I think she began heading towards the Saxon camp before you finished."

"Eager isn't she!" We caught up with her quickly.

"We need some help," I stated. Shadow stood there in her black fighters clothes impatiently.

"What? One of the knights?"

"I thing we need Godly help." they looked at me confused. I hadn't spoken of Kyrilla to either of them.

As if just thinking his name was a summons he appeared in front of us. His hair was golden and flowing and he looked very handsome. Kel and Shadow fell to their knees.

"Stop showing off," I snapped. Immediately the glittering ceased and Kyrilla pouted!

"The Saxons are currently enjoying a little song entertainment. You can give them the song you had in mind, Emile." Kyrilla wasn't in the mood for exchanging pleasantries. I probably shouldn't have told him off but the god routine annoyed me when there was precious little time. Kel looked at me suspiciously. She knew the song I had in mind.

"Are you ready to perform?" Kyrilla asked directing his question to Kel. She nodded a bit lost for words as a god addressed her directly. She barely had time to nod before there was a blaze of white light and screaming, yelling men surrounded us. We were in the Saxon encampment. I looked at the other two. They wore revealing dresses and masks. I assumed I was wearing similar. A fast beat began on a drum and Kel instantly getting into her role began moving suggestively. It was a shame she didn't want to be part of The Rouge any more. She had skills. Shadow and I followed her lead and would back her up as she sang. The drum was loud and the beat was a good so Kel began.

_There tells of a tale_

_Wreathed in chain male _

_Only for the ancient _

_It tells of the one_

_Who gave the great son _

_And is hidden from the night_

_The legend it tore _

_The wisdom it saw_

_The evil that it seeks_

_The danger it reeks_

_The crime is done _

_The blood stains the ground_

_It's evil, it's fear_

_It's all that's dear_

_As we know it_

_We try to hide _

_But we'll never survive_

_The end singer's chant_

_The years of the grand _

_In the timeless moonlight_

_It feeds on the blood_

_Covered in mud_

_Here the footsteps of doom_

_Centuries have past_

_On ships and their masts_

_Like a tree dying_

_The last leaf will fall _

_No more the great hall_

_The fire of hell is waiting_

_It's evil, it's fear_

_It's all that's dear _

_As we know it_

_We try to hide_

_But we'll never survive_

_Look for the man_

_Who should have been damned_

_Innocent names in the dirt_

_High in the sky _

_Freedom that flies_

_Only to be pulled back to earth_

_No one was there_

_To say what was fair_

_And the rivers ran red_

_A heart turned to stone_

_A soul will be sold_

_In an age old question_

_It's evil, it's fear_

_It's all that's dear_

_As we know it_

_We try to hide_

_But we'll never survive_

_Never survive!_

The song faded of into silence. Then with another blinding flash we were gone. I could almost hear the uproar of fear and confusion. They thought it was a premonition of the approaching battle made by spirits of the Gods. It was just a song Kel, Shadow and I had made up in a moment of boredom. But it had made an impact. As the light cleared from out eyes I noticed a table of stunned looking knights looking at us.

"Knights this is Kel and Shadow." I gestured to each one and I saw the knights take in my friend's good looks. Kel's flaming red hair and Shadow's stunning blue eyes had always caught men's attention. I noticed there were people missing from the table.

"Where's Arthur?"

"With Guinevere," Lancelot muttered bitterly.

"And Dagonet?"

"With Fulicina," Bors said this with a big grin on her face.

"But she's Christian," Galahad exclaimed.

"Got a problem with that," Kel asked easing herself into a seat next to Galahad.

"No. I just didn't think you could do that," He managed to stutter.

"We break the rules sometime." Shadow had elbowed Gawain in the ribs so he moved over, allowing her some room. He looked on in amazement when she shouted to the barmaid to bring her the strongest alcohol they had. When she drank most of it in a gulp it changed to awe.

"This a party of some sort?" I asked Lancelot as he pulled me into his lap.

"Not really. Our last drink here before returning home."

"So you leave tomorrow?" The knights exchanged glances before nodding. I could have tried to make them feel guilty so they fought tomorrow but it wasn't my place. They were free men and deserved to make their own decisions. Galahad had just caught sight of the reptile on Kel's back marking her as the British Rouge. He eyed it approvingly.

"So Emile, how about one last kiss," Lancelot whispered in my ear. Tears almost came out. This would probably be the second last time I saw them. I decided to make a joke out of his last comment. I leant quickly across the table and planted my lips swiftly on Gawain's. I looked in amusement at Lancelot's confused expression.

"There I've already kissed you all. If I kiss you again it means I have to kiss them again to be fair." Gawain perked up at that sentence. Kel and Shadow laughed getting along quite well with the knights.

"That's not true. You haven't kissed Tristan," Galahad pointed out. He obviously didn't know what I did in the brief moment of me going into shock. My brain was frozen then. That was my excuse and I would stick to it! I realized Tristan wasn't at the table.

"Tristan? Where is he?"

"In his room… where are you going?" Lancelot cried after me as I got off his lap.

"To make things fair," Shadow suggested to laughs. I smiled at that thought. Without delay I reprimanded myself over such thoughts. I had a different reason for wanting to see him. Why was a man who loved fighting walking away from a war?

"Why are you going home?" I asked as soon as I opened the door. It wasn't locked so I didn't bother knocking and he didn't mention this invasion of privacy.

"What do you mean?"

"Tristan, I know you. You love killing and fighting. I'm not saying I understand why but I know you do. Your dream is to die gloriously in battle."

"Maybe I want to live now."

"Why?" He paused after I said that. I realized I was getting to personal. It wasn't my place to ask these questions.

"Look, don't answer that. Not my business but why are you leaving."

"I want to see home again. I miss my mother." Of course how could I forget about his mother and the story about his sister? In one day Tristan's mother had lost both her children. I looked ashamed at barging in. I became aware that he was with out his shirt. The light from the fire in the hearth played a neat little dance across his features and body. There was peace as he examined me intently. I was uncomfortable with this attention and started a conversation.

"This will probably be the second last time I see you." He moved closer until he gently cupped my chin in his hands.

"You actually look saddened," He said this half jesting and half seriously. His face was very closer. Too close

"I have to go," I whispered roughly. I took a step back and moved to the door.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to have to kiss Lancelot, Gawain and Galahad again."

"Why would you that?"

"Because otherwise it's unfair." He had no idea what I meant by that so I took advantage of his bafflement and left. I made it down the corridor before leaning myself against the chilled stonewall. I pressed my forehead against the cool. I needed sleep.

Tomorrow would prove to be a big day!

AN: Hi does every one remember me? I have a very good reason why this is so delayed. There was a death in my family so life's being a bit shoddy and then I had exams and now my Internets down. This is coming to you curtsey of my grandparent's computer. And due to more circumstances I won't be able to update again till next Saturday or Sunday. So I made this chapter extra long in hopes that you will understand and be nice about it. If I'm a reader of your stories I'm also taking the opportunity of the Grandparent's computer to read and review them. Ok on to the story stuff. When Emile summons the Rogues think barking chain of 101 Dalmatians only with out the dogs! The song in the chapter is co-written by a friend and I for a short film, which we're working on. I thought I show it to the public to see what they thought of it. Sounds better to music. And as bit of preview of the next chapter. There is going to be a new character of the hot male kind. Review, review because it was your reviews that got me motivated to get my bum into gear and write another chapter. Love you guys!

MD666!


	24. fight for good!

Tomb Raider X

I would totally love to read more of your story. I'm glad you haven't given up I'm like dying to read the rest.

Kay50

Glad to see you're still reviewing me! I'm flattered you think I haven't lost my touch. At the start it was hard but I got more into the swing of it when I finally got the king Arthur DVD

DevilsPrincess

Hey it's cool that it was long I was happy to read it. You asked a lot of questions most will be answered in the coming chapters. At the moment Emile's not pregnant what Kyrilla said is if she wanted to rid herself of the pain she would have to bear a child. Which I think is an interesting situation for her to be in.

ElvenStar5

Yes I know it's been two months and I'm sorry lol! At least I know you how much you love my story!

abigail

I'm sorry but my internets been down! I'm glad you like the romance aspects of the chapter! I really wanted to make it as realistic as possible.

etraya

thanks for the compliment. Yeah I've heard of so many different spellings but I'm just going to stick with the one I have so it doesn't confuse me. The song is a fairly fast tune but since we made it up I can't really relate it to anything!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything including a decent Internet connection!

**FIGHT FOR GOOD**

I didn't say goodbye to any of the knights. I had a sneaking suspicion it would be too painful to look at them and bid them farewell. Knowing full well that in a couple of hours I could quite possibly die a horrible and painful death that involved a sword and lots of blood! This was why I never sought to be close to anyone.

Well it looked like it didn't matter if you went to find it or not. It ended up in my lap anyway. Or I ended up in its. The Rouge court stood at the ready with the woads. These people knew how to fight despite their copious avoidance of the deed.

I nodded to them from Trepidation and kept a smile on my face. They needed their queen to be strong for them. I felt a twang of guilt as I looked at the faces of my subjects. Some of them would die. There was no way of avoiding that. If they had remained with Oisin they would be safe and alive. All I had to offer was death but yet they came to me. Who said there was no honor among thieves?

I couldn't find words for Kel or Shadow. They had been my best friends throughout all of this. My family's death, Larx's, Oisin. Every ordeal that popped into my head I knew they had been there. They deserved a good long holiday… somewhere warm and relaxing. But I asked another thing of them again.

This one more dangerous than any other so far. I felt I owed them words so I forced my lips to open. My mouth was dry as I scrambled for inspiring, thankful words or in fact any words. I knew I looked shocking. My eyes were red from lack of sleep and I had hardly eaten.

I could only imagine what I looked like to them. I continued to search frantically for something to say. When Kel grinned and reached up and patted my knee. Shadow winked and together they moved into the rank of warriors, woad and rogue alike. Words weren't necessary. They understood!

I decided it was time to look for Arthur. A quick scan of the countryside revealed a lone figure gazing down a hill. I kick Trepidation into a gallop until I reached his side. He gave me a sideways look and welcomed my presence with a soft smile. Arthur and I had an unusual relationship I realized.

One hardly fueled by words but strong. He turned his head back and I followed his sight. I watched the long procession leave with a heavy heart. I could pick the knights from here. The bishop's carriage led the line of travelers but after that came the men I had grown to know and be affectionate of. Even love maybe! I saw the six figures pause on their horse before one broke away from the group yelling.

"Artorius," followed by a seamless roar. Bors! He waved his sword into the air in his salute. Arthur returned the favor with his own. I tried hard not to notice the tear that fell from beneath his helmet. I sigh a long deep sigh. The sigh of someone who has finally come to terms with an unpleasant factor in his or her lives.

This would be the last time I saw Dagonet, Bors, Lancelot, Galahad, Gawain or Tristan. Depressing but at the same time the twisted part of me, the part no one understood, was relieved. With these men I had no control over my emotions. They ruled me, not the other way. I turned to Arthur after I thought he'd have suitable time to collect himself.

"Shall we go see the ugly one?"

"Yes I think it's time we said hello to Cedric."

My stomach churned the whole ride to the gates. I really hated Cedric and I really hated Cynric. I praised Kyrilla that today Arthur stood beside me. Arthur made it to Cedric first. I lagged behind keeping my head slightly lowered. I didn't think it was time to reveal my presence yet.

"Arthur. Wherever I go on this wretched island, I hear your name. Always half whispered, as if you were a... god." He smirked slightly in his opening, "All I see is flesh, blood. No more god than the creature you're sitting on." I wanted to slap him for be such an idiot. Didn't he know he was about to die a slow horrible death?

"Speak your terms, Saxon," Arthur managed to spit out. I could see him struggling. He didn't think Cedric worthy of an exchange of words. For once Arthur and I were in agreance. Kill the bastard now and have a jolly good time later.

"The Romans have left you. What are you fighting for?" Cedric asked snidely.

"I fight for a cause beyond Rome's or your understanding!" Arthur retorted. I felt like yelling out, so there! But I held my tongue it wasn't my time yet.

"You've come to beg a truce. You should be on your knees." Ha ha you're witty… not! Shut up and get on your knees old man! I could hold back the responses in my head. As long as I didn't actually voice them I was all right.

"I came to see your face, so that I alone may find you on the battlefield, and it would be good for you if you marked my face, Saxon.  
For the next time you see it, it will be the last thing you see on this earth."

"That's damn right!" The words jumped out of my mouth before I could stop them. Cedric finally looked at me.

"You!" he said accusingly. I looked down my nose at him. I wasn't going to show this scum that I was scared.

"I see you've met my other reason for killing you," Arthur said calmly.

"I can understand why Pryderi asked to use you for his own pleasure after Cynric. You are a beautiful woman." My jaw tightened.

"Did you receive my gift?" I forced out in an indifferent tone.

"Yes, I particularly enjoyed receiving a single body part of my favorite spy week by week."

"Courtesy of The Rouge," I replied in my most venomous pitch.

"I think I might like to use you after this battle and everyone's dead," Cedric continued. Arthur beside me made me brave and encouraged my answer.

"Right," I began drawing out the word laced with sarcastic overtones, "in your dreams, Ugly!"

"Or your nightmares," He replied deadly in his quite.

"See I can work that… in my nightmares means it's not really happening and you aren't really touching me and when I wake up nothings happened…"

"Emile," Arthur cut me off. If left unstopped I could probably engage in conversation for the entire day but Arthur wanted this battle over and done with. I shot him a sheepish look. I turned Trepidation back the way we'd came.

"Until later… Emile," The use of my name on his lips made me shudder but better my name than on any other part of my body! I saw Arthur stiffen at the threat and I knew what he feared.

He didn't fear the death that might come screeching to him in battle. He feared leaving a score of people he loved unprotected. He shouldn't worry about me. I knew exactly how to save my hide.

We didn't talk on the way back and while he paused on the hill I continued all the way back to the shelter of the trees with the Rouge. I was just about to enter the trees when a cry lifted my eyes skyward. There was a hawk reeling in the air, going away from this area. Tristan's hawk! Free just like it's owner.

I refused to think about the silent knight. I dismounted straight into a group of anxious rogues all wanting directions. Fox stood there looking completely out of place among the Woads and more active Rogues. He was just not a field man. He looked very nervous.

"Did you plant it?" I asked swiftly.

"I did but majesty it was a work in process. I do not know what the result would be. It needs more testing."

"We don't have time for more testing, Fox… make it work."

"Geniuses are never appreciated and given room to work," He started grumbling and walked off. I knew this part of the plan would be fine. I saw Guinevere across a group of people. She had heard the conversation and grinned. I shrugged. Useful people were, well, useful!

I turned to face the young attractive face of Namede and four of the other most attractive rogues I owned. Unlike the rest of the Rouge fighting force they didn't wear the black sleek outfits we wore. They wore long revealing dresses. Whore dresses which we had…. Uh… stolen!

"Have you got the herb?" and evil grin crossed her face.

"Ready to be burned, my queen." I nodded and the woman moved away to ready themselves further with hidden weapons. I should promote that girl. She had been wasted as a messenger.

I sighed tiredly but a shadow of a smile crossed my face. It was amazing what a group of thieves could contribute to a war. Guinevere appeared silently at my side. She was looking extremely pleased with herself.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"The other woad tribes just came in," I looked at her waiting for her to explain just what she thought was so exciting about that apart from the fact it was more people to fight and boosted our chances of survival.

"And your point is?"

"There is someone who you should see," She pointed over my shoulder. At first I didn't recognise the tall man with broad shoulders. He had a handsome face with big blue eyes and the blondest hair. As it finally sunk in who it was I screamed.

I was on my feet in an instant racing across the distance till I was swept up into his arms. Next thing I knew someone was showering kisses on my forehead and cheeks.

"Siamon, oh gods is it you?"

"I thought you were dead."

"I thought you were dead as well you disappeared before Rome attacked."

"They found me much later in a small village. Mother and Father had died and I came back to discover you had passed on as well. And I just got word that you were alive." This came out of his perfect mouth in an enthusiastic rush. Our arms were still tightly wound around each other.

"You must be leader of your tribe with your parents gone?" He nodded sadly.

"Is Kel and Shadow still around?" He asked interested.

"Yes," He strained his head trying to catch a glimpse of them, "don't worry you'll see them later. Now you have to go to Arthur and tell him how many men and women you brought." He nodded his assent.

We both mounted Trepidation. My spirited horse voiced his indignation at the addition of weight. As we left the safety of the forest I noted one big change on the hill on which Arthur stood. He wasn't alone!

I kicked Trepidation into the fastest speed I could manage. My brown flew back and mixed with Siamon's blond locks as well. I could feel him shivering as the wind whipped past. His woad gear didn't provide much covering.

I saw the faces of the people of the others on this hill almost immediately. As soon as I drew my horse up next Dagonet's I threw myself across, still in saddle, and hugged him. His hands stroked my hair. I leant back and drank in the sight of each and every one of them. There wasn't time to hug each of them so I just smiled contently.

I noticed them eyeing Siamon and his protective arm around my waist. I just kept grinning.

"This is Siamon. A woad chief under the king Merlin. He brings more fighters." Their looks didn't dim in intensity and my smile faltered at the look in Tristan's eyes. Then I realized that they might have the wrong idea about Siamon and my relationship.

"He's my cousin!"

It would have been a comical situation in any other situation. They all visibly relaxed and smiled at us both now.

"I thought all your family died?" Ever-tactful Gawain asked. Bors elbowed him

"So did I! We only learnt otherwise half an hour ago!"

"Nice to meet you! How many men do you command?" Arthur asked.

"Around a hundred!" Arthur smiled. Then we heard a Saxon horn and gates open. We shot scared looks at each other.

"I have to get back to the rogues!" I turned Trepidation and speed away. I would have like to say hearty goodbyes but the drums were increasing in loudness. As we burst through the forest for the third time today the archers moved out of the way.

"Change of plans," I shouted. I looked at all the rogues in my current sight and shouted my orders.

"Kel follow Galahad, Shadow make like you name and be Lancelot's, Guinevere am I right in assuming you've got Arthur's back, Lyndaal you like good looking men. Gawains pretty handsome, so handsome, in fact, I think you should follow him for the next few hours. Darni stick to Bors and Tearea look after dad… I mean Dagonet," Lyndaal smiled at the thought of a good-looking man. Darni and Tearea, twin brothers of The Rouge, inclined their heads in assenting.

"And what about Tristan?" Kel shouted.

"I got Trissy because if I know him he's gonna go for the best fighter and get himself killed."

"Sounds like you care," Shadow pointed out slyly.

"I care about all of them, now stations everybody!"

Somewhere in the distance I heard a cry go up and a steady chant follow it. My mouth was set into a hard grimace. I kicked Trepidation into a gallop next to Fox.

"Nervous?" I asked him looking down from the horse's height.

"Well if I'd managed to perfect the fire I would be quite fine," I rolled my eyes to his answer. He and I both knew the Greek fire would be a wonderful show down. I gazed along the ranks of woads. My eyes caught Siamon's and I smiled. It was good to have him around.

I saw Guinevere bend back her bow leading by example the rest of the woads. They let them loose and I heard the piercing shrieks of the Saxons as the perished. Then the thunder of hoofs. So far every thing was going according to plan. Eventually the screams ceased. In a way the silence was as horrific as the dying cries of men. How many had stood out there because of orders and fear of death for themselves and their families.

There was complete silence. Not reflective or peaceful but apprehensive. The finale was coming and so was the battle. We heard the gates swing open again. I was now in between Shadow and Kel. Both rested a hand on my knee and looked straight ahead. Trepidation pawed the ground as if he sensed our unrest. I heard a great cry from the Saxon army. I squeezed both Kel and Shadows shoulders.

Guinevere was smiling. I wasn't! I had seen Cynric from afar and Cedric. Just as the thoughts of hatred blazed to the surface, the woads fired flaming arrows. The great catapults fired as well. I heard a distinct yell of delight from Fox as the flames burst into view. A small smile crossed both mine and Kels lips and Shadow shock her head.

This was it. The moment of truth. I watched Guinevere with avid attention knowing she would signal. I heard a loud crashing noise. The sound of heavy feet charging up and a roaring! Guinevere opened her mouth and started her own shout. The battle shout of the woads. Kel, Shadow and I answered with the other woads. The rogues among us, who did not know the cry, just began shouting and waving weapons in the air.

Then Guinevere began to run. We followed like a wave. A huge wave of people. They all moved out of the way of Trepidation. I came tearing down and I broke away from the rest of our army. I was going round the Saxons, picking of any of the outsiders with a lovely big spear that really, I had no idea how to use.

I made my way towards the other men on horseback. I could see Kel, Shadow, Lyndaal, Darni and Tearea making their way through a swarm of Saxons to the mounted knights. I picked Tristan out on horseback! I urged Trepidation on as fast as he would to get near him. I bowled over a few Saxons and winced at the sickening crunches that came form their broken bodies. Tristan had blood on his face already and had just shot a great beast of a man when I pulled up my horse next to him.

"Nice hat," I said gesturing to his traditional helmet. He looked startled that I was there.

"I see you enjoy wearing protective Armour as much as we do," He pointed to my own battle gear. It was what we wore when we stole at night. Black and not much of it. It wasn't chosen for his protectiveness, it allowed us freedom in our movements.

"I'm here to baby-sit you!"

"Why?"

"So you don't get yourself killed," He smirked at that but just as quickly it was wiped from his face. He pulled up his bow and fired over my shoulder. I turned to see an ugly brute with a spear stop in his tracks. I gulped and turned back to Tristan.

'Who's protecting who here?" and with that he was off driving his horse through men cutting and slashing with a twisted kind of glee. Shaking my head I followed him, trying to keep my own cutting and slashing to the barest minimum. Suddenly up front a man thrust his spear at Tristan's horse.

The creature reared suddenly and Tristan caught unawares fell from the back. I urged Trepidation forward and caught the man in the chest with my own spear. He had his sword raised above his head ready for the deadly down stroke. I shuddered with revulsion as the blade bit into his flesh. I dismounted of Trepidation and moved to pull Tristan off the ground.

"Did little Trissy have a bad fall?" I mocked as he grabbed my hand. He had a murderous look on his face as he accepted my help. Out of the blue, however, he yanked hard on my hand and pulled me down on top of him. And arrow whizzed past where I had once stood. I was face to face with him for the brief total of two seconds as he unceremoniously pushed me off. He jumped to his feet and engaged the bowman.

I stumbled upright. Just then two beastly arms wrapped around me from behind.

"How lovely, a bit of fun on the battle field," The Saxons hot breath tickled my ear and his hand fumbled up my body. I lost all sympathy with any of these men. I slumped forward as if in a faint but I used the time to secretly draw a dagger out of my boot. The man hadn't stopped. His hand had reached the bottom of my breast when I jabbed the dagger into his ribs. He howled in pain. I twisted in his grip, bringing the dagger with me. I slashed it across his throat. I had turned away so the hot spray of blood had only got my shoulder. But even so I quivered as I saw rivets flow down my arm.

I turned to face a surprised Tristan. His sword was ready. He was coming to my aid. He inclined his head in approval. I must have been quite a sight right then. Dirt and blood all over. Tristan had lost the helmet and his disheveled hair was awry. Both of us were so far UN harmed just a few minor scratches.

I caught sight of a man sneaking up on Tristan and I understood he had hostile intentions from the get go. I released the bloodstained dagger and it flew straight between the eyes.

"We make quite a good team," I said. I expected silence or a scornful answer.

"We do," The quiet admission shocked me.

We both turned our eyes to a particularly big group of Saxons fighting but a handful of woads. I saw Kel and Galahad in there fighting. Tristan started in that direction.

"Wait," I cried. He turned his puzzled eyes to me. I ran back and pulled my dagger out of the Saxons head. I ran back to Tristan who looked confused.

"My favorite dagger, stole it from a Roman Emperor." Tristan did the strangest thing. He laughed.

We made our way into the group. Kel looked relieved to see us. She was bleeding from a wound in her shoulder. It wasn't excessive so I didn't worry too much. I met one man with my sword. He was very strong and when mine met his it sent a jarring impact up my arm. My sword fell in voluntarily to the ground. He moved forward and stepped on it.

"What are you going to do now?" he grunted cruelly.

"Get a new one, never liked that one much anyway."

"And how were you planning on getting another one?" He taunted.

"Same way I got that one," I lashed a kicked into the head of an approaching Saxon. His sword flew out of his hand and I caught it easily.

"Steal one!"

I jumped forward and sent my sword deeply into his stomach. The man was shocked a woman like me actually had a plan that would kill him.

"Show off," Galahad moved behind me with a big smile on his face.

"Hey, I try!" there was some shouting from a little way of and then smoke with a pink tinge to it rose in to the air. I could see Namede and the other four rogues standing back to back, burning the herb, muttering to the Saxons gathered close. The Saxons abruptly turned on each other and began killing of other Saxons. Galahad stood confused. I stood triumphant.

Tristan had move to stand near us. He watched this spectacle fascinated.

"The Saxons are killing each other," Galahad stated as if enforcing the reality of the situation. He was drawn out of the spell as he turned to help Kel with a particularly difficult Saxon.

"How?" Tristan asked.

"It's amazing what the five most attractive Rogues can do."

"Why aren't you over there then?"

"ha ha you're very funny!" I murmured sarcastically.

"I wasn't trying to be funny," He responded seriously.

"Then was that a compliment?"

"It's my understanding that it was!" and with that he turned to find another foe. It took a Saxon rushing at me with an axe to snap me out of my shocked state but it didn't wipe the smile off my face!

We had stayed mostly on the edge of the full fledge battle. Tristan, I was sure, had done this so I wouldn't be overwhelmed. He could see now that I was beginning to find my feet and was more confident in my ability to kill. He started to head into the major action.

It was scary. There were people everywhere. Dying and screaming and grabbing on to my feet. I killed one Saxon and turned around to kill another. I was becoming dazed and confused. There were moments when I didn't know who I was or where I was. I was just moving with the blood lust and adrenalin.

I saw Dagonet closely followed by Tearea. They were at a fair distance and out of hearing range but just the sight of them helped to place me and regain my sanity. It was then I discovered something that was going to prove to be a big problem. I had lost sight of Tristan.

My eyes darted frantically around the fight. The world seemed tinted red and the stench of blood rose to my nostrils and stung them. My own red blood oozed from a gash on my shoulder. Right above the tattoo. The blood ran across the blood red of the dragon. I could see it out of the corner of my eye. It gave me a sudden burst of energy. As if the dragon had come to life and taken on vampiric tendencies and the blood fueled it.

A Saxon stood a meter off. He had a big Armour piercing crossbow. I ran at him energized. While I ran I looked where he was looking and saw the crossbow aimed directly at Gawain. Lyndaal and him were savagely beating down an enormous Saxon. I saw Lyndaal take out his legs with a kick to the knee, while Gawain brought his sword, Glinting, stained crimson, in the sun, crashing down into the mans neck. I realized I wasn't going to be fast enough to tackle the giant. I let loose my dagger and watched with satisfaction as it hit him in the shoulder. The arrow swung of course.

It passed by Gawain and he looked up sharply to see the man who fired and me leading on him, quickly and efficiently breaking his neck. He swiftly made his way to me. Lyndaal following, warily, was watching his back for anyone stupid enough.

"My thanks," Gawain said with a small bow of his head. I gave him a light shove on the shoulder. He winced and flicked me on the ear.

"Serves you right for trying to be a gentleman," He glared at me, "sorry… I didn't know you were injured." He grunted and I supposed that was an apology acceptance.

"Where's your knight?" Lyndaal asked her eyes flitting away from the skirmish for a brief instance.

"Yeah, where is Tristan?" Gawain asked looking worriedly over my shoulder as if hoping to see the silent scout watching my back and killing with delight.

"Lost him… about half an hour ago," I was a little surprised to note that there was a catch in my throat and my voice wavered a bit as I said these words.

"Well what are you doing standing here? Go find him. He needs you!" I didn't get time to contemplate what he meant by that. He was gone shouting,

"Come, Lyndaal! Bors looks like he could use our help." And with that he was charging off to where Bors and Darni stood surrounded by Saxons. I needed to find Tristan but I could barely distinguish Saxon from woad in this mess. I needed to be high up.

Then my luck turned speedily to the better. Out of the smoke I saw blond headed woad galloping toward me. They had their arm stretched down low for me to grab and as they past by I snatched it from the air using momentum to swing up behind them. Siamon grinned as I looked at him.

"Are we to find your lover then?" he shouted with a primitive smile.

"He's not my lover and yes!" I cried back. He nodded his head and wheeled his big white stallion in the opposite direction. I had always envied Siamon's horse talent. I could ride well but Siamon looked like he was born on one. Which was unusual among woads that spent time in trees. I clamped my eyes shut at one point as we leapt over a man. I think the man had a heart attack and I thought I suffered from one too. I didn't want to open my eyes ever again. Tristan could go to hell.

"There he is!" I heard Siamon's voice in my ear. My eyes sprang open. I saw where Siamon was pointing and I wanted to close my eyes again. Close my eyes and rest my head against Siamon's back and wait. Wait until someone told me he was dead. I knew he was dead any way. He had squared off with Cedric and twenty Saxons separated us. Fortunately Siamon wasn't quite the coward I was.

"Shall we?" He inquired turning his horse to the group of Saxons. They had seen us and were huddling into a group. They formed a tight shield wall. Siamon's face was graced with that animal like smirk. He kicked his horse straight into a run directly towards the men. They had little courage and as we drew near two things happened. The Saxons scattered slightly and the horse balked at the jump.

Siamon, who never hesitates, jumped off his flailing horse straight into their midst and began killing them. I took one final look at the way the fight was going between Cedric and Tristan. Tristan seemed to be holding up but he was tiring. There wasn't a moment to lose.

I jumped down off the horse and began following Siamon's example. Three were down and one more was about to die as Siamon grabbed a stray spear and thrust it into a Saxon. I caught a brief flash of Tristan as the man in front of me went down leaving fifteen to contend with. I killed one more with a lightening flash stroke of my sword. As I turned around a fist came out of nowhere hitting the base of my chin sending me reeling to the ground.

"Emile!" Siamon yelled. I had broken my fall. And my fall had caused an advantage. Not an arms reach away sat a loaded crossbow. I hastily snatched it and turned on to my back bringing the crossbow with me. I let the arrow fire right into the gut of the man who had hit me. He was leering over the top of me with a big ugly spear. He stumbled back his hand went to his belly as if in shock.

His eyes when they returned to me were alight with fury. He took a couple of faltering steps forward. He was still going to spear me when Siamon leapt on him and gave him a crack to the head with his elbow. The man fell on his face. The arrow was pushed all the way through.

Normally I would have cringed at the sight but there was no time. I hurried to my feet. Bringing my sword up as I rounded on the next man. There were only ten left. He wasted no time at all raising his sword in an arc. Bringing it down to me I parried with my own sword.

The man had used every little bit of strength he possessed to bear down on me and from the instant I blocked I knew something was wrong. I felt the impact tingle its way down the blade into my arm, jarring it. I nimbly jumped away but when I looked down I realized I brought only half a sword. The other half lay in the dirt.

"Cheap Saxon blade," I muttered, then a bit louder, "You bastard. I stole that sword from your mother." He looked confused and I sighed. Was I ever going to be able to deal a sarcastic insult with having to explain it?

"You know the big hairy one I kicked in the head." He understood that one! He gave a roar of resentment and swung at me with his sword. It was a wide careless attack and I ducked under it. Coming up to give him to good punches right where his kidney was. There was the least padding there. He moved away, hurt by it all. I didn't relent though. I followed with a solid snap kick to his chest. He sword made another arc for my neck but it was even more sloppy then the last.

I brought my arm up and hit a pressure point in his forearm making him drop the sword. This was the opening I required. I gave him a quick chop to the neck then grabbed the front of his clothes. I sat down suddenly but I buried my foot in his stomach and sent him flying over my head. I held fast to him, however, and when he hit the ground I rolled over my shoulder to straddle his chest. I brought one of my daggers out and thrust in into his chest.

Four to go. I heard the twang of a bow twice and hollered with gleeful triumph as two Saxons fell. I looked to where Guinevere stood bow raised. She saluted me with it before turning back to the fight. Siamon looked at me.

"Go! I can handle the rest!" I knew he could so I bolted past him. Patting him on the back as I went. Tristan knelt before Cedric nursing his own arm. Blood spilled from between his fingers. Cedric had his sword ready for the deathblow. Tristan might have died with out this final blow but I didn't care. I let lose my dagger. It hit Cedric straight in the shoulder. He wheeled away from Tristan and Tristan fell onto the muddy ground. Breathing heavily. I ran forward to stand in front of him. Cedric turned around, yanking the dagger from his shoulder. I glared at him.

"Do you love this man?" He asked scornfully. I remained silent. I didn't want to waste my energy exchanging words.

"You must they way you have risked your life to save him. You didn't do that with the other one." My hand tensed around the hilt of the sword. He was talking about Larx.

"Don't play with me," I snarled, "I'm in no mood for games."

"Surely not all games," he taunted. He raised his sword to the air. I felt fear flood my veins. I knew sword play because I had been coached by my woad parents but I had never put them to the test really. Cedric, on the other hand, was a battle-hardened warrior and with a lot more strength then I possessed.

He brought his sword sweeping down in an arc towards my head! I parried with the strength and emotion of all I possessed. I felt the impact all through my body and I couldn't withhold the yelp of pain. The sword fell from my numb fingers and I watched it fall as if in a dream. A sob rose in my throat.

My hand went instinctually to my dagger in my belt but Cedric was quicker. He dealt me a solid punch to my nose. I heard a crack but I was confidant my nose didn't break. I felt the warm trickle of salty blood lingering on my lip. I tasted it gently with the tip of my tongue before withdrawing quickly. I was angry. I liked my nose exactly the way it was. So it was with a new force that I attacked… Vanity!

I managed an unyielding kick directly in the middle of his chest. It sent him lurch back but as he tripped up over his feet his sword came flying up and dragged along the back of my leg. I shrieked as I felt it bite into the muscle.

I fell back into the dirt with Tristan. Two woads and a Rogue engaged Cedric now. They wouldn't last long but it would buy Tristan and me some time. Neither of us was moving anywhere any time soon.

"Who thought we'd die next to each other?" I asked curiously. He grunted in pain and I turned my head to see him pull a knife out of his arm. A panic seized me then. It was as if the frantic battle nerves had only just caught up with me.

"Kyrilla help me! Is that a knife through your arm? Holy swords and wine… Ah!" It was amazing how he managed to look so calm lying there with his eyes clouded with pain. Then unexpectedly he rolled on top of me. There was a wound in his stomach that I was unaware about. I felt his warm blood through my clothes but somehow it didn't repulse me so much as sadden me.

"Listen closely, we don't have much time. He won't kill you. He'll kill me but he'll keep you alive to torture you or to play with you.

Take advantage of you." I shuddered at those words. Why had he brought up such a lovely event? Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a silver thing flash. I turned to see it was the dagger he had pulled out of his arm. It was pointed at my throat. He was giving me another option and silently asking a question.

"I don't want to die," My voice sounded choked.

"We all die someday," He said quietly and I was aware he had pulled his un-injured arm up to stroke my hair out of my face. I felt tears fall down my face, leaving little clean trails among the dirt and blood.

"Comforting," I snapped and he smiled.

"I don't want to die leaving you behind to such torment. What if the other knights don't live to save you?" A wail escaped my throat at the thought of my knights dead.

Tristan with his hawk crying softly by his body.

Gawain with dirt and blood through his blond hair.

Galahad burning so young.

Bors' bastards with out a father.

Fulicina, Lucan and Alecto weeping by Dagonet's body.

Lancelot's eyes empty and void of emotion or mischievous charm.

Arthur, a great leader, not on a throne as he deserved but in a grave.

"I'm afraid," I managed in a hoarse whisper!

'Of what? It's part of life."

"Of being alone."

"Don't worry I'll protect you. I'll never leave you."

I realized then I had made my decision. I would not be Cynric and Cedric's plaything! I nodded. I looked up over Tristan's shoulder. I saw Cedric approaching. I closed my eyes tightly and clung to Tristan. So warm and solid. I was preparing for the worst when a familiar cry.

I opened my eyes, daring to let hope flair in my heart. It was Arthur confronting Cedric. I watched as they fought savagely. Blocking here and there. It was clouded at some times and I was losing blood. I think at one stage Tristan passed out on my shoulder. Then I saw Cedric fall and I almost screamed with delight. Except I couldn't manage it. Arthur grabbed his hair.

"Arthur," Cedric hissed out and he was no more.

"You go, Arthur," I shouted. He spun confused and saw us lying there. Tristan could barely move so Arthur helped pull him off me. He lay there with a smile on his face. He flung the dagger he would have used to kill me away with all his strength. He helped pull me to my feet. I shoved him gently.

"You ruined it. I was all ready to die and everything."

"Well if that's what you desire…" he didn't finish his sentence I had crushed him in an enormous hug.

"I thought you were dead," He whispered in my ear.

"I thought so too," I whispered back.

He stood back and I knew he had people to see. I waved him away. I saw a woad healer and I called to him in my most authoritive tone.

"Here, now!" He had seen to Tristan first then he bound my leg tightly. He tutted angrily as I got to my feet unsteadily. I shushed him.

"I have to find my friends." I took a couple of steps forward. I was light hearted because the healer had said Tristan's chances of living were good! But my leg was not sharing my happy feelings. I realized I could barely walk. I saw one of the rogues walk past. A new one. I only just recalled his name.

"Teclion!" He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard his name called. He saw who called and sunk into a deep bow.

"Alright a little over the top but I need your help. Can you aid me to walk around and find everyone?" He was only too happy to help his queen.

With my arm around his shoulder I managed to hobble around. I saw Kel and Galahad first. Kel was tending a wound on his arm. Galahad was making faces and Kel was firmly telling him not to be a baby!

"You to alive and well?" I inquired.

"I wish I were dead," Galahad moaned. I knew he was playing up to Kel's sympathy. He never moaned if it was one of the knights treating his wound. Kel guessed this too and tried to be firm.

"You are far from dead but the biggest winger on the battle field." I smiled at them before moving on. Next it was Gawain and Lyndaal sitting side-by-side being attended to by two healers. Gawain was getting stitches in his thigh and they were putting Lyndaal's arm into a sling.

"I'm glad to see you," Gawain said brightly when he saw me, "I heard you and Tristan were dead but you both live." I kissed him on the cheek. I turned to Lyndaal. She inclined her head.

"Majesty," she murmured demurely.

"Lyndaal, you did me a great service today in keeping this brute alive," There was a bit of an outcry from Gawain, "so you are my friend and my friends call me Emile."

I hobbled away. Lyndaal was blushing with pleasure. It was strange that happiness could be found in the middle of such death and horror.

"Majesty?"

"Teclion you may also call me Emile!"

"Thank you but how did you know." I didn't answer. I had found Bors.

"Bors," I said in greeting and I clasped his arm before giving him a hug.

"Darni?" I inquired looking around. Bors lowered his head and I knew straight away where Darni was. Bors opened his mouth to explain but I held up my hand and silenced him.

"It's fine." My heart wrenched. I didn't know Darni that well but the idea of him dead because I asked him to follow one of the knights. I had put him in the most dangerous position. I turned to find Dagonet. Fulicina was tending his wounds and Lucan was holding his hand.

"Alecto insisted on putting himself to good use and helping the healers," Dagonet said when I pulled close.

"I thought you were on your way to Rome?" I asked Fulicina.

"Change of plans," and she smiled at Dagonet.

"I'm glad you are here!" I said that earnestly. I ruffled Lucan's hair affectionately before turning to Dagonet.

"Father," I said simply.

"Emile," He responded and opened his arms to enfold me. I stood like that for a while safe in his arms. I moved away again. I saw Siamon at a distance. He lifted his hand in greeting. I would eventually go and see him but he looked quite happy with the pretty Rouge healer. Besides I saw something that demanded my immediate attention.

I saw Lancelot and Guinevere crouch over someone. I limped over as fast as I could, leaving Teclion behind. I reach the spot where they crouch and the blood drained from my face and it felt like my heart stopped.

"She took an arrow for me. Cynric fired it," Lancelot said quietly. I looked at the deathly pale face of Shadow. I fell to my knees.

"Shadow?" I whispered hesitantly.

No response.

"Shadow," I said a bit louder I didn't understand. Shadow could not be dead.

I shook her firmly.

"Shadow get up." Again silence. I became aware of quiet sobbing and I realized Guinevere was crying. She had accepted what I would not.

"Shadow," I finally screamed, "I am your god-damn queen and I god-damn command you to wake up." There was silence all around now. Faces riveted towards us. Kel came up and then fell to her knees too.

"Oh god," She murmured. Tears began falling from her too.

"Shadow!" I began yelling. Over and over again. Just her name!

"Emile, she's gone," Lancelot said.

"No!" I shrieked back. I got to my feet and spun widely around searching. I saw Cynric's body lying not far off. I ran at it. I kicked it once with my good foot before I sunk to my knees and began beating it with my fists.

"You bastard. Bring her back. First you took away Larx and now you take away her! My sister! My best friend!" I continued to belt him with all I was worth. Suddenly arms encircled my shoulders and pulled me back. I struggled against them still trying to lash out at Cynric.

I was defeated. It was Dagonet holding me and he was too strong. I lay limply in his arms. He sunk to the ground bearing me with him. He cradled me gently between his knees. I sobbed into his chest. I let it all come out. Kel had moved forward and put a hand on my face. I turned and then we had our arms around each other crying into each others shoulders.

Dagonet kept his arms around my waist offering silent comfort. I felt hands on my body. On my knee, on my shoulder, on the top of my head. I realized it was all the knights crowding around. Just physical contact with them was enough. Arthur was stroking my hair and Gawain rubbed my knee. Lancelot clasped my shoulder. Bors and Galahad were holding me too. I felt a hand slip into mine and I turned. Tristan was lying on a make shift stretcher and he was holding my hand.

Nearly everyone I cared about was there with me. Lending me support. I looked at Shadow. At the fierce expression on her face and I asked my self what she would want of me.

"what do you want of me?" I whispered out loud but only so I heard. And it was if she answered. Or maybe I made up her answer in my head.

"Live like me and be happy with who remains. Miss me but don't hold back."

I looked up suddenly and faced them all. I had a weak watery smile on my face.

"You're all here!" and with that blackness consumed me.

AN: I like missed you guys so much. I know that chapter had a sound of finality to it but it's not the end of my story! No Emile's tale goes on! My Internets still down but I'm going to look at as many stories as I can. I will update when I can! Love you all!

MD666


	25. crowning

A.K. Anonymous 

i can see how it would remind of lotr's when gondor summons rohan. hey it's a cool comparrison! great to hear from you. as to the hat being the greatest thing ever i'm inclined to disagree lol i think it's hideous.

chiefhow

Oisin is a good fighter and that will be revealed in a later chapter cos i'm so not done with him! Fox is cool. he reminds me a bit of carl! by the way i got a bit teary when i read how Tristan and Rebekah died!

Kay50 

i knew someone had to die and i had to make a descision and frankly the knights are my boys! one of the go and i think Shadows had more plot time then Kel.

KnightoftheRoundTable

well merry christmas heres two new chappys. the story must end eventually but I do have some more chapters on the way.

camlann 

the short film is about a vampire. Emile, gives Lance a hard time but she's affectionate of him. someone has to deflate his ago. There is more Tristan/Emile. Emile is getting a family back! i'm glad you liked the battle scene!

Tara 

i'm glad you like the lengths, i sometimes feel like i get too carried away but hey. i love Tristan so i felt like he would be the main lad in my story.

Andrea 

Wow, i'm flattered! i won't stop for a while i promise. i love Tristan too and theres a fair big interaction between Emile and him in these next two chapters.

DevilsPrincess 

i'm glad you like my battle scene's. Oisin will be addressed soon! it'll be good! as to Emile blacking out alot well it seems a way to end a chapter when i can't end it any other way. she'll black out maybe once or twice later.

**DISCLAIMER:** as usual I don't own anything well because I just don't… **sob sob**

**CROWNING**

My leg hurt! It hurt a lot when you got down to the nitty gritty of it. Of course I didn't expect any sympathy. When I informed the healer in the room, the same one who bound my leg on the battlefield, of the excruciating pain tearing up my leg he curtly replied,

"What do you expect? Parading around the battle field like that as if you were fine." I lowered my eyes sufficiently scolded.

"It's no use berating her. I once set her dislocated arm into place and a few days later she was fighting," A happy voice came from the side. I turned to see Dagonet sitting beside me.

"But I've never fought by choice you know!" I exclaimed in my own defense. The healer didn't seem to be able to stand my rebellious nature for an instant longer and walked briskly away.

"He doesn't like me!" I said to his back once he was out of hearing range.

"Would you be fond of you either?" Dagonet said a laughing in his voice.

"You're fond of me!" I pointed out pouting.

"But I've been hit on the head in quite a few battles."

"How long you been here, Dad?" I was curious, as too how long he'd been sitting there watching me.

"Not long. Bors just left," He must have read my bewildered face, "We all took time by your beside. All except Tristan." He said this with such a downcast look on his face that I bolted up to a sitting position.

"What he's alive isn't he?"

"Yes," Dagonet assured somewhat shocked.

"He bloody better be. I got this for him," I thrust my bandaged leg out from under the covers. There was a long silence.

"Many died," Dagonet said finally.

"Yes many did. Many peasants, many woads, many rogues," I paused, "many Saxons." I added as an afterthought.

"Your friend, Shadow," He said this cautiously monitoring my reaction. He said it in the way he expected me to have forgotten.

"Yes, Shadow's dead." Dagonet continued to stare at me. Waiting for something. I didn't know what to give him. I couldn't cry for some reason. It was a block inside me. I wondered if this was how Tristan felt a lot of the time. I decided to tell Dagonet a little story.

"I had to run away from the woads for reasons. I ran to Kel and Shadow and begged them to come with me. Kel agreed readily. She knew someone had to look after me. Shadow was hesitant. Before we left she turned to me and said,

'Promise it will be an adventure. Just promise me that and I will come and it won't matters what happens to me if I've had an adventure.'

Wouldn't you agree that it's been an adventure?"

Dagonet was silent. Contemplating what I had just said. He nodded and stood leaning over my bed. He placed a kiss on my forehead.

"It's been adventure." I felt a desire then to see all my knights. Dagonet read my mind.

"Tristan just woke, I believe that everyone wants to talk to him."

"And not to me?"

"They have already spoken to you. Besides you're so moody after you've woken up." I furrowed my eyebrows at him but he began to assist me out of the bed. He looked with a raised eyebrow at the scanty nightshift. I shrugged.

"I ran around places in less then this."

"I don't think I want to know that story."

"No dad, I don't think you do. You might have a heart attack." While Dagonet despaired at my lack of modesty or my lack of modesty in certain situations.

"As long as it doesn't involve any of the one of the knights."

"It doesn't," Dagonet looked relieved, "It involves four of them." I did my best to skip out of the room and out of his reach. I faltered and Dagonet moved forward to steady me. He griped the top of my arm a little too tightly. His big brown eyes searched mine for a scerick of truth in what I'd said.

"Dad, you are paranoid," He looked comforted that I was simply shaking him up, "what's more you haven't lived till you've seen Gawain and Galahad naked," I added that in a whisper so no one could hear. Or so I thought.

"Who wants to see me naked?" Gawain appeared around the corner.

"Hello, Gawain," Dagonet and I said in unison.

"Oh it's you Emile, well you know you only have to ask then I'm yours for a few hours or how ever long it takes."

"Well if that's the case can you tell me when you'd can be spared for around 58 seconds?"

"Charming you are. I'll just have to prove you wrong. Over and over."

"Ahh… enough of this," Dagonet cried. Poor man. Imagine listening to his friend and substitute daughter banter like this. "We were going to find the rest of you."

"My thoughts exactly. I was sent to retrieve you."

"Well since you have Gawain to accompany you I'd like to see Fulicina before making my way to join you," Dagonet said. Gawain and I shared big grins.

"Fulicina aye?" I asked coyly.

"Yes, Dagonet, what could drag you away from the sick bed of an ailing friend?" Gawain contributed.

"You know Gawain, I think Dagonet might love her," I stated loudly.

"I think you might be right, Emile," Gawain said with a sly look on his face. Dagonet had an uncomfortable look on his face and he shifted uncomfortably. I felt slightly bad at his awkwardness. If he blushed so just talking about her, how would he woo her? Dagonet took this moment to bail.

Gawain and I stood side-by-side watch him rush down the hall. We waited till he was out of hearing before Gawain turned to me,

"He's entirely head over heals for her."

"Oh yeah!"

"Devastating," He muttered.

"Complete travesty," I agreed.

"Well, we can't have you stumbling along down the hall otherwise you'll never get there!" And with that he swept me up into his arms and carried me down the hall.

We entered one of the separate healing rooms. One just like mine except there was a substantial group of people. All my knights!

Gawain stepped forward and deposited me on the single bed right next to Tristan. He released a grunt of pain as he bounced on the bed.

"Good to see you," He muttered. I shot him a huge over-exaggerated grin, wrinkling my eyes up as well. It was an absurd facial expression but he didn't even crack a smile. It seemed a like we had lost the connection we gained in the battle. I suppose he needs blood to be nice and happy. Strange man!

"What's happening, Arthur?" I asked, giving up on Tristan. If he wasn't going to give any, I wasn't giving any back!

"Haven't you heard? Arthur's getting married," Bors happily sung out.

"Getting tied down," Galahad said more then a little somberly. I turned my eyes to Arthur. He didn't look to upset that his friends had spilled the good news before he had a chance to tell me. He looked kind of happy. Ecstatic actually!

"Yes I'm getting married tomorrow," He confirmed for me. I gave him a big hug from the edge of the bed. The bed jiggled around a little bit with my sudden movement. Tristan released another groan though he tried to conceal it.

"Moves fast doesn't he," Bors stated nudging me lightly in the ribs.

"He's doing something you should have done eleven bastards ago," Gawain said wryly Bors look abashed. I looked around the room once more. I realized there was something I needed to do.

"I'm leaving now!" I said getting to my feet. The knights looked mildly confused.

"I need to get something to wear to the wedding tomorrow. I, unlike Tristan, don't get to lie in bed."

"No, the healer has pronounced him well enough to attend the wedding," Lancelot crowed.

"I'm going," Tristan said slowly as if he couldn't really imagine enjoying himself at a loud event with lots of happy, talkative people. I turned to say good-bye to Arthur. He was off in his little dream-like state. He didn't seem the slightest bit upset at Tristan's negative tone. I rolled my eyes and didn't bother saying good-bye.

"No point talking to a man in love," Bors put my thoughts into words. Gawain took the opening presented to him.

"Yes, we haven't gotten a word of sense out of you for eleven and a half years." Bors cuffed him over the back of his head. At that exact time my beloved healer decided to walk past the room and it's slightly open door and spot me.

He began squawking and making a huge fuss before storming off down the hall in search of a good compliant patient who would do as they were told.

"Somebody likes you," Tristan said sarcastically. The other knights laughed and I huffed as I left the room. I asked directions off a maid and I came to the door of Guinevere's chambers. I noticed it was far away from Arthur's. I believe Merlin may have had something to do with that!

I knocked smartly and the door was opened. A confused face poked around the door, breaking into a wide grin as she saw whom it was.

"Come in, come in," Guinevere called energetically pulling me through the archway. She saw the look of pain on my face as I staggered in. on the bed, sewing a dress was the person I wanted to see. Kel looked up at me with red-rimmed eyes. She had been crying. Guinevere shifted, uncomfortable. She was unsure whether to stay. She made move to leave past me. I reached out to grab her wrist.

She was one of us now. She had a right to stay. I could see the tears welling up in Kel's eyes. I moved to the bed and out my arms around her. She clung to them, digging her nails into my skin, rocking back and forward.

"She had her adventure," At those words Kel burst into great harrowing sobs. If a heart breaking made a sound I was hearing it now. Sisters we had been and though sisters we remained, we were one less.

In some ways I wished I could weep with her, there on that bed but I couldn't. I felt like I had to be strong for Kel and all that was happening around me. I felt a twinge of guilt that I had sobbed my eyes out for Larx. Then another even more disturbing thought hit me. What if I hadn't cried for Larx? What if the only reason I cried was for myself. My arm had just been shoved back into place.

I suppressed these thoughts, pushing them as far from me as I could. Another pair of arms slid around us and I looked up into the face of Guinevere. When Kel's sobs had finally desisted Guinevere turned to me.

"I wanted you and Kel to be my uh what did Arthur call them?… Bridesmaids."

"Bridesmaids are from Catholicism," I pointed out suspiciously. Had Guinevere converted or as I was tempted to think gone over to the dark side. I suppose that was unfair. Arthur was a shining example of a good Christian.

"We're having a joint wedding. Mixing both," she explained and laughed gently at what must have been a thankful look on my face.

"Are you sure, Guin? Don't you have better friends then us in the woad society?" Kel asked. She was honored to have been asked but she wanted to make sure Guinevere was set in this decision. At this question Guinevere quietened and lowered her head. Kel and I exchanged sidelong glances.

"After Alera, your sister, died I became a bit of an outcast in the tribe. I was never fully alienated, being the daughter of Merlin but I felt so isolated. You two are the best friends I have in the world."

Kel and I traded another glance. We both understood what the other was saying. Guinevere would never replace Shadow, they were too different, but we could certainly make room for her!

"I'm honored," I said getting down on one knee.

"As am I," Kel added and followed my example.

"Don't you two even kneel to me," Guinevere exclaimed aghast, "especially you Emile. You are a queen in your own right and what's more you have an injured leg." This broke the mood and we all laughed. Well, Kel and Guinevere laughed; I winced as I discovered the truth of her words.

"Now let me see these dresses," I proclaimed.

I made my way back to my room utterly exhausted. The dress had been beautiful and for some reason I was extra pleased at that. In the corner of my mind I realized I wanted someone to see me look beautiful and not covered with blood and maybe even kissable.

I defiantly needed a distraction. That was my problem… I was bored and letting my mind wander into stupid and crazy thoughts to occupy myself. Kel had organized the rogues so they would be there to recognise Arthur's wedding. Kel had a small smile when she mentioned she had organized something. I was mildly apprehensive.

When I was just about to walk into the room I walked past my healer. I gave him a sheepish look. He just threw his hands in the air and walked away grumbling under his breath.

"Good night!" I called after him. I saw his shoulder twitch before he resumed striding away. I grinned before wandering into the room collapsing on the bed and drifting off into sleep.

My eyes blinked open to a brilliant light. I sat bolt right up in my bed. Had I over slept? Had I missed the wedding? A quick survey of the scenery assured me that I hadn't missed the wedding. Well, I might of. I wouldn't know since I wasn't in my room.

I was on a beach. Not one like I'd ever seen before. There was soft white sand, crystal clear blue water and bright sun. Behind me there was big trees. Not like the ones from our forests but plain with only a burst of green leaves at the very top.

I pushed myself to my feet immediately. I realized I wasn't wearing what I had gone to sleep in. It was a strange skirt with a very long slit up the side, it settled neatly on my hips. Then there was a scarf wrapped around my chest tightly, it snaked around my neck and was held in place by a tight knot. The whole outfit was a burst of colour.

I looked up and down the beach shading my eyes with a well-placed hand. There was one figure approximately a hundred meters off. I walked hesitantly over to the person. I was cautious, in this strange environment. It was a man. A tall lean man, very brown, stretched out on the sand.

He was wearing nothing but a pair of britches that looked like they had been cropped at the knee. He had his eyes closed as he basked in the sun. I opened my mouth to say something but he beat me to it.

"Take a seat, Emile." I raised an eyebrow mildly stunned. Did I know this man? I was about to retort that it would be hard seeing as I had an injured leg and all but I stopped. I hadn't felt any pain at all since getting up. I looked to the back of my leg. It was smooth and unblemished. Not even a scar! I was mistrustful now!

"I'd prefer to stand," I replied. Besides if I need to run it would be easier if I were already on my feet. The man jumped suddenly to his own feet and his eyes sprang open. They were bright blue, almost the colour of the ocean. And I would recognise the twinkle in them anywhere.

"Kyrilla," I said sardonically

"Question or statement?" He asked happily.

"Vegetable," I retorted sarcastically. He furrowed his brow briefly before flashing a huge, blinding grin. I had to admit there were perks to being around Kyrilla. He understood cynicism for one. He was usually outstandingly attractive for another. As if reading my thoughts he spun in a slow circle.

"Like what you see?"

"Definitely a vegetable!" I confirmed turning away searching the beach for helpful life forms. Seeing none I turned back to the smirking god of thieves.

"Don't smirk, you look like Tristan when you smirk," I turned to the other length of the beach.

"And don't you want to be reminded of Tristan?" I turned startled at the change in voice. I was shocked to see Tristan standing there except now he had bright blue eyes.

"Very funny, Kyrilla. I don't particularly fancy being around that man. Especially wearing something like this." I gesticulated to my attire. Kyrilla was back!

"I think it suits you very nicely," Kyrilla leered. I ignored him and turned to the ocean. I began waving my hands in the air and jumping up and down. I was yelling too. Kyrilla look sideways then back to me.

"Are you having a seizure?"

"I'm signaling for help from passing boats."

"Right... yeah stop that!" Kyrilla burst out putting one arm around my waist pulling me back. I struggled but since he had lifted me off my feet quite easily with his strength it was futile. He deposited me on the sand. I blew some of my hair out of my eyes.

"Where am I?" I demanded.

"You are awfully rude to your patron god aren't you!"

"Kyrilla," I screeched. He was kneeling in front of me.

"Some island in the pacific somewhere," He said vaguely. If he had a tunic on I would have grabbed that but he didn't so I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him forward. His face was inches from mine and if he got the wrong idea from the close proximity it was promptly banished by the look on my face.

"Kyrilla, I need to be at a wedding soon and I'm getting burnt by the unusual heat of the sun, so tell me where we are."

"Rubbish, you're very brown for someone from that damn island," He said slowly.

"Don't get off topic… where?"

"Fiji."

"Fiji? Gods, Kyrilla. Guinevere and Arthur's wedding is today." He lifted his hand into the air as a decree of innocence.

"Relax your not here, well you are but not really. Not physically but spiritually," He rambled out. I continued to stare at him, "You're dreaming."

I lay back down on the warm sand. I was reassured that I wasn't really here. The sand was warm and stuck to my back in a fine coat of powder. I didn't want to begin to contemplate how I could feel it so vividly and not be here. My hands covered both of my eyes.

"What am I doing here?" I said without removing my hands. I sensed some one flop down next to me. How very graceful of a god.

"I felt like a chat," Kyrilla may be a god but he was such a typical male.

"A chat? I was just in a battle. People died and all the blood. Shadow died. And I almost died," I stuttered out.

"And Tristan," He added.

"Thank you, and Tristan almost died and you want to chat. Uh uh don't even go there." There was silence, and then I felt hot breath on my skin. I opened my eyes a bit. Kyrilla was hovering over me.

"Emile," He whispered, "What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep so I can wake up from this nightmare."

"Why don't you want to talk?" Kyrilla asked. I ignored him. I was getting a bit lethargic in the sun.

"WHY?" somebody abruptly screamed in my ear. I sat up and looked at Kyrilla evilly, who was beginning to giggle.

"Are you a god or a child?" I inquired harshly.

"Both, being the god of mischief and all." I groaned. He had outwitted me again.

"Alright… what was it that you wanted to talk about," I asked exasperated.

"I'm not telling. You don't want to chat!" He pouted. I tackled him right there and then. Who cared if he was a god? I certainly didn't right now. I had my own problems without an immature deity.

"Tell me!" I commanded sitting on top of him.

"Are you going to forsake the path of being a rogue?" He asked simply. I was under no impression that he was scared of me, that I had intimidated me into telling me. He just figured it was the right time to tell me.

"Maybe," I said childishly.

"Now who's being juvenile?" he asked.

"You're thousands of years older than me, I'm entitled," I explained. He had a sad look on his face. I sighed slowly. He was making me feel guilty or sympathetic. Either one, I felt inclined to answer his question with honesty if not with sincerity.

"I'm not sure. I love being a rogue but somehow I don't think Arthur will be too happy if I remain a thief running around stealing of his loyal subjects," There was a pause and Kyrilla's stare on me was intent, "Perhaps I could leave."

It was the first time I thought this through. I didn't want to abandon my criminal ways. I enjoyed them too much. And it's not like I could dispose of the fellow thieves of The Rouge. I didn't want to leave the knights but the idea of structuring my life around them was inconceivable. Before it had all worked out fine, our lives had conveniently run the same course but now.

I saw Lyndaal, Tearea, Fox and Namede's faces in my mind. I couldn't abandon them if they wanted to continue to live this lifestyle. I could leave Kel at the court because that is what she desired. I would visit often. They would be fine without me. The knights didn't need me… not like I felt like I needed them. I had become dependant and that was not good. Kyrilla had remained silent through out whole thought process.

"I answered, can I return now?"

"There's something else." I exhaled noisily. Not another thought provoking question. They were too depressing.

"What is it, Kyrilla?"

"What's it like to kiss someone?" He asked almost shyly. This got my immediate attention. The randomness of the question and indeed the question itself demanded consideration.

"You're are ages old and you've never kissed someone?" I asked incredulously. Kyrilla actually blushed a fiery red. There was my answer. He was deadly serious. Did wonders ever cease?

"I can't really describe. It's something you have to experience," I told him gently. I felt like a schoolteacher. I was hit with an impulsive notion, "Are you related to Galahad by any chance?"

"No," He said with a little disdain. There was a bit of a pause, "How do you experience it?" I turned my own intent gaze on him. He shifted underneath me, observably uncomfortable. I had to acknowledge he hadn't picked the best spot to ask the question; I definitely had the upper hand.

"You go to a bar, find a drunk wench and woo her. Should be easy, I've seen Lancelot, Gawain and Galahad do it every evening. And you have one thing going for you that they don't have!"

"What's that?"

"You can't honestly expect me to believe you're that stupid." I stared skeptically at him. When he didn't answer I cried out, "Immortal," though it probably wasn't necessary.

"Besides you're good looking when you want to be. Any woman would be happy to kiss you and maybe do other things but that's on the never going to be discussed topics list."

"Would you?"

"Pardon me?"

"You said any woman would be happy to kiss me. So would you?"

"I would but I can't I mean..." I stammered not expecting this!

"So you do love him!" He concluded.

"Who?"

"You can't honestly expect me to believe you're that stupid." I glared as I recognized my own words.

"Is this what this is all about?" I inquired violently.

"No, not at the beginning."

"I don't love him," I protested out loud, "How can I prove otherwise?"

"Kiss me!" That sneaky bastard I couldn't help thinking. He had played me the entire evening. And I loved every minute of it. The banter and verbal combat. I knew exactly what he wanted me to do. To submit into sobbing and admit my undying love. He picked the wrong woman to play.

I leant over and pressed my lips to his. He parted his lips slightly in surprise before reaching around tangling his hands in my hair. Deepening the kiss, I felt his tongue run along the bottom of my lip! He was a liar. He'd done this before. I felt little shock waves run though my body. Starting at my mouth and ending at my toes. The immortal all-powerful god thing definitely had something to it. I pulled gently away. I got, a little unsteadily, to my feet.

Kyrilla was looking smug with his arms behind his head now.

"A pleasure as always, Emile," he said cockily. I rolled my eyes.

"Can I go home, sexually perverted god?"

"You kissed me remember," Kyrilla pointed out laughing.

"Regardless, can I leave?"

"Yes, go back to your silent lover and enjoy your wedding." He waved his hand and as the scene faded from sight I called out:

"He's not my lover." The world went black to the sound of Kyrilla laughing.


	26. crowningII

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything including a decent computer. I need a laptop, I'm holding out for a laptop! Anyway! : P

CROWNING PART II 

I sat up. This time I was in my bed. I muttered a silent prayer. The healer was sitting across from me with a bemused look on his face.

"Can't you stay in bed for one night and do what you're told?" He asked frustrated. How would he know that I left my bed if I'd only done it spiritually? It was chilly. I looked down to pull the covers up to my neck. I saw what I was wearing. Very funny, Kyrilla. I sent him an abusive mental message.

"I can explain," I said to the healer quickly.

"I'm not interested in your night-life, only your leg!"

"My leg is fine," I proclaimed cheerfully remembering the ease I had moved around with on the beach. I got out of the bed to prove my point. As soon as I put wait on it though it caved underneath me.

"No I was wrong," I croaked out through the pain. The healer didn't say anything thankfully. He just handed me a blanket and told me that he was to escort me to the queen's chambers.

He slipped an arm around my, now well covered, waist. We hobbled together the whole way to the rooms Guinevere inhabited. He pounded quickly on the door before disappearing hurriedly. I really irritated that man! The door creaked open an inch and Kel's face appeared round the corner.

"Run!" she hissed. At that time the door swung open and I wished I had taken her advice.

"Emile, good to see you. Still as ragged and untidy as always," A booming voice sounded. I looked up at the enormous figure of Mistress Qurick. The matchmaker of my old woad tribe. I suppressed a groan and instead inclined my head.

"Mistress Qurick," I said almost reverently.

"Be quiet and get inside," with that she disappeared into the room.

"What is she doing here?" I murmured to Kel.

"Apparently she's still involved in the woad weddings," Kel replied softly.

"She was the thing of my nightmares," I insisted.

"Don't be dramatic. She may have changed!" Kel pointed out. I scoffed at that suggestion.

"For the sake of the Gods will you two hurry up! Now Guinevere be silent and do what I tell you!"

"No I was wrong," Kel whispered.

"Uh hm!"

I thought today I'd spend the day being mother hen. Comforting a nervous Guinevere, running around organize thing while Guinevere stood terrified in her charming white gown. Things didn't go to plan. I was the one standing there terrified with Kel by my side, petrified that Mistress Qurick would talk to me. Luckily she fused around Guinevere for the most part but when She sat down to get her hair done, Mistress Qurick rounded on us.

"Married yet?" We both shook our heads, speechless, "Then I shall have to arrange husbands for you, as quickly as possible."

"Uh Mistress Qurick we're not woads really so you don't have to arrange us husbands," Kel said weakly.

"Nonsense, hold your tongue silly girl," Kel looked affronted, "we need to marry you off as quickly as possible. Must have a woman warrior, sexually satisfied and a whole litter of children to fight for." We both knew it would be best not to argue so we just nodded, smiled and agreed.

I swear they should have sent Mistress Qurick up against the whole Saxon army completely by herself. I have it on good authority they would be running for the hills as quickly as possible.

"Emile," she snapped. I turned innocently to face her acting as if I didn't just picture her chasing after the Saxons demanding if they could sexually satisfy the woad women!

"What about that strapping young blond you're so fond and talk greatly to." I blinked once or twice before answering.

"He's my cousin?" I said slowly.

"Oh, well for Kel then," she said aggressively turning to her.

"He's uh my cousin too," Kel responded shifting her weight on both feet. At that time though Guinevere was ready to be told about the 'mysteries of the bedroom.'

"Lie," I said turning to Kel she had en evil grin on her face.

"Top it," She dared boldly. A crocked smirk appeared on my face as I silently accepted her challenge.

"Mistress Qurick," I gulped as she turned around and her beady eyes fixed on me, "I'm engaged already."

Guinevere leant back suddenly, her face a look of astonishment. Kel snorted at that. Mistress Qurick narrowed her eyes and drew herself up to her full height. Which, I have to admit, was pretty impressive.

"To whom?" She asked lethally.

"Uh to one of the knights." I groaned eternally. Couldn't I think of any one better? I kept my face blank because Mistress Qurick was summoning me up and I had a theory she could read minds. She seemed to relax a little.

"Oh well I suppose beggars can't be choosers." I relaxed for a brief second before her words sunk in. what was that supposed to mean? Kel and Guinevere would have been laughing but for now they were content with silent hysterics.

"He's very handsome, Mistress," Guinevere piped up.

"I don't care about his looks, I only care about his ability to slake her lust. Girl, are you satisfied?"

"Very," I said perfectly seriously. Kel let out a loud unbecoming snigger. Mistress Qurick, shot her a death stare.

"Cough," Kel explained meekly. Mistress Qurick appeared contented with my responses twisted back to Guinevere. I breathed a sigh of relief. I had survived but Kel had other ideas.

"Mistress, you really should meet him and deem him worthy yourself," A smile tugged at her lips with her suggestion. I spun wildly to glare at her.

"Why Kel what an excellent proposal. Emile, I shall meet this man at the wedding today."

"As you wish, Mistress," I pushed out with a great deal of effort. At that time the door was pushed open. It was a woad woman.

"Mistress, you are needed." And thankfully Mistress Qurick was gone, like a black storm cloud. I slapped Kel smartly on the shoulder as she doubled over with laughter. Guinevere was hopeless too.

"That's something Shadow would do," I pointed out inaudibly and sincerely. Instead of Becoming distressed, Kel just laughed harder.

"And she's be gone too if she could see your face!" I rolled my eyes. Now I had to talk one of the knights into pretending to be my fiancée with out demanding the perks of such an arrangement and wanting me to 'slake their lust.'

"This is not my day," I muttered and then turned my attention to the woman of the day. Guinevere!

It was cold in my red dress. It was the colour of fire and had been made especially for me. The dragon reared publicly for all to see and since I had my hair tied back it was particularly obvious. I got long stares of awe from everyone including members of The Rouge, some who hadn't seen it before in all its glory. They were envious considering that they had only a tiny lizard on their back. I displayed it proudly but if anyone moved to touch it I shied away.

The ritual was set in a ring of religious stones and on a cliff close to the ocean. It was really quite a beautiful spot. The gray waters churning and powerful. It seemed to reflect the magnitude of the day. The joining of two people and the peace of two races. Everyone was decked out in their finest. Even the rough knights were wearing good clothes unlike the tunics and Armour they usually wore.

After walking Guinevere down the aisle of people, Peasants, woads, knights and rogues,

I retreated into the assembly near my knights. They were standing reverently. We watched together as Guinevere sipped from a chalice with a smile spread across her face, she in turn offered it to Arthur who accepted it and swallowed as well. They were looking into each other's eyes the whole time. They turned expectantly to Merlin, who smiled broadly also.

"Arthur. Guinevere. Our people are one... as you are." Then the couple shared a kiss. I felt a compulsive smile on my face as the crowd sent up a loud cheer. And who was I to be the sour one, threw my fist into the air and joined in.

A little way off I heard Bors talking, where his children and Vanora surrounded him by his side.

"Now I'm really going to have ta' marry your mother," He said defeated lifting up his baby.

"Who said I'd have you?" Vanora asked taking the baby off him. Bors shifted slightly wearing a comical expression. Lancelot, Gawain and Galahad started giggling, while Dagonet offered a sympathetic grin. Tristan didn't react at all!

"King Arthur!" Merlin called to the whole crowd.

"Hail Arthur," Returned the majority before they sunk to their knees. I paused, indecisive for a second. I hadn't decided if I was leaving yet. I realized then that bowing was just showing the respect a great man deserved from an insignificant woman like me. The Rouge followed my example. As I went down I caught Arthur's eyes. He thanked me with a smile for my kneeling.

"Let every man, woman, child bear witness that from this day, all Britons will be united in one common cause," proclaimed Arthur before thrusting Excalibur skyward.

Every one stampeded to their feet and began chanting.

"Arthur, Arthur, Arthur," over and over again.

"ARTORIUS!" Bors shouted saluting with his sword.

Gawain, Galahad, Dagonet, Lancelot and Tristan each raised their sword to the occasion. I pulled my dagger out a lifted it up. The sun caught on it. The rogues did too. The common people just kept pounding their fists through the air to that continuous rhythm.

Guinevere reached up and added her hand around the hilt of Excalibur. Arthur looked down to her and smiled a smile so full of love that it got me a bit choked up. They turned and signaled to a group of woads and rogues standing on the cliff and they fired flaming arrows into the water and tumulus sea.

With that the ceremony ended. Every one was mingling and socializing here before they would return to the fort and enjoy the feast and wine. I was gazing around the crowd trying to pick some one I could talk to with out clinging to the knights the entire night. I found a familiar face.

"Nimue, how exquisite."

"Emile, the apprentice that never was," She returned cheerfully.

"Nimue, I hate to tell you this but you have to let that go. I'm independent now."

"You haven't changed, your still as pert as ever. Didn't you ever learn to respect your elders?"

"Elders, yes I learned that but never to respect my ancients."

"Why I never… in all my years." Nimue pretended to be insulted.

"Why are you here?" I asked this politely.

"I'm going to be spending a lot more time with the woads this year!"

"Interesting!"

"I know," She stated enthusiastically. Her eyes, though set in a wizened face, were full of youthful energy.

"Well, I see Merlin leaving now towards the fort so I'll see you after the feast," And she began walking away.

"Don't eat to much cake," I called after her.

"Try and be civil to someone," She called back. It was good to see Nimue. She had some wittiness to her that I suspected might equally match my own if she let it out. It was true however that most of the people were heading towards the fort for the feast. I search for someone to walk with. The only people I could find were Galahad, Gawain, Lancelot and Tristan. I bounded over to them as well as my leg would allow. Dagonet and Bors had gone on ahead.

It was the first time I had a chance to survey them properly in their fine clothes. Gawain even looked like he'd done something with his hair.

"Did you boys actually bathe?" I asked curiously.

"Aside from the fact you called us boys is that your way of giving us compliments?" Lancelot asked? I nodded!

"You don't look half bad in that dress," Galahad said, blushing red. Is this how he went every time he tried to woo a girl? Today, however, wasn't the day to pick fights with Galahad so I kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you."

"So Rouge queen, what are your plans?" Gawain asked, "going to steal of us?"

"I might be leaving Briton." There was a dazed silence. I had decided that even if I was or wasn't to leave I'd be direct and tell the knights that I was considering it. I gazed around the circle of men and they each avoided my eyes struggling to hide the emotions my statement had aroused. All except Tristan. He met mine with fierce intensity I had scarcely seen.

Galahad finally broke the silence, "You can't leave!" Gawain cleared his throats and saved the evening from a nasty confrontation.

"Shall we go to the feast," Every one hurriedly agreed. We broke away from the substantial group of people who still hadn't left.

My leg prevented me from walking as fast so the Gawain, Galahad and Lancelot passed on and I was left walking with Tristan, who wasn't going anywhere fast either.

"That went well," I conceded.

"What did you expect?" Tristan asked stoically. That was a good question! What did I expect? Them to go happy kind of crazy? We had formed a bond and I realized that they had expected it to last forever.

"You look nice," Tristan said. It sounded like he chocked a bit on the words but the thought was there.

"That's your way of telling me that I look like an absolute vision of loveliness."

"I guess so."

I was pulled out of my happy world when I saw Mistress Qurick looking at me.

I seized Tristan's hand and pulled him extremely close to me. I had completely forgotten about my supposed engagement to a knight.

"What?"

"Shh and act like you're in love!"

"Alright," Tristan sighed, "which handsome young men are we making jealous."

"No, they all want me already. It's a woman!" The expression on Tristan's face was priceless.

"Well if that's what you want," He stuttered out. Ah the famous Tristan off-guard and tripping over his tongue, beautiful moment.

"No not like that. She's from my tribe."

"Oh she's a matchmaker," Finally catching on.

"The worst!" I said animated.

"I escaped the matchmaker of my tribe." I was slightly stunned. This was one of the few times Tristan had mentioned his elusive past. He'd never once brought up his sister again and I hadn't ventured there either. At that time Mistress Qurick walked past.

"Oh you're such a wonderful husband-to-be," I said really loudly so she would hear. I continued to cling to Tristan's arm. He had regained his emotionless expression! We walked the rest of the way in silence. I held his hand the whole way because Mistress Qurick walked close by. His hand was warm and rough. I wondered why I was thinking about his hand in such detail.

We entered the fort and found that most of the bridal party, which was the knights, Nimue, Merlin, Arthur and Guinevere and Kel, were gathered around one table. The knights and Arthur gave my handholding entrance with Tristan a strange look, Nimue and Merlin couldn't care less and Guinevere and Kel started sniggering.

Those two were sitting next to each other. I carefully pulled my hand from Tristan's and approached the table. The knights started sitting down as well. There was spare spot next to Kel and she waved me over. I was drawing closer to the seat when Mistress Qurick pooped up out of nowhere in front of me. I jumped back and used all my self-control not to swear something awful.

"Enjoying a nice meal by your husbands side?"

"Yes," It came out in a squeak. She stood there staring at me till I had walked around the table to where Tristan was. Dagonet was pulling out the seat next to Tristan. I ducked under his arms and sat in the chair. I looked up apologetic at Dagonet. I was sitting between Tristan and Fulicina.

"What are you doing?" Dagonet inquired.

"Sitting next to my Fiancée," I said placing my elbows on the table.

"I'm not sure I want to know," Dagonet said before moving to the other side of Fulicina. I turned my gaze to Kel. Galahad had filled the spot I was meant to take. It looked like she was telling him the story because he was laughing hard and looking at me.

I slumped forward and put my chin in my hands. I started sulking!

"What are you doing?" Tristan asked leaning forward.

"Preparing for a quiet dinner."

"I do talk occasionally," He said nonchalantly.

"About battles and scouting. Great wedding discussion," I said mockingly.

"Are you going to be surly all evening?" He asked. I wondered if he even cared whether I brooded or not.

"Maybe," I couldn't stop a miniature smile gracing my features. I turned my head in my hands so I was facing him.

"I didn't tell you that you looked good tonight did I?" I asked. Tristan shifted uncomfortably. He didn't really enjoy the public eye. I had been honest when I said he looked good. It was a simple out fit of dark green and he looked handsome in it.

"I'm unsure whether to accept that compliment, if I do I have a suspicion that you'll yell check!" when he said this I realized I'd forgotten about our chess game, interesting to be reminded of it now.

"I'm really giving you a flattering remark!" I clarified. He smiled and for a brief second I felt my stomach go topsy turvey. I shook my head, that wasn't good to feel like that even for a concise time. At that time the food appeared. For once I was lost completely in what I ate. It was delicious.

After the main course had vanished down a score of eager throats, Arthur stood, commanding every ones attention.

"I will not talk long because I believe the dancing is about to start," There was a cheer from every one. The commoners reveling especially hard. It was a free feed, free drink and a good dance. Top stuff!

"I would ask that my knights stand in front of me!"

He didn't ask them to kneel. He called them as equals. They all stood in front of him in a line. Dagonet was first.

"Dagonet, my dear friend," Arthur began addressing the knight and the crowd, who sat in silence, "you have been here through the entirety. You're healing skill has saved us so many times and you have risked your life on a number of occasions. You have a big heart and lots of room for caring. I'm honored to stand here beside you." They clasped hands and embraced. The crowd cheered.

"Bors, what would I do with out you?"

"Get killed probably," Bors responded to laughs.

"Probably. You have been there to make me smile when I would weep. You are not bound up in the complexities you are down to earth. You are fiercely protective of your friends and me. I'm honored to stand here beside you." They clasped hand and embraced. The crowd cheered.

"Gawain, I've had to keep you out of trouble a few times," Gawain smiled then as if remembering good times, "And you've watched my back in return. Your sense of humor has been an asset and your seriousness when needed is valued also. I'm honored to stand here beside you." Again the hands clasped and embraces were made. The crowd cheered.

"Galahad, you are the younger brother I never had. Your loyalty has always been a gift to me. The way you push yourself to achieve more and have done things you didn't want to do for me. I'm honored to stand here beside you!" The crowd cheered as they embraced.

"Tristan, my scout. I know who you are and what would please you so I say simply to you I'm honored to stand here beside you, and that you understand." They embraced and the crowd cheered any way. I nodded in approval. That's exactly how Tristan would like to be addressed. At last he turned to Lancelot.

"My friend, Lancelot. Always there to keep me firmly attached to reality. I can't really find words to express what you have meant to me because no words are high enough. The charming man inside you and the intelligent opinionated man. I'm familiar with and love both sides. I'm honored to stand here beside you." They embraced the longest and the crowd went wild.

"And now I'd ask another person to stand before me. Emile come forward." I seriously considered disappearing. I'd never been the center of attention before. Not in a big crowd such as this. I got to my feet anyway.

"You have been the thing I didn't plan and wished I had. The moment you entered our lives they changed and we began locking our doors," I grinned with the rest pf the crowd, "I know you are a queen so I have no right to ask you to serve me…"

"Fourteen gold pieces a day and you'd have a scraping bowing subject." Arthur shook his head. That wasn't what he meant.

"I would ask you to work with me. You and yours to be my employed intelligence agency." I grinned very broadly. I didn't even have to consider very long before I nodded and hugged Arthur. The crowd cheered. The rogues possibly the loudest

"And another thing. I've been asked by The Rouge to formally acknowledge you as the queen. There is no King any more!" and with that Kel came forward holding a small and plain gold tiara, which must have cost a small fortune. She placed it on my head delicately. I smiled congenially. Kel returned to her seat.

"Now I ask each of you to work with me in fulfilling a dream. The building of Camelot."

There was an outburst of excited whoops. At that time Merlin and Nimue came forward. They put a crown on Arthur and Guinevere's head.

"Now, time for some dancing!" That was an even bigger clatter of applause and cheering. There was the rogue band starting up a loud jig. Everyone was dancing. I hugged each of the knights and Arthur. When I came to give Tristan a hug, I paused, and then threw my arms around his neck. I held him close and after he overcame the shock of being hugged, he wound his arms so they snaked around back. We broke apart and made eye contact.

"I have to ask you a question," the jarring loud voice clanged into our friendly silence. We both turned to face Mistress Qurick.

"Yes?" Tristan asked in the indifferent tone that I knew so well. The knights were listening now intrigued as to what this big woad woman wanted.

'Are you satisfying this woad woman?" she demanded bossily.

"Satisfying?" Tristan inquired.

"Yes, sexually!" She retorted loudly. Dagonet's head spun around and Bors spat out the mouthful of beer he was drinking. Kel was just starting to realize this had gotten out of hand but was enjoying the spectacle nonetheless. Arthur was walking away from the situation; he at least had some dignity and wouldn't eavesdrop in what appeared to be a private conversation.

"Very satisfied," Tristan said detached. Mistress Qurick accepted that and walked off to find someone else to harass.

Every one was looking at us. I only had eyes for the silent scout.

"You weren't even scared of her," I stated skeptical.

"Not really!"

"I'm impressed," I said honestly. At that time Kel came running up. I allowed her to take my hands and pull me away from Tristan and over to Guinevere who was involved in a rather lively jig. Kel and Guinevere encouraged me to join in! Half an hour later I was breathless and walked away from the dance floor. The knights were drunk and Kel was tipsy which was unusual. Arthur had come up during this time period and told me he had given me rooms in the castle. Along the knights corridor.

I saw Mistress Qurick closing in and I just didn't feel like talking to her. I decided to retire. When I had said my good byes and escaped the crowded atmosphere of the party I wandered down the hallway. I didn't really feel tired. I felt confused and thoughtful but not weary. I walked past a room I recognized as the library. I paused. I had never been in the forts library.

When I entered the room it's like a different feeling passed over me. I felt revitalized and refreshed. This was the place I love. I felt instantly at home. I walked along the long rows of shelves. I was ecstatic, I'd expected books on war and healing anything but this. Fantasy, adventure, biographies. Every type you can imagine. I wanted to choose one but I couldn't. I stared at each cover and moved on.

I came to the end of a long row. There was a fire and someone seated in front of the fire. I moved forward and to my astonishment it was Tristan… asleep! He had a book dangling from his hand and his head was forward on his chest as he lay in the huge armchair. I scooted forward trying to affirm I hadn't made a mistake!

I hadn't. It was Tristan. Flesh, blood, tattoos and all. I moved curiously forward to see what book he was reading. Probably a weapons book. I reached down to pull it out of his hand, when a hand, like lightening, grabbed mine. I looked into Tristan's eyes, which were clouded with sleep.

"What are you doing here?" He asked groggily.

"I love books. Everything about them. What they are, what they contain… everything," I answered frankly.

"You didn't strike me as an intellectual person."

"You didn't either and besides I told you that I was a scholarly child," Remembering the tale of my parents death.

"Things change."

"So do people but this remained the same?" I pointed out. He nodded. I looked at the book again, "what are you reading?"

"A story!"

"Obviously," I retorted, squeezing myself on the armchair next to him, "What's it about."

Tristan was a first bewildered at me sitting practically in his lap but he replied, "Adventure. Dragons, elves and fairies." He didn't look abashed at all to admit he'd been reading a fairy story.

"Any good?"

"I've only just started!"

"Can you read it to me?" I pleaded.

"Alright," he returned softly in my ear. His arm went around me to hold the book and my head was tucked under his chin and like that he read to me for ages. And I think it was that moment I realized how much I truly loved this man.

**AN:** guys what I've realized is that until I get my computer fixed, which could be tomorrow which will be today and this an will mean nothing, I will update in bulk. Which means instead of a chapter every two or so days it'll be three or four over two days. Whatever Trevor's. I'm buggered because although it looks like I updated two chapters it's really one big one that I spliced in two. Love yas.

MD666

p.s i got dumped about a 3 hours ago by my BF!


	27. Roma

KnightoftheRoundTable

I squeal with joy when my fave stories are updated. It's so flattering when someone does it for mine! I sent you chapter five by the way! As to my break up… hey I'm going out with the girls today so it should be good!

ElvenStar5

Plenty more fish in the sea aye. Mistress Qurick is a completely spur of the moment character! I'm glad you liked her! I decided Tristan wouldn't really be scared of her considering his life. I liked Kyrilla and Emile's relations myself.

DevilsPrincess

I felt I'd better explain why Emile didn't go into an emotional stupor like she did with Larx. I'm glad you enjoyed Kyrilla. I sorta based him a little on George Wade from two weeks notice. Everyone so far seems to really like Mistress Qurick. Thanks for the virtual chocys. Boyfriends suck sometimes Lol. As to Emile losing her memory and becoming a chicken… in another story maybe. Lol!

Tomb Raider

I'm going to hold you to that promise about updating. I think they realize they care about the other. But Tristan needs to discover that Emile cares about him and Emile needs to figure out Tristan cares about her. I'm glad you like Mistress Qurick she was a great ingredient for trouble.

A.K. Anomynous

I'm glad you liked that chapter! Mistress Qurick was a spur of the moment character! I love fantasy books. They are the best. While you're happy Emile realized she loved Tristan I don't think she's very happy about it. Boys do suck! Girls night tonight anyway!

chiefhow

I based Kyrilla a bit on George Wade from two weeks notice. I like that line by Gawain too! It is a bit of a classic! Every one loves the matchmaker! I'm so glad! As to the BF. I've done a fair bit of bitching about him but I haven't actually abused him! I'm being controlled lol.

Kungfuchick

Emile's not happy about it though. I thought there was a bit of blunt humor in what Mistress Qurick said. Guys are jerks but we can't live with out them. Need them to keep the population lol!

Urhallucinating

Thanks! I'm glad you're liking the flow. As to the BF I'm having girl night instead of an exorcism… does that count lol?

DisposableTeen666

Glad you like it! I'm sarcastic in real life so I threw that in! I'm not finishing yet. And I'm contemplating a sequel though I might move on to another storyline completely

Camlann

Hey boys come and go! Maybe your right about someone better! I don't think Emile would have picked Tristan as her fake fiancée because I don't think she would have thought he'd go along with that but he was the only one near by. Tristan defiantly has a soft spot for Emile but they both don't know it.

Devonshirelass

I know you don't read me but I wanted to thank you for saying such nice stuff. My bro read and was hell happy! He just thinks he's gonna wait before resuming the story again! I hope you get this message.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except a broken heart but hey lets not be to dramatic in the disclaimer. I'll save that for the story!

**ROMA**

It might seem like a nice revelation to realize that you're in love. It's not! Especially when the man you love is sir Tristan and there is no way that he loves you in return. I'm sure that he didn't actually hate me but he probably only looked at me as one of the guys he can match wits with.

Lucky life was full of distractions. Many people were pouring into the fort, emissaries from other countries, craftsman and the rest. I myself was back at The Rouge, receiving people.

I had to address the entire Rouge court. The first thing I did was proclaim Namede and Fox as my second in command. They were to act as my stewards while I was at the fort and would be the conveyers of my orders. I would have placed Kel as my regent but I wanted her with me and there was the minor fact that she didn't want to be a rogue and she was a Christian and I think she was falling for Galahad!

It was roughly noon about a week and a half after Arthur's crowning and mine and I was lounging on the throne at the Rouge. I had sent two invitations out and I was patiently waiting for them both to arrive.

"Highness," I small voice from my side, I looked down at a small child. The offspring of two rogues. "One is here." I nodded and gestured that the person should be let in. An old man hobbled in. He took one look at me and almost double-took. I got off my throne and approached him slowly.

"You are the queen of the British Rouge," The old man stuttered out. He stammered in shock not fear. This old man didn't fear me and I didn't want him to.

"And you're are the Saxon librarian! Nucktara!" I said in Sais. He inclined his head in recognition of his identity.

"You sent for me through Nimue."

"I did…" A steam of rabbling cut me off.

"I'm not a young man any more, I can't be your spy there or a rogue!"

"No that would be that but I have a different boon to ask of you," I said this quickly.

"What would that be?" Nucktara asked apprehensive.

"I already have a spy in the midst of the Saxon court. There is a new ruler on the throne any way. One maybe not so intent on world domination." I tried to convey my sarcasm through the guttural language but I wasn't succeeding. Sais had been one of my worst languages.

"Do you speak our native tongue?"

"Yes."

"Thank Kyrilla. Sarcastic comments here I come," Nucktara looked perplexed, "Or not!"

"Maybe you could tell me what this favor will be," Nucktara prompted seeing I had distracted myself.

"Oh yes The rouge will be within Camelot when it's built and I need someone to start organizing books and be the librarian there when it is assembled." The man looked like he was going to cry, "Much gold at your disposal for books from every country in every language. Books are regarded highly here unlike the in Lloegyr." I named the capital city of Sais.

"I would be honored," Nucktara gushed and began kissing my hand.

"That's nice," I gently pulled my hand out of his, "now I have been asked to extend you an invitation of lunch from Nimue and Merlin and if it's your wish one of my thieves, I mean spies, will accompany you to the particular area."

And with that he was gone. I had done something nice. I stood there a bit stunned. This was like the mans greatest wish. To work his own library with proper founding and I had granted this without any real personal profit. Yes, I would get to read the books but I could've purchased them myself. I'd come a long way since I had first met the knights.

I didn't get time to return to my seat before there was another call. The second person entered the room. I smiled broadly at the girl in front of me. She didn't look much different since I had last seen her.

"Laranna," I cried happily ushering her into the room. This was the girl who had flirted with the knights insensately and I had saved them both from a bad situation. This was to be my second good deed for the day.

"Lady, I never thanked you for that time you took me aside and talked to me about the knights and my situation."

"Not a problem, women have to look out for each other," There was a blush of pleasure creeping into Laranna's face. I had just called her a woman.

"Now tell me, Laranna, where are you going in life?" I asked. She seemed somewhat off balance at my question. She paused as if she had never really thought about it till now.

"Marriage and children, I suppose."

"Yeah, I don't like those options."

"Well highness there is no way I can escape it," she retorted almost indignantly.

"Yes there is. I'm offering you a job."

"At The Rouge?"

"No, as the executioner," Laranna raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry I have this addiction to sarcasm and no one understands that. Right I keep getting distracted," I paused, "Yes at The Rouge!"

"I have no training," Laranna observed logically.

"True, but what I have in mind doesn't need anything I know you don't have. You have all the necessary skills."

"What is this job?"

"You will go to one of the woad tribes one more further located then Merlins,' I explained. I expected her to wail at the mention of a woad camp. That was roughing it.

"I thought Merlin ruled all?" She asked rationally instead of sniveling.

"He's high king but there are rulers underneath him with different tribes."

"I see!"

"We have direct communication with Guinevere and Merlin but the other tribes are harder so we need someone in there to report back to us as to how things progress."

Laranna processed all this before continuing, "Which woad tribe?"

"The one under the rule of my cousin Siamon. Youngest woad leader ever, he's handsome you'll like him. And he's your age!" I hadn't meant to do a little matchmaking. I should leave that up to Mistress Qurick but I had this little thing called no self-control.

Laranna looked hesitant.

"What's the problem… parents? Should I kill them," She looked up aghast, "Sarcasm, remember it's a terrible thing!"

'No, it's just I wonder why you offer this to me," her gaze was hard and piercing but I had been under the gaze of Tristan who far exceeded her penetrating stare.

"I just like you," I shrugged my shoulders. It was true.

"Alright I accept this job gladly."

"Right come on then you leave in an hour," I grabbed her hand and pulled her speechless through the door. I demanded she direct me to her house.

"What were you going to do if I refused?"

"Look real fast for a replacement but I knew you would accept."

"How?" She asked curiously.

"It's my job to know everything!"

We entered her house and while she grabbed clothes and anything of sentimental value I explained to her shell-shocked parents. They were hesitant at first but I flashed some silver and clarified that Laranna would receive four silver coins a week and that they would receive the equivalent every two weeks.

She was ready to go and after saying good bye to her weeping mother and her father, telling them she would see them soon, we were gone back to the fort.

Siamon was at the gate with another horse.

"I don't know how to ride," yelped Laranna. Siamon overheard.

"Do not fear, we won't go very fast and if it gets too much you can ride with me," He said gently to ease her fears. Siamon was always nicer than I was. Laranna looked pleased that my cousin was nice. I hugged her and waved them away. I was tired. My day seemed to be going so fast.

I turned back to the fort when Jols came out of no where shouting,

"Lady, Lady, There is a roman emissary and king Arthur requests your presence as leader of the intelligence agency for dinner," It felt strange to hear Arthur refers to as king and it was the only thing preventing me from telling Arthur to shove it and that I wanted to sleep tonight.

Instead of making my way to The Rouge I traveled to my rooms within the fort. I pulled on a nice dress and headed down to the dining hall. I didn't know if anyone was going to be there yet but I was just going to sit there and sleep on the table till they arrived.

I entered the dining hall and was almost propelled out by the noise. It had started already. Obviously Romans kept a much earlier eating schedule. I moved through the tables saying hello to emissaries from all different countries, impressing them when I addressed them in their native language. I got past the last.

"Bonjour," I said finally and moved to the table.

There was an ugly fat man sitting next to Arthur. He was about forty-five. Arthur inclined his head to me but he didn't call me over so I went and sat in the spare seat next to Dagonet and Fulicina with Kel on the other side. I didn't have to sit next to Tristan because Mistress Qurick had left. He was having his ear yacked off by a woman from Denmark.

"Why is a roman emissary here?"

"Rome extends their good intentions to Arthur and hope for an alliance," Dagonet explained.

"But we're aren't even an established nation yet?" I said confused.

"They know of Arthur's greatness and know he will make friends fast," Fulicina explained. I noted Alecto and Lucan were missing.

"Where are Alecto and Lucan?"

"They didn't wish to partake in tonight. Neither have a particular love of Rome!" Dagonet elucidated. I accredited the truth of the statement. I turned to Kel.

"How are things between you and Galahad?" I asked slyly. She spat out her mouthful of food and a very unlady like way. A blush roared up her neck and attacked her cheeks.

"Fine," She returned coyly. I took note of her disquiet and let her be besides Arthur called for me. The man and Arthur stood before the table. I approached.

"Queen Emile may I present Roma of Rome," The man bowed. Named after his mother county… how pathetic. I inclined my head.

"Highness, what are you queen of?" I opened my mouth to reply seeing as my secret identity was out in the open but Arthur rushed in.

"Seugor!" I looked at Arthur sharply before fixing my lovely false smile on Roma.

"Where's that lady, I'm unfamiliar with it?"

"A small island… off Fiji!" I bluffed.

"Maybe I could see your nation one time," He said politely.

"It's a beautiful place… almost one of the imagination!" Roma laughed not understanding it was a joke. One of his guards begged an audience with him so he excused him self. I faced Arthur with a raised eyebrow.

"Seugor?"

"Reverse it!" I did just that.

"Oh. Queen of rogues. Interesting, why didn't we just say that?"

"Because how would Rome feel if I was employing such unscrupulous characters?" I didn't know whether to be offended or not! At that point another emissary called upon Arthur. I watched him go. A minute later I felt a presence by my side. I turned to face the grinning Roma.

"I find you slightly attractive," He said. My eyes widened. Oh please no. Not another sleazy male who desired something from me.

"Charming," I said and I thought that would close the conversation. I felt something touch my hand. I felt nausea sweep through my body.

"My wife is still in Rome," I resisted the urge to laugh and vomit. He actually thought I would want him. Uh uh!

"I have to go to the bathroom," I hurried out. He shot me a big grin.

"Don't be too long."

"It could be ages I've had such trouble lately," I wished I hadn't said that but he looked adequately turned off for now.

I didn't, of course, go to the bathroom. I hotfooted it to the bar. Where I was pretty sure the knights would be. They were and they looked slightly overwhelmed by all the courtly going ons. They were just rough knights from sarmartia after all. I plonked my self down at the table.

"Someone get me a drink now," I said quickly.

"Vanora, love, get this lass a ginger beer…" Bors called

"No something stronger," The knights were surprised. I normally didn't drink.

"Alright get the lass an ale," Vanora looked at me worriedly and made to walk of. I heard Bors whispered after her, "a small one." She returned almost immediately and I downed the whole thing.

"Not enough," I snatched Lancelot's alcohol. Dagonet put a hand over mine as I went to drink.

"What happened?"

"Dagonet, remember how you implied you'd castrate any man who came near me?"

"Yes but I've never actually enforced it," Giving dirty looks at Lancelot, Gawain, Galahad and even Tristan.

"Well I want you to re-enforce it." Dagonet shrugged his consent.

"Lancelot, come here, I'll try and make it painless."

"No not Lancelot," I muttered frustrated Lancelot looked relieved.

"Gawain, then?"

"Hey!" Gawain cried.

"Roma, just suggested we have an affair during his stay," Dagonet's hand slipped from mine and I sculled the drink. I felt it go straight to my head but it's what I needed. I expected the knights to laugh. They didn't! They stared with deadly silence. Tristan even had the exact same look on his face as the rest of them.

"Let's kill him," Bors suggested.

'Hear hear!" Galahad exclaimed.

"You want me to castrate him?" Dagonet asked like he would do it. Tristan had actually pulled his over-sized dagger out of his belt and offered the hilt to Dagonet.

"People, as much as I dislike this Roma as well, partly because he's roman and partly because he's ugly but you know Arthur needs him to leave on good terms so we don't have the roman army crashing down on us," Lancelot pointed out.

"When did you become the voice of reason?" I asked Lancelot.

"So she should just sleep with him?" Gawain demanded of Lancelot.

"Absolutely not," Dagonet exclaimed at the same time Lancelot said, "No."

"All I'm saying is that we shouldn't kill him."

"Then we beat him," Bors cried.

"Hear hear," Galahad yelled.

I was caught up in this display of protectiveness from the knights. Tristan didn't say anything but he kept his dagger on the table ready if the decision was made to kill him. I think Tristan would have liked to kill him.

Why did I fall in love with a man who enjoyed killing and suffered from blood lust? I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and found myself staring straight into the face of Oisin.

"Can we talk?"

"No! What do you think I'm insane?" Tristan had snatched his dagger up and was staring his cold unnerving stare. The other knights who sensed the danger followed his lead and tensed into fighting.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm willing to take you back and let you be queen of The Rouge." Was he serious? Had he been living under a rock for the past couple of weeks? Galahad snorted when he said this.

"Oisin, I left you and in case you haven't noticed I'm queen of The Rouge and you're not King!"

"I made you," He hissed. I could see this conversation was going nowhere. I made a decision.

'Fight me! If I win you leave. If you win you become king of Seugor." I stated. The knights shifted agitatedly but held their tongues.

"Seugor?" Oisin asked.

"Reverse it,"

"Huh?"

"That was actually your cue for a comprehending OHHH," I had been involved with a fool!

"I accept!" He said loudly and moved to the outside.

"You don't have to do this. We could just kill him," Gawain insisted.

"You have the disadvantage," Tristan pointed out dispassionately.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious," I snapped he shrugged, and turned back to his ale.

"He's right, your leg hasn't healed," Dagonet said worriedly.

"I have to do this boys, and besides he won't kill me in front of you. He's not that stupid."

"Good point," Galahad muttered.

"Well come on lass better get on with it while were still young enough to avenge your death," Bors said clapping a hand on my shoulder.

"Comforting," Lancelot scolded Bors. We left the bar. Normally in a pub brawl everyone would follow outside but this time no one dared.

I tucked my dress. There were britches underneath the gown. It probably would be wise to remove the whole thing but I didn't feel like baring all. Oisin and I circled each other. We had both dropped our weapons on the ground.

He ran forward and I ran back. He looked at me frustrated. He lunged again and I danced away. I was avoiding actual contact and fighting for now. Let him follow me around. Wear him out and then I would initiate the fight. It was sneaky and cowardly but hey like I didn't already have that reputation.

He leaped forward again. I kicked him in the gut before swinging away. It was fun to watch him grunt and pant with fatigue and aggravation.

I realized it was a good time to attack. This time when he dived at me I thrust the heel of my hand up and he ran his nose straight into it. His eyes watered immediately. I kicked him twice and then tackled him.

I knew if I got him in a hold down that I would win but Oisin reacted faster then that. I had underestimated him slightly. I thought he might be rusty with all that time he spent sitting on the throne sending me out to fight his battles. He brought his arm up under my chin and pushed me back.

I landed on my back. I wasn't winded because I, thankfully, had broken most of my fall. He scrambled over so he was on top of me. Trying to get me down. I struggled violently and hit a press point in his arm. He jerked back and this was the opening I needed.

I plunged my knee into his groin. He fell back off me. I rolled with him. I climbed onto his back and rolled my arm around his neck with my knee in his back. He couldn't move. I made sure of that.

"Do you yield?" I asked driving my knee in a bit harder.

"I, uh, yield," Oisin coughed out.

"I get The Rouge throne. No more arguments?" Oisin made a strange noise that I assumed was consenting. It was hard to tell when you were strangling someone.

"Fine!" I said and got off. Oisin lay there gasping for breath. He had underrated me and my ability to fight.

I walked up to the knights who looked impressed even though they knew I specialized in unarmed combat as opposed to swords and spears.

"Lets get a drink and discuss a plot to get Roma," I said casually throwing my arm around Dagonet and Gawain. Quickly and unexpected, Tristan threw his dagger in between and behind us. I spun and saw Oisin staring in shock at the dagger protruding from his chest.

He had his dagger up and he was posed as if to run at me. He was going to kill me and then run as fast as he could but unfortunately he had misjudged the skill of the knights. I watched him collapse to the ground dead and I didn't feel anything, grief or satisfaction. I was numb as I looked at him and watched my past die with him.

"Thanks," I said turning to Tristan.

"No problem, it was an old knife." At that point Arthur arrived, dressed as one of the knights and not as a king. He surveyed the scene before looking at me.

"Are you ever going to cross completely over to a legal career?"

"No!"

"I didn't think so!" He surmised. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the bar.

"Now about that drink," I called.

AN: my Internet is fixed. Yay yay! I'm doing a happy dance. I get to update more regularly. Oisin is dead and I've gotten into the next stage of my story with a reformed Emile. Do you know what is really sad as pathetic sad? I was reading my own story to get back into the flow (I feel as if I'm losing my touch) and I actually laughed. Then I realized I was laughing at my own jokes so I stopped. Lol how lame am I. I'm going to go read some more lovely stories that I've been missing out on! Review review. It inspires me and keeps me happy!

MD666


	28. Beltane dance

Kungfuchick

Yes I thought of you when Oisin died. Many people were stoked!

Chiefhow

Roma is a sleazy guy and I shudder thinking about him in general! I had to make him a decent fight otherwise it'd be boring and unbelievable but Emile did have more experience and won out in the end.

DevilsPrincess

Harry pooter/2 weeks notice. Hmm? Sounds interesting! I wasn't sure if Tristan or Emile was gonna kill Oisin but in the end I decided on Tristan. Emile is becoming nice **gasp** but still interesting I hope. None of the knights were happy about Roma. I don't think he was jealous he was just revolted. He didn't think Emile would go for the roman. Mistress Qurick will return. Every one liked her too much!

ElvenStar5

Thanks for reassuring me I'm not weird for laughing. Lol! Glad you liked the chappy!

Mustang gal

Good to see you! I forgive you for not reviewing. I'm just happy to hear from you again. Shadow went yes. Tough decision to make but I killed her off. Dagonet lives on cos everyone loves him!

DisposableTeen666

Yes Oisin finally died! He was pretty sure of himself! I don't live in the city. I'm a country gal!

Devonshirelass

Ok the reviews were so cool and overwhelming. I'm glad you love the story! It's great to have a new fan. I was so flattered you took the time to review each chapter! I hope you like the next chapter! Welcome to my story by the way!

Kay50

I'm glad you like the changed Emile; I tried to make it realistic and have her retain her flair!

Tomb Raider X

Oisin died! Yay! Roma definitely has a bad vibe! He should be hurt slowly. But you gotta be careful developing a nation!

A.K. Anonymous

Knights definitely get brownie points for threatening to kill Roma. The reversing of the name was random! You got a warm fuzzy feeling cos Tristan killed some1? Oh but Hugh dancy is HOT! Glad you like my sarcasm. Your review has inspired me!

ChildlikeEmpress

It's cool. I'm just glad to see you! Emile's always gonna have a little rogue in her no matter what. I personally like the idea of castrating Roma. Tristan had to kill Oisin it was too cool for him not to!

KnightoftheRoundTable

Guess what! Roma features in this chapter big time. I hope you like this one personally this is my favorite!

**Disclaimer:** nothing never anything! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Sorry random out burst!

**BELTANE**

Oisin was dead. I was free. I had huge urge to scream free to the open sky but I suspected that would scare any passer bys. I had gone back to bed, walked to my room by Lancelot just incase Roma was lurking nearby. I didn't really fear him. I was sure I could beat him into a bloody pulp but I'd rather avoid such nasty encounters. My mind kept returning to When Lancelot had walked me to my door.

Something was not right with this devilishly charming night! He was somber. When we came to my door, I pulled him inside.

"What?" I asked.

"What?" He asked confused.

"No I don't need an echo, I meant what's wrong?" I demanded this of him!

"There is nothing amiss," Lancelot tried to reassure me but it sounded more like he reassured himself.

"You have been a moody bastard since," I trailed off, "The wedding."

There was a silence in the room. It was suffocating and I prayed that I hadn't stumbled onto a fact. I hoped it was a crazy fancy passing through my over tired mind.

"Lance, don't do this!"

"Do what? I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"No, don't lie to me! Please don't," I said softly. I watched with horror as dark Lancelot surfaced. The one seen on the battlefield!

"It's Guinevere isn't it?" I was prodding the subject. Normally I would never continue to press the subject but in this situation! He gave a shaky nod! No, no, no.

"You can't have her, Lancelot." I said it sternly. Since the wedding my life had ironed itself out into a harmonious situation. Minus the whole fact that I loved Tristan and he didn't love me, life was looking good! Nothing could ruin that if I could help it.

"She loves Arthur, what does it matter?"

"It matters," I whispered. It did. I had seen Lancelot at his most charming and those girls meant nothing to him. Just something to tied him over. Keep him happy. What could he do when it was a woman he wanted? I knew Guinevere had found him charming. What if she couldn't resist.

To be brutally honest, Lancelot left Arthur for dead in the looks department and the charm. Arthur was a warm fireplace, Lancelot was a smoldering wild fire and that was irresistible. Tristan possessed the same quality of unavailability.

'Do you think I would do that to my friend?" Lancelot asked violently. I flinched. His words were laced so heavy with anger it felt like a physical blow. I knew he would never hurt me but I wanted to shy away. But some one had to do this. If I had noticed then the knights, who knew him better, would have!

"I don't think you would intentionally. The fact is Lance you had a hard life. Deprived a lot of things. I understand how it feels. You feel like you deserve what you want. And you do. But the thing is you'll be torn and let a professional tell you humans are very selfish!" He stood there and absorbed my words before turning and walking out the door. Straight into Bors who was going back to Vanora.

He apologized and continued on his way.

"It could be a problem," Bors observed.

"It could be a very big problem." I was right the knights were astute enough to notice. What happened when Arthur did?

"Good night, Bors."

"Night, Emile."

I stopped replaying the scene over and over in my head. It wouldn't help at all to dwell on it. Especially since I was aware there was nothing more I could do. I pulled some clothes on and attended breakfast. Lancelot seemed to have listened a little what I had said. He acted casually and even flirted with the serving wench. I noticed his eyes compulsive slipped over Guinevere when she entered.

Bors and I exchanged looks before the little bastards distracted him. I sighed. Peace never lasted long in my life. I winced greatly when Roma entered the room. Every knight tensed and shot hostile looks at him. Arthur shot a warning look at them and moved to greet him but Roma came straight up to me.

"Lady, you are a vision as per usual." I heard Gawain and Galahad start sniggering.

"Thank you," I said keeping my demeanor relaxed but under the table I was clutching Kel's arm venting my fury on her arm. She tried hard not yelp.

"Lady, It amazes me how you can do it. The effortless beauty and grace," Galahad had to excuse himself from the table and ran from the hall almost helpless with suppressed giggles. It wouldn't normally be funny but I was sitting there in old britches and a tunic and my hair unbrushed at my sides. I looked the best I was ever going to look this early in the morning but not deserving of even the smallest compliment. Ok would be over-reaching how I looked!

"Again, thank you," Roma turned to Arthur. I relaxed. I don't know what I expected. It's not like he could propose sex in front of everyone. Galahad returned. My day got worse all of a sudden. Mistress Qurick flung open the doors to the hall. I practically leaped out of my chair into Tristan's lap! She gave me a satisfied look while he gave me an irritated one. He was after all trying to eat.

I shifted so he had more access to his food. I snagged some bacon from his plate. He looked aggravated and tried to pull it out of my finger. I reacted quickly and licked it. He sighed and picked up another piece.

I chewed slowly while I listened to what Mistress Qurick had to say.

"Highness, The celebration is ready for tonight."

"Celebration?" Fulicina asked quietly in my ear.

"It's for the emissaries, its Beltane so the woads are organizing something," I enlightened. Then I felt something on my cheek. Tristan had thought it funny to wipe his greasy finger along my face. He sat back with a smug look on his face.

"Careful Tris, I might actually mistake this for a playful mood." At that time Roma approached. Tristan's arms curved protectively around my waste and his, and every other knights, body language became that of a predator. It screamed back away.

"Lady, I was wondering if you would accompany me on a horse ride?" Did this man have no shame? I was sitting in the lap of another man. The man I happened to want when we weren't fighting over bacon.

I looked at Arthur and Mistress Qurick, wondering if I was allowed to refuse. Arthur's look said it all.

"I would be honored," I managed to push out. I shot desperate looks at Dagonet.

"It's a lovely day, lord Roma, I think I will accompany you as well. That way there will be no need for personal gaurds. I'll will protect you," Dagonet said brightly. Roma hesitated.

"Excellent idea," Bors roared, "I shall come." Lancelot, Gawain and Galahad sang there intent to come as well! Only Tristan stayed silent. Roma looked defeated but managed to plaster a smile on his face.

"Excellent, excellent." And then he was gone. I thanked Kyrilla for that. I took it back a second later when Mistress Qurick stood large and imposing in front of me. I buried my head in Tristan's chest.

"Wake me up when every one I don't like is gone," I murmured.

"Emile, look at me right now." No escape. I turned my eyes to her.

"He was attempting to woo you," She said indignantly.

"I know," I hissed. There weren't many people in the room but there were enough to be embarrassed in front of and knowing Mistress Qurick, she would embarrass me.

"Well, I don't approve."

"You and me both!" I retorted. Did she think I liked fat, ugly men?

"He'd never be able to satisfy you and you're woad woman urges." There it was. The mortification.

"Please don't say that again," I implored hoarsely.

"Don't be ashamed of you urges," she got louder then before, "You should use them and embrace them. This man looks like he could gratify your urges. You don't mind that she has urges?" She directed this at Tristan. How many times did she want to say urges?

"Don't mind at all," Tristan replied simply. Gawain, Galahad, Lancelot were finding lovely sport with in this interlude. Dagonet didn't really blink. I'd explained the whole fiancée thing.

"Yes I didn't think you would. But you should be appalled that man was attempting where he could never satisfy. You must go with them on the ride." That got Tristan's undivided attention and Mistress Qurick was probably happy she didn't have to share it with bacon.

"But I had a scheduled training session." Tristan informed her.

"You must. You can't leave you're future wife out there to be possibly violated." She practically screeched. Tristan looked a little unnerved at this unnatural noise and bossy woman. I was absolutely terrified. Tristan was going to get killed by Mistress Qurick.

"Fine, I will attend the ride." He gave in and consented. Mistress Qurick looked satisfied and strode away.

"You don't have to come, I have the others there," I told him. He nodded his thanks. He'd much rather train. I hoped off his lap now that everything had been sorted. I made my way down to the stables with the rest of the knights. I opened the stable door a crack but I slammed it shut again. I double up laughing.

Roma looked ridiculously over dressed. I had brushed my hair and tied it up but that was it. He had a big robe of bright purple and he was struggling to get on the horse. Gawain and Galahad couldn't resist a peak. They began chuckling too. Dagonet tired of the three of us acting like children and pushed past with a Bors and Lancelot, who looked upset because he hadn't seen what was so funny.

"Uh lady, you are here," Roma announced breathlessly. I nodded and Mounted Trepidation who was saddled. I offered my condolences to Roma's horse. It was skirting around underneath the weight. The knights mounted as well. Dagonet and Bors led off. I followed with Roma trying to keep up. Lancelot, Galahad and Gawain followed so they could laugh at me. They knew Roma wouldn't try anything with them there so they could enjoy the hilarity.

I was keeping a bit of a distance ahead of Roma and since he was such a terrible rider it wasn't hard. Out of nowhere I heard the galloping of someone riding at full speed. I turned to watch a white mare come crashing up to side beside Trepidation. I glanced over a Tristan.

"I thought you were training."

"She chased me with a broom!"

"Mistress Qurick?"

" The one and only and she has a mighty swing on her," He rubbed his head aggravated.

"See that's why you should be terrified of her. She is insane!" I crowed. Galahad and Gawain were off again in hysterics at the flustered look Tristan was sporting. I suppose being chased with a broom was too much even for the silent knight. Tristan moved ahead to Dagonet and Bors. It was his form of punishment, leaving me with Roma alone. I supposed I deserved it I had after all made him my husband to be!

Roma spent the whole time chattering about nothing and trying to engage me in conversation. I answered all questions politely and didn't use one sarcastic comment. I made up a few things about Seugor to keep him happy. We made it back to the fort with out any one getting killed. Though I was tempted to shove Lancelot, Gawain and Galahad off their horses. The giggling was driving me insane. I resisted because it looked like Lancelot was acting like his old self.

We wade it back to the fort where Kel and Guinevere were waiting. They demanded I follow them and get ready for the party. I sighed in relief. An excuse to escape Roma. I ran with them. We bathed, did our hair and pulled on nice dresses. It was red, like my bridal maiden, but this was a lot sexier. It hugged tight to my curves and spilled over and away from my hips like a waterfall.

Kel whistled low when she saw it.

"Who you want to kill?" She asked.

"Don't you wish you knew?"

"Actually we already do we just wanted to double check," Guinevere sang out as she emerged in a very queenly gown of blue. A lot more virtue in that dress then mine. Lot more material as well but it was a once in a while occasion. I placed my Rouge crown on my head and ignored them. I was ready. Kel looked gorgeous in the light pink. It suited her.

We were escorted into the forest by guards. The party had started with dancing, food and wine. The emissaries were there, talking with woad, rogue and Briton alike. It was going to be a good night. There was tables' set-up. The knights were together as they usually were, having a drink. I knew though by the end of their night they will have gone their separate ways and into separate beds.

I was making my way over; Kel had gone to talk to Nimue. They had become friends. I walked past a big tent when large rough hands grabbed my arm and yanked me inside.

"this is not my day," I muttered when I saw Mistress Qurick in the tent surrounded by woad girls all around my age wearing small leather outfits similar to the ones they fought in.

"Dance in Beltane," Mistress Qurick demanded.

"No!" I surprised us both with my defiance.

"You are a woad at heart and you know the fertility dance," Mistress Qurick stated. I could feel the tension thickening. There was no way I was getting out of this.

"Fine, I'll do it," I snapped. Mistress Qurick looked superior. Two women approached with a similar leather costume and a jar of blue paint.

"No chance on earth," I stammered out pointing at the clothes.

"Did you think you'd dance in that?" Mistress Qurick said giving my dress the once over.

"Yes."

"This is the proper fertility attire and there has to be unity among the dancers."

"I said I'd dance, now you want the paint and the small leather costume?"

"Yes!"

"Be right back," I ducked out of the tent and ran to the knight's table. I grabbed Galahads Drink. I sculled it down. They were just staring at me. I stood thoughtful for a second and licked my lips.

"No, not enough, give me that!" and I grabbed Tristan's. I gulped that down. Before announcing, "Ok I'm ready," and darting off, back into the tent.

"Alright," I said holding my arms in the air, "Woad me up!"

Half an hour later, people were hushed and expectant. The woads knew what was happening. The woman of a tribe danced to ensure the land richness and the continuing of the tribe. The fires were out. Merlin would light a new one and that flame would be carried to all the woad camps. Starting afresh.

The girls hurried out around the campfire. I was slightly nervous. I hadn't danced this for years but I had it drilled into me. It was the first thing a female learned. I'd have to rely on instinct. Besides the alcohol was taking affect. The drum started up and there was a hard beat. Suddenly the fire flared with words spoken by Merlin and Nimue.

The dancers appeared into sight. We had our arms raised over our heads ready to go. I heard the knights go crazy, just like every other person, especially male. Then they spotted me. Tristan actually dropped his dagger. Galahad spilled ale down his front and Dagonet covered his eyes muttering something to himself.

The drumbeat sped up. Faster and faster till it stopped. There was silence then the drum sounded. We stamped out feet with the bang. There were bells tied to our ankles. The drum sounded again and we stamped again this time slapping our thighs as well. The drums started up and we got on our stomach on the dirt, rolled over onto our backs. We got quickly to our feet.

We brought up a handful of dirt and scattered it around us as we twirled. We moved our hips slowly in a circle. Then began moving the faster in the same way. Our hands moved out separate from our body and began beckoning to all the males. Calling. The drum was at a frantic pace and we were whirling around the fire. I was going so fast everything was a blur. I was just going through the motions. The blue, green and flame mingled with the faces of the onlookers.

The drum stopped suddenly again and we fell to our knees through our and hands in the air and gave a piercing cry. The drum beat again. Like my heart. Bang… bang... Perfect rhythm. That's how it was. Every crash we got slowly to our feet. Then when we stood up right. The drum crashed twice and we stamped twice and shook our whole body and trilled again to the moon peaking through the trees.

The rest of the woads knew this part and flooded on the dance floor. The rogues caught on next and rushed on after. I saw Fox being dragged on by a woad! I grinned and moved to the edge. Roma waltzed right up and leered. I had found my red dress. I wanted to slip it on but I loathed the thought of getting blue woad paint on it. The design of sexual spirit wound it's way up my legs and coiled on my arms and face.

"Would you like to dance?" Would this man give up?

"I would like to but unfortunately I promised this dance to one of my good friends." He nodded slowly before removing himself from my presence. My shoulders sagged in exasperation. I moved away and pressed my body against the length of the tree. It was on the very outskirts. I could see people dancing. Kel was being moved around by Galahad. She had her head thrown back and she was laughing. Shadow would be so proud to see her let herself go! I smiled when I heard a rustle of leaves above me.

I looked up and met two very piercing eyes. I couldn't see much but the light reflected in the pools of his eyes and the tattoos were identifiable.

"What are you doing up a tree?" I asked Tristan.

"Keeping watch," He replied stoically.

"Why? There are guards on duty!"

"Habit," He explained. I was overcome with a sudden impulsive desire.

"Dance with me!" I requested.

"No!"

"Please, it's not like it's hard or painful," I pointed out endearingly.

"Find someone who wants to or enjoys it," He snapped the closest his voice had gotten to emotion.

"Like Roma?" I said slyly.

"What?" there was a thump. He had jumped out of the tree and landed gracefully next to me.

"Why do you think I'm asking? Because I think you'll jump at the chance?" I retorted. He grabbed my wrist.

"One dance. That's all!" Tristan pulled me onto the dance floor. I grabbed his hands and moved my hips to the beat. He moved with me. Following my lead. He moved easily. Like he did when he fought with a sword. I could feel the beat pounding through my body!

"I'm overcome," I said looking up at him.

"Meaning?"

"You can dance!" at that time he moved me into a neat spin and the caught me again moving me forward. His face was an inch from mine.

"I'm full of surprises," His voice was slightly deeper.

"That you are," And with that I was pulled up. The song ended there and a slow one started up. I saw people move closer to the person they were dancing with. I saw Roma spot me from a distance and head my way. I pretended I hadn't seen him. Tristan made to leave. I didn't let go of his hand instead I interlaced my fingers with his.

He looked at me inquisitively. I didn't say anything I just moved forward till my body was pressed against him. I moved my hands and his around my waist. His released mine and slid around my waist by them. I can't really describe the feeling there. My stomach just dropped and I became a little breathless. My arms found their way around his neck. My head was lying against his chest. I could feel his heart.

I saw Gawain dancing with Lyndaal and Kel being held by Galahad. Fulicina was captivated with Dagonet. They were all I could see but I wasn't really paying attention to them. I realized we weren't moving any more just holding each other among the sea of dancers. Hope flared in my heart. Maybe there was a chance my affections were returned?

Someone was singing. It was a sad song but it was haunting and strangely appropriate.

_I was starving _

_Yeah ever changing_

_Oh it was different_

_I ain't the same_

_So I starved myself for energy_

_I starved myself for energy_

The music stopped and I stood there for a little while longer. Then I moved back I brought my arms away from his neck. His gaze was intense but I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"I have to leave now," I pulled gently out of his grasp.

"Why now?"

"I must go before they evoke the tradition of each dancer selecting a warrior and taking them to her bed!" And with that I was pushing myself through the crowd into the trees on the other side. I didn't look back. If I did Tristan would surely see the look on my face and realize I loved him. Then as an honorable man he'd have to tell me it was never going to happen. I couldn't bear that.

I made my way into the trees. It was dark but I knew the way home. I was walking along the path contemplating the reasons Tristan hadn't pulled away. Did he know I was slightly drunk and just humoring me? Was he drunk? Was he playing with me? I didn't get to think any further on the topic because a huge branch came out of nowhere and I collapsed on the ground. My head was spinning but I scrambled to my feet to defend my self against my unknown assailant.

Then many hands grabbed me restraining me.

"Gag her!" a cold voice said. A scarf was wound into my mouth. A rope went around my wrists. I couldn't see properly and my head hurt. Finally my vision cleared so I was confronted with the grinning face of Roma! It was he and his personal guard.

"Your lovers not going to save you now," He whispered stroking my face. I almost replied with, 'he's not my lover.' But I grasped the gravity of the situation.

"Tristan," I struggled to scream against my gag, "Dad, Gawain." I was screaming for anyone and everyone. But nobody could hear because it wasn't a scream coming out of my mouth, it was an incoherent inaudible muffled noise.

Then a blindfold encircled my eyes and darkness fell around me.

"Take her to the wagon," Roma's voice instructed. Rough hands pulled me in a certain direction and I stumbled over things in my blindness. And as a tear slipped from my eye to be smothered by the blindfold a thought crossed my mind.

I am in serious Trouble!

**AN:** I like this chapter. It's my favorite so far. Guess what guys, watching the movie I realized something very important. You know how most of us, including myself, refer to Tristan as the silent knights…? That's not true. Dagonet is the silent knight. Tristan speaks heaps more than him. Oh well oh the song featuring was by dark tranquility Therein. It's a fair sick song. Well review and let me know what you think

**MD666**


	29. Beltane night

Mustang Gal

I'm from NSW. I've updated fast for you so be happy. Lol

ChildlikeEmpress

I didn't have fun choreographing it actually lol! I'm a hopeless dancer and trying to invent moves. It was crazy! Roma has guts but no brains!

Chiefhow

Glad you liked it! Roma revolts me because I know people like him. I love the broom bit myself. How sad!

Fantasy Loremaster

Welcome! I'm glad you like the story! It's fun writing it! As to your idea it's interesting and I'm actually thinking if I can fit that in but right now I don't see it happening. Tristan is my fave character too and not just because he's hot.

KnightoftheRoundTable

Well you're about to find out what happens!

Kungfuchick

I didn't think Tristan would dance till I re-watched his fight scenes. It's very Ti chi (or whatever) and I figured the boy could move so why couldn't he find a beat if it was for Emile.

ModestySparrow9

Eventually you'll get up to this chapter and read the welcome I've got for you! Glad you like the story. I spend long enough writing each chapter so I hope it's got enough detail lol!

Tomb Raider X

Tristan doesn't like Tristan much so he decided to dance with Emile to protect her. That's so cute I'm so jealous. I just said I'm jealous of a fictional character. Even if she slow danced with Tristan. Sad! The knights are gonna be one pissed of bunch when they find out!

Camlann

I'm glad you liked this chapter! Even Roma doesn't deserve to be in a relationship with Mistress Qurick. I made this chappy romantic to satisfy my own emotional needs. Lol. About the revenge, a little hint. The checkmate move is in this chapter!

DisposableTeen666

Well they are at least on their way to getting their act together! Roma's fate approaches. Hey I didn't think you were invading personal space I'm just no comfortable giving my town on the net. Too many bad people. And Sidney is mush bigger than my town! Aussi's rock! Lol I'm distracted now!

Devonshirelass

I'm here with a new chapter! She is giving fate a hand but she's still scary! Read on for more fate!

Midnytestar

I love that I have actually managed a plot twist. That's cool. The story isn't going to be over till is very over. I had to have Lancelot and Guinevere in because it's just so hot and you can imagine how Emile's gonna react!

Elvenstar5

I have one here for you so relax! Lol! The broom is so much fun as a weapon. Roma is icky and maybe it won't be Tristan to the rescue… Read on!

**Disclaimer:** nah uh nah! I have no idea why I typed that it was just something that happened! Love me for my strangeness! Or my story, whatever!

**BELTANE NIGHT**

They ripped the blindfold off my eyes. I was in a moving wagon. I could feel it go silently.

"I will remove the gag if you promise to be silent," Roma hissed at me. I nodded wide-eyed and prepared to scream bloody murder. A knife suddenly raised and flashed at my throat. I relaxed my mouth. I decided to rehash over the whole yelling plan.

The gag was gone and Roma stood in front of me with his guards on either side. Roma nodded and one of the guards poked his head out of the side and whistled. The wagon stopped moving.

I caught a glimpse of the forest. We weren't that far from the party. Well, we weren't far enough away for Roma and his guards to be safe but then again it would be a while before I was discovered missing!

"Arthur's going to kill you," I muttered quietly.

"He wouldn't risk it. Rome would come crashing down on him."

"You do know Arthur," I insisted tilting my head back to ease a cramp in my neck, "And even if you did and you were right… Dagonet, Bors, Gawain, Galahad, Lancelot, Tristan, Guinevere, Kel, Fox, Siamon, Vanora, Fulicina, Merlin, Nimue and Mistress Qurick will kill you. Personally I'd be most scared of the last."

I earned a hit in the gut for that. I caved onto the ground.

"Be silent." Roma yelped. He gestured to the guard who moved forward quickly and grabbed my bound hands and attached them to a loop above my head. I did exactly what Roma asked and stayed noiseless. I had become to use to speaking my mind!

"You can look at me with all the disgust you possess I'm still going to have you," Roma insisted. I was revolted at what he said.

"And then you can think of your lover and realize your never going to feel his flesh against yours again." A glare crept into my eyes at the last words.

Why did he have to bring Tristan in this? Why did they all bring Tristan into this? Kyrilla, Cedric and now Roma. I understood why. Because he was my weakness. And I had displayed it proudly. Tristan hadn't noticed but others had and I had handed them a weapon against me.

He finally turned to his guard and indicated that he should leave. I glared at him as he fumbled with his robes.

"You must not have done this very often," I said slowly. I had a half formed plan in my mind.

"Why would you say that?" He asked skeptically. I knew he had, otherwise he'd get none and he had kidnapped me very easily.

"Because you know it would be better for you if I wasn't attached to a roof." I let my eyes wander upwards at the loop in the roof. He followed my gaze as well. He looked distrusting so I threw in a little something that would help convince. I leaned heavily on one of my legs. The one that Cedric hadn't sliced open.

He moved forward and with a swift motion cut the ropes. I could have attacked then but I didn't. He had suspected it anyway. I saw when he jumped back. Instead I collapsed on the wagon floor. I landed flat on my back. I didn't have to feign pain, it was very real.

I stretched my arms over my head. Roma saw this as a submission and pounced forward. He was atop me and and fiddling with the ties on the woad dancing outfit. Good! That would take him a good ten minutes. Mistress Qurick hadn't wanted to make sure I'd never get out of the costume.

I was searching with my hands. I had seen the cooking pot. It was all I had and I planned on using it very well. My hands grazed the cool metal and I double my efforts. I almost breathed a huge sigh of relief when my fingers closed around the handle. I sent Kyrilla a silent prayer and then a mental note that I was going to scream at him for leaving me in this situation.

That wasn't really fair. Being a minor deity, many things were beyond his control. Roma was trying to get the part covering my breasts away and, when he couldn't, tried to slide his hand under the material. He was grunting like a pig. It was time. I brought the pot swinging round in a hit that should have knocked him out. He just yelled.

The guards came in and I kicked Roma off and got to my feet. The first guard wasn't very bright or skilled in weapons so he just charged me. A shoulder barge that sent me flying into the wagon wall. I didn't fall over but I was leaning against the wall, breathing heavily. What the guards didn't see was me steal his dagger with my stealthy pickpocket skills. I was sawing at the binds.

They broke free just at the time the first guard charged at me again. This time I ran back at him a stabbed him full in the chest. He was dead, I rounded on the other guards and Roma. There was a sharp pain every time I breathed and I suspected one of my ribs were broken. My leg ached.

The guards had drawn their swords. Not good! I jumped from the wagon and ran. The Guards followed me. I was running straight at a tree. The guard didn't see it, he was so focused on me and stabbing me! He dived on me but I ducked. He went straight into a tree. A hand grasped my shoulder. I swung my arm up and blocked a punch from Roma.

"Are you the stupidest male in the earth? Go away!" And with that I punched him straight in the nose. He crumpled on the ground. He was unconscious. I was proud. I had done that with one punch. Bors would be proud.

There was one guards still standing. He had drawn his sword. I got one of his fallen comrades. This was my weakest area of fighting. I just didn't posses the strength or a list of sneaky cheat tactics.

He charged me. I deflected his blow. He thrust and I parried. He brought his sword in an arc and I blocked high and with a sweeping motion sent his arm flinging away from his body leaving him exposed. I drove my sword through his gut. He fell bleeding on the ground. I looked down half dreading to see what was on me.

Woad paint and dirt! No blood. Thank Kyrilla after all. I turned and rang as fast as I could with a lame leg and a suspected broken rib, which I thought, had only been aggravated by the physical exertion.

I ran steadily through the forest. The camp was only half an hour away. I wondered where in Kyrilla's name the woad lookouts were because when I found out I was going to hit them for doing such a terrible job! The time passed quickly. The adrenalin and fear sent me fast.

I had no idea if the guard I struck with the sword was dead. I knew Roma had other personal guards though not with him. How long before they came after me.

I burst into the clearing. It was only about midnight. I didn't looked to bad so people couldn't tell straight away something was wrong but from the frantic way I kept asking after one of the knights they guessed. Arthur came pushing out of the crowd.

My leg finally gave way and Arthur caught me under the arms. He held me up. He was worried. Dagonet appeared at my side too. He looked panicky.

"Roma," was all I could say and point in the direction I had come. Dagonet drew his swords and spun to Arthur, daring him to forbid him from taking Roma's life. Arthur drew his sword as well. His way of saying, 'the bastards going to die.'

Gawain and Galahad had arrived. They took a look at the scene and were in fighting stances immediately. Bors was there too. I couldn't see Lancelot or Tristan. Kel had her arms around me.

"Kel, Take her back to the fort, don't go to your room, Emile. They know that one!" Arthur ordered us. Kel nodded and pulled me over to a horse. I didn't know what happened next. I saw Arthur shouting orders and many people, not just the knights, preparing to fight.

"Where's Guinevere?" I asked once I was on the horse.

"She left," Kel hesitated and I sat up a bit straighter, "With Lancelot."

I swore loudly, "Did Arthur see?"

'No. I don't think any one but Galahad and I saw."

"Ahhh." Now I was calming down I was regaining my strength and getting angry.

We came to the fort. She let me off the horse but didn't dismount herself.

"I'm going back to hunt that bastard down as well and see if Galahad was alright."

I watched her ride off and envied her. She loved a man who returned her affections. I wandered through the fort and it was when I came to the corridor the knights and I lived on I remembered I was supposed to go to another room. I didn't think any of Roma's people were going to get inside but it didn't hurt to be safe rather than sorry.

The first room was Tristan's. I turned the handle and entered. I didn't think he'd mind and I just wanted to sit down. I wasn't tired and I didn't think sleep would easily claim me but I just wanted to relax. I made my way deeper into the room when out of nowhere a dark figure tackled me and pinned me to the bed.

I landed on my back with my assailant between my legs. I was frightened and angry at once.

"Leave me alone," I hissed before going to kick them off.

"Emile?" I heard a familiar voice out of the pitch black.

"Tristan?"

"Whys are you in my room?"

"Why aren't you in the forest?"

"I grew weary of the noise, your turn."

"Arthur sent me hear because Roma attacked me," I said slowly.

"He did what?" I heard Tristans voice become low and threatening.

"He kidnapped me just after I left and then tried to rape me," I explained. My eyes were adjusting to the dark and I was beginning to sense of my surroundings and see Tristans face. I was aware he was still on top of me. He looked like he wanted to go join the hunt for Roma.

"No point! By the time you got their Dad will have killed him," I said. He moved slightly and I hissed in pain.

"Are you alright? Didn't anyone see to your injuries?"

"No it was too rushed besides I looked fine," I winced further.

"You sound like you have a broken rib," well done, I wanted to retort. I couldn't I was preoccupied with the fact he still hadn't gotten off me.

"I'll check," He announced. I expected him to get up light some lamps but he didn't he just shifted his weight onto one hand. He moved between my thighs and it sent a flush of heat moving up my body. I was confused.

He ran his hand slowly up my side, carefully extending his thumb over each rib delicately. He moved again and switched his weight to his other hand. I wished he would lay still. Every single time he moved the slightest bit another wave of fire was stretching up body and I was confused by it.

He put his hands on either side of my body and looked at me.

"Their not broken. Maybe bruised but they feel fine." I wanted to escape his direct gaze but I couldn't move. I had to get out of this position. Not because I was scared but because I liked these sensations and that, to me, was worse.

"Uh could you teach me how to do that?"

"Identify broken bones?"

"Yes!" I said hurriedly.

"If you wish," And with that he got back up so he was keeling in front of me. My body felt cold and exposed now. I moved so I was kneeling facing him.

"We should start with the three easiest bones. The ones I started with!"

"Shouldn't we light a candle or something?"

"No, when checking for broken bones it's all about touch. You should start now and learn not to rely on your other senses." I saw the logic in his words.

"Alright, what first?" I inquired. I was actually interested. It would be a useful thing to know.

"Cheek bone," He raised his hand to my face in the dark. The moon had moved so it was hanging in the top right hand corner of the window. It was sending a soft glow into the room, giving me enough sight so I knew where Tristan was. He ran his hand along my check. Brushing it slightly with his thumb.

"You just have to get used to the feel of unbroken bones so you can identify when one feels abnormal," he taught. I nodded against his hand. I was starting to shiver in the woad outfit and though it barely covered I speculated whether it was because of cold I quivered.

"You try," He instructed. I brought my hand up hesitantly to his cheek. His skin was warm. I ran my hand along his cheekbone. I absent-mindedly traced the tattoos on his cheeks. My heart was thudding wildly.

"You get distracted easily," Tristans voice broke the spell. I blushed. He didn't sound angry though.

"Now, the collar bone. It's fairly obvious to tell if it's snapped." His fingers dance lightly across the bone. I knew now that I wasn't cold. I was so unbelievably hot now. I gulped and tried to control my reaction. My body had goose bumps!

"Your turn," He prompted. I reached my hand up and tried to feel his collarbone. It was hard through the clothes. As if figuring out the difficulty I was having he leaned back and tugged his shirt over his head. My stomach had gone to hell. It had dropped away and all that remained were butterflies.

He was kneeling there bare-chested. I felt the heat radiating from him. It was almost too much to handle. I felt along his collarbone. I could feel his shoulders moving with his breathing.

"Good. Now finally the neck."

"Wouldn't they be dead?" my mind for once on the lesson.

"Yes but it's useful is determining cause of death and it's easy to tell if it s broken." His hand moved over my shoulder and under my hair to feel along my neck. He left his hand there and I knew it was my turn. My breathing became rugged. My hand went around to his. I realized we were only inches apart. It was too much to bear. I finally snapped.

I pulled him forward so my lips crashed against his. There was a moment pause of no reaction from Tristan and I feared he would push me away. Then suddenly he responded and I was over-whelmed by the rush of intense passion.

Every cell of my body tingled. The moons entered the room and outlined our figures in gold. I felt like I was on fire and freezing at the same time. I felt close to dying but at the same time it was if I was lifted up. And for once it was all right not to be thinking coherently because that was the point. Tristan was kissing me that was the point.

I vented everything I felt for him in the kiss! He was kissing back and I was kissing him wildly now. I began leaning back and pulling him down on top of me. I moved his hand, which had rested on my waist, on the ties of my clothes.

He broke away then. His eyes cloudy. He didn't say anything but I knew what he wanted to know. He was asking something of me that I had given to know one but he didn't know that! He was making sure he had consent. He didn't want me wandering around the fort tomorrow morning and spouting rape at the top of my lungs!

I kissed him again. To reassure him! Sure now and more confident his hands went to the ties and began unhooking them. His lips trailed down my neck to my collarbone and back up. I engaged his lips with mine again.

"Check mate," I whispered against his lips. I felt him smile against mine.

"I surrender!"

"Does that mean I win?" I pulled away slightly to ask the question.

"Do you ever stop talking?" he asked huskily and exasperated.

"If silenced I can remain silent for long periods of time." I said softly. His lips met mine again. Softly at first and then deepening. I smiled once more and pulled him fully on top of me. I'd made my decision.

AN: well guys I don't have much to say except review. I know it was a short chapter but hey the main climatic event of the chapter was there. Review review any mistakes i'm sorry i was talking to someone who made me hurry up and update! lol

MD666 


	30. Aftermath

Vamsi

Glad you liked it! Here's the next chapter

elvenstar5

It did but don't think its smooth sailing just because they hooked up. God I'm a big mouth but hey! The guards totally deserved what they got and Roma.

Tomb Raider X

Or are they together? Hmmm! I have a few more chapters coming and the whole Tristan Emile thing isn't dead yet! Clad you thought it was romantic.

ChildlikeEmpress

Roma is disgusting but I have to say I don't really get the whole M.A.S.H thing but hey I'm glad my villain is one of your sickos

Urhallucinating

Drama is aplenty in this chapter! Lancelot doesn't have a big part in this chapter but he will be up and about soon!

Andrea

They are in love but does hooking up mean they are going to be together? Hmmm? That's the question! Heres an update.

A.K. Anomynous

Yes they did finally. Roma is very deaded as revealed in this chapter. Did I just give some away? Oh well heres a chapter.

Kageflame

Here's an update. You're very forceful and persuasive lol.

Mustang Gal

Yeah they finally did but everything's not dandy just yet. I mean we are talking about Emile and Tristan here. If hooking up meant they were going to stay together it would be bliss but these two are complicated. Maybe I will find Lancelot another girl but you'll just have to wait and see.

Aesthir

I am so flattered! You said I was witty. Yay! I'll send you Chapter five via e-mail if you want but I can't today because of a whole list of things starting off with my computer sucks! Lol don't worry you didn't miss to o much plot development but you did miss character stuff.

anti-social17

heres a chappy! Glad you like my story.

chiefhow

Roma is going to die! Yes the bastard does deserve it! Hmmm I have a feeling you might be very disappointed with Emile during this chapter in her reaction to the night.

kungfuchick

Yeah I liked it too. I couldn't wait to write that chapter! But are they together? Hmmm? Read on!

Abigail

I loved what you said it was such a compliment! The next few chapters are going to be centered around the Tristan/Emile thing so you'll get most of your questions answered.

Yay

I'm glad you love my story! Tristan and Emile galore next few chappys, though it ain't all good.

etraya

The Tristan/ Emile thing isn't over yet! I have a few more twists and turns concerning their relationship to come!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything yada yada!

**AFTERMATH**

The sun through the window indicated it was about dawn. I wondered what I was doing awake at that horrible time in the morning. I realized when I felt a movement on the bed next to me. Tristan was trying to get up with out disturbing me. It didn't quite work.

"It's just dawn, too early to be awake so if you don't get back into bed I am going to hit you!" I said. There was a silence and then a soft chuckle. The bed moved again as Tristan slid his arm around my waist. I turned in his arms to face him. I lifted my head gently upwards and kissed him softly on the mouth.

"I'm so glad you do what you're told."

"I don't always," He assured me.

"Good, because that would be boring. Besides you might want to wash that off."

"Wash what off?" He asked. I gestured to his chest where blue paint was smeared across his skin and on his cheeks.

"You'd be a walking advertisement," I kissed him again before turning so my back was pressed against his chest. I was preparing to return to sleep when I felt a finger on my back. It was tracing my tattoo.

I thought immediately of my natural reaction when someone touched the dragon and found I didn't want to stiffen. I was just giving him another part of myself. I felt asleep with his face against my neck and his arm tight around my waist and I was happy.

It was a couple of hours later. The sun had risen fully and presented it's self in the window. I blinked my eyes open and glared. Couldn't the sun go away? Tristan was still asleep. In our sleep he had rolled over on to his back and I had moved so my head rested on his chest.

I was happy and content. Last night had been the most amazing experience of my life. I don't think Tristan knew I was a virgin but he had been very gentle with me and it had only hurt a little at the start. Then I felt like I touched the stars! I smile stupidly. I had bed the unattainable. Many a girl wanted to be one of the women in his bed but I was the one in here.

And as always this was about the time the doubt leaked into my mind. What if he didn't return my feelings? What if it was pity? A long incoherent stream of unsure thoughts flooded my mind and as I tried to push them out, they redoubled their efforts.

I loved him so much; there was only one way to go from here. Down! I was just opening myself up to be hurt. Tristan couldn't possibly care for me. I was fully aware that he didn't want to settle down or have children. Which was fine, about the children part, but I was starting to come to terms with the fact that I wanted to settle down and with him.

When I'm doubtful or scared it's a known fact I run. No difference to this morning. I got quietly out of bed using my criminal skills to do it silently. Tristan barely stirred. The man hadn't had enough sleep in his life and he was catching up this morning.

I was a little sore as I grabbed at the woad clothes that had fallen on the ground right next to his. I struggled to pull them on before slipping out the door.

The little brave, good part of me had been screaming:

"No, no… don't even thing about it! Put those clothes down… get back into bed… ah… uh… no… stop!" and as the door slid shut the voices ceased. I was sneaking down the hall stealthily. At one stage a servant came and I dived behind a tapestry. As soon as I was sure the danger had passed I snuck out again.

I traveled past a mirror and caught my reflection in the corner of my eye. I stopped dead in my tracks and whirled to face it. My hair was insane. There was blue woad paint all smeared all over my body and my clothes were on backwards.

I was a walking advertisement. I groaned and forsake all slow careful movements. I was powering down the hall at full speed now. I cleared the fort with out seeing any one important. I rushed into The Rouge. I got a lot of confused glances but I just waved them away. I ran up a flight of stairs and skidded to a halt in front of Kel's bedroom door. I flung it open and shut it.

Kel had sat up straight in bed with a dagger. She took in my appearance, the smudged woad paint and raised an eye brow.

"What in Marys name happened to you?" She asked slowly.

"What happened to Roma?" I said desperately trying to change the subject.

"You wouldn't want to see him after the knights got through with him."

"Really?"

"Yes the biggest part left was his head." Kel stated looking quite ill at the memory of it. I had warned Roma that the knights wouldn't be happy but no matter what he had done to me I was glad I didn't have to see him killed.

"So where did you go after I left you last night?" Kel inquired. I mumbled something inaudible.

"Pardon?" Kel said grinning.

"Tristan's room."

"And did Tristan mess up the paint and do that to you?" Kel continued to press. I nodded and Kel squealed. I couldn't help but let a smile cross my face. I moved forward and sat on the bed. She pulled me into a big hug.

"Oh my little Emile is growing up," She cooed as if speaking to a baby.

"Kel, stop it!"

"What was it like?" She wanted to know eagerly. Shadow had delighted in sexual exploits but Kel had been of the same standing as me. At least till now.

"It was nice."

"Nice. Emile I find it hard connecting anything to do with Tristan to the word nice," She cried incredulously.

"Alright, it was really good," I released.

"Eh still isn't doing it for me."

"Hot!" I yelled

"That sounds more like it," Kel stated and I was blushing. She didn't request any more details. I slumped back on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Kel, I need you to do me a favor."

"Sounds ominous."

"I need you to go to the fort and tell Tristan what happened last night can't happen again."

"What?" Kel's voice had gone to the darkest shade of deadly I had yet to hear.

"It was just a bit of fun and that was all. I don't want to be his whore."

"Emile, I don't know if you have noticed but every conscious being has, you are in love with Tristan," She snapped. I rolled off the bed and stood to face her.

"Maybe but I'm queen of the rouge and have to be strong. Besides I can't let him hurt me which he will end up doing eventually when he finds the woman he's supposed to be with."

"Bullshit!" Kel retorted.

"Excuse me?"

"I said BULLSHIT. Its obvious Tristan loves you with his very being and you're too scared to see it.

"I'm not scared I'm..."

"You're terrified and you better listen, Emile," She was yelling now and tears pricked my eyes, "Don't you start crying and wailing how bad life is because I'm not going to give you any sympathy.

I'm not! I was sympathetic when your family died and when Larx died because you had no control over that. Those things went wrong the way something's just do but the only thing that's going to ruin this for you is your own cowardice.

Now you can break this mans heart if you're set on it but I am not going to do it for you. You can look into his eyes and see his pain as you lie and say it meant nothing."

I stood there very still for a moment before replying.

"You don't understand," I whispered hoarsely. Kel looked frustrated and angry because she hadn't gotten through to me.

"Maybe not but I understand you, Emile!" I spun on my heel and went to leave the room. I pulled open the door and was halfway through leaving when Kel spoke one final time.

"When are you going to stop running away Emile? When are you going to stand and fight like you did on the battle field?" She asked and I didn't answer, "Where are you going to run to now?"

I did the only thing I could do in a situation like this. I sulked. I barred myself up in my old room and brooded and mourned. I was consumed with my self pity. Repeating over that Kel was wrong. That I wasn't just a coward. I sat like that, eating and drinking only when someone remembered to knock on my door and bring me food and I sat like that for three days.

It was on the third day I saw the truth in some of Kel's words. I couldn't let someone else do my dirty work. I had to tell Tristan myself. I had to let him see how strong I was.

I got up and tried to wash. The blue paint was there still. I tried scrubbing it off but it wouldn't budge. I started yelling in frustration. Kel burst through my door.

"What? What?" she asked looking around.

"It won't come off," I wailed.

"Don't you remember anything about woad paint, it stays on for around a month," Kel said with disdain.

"No, the paint people wore into battle came away immediately,'

"Not fertility paint. Every ones supposed to know that the woman and man did their duty to Beltane." Kel reminded me. I rubbed my temples with my hands.

"This is not happening," I muttered remembering the paint covering Tristan.

"Where are you going?"

"The fort,' I replied.

"Are you still going to tell Tristan that it can't happen again?"

"Yes."

"Even though you love him and had a great time sleeping with him?"

"Yes!" I insisted.

"Alright," Kel didn't bother arguing but she left my presence grumbling.

I pulled on a dress that covered most of the paint and set off. I turned into the fort and was surprised and devastated when the first person I met was Tristan. I saw a bit of blue on his neck and in his beard.

"Are you avoiding me?" He demanded always straight to the point. I wondered if there would be any point denying it.

"Yes, a bit!"

"Why?"

"Tristan, I came here to tell you that it can't happen again. It was fun but that's all it was… Fun." He didn't move a muscle or react. I had felt each word and struggled with them. I resisted the urge to cry.

"Well you said what you needed to say, I'm sure there are other people you need to see," He said this so emotionlessly. It was done and I couldn't take it back. Walking away I knew, this was the one time when I really didn't like me!

"Emile!" I would have kept walking except it wasn't Tristan who called. I turned to Jols.

"There is a woman in the throne demanding to see yer, claiming she knows yer!" I furrowed my brow before following him away. Tristan I noticed was walking there too, though he kept his distance.

I walked in and the woman spun to face me. She was slightly older than me with scars all along her face. The setting sun increased the marred appearance of her features. There was a familiarity to her.

"Emile," She said. It was demure or respectful and there was no bow as I was so used to now.

"Who are you?" I asked directly.

"I didn't think you would recognize me, I hardly recognize you."

"Who are you," I asked with a little more force and little bit of suspicion.

"Don't you know your own sister?" The reaction in the room was fierce.

"Alera?" The woman nodded her head. In most circumstances a person finding out there sister was alive would run and embrace her. I stood still with the whole hall gazing at the two of us.

"Why didn't you come sooner?"

"I couldn't. I escaped the fire, I heard you had run but that was all. I found myself in a village and I was raised there." There was a silence. I could see in her eyes why she was here, "I've had a hard life."

"So?" I snapped. Guinevere gasped at what I said but I didn't care, "And what I have? I didn't have a nice village or family. I lived off the streets. I was a thief for years. I've seen so many people die and I have killed many too. You knew I was alive but you never tried to find me? It couldn't have been that hard especially in the first few months and the last few.

You always were selfish Alera. You came here wanting sympathy but not once did you think about what I've been through. Every day was another hardship." The rest of the hall was listening so I hissed the next bit:

"Today I told the only man I've ever loved that I could see him like that again because I'm a coward," I heard Kel speak through me and I didn't care. I knew she was right. Always had known just to scared to admit it.

"Always scared!" I yelled. Finally I backed off.

"I'm glad you are alive, don't get me wrong. I'm sure Guinevere will organize accommodation for you. We'll talk later but right now I can't." And I made to leave the hall. I caught Tristan's eye as I left and I had a funny feeling he knew everything. I had just re-worded Kel's speech. I need to talk to someone I could trust. Not to wring sympathy out of them but to release everything pent up inside of me.

I knocked on Dagonet's door. Felicia answered. She ushered me inside and went to fetch Dagonet. She didn't ask questions she just got me a drink and smiled warmly. Lucan and Alecto talked to me and I tried to be polite so in the end they left after kissing me on the cheek.

Dagonet walked in and I slumped to the floor. He sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulder. I broke down in tears.

"I love him so much," I sobbed.

"I know," Dagonet murmured.

"And I'm just a coward."

"I know," He didn't contradict it but he said it affectionately. I cried for a long time.

"He loves you," Dagonet pointed out simply.

"I think I know that now but it's too late. He wouldn't want to spend time with a complicated woman."

"Tomorrow, go talk to him but tonight stay and have dinner here." I smiled at Dagonet. Tomorrow I could talk to Tristan and explain everything to him but right now I was going to have dinner.

AN: yes it must be really annoying to see Emile blow off Tristan like that so soon after but there is a plan to it I swear. I was almost like, "NOOOOO," when she left but I realized I swore I'd stick to what I had planned but I did vent my feelings a bit through Kel's speech. Alera is going to be a much bigger presence but this chapter I just introduced her. I really didn't like Emile this chapter but I had to stick to the plan. Don't flame me over it! Guinevere and Lancelot issue addressed next chapter!

MD666


	31. small surprises

Nycto

I'd love constructive criticism whenever you'd like to give it! I'm glad you offered

DisposableTeen666

She frustrates most people! You're right if everything was happy and easy it would be boring as!

Kungfuchick

Oh but I love messing with your mind… in fact I think I'll do it in this chapter as well! Lol

Tomb Raider X

I don't know how anyone could hurt anyone that hot and Emile forgets that just because you can't see his emotions doesn't mean he isn't hurting deep down. She's still selfish and thinks more about herself getting hurt! Kel was defiantly right when she told her off!

Camlann

I love that you trust my plan and me. The woad paint not coming off was a spur of the moment thing. I could just imagine Tristan's face as he discovered it wouldn't come off. As to Lancelot and Guinevere I guess you'll just have to read this chapter to see what's going to happen lol!

Abigail

Yeah I tried to keep with the character but I kept thinking what if my readers hate the fact she's leaving him? I think Tristan's going to get a bit more vocal and obvious in coming chapters!

Chiefhow

Yes Drama is going to be abundant! I hope Alera is interesting! Lancelot and Guinevere in this chappy as well!

Mustang Gal

Yes I think it's unanimous, Emile was very silly and unlikable in the chapter but at least she admitted to someone else she loved Tristan!

ElvenStar5

It was a bit on the depressing side wasn't it? Tristan is very cool! Well read on for more! Lol!

Etraya

Well I kinda did! Lol eeck don't kill me! Just read this chapter and see what you think. Lol!

A.K. Anonymous

Hmmm? You expected she'd run away? Damn I'm losing my element of surprise lol! Guinevere and Lancelot are within! Yeah I hoped it wasn't too tacky bringing Emile's sister into existence!

MasteroftheFlame

Yes we all want to slap Emile, but please don't die over it lol! Just read this chapter and see what goes down!

anti-social17

Hmm it could get better or not! but I'm a happy ending kind of person!

KnightoftheRoundTable

It frustrated me writing it! I was right there with you going

"NO! He's so hot! Stop leaving. Stupid woman"

I'm glad you liked the sister's reunion!

It's interesting that you have the same character name lol. I was just half watching van helsing when I made her name up so I taxed the bride's name! I'll be round to MSN soon!

Aesthir

It always continues! Drama never stops in life. Oh I e-mailed you the chappy5 and you should have it by now!

Kat 

Well I don't mind being told what I'm doing wrong as long as it's said nicely and that's what you did. So I'm cool lol. Yeah I am fair lazy when it comes to spelling and all that jazz but it has improved (I hope) in latter chappys!

Devonshirelass

Emile is a silly ass. You summoned it up perfectly lol! As if you'd blow of a hot boy like Tristan!

**Disclaimer:** yip I don't own anything!

**SMALL SURPRISES**

I stayed for dinner and then the night. Fulicina and Dagonet offered me their bed but Lucan, Alecto and I camped out. Well it wasn't exactly camping out; we lay in blankets on the floor and told ghost stories and ate sweets that Fulicina wouldn't approve of.

Once or twice Dagonet shot me looks muttering:

"I sometimes wonder if she is an adult." I just returned the comment with a grin and returned to mucking around with the children. Besides he might not see it because he had filled the father role but Alecto was a young man now!

The next morning I tried to eat some breakfast but I couldn't keep it down. I was rather surprised. I hadn't felt ill. Fulicina was worried especially after I threw up two more times. She wanted me to stay in the room where she could monitor me but I needed to speak with Tristan.

I was moving down the hall slowly. I was starting to feel nauseated. I was walking past Guinevere's room when the door flung open and almost hit me. It would have been nothing compared to the spiritual blow I felt when I came face to face with Lancelot!

I reacted swiftly and seized his upper-arm and dragged him along!

"Are you crazy?" I hissed when we were far enough away. He stopped and threw his hands in the air, freeing himself from my grasp.

"Yes," He retorted.

"Oh good because here I was thinking you were committing willful treason," I with false cheerfulness.

"We didn't do anything," He said. I raised a doubtful eyebrow. "It's true," He insisted.

"Then what was going on?" I questioned.

"We discussed our feelings and came to understanding. We can't let anything happen. We won't do that to Arthur. We'll just be friends," He said. I searched his eyes for a lie but saw none.

"Praise the gods," I cried. Lancelot looked happy and flung his arms around me.

"Now addressing important issues, I saw you leave Tristan's room," He pointed out. We had started walking again but I put a huge halt on the things.

"What?" How the hell did he see me leaving I was very discreet.

"Uh just talking."

"Was he helping you with your cycle?" He wanted to know. Tristan had helped me over the months and the knights knew about it.

"No, I don't have it…" I trailed off. Lancelot looked confused and I knew my face mirrored his expression. If anything my cycle was regular and never late.

Just then I heaved my guts up on the floor. I finished but I wasn't focused on the mess on the floor.

I have just comprehended my situation at the same time Lancelot had.

"Get me to Nimue, NOW!" I squeaked.

"_I want her," The man insisted._

"_She's in Briton," His servant pointed out cautiously. He didn't want his master to be flung into one of his rare fits of anger._

"_I want her," He repeated with more force. _

"_She's queen of the British Rouge and spymaster for King Arthur." _

"_I won't rest till I have her. She's the best of the best."_

"_She doesn't seem that special. She got roped into service of Sarmatian knights," The server pointed out!_

"_Oh she got bored but she hasn't lost it I don't think. You should have seen her in her prime!" the shadow man said with admiration, "you remember the Tupaca jewel?"_

"_Of course, the one that got away?" he instantly regretted his words as his master scowled._

"_Yes, I never told you why I missed out…she stole it. Not five minutes before!"_

"_Maybe she will be an assets."_

"_She will indeed. Get her for me!"_

Lancelot rode with me on his horse. It was the fastest I had ever seen him ride. He pulled to a halt in front of Nimue's woad tent. He lowered me to the ground and dismounted following. We burst into the tent. Nimue looked up startled. There was a pause and she looked over Lancelot and I standing together.

"One, two… where's the third person?"

"It's only us," I whispered.

"But I sense anther life force," She looked at my panic stricken face, "I could be mistaken though."

She moved over to me and put a gentle hand my belly and forehead. There was a warm glow. She moved back as if shocked.

"Congratulations, Emile, you're pregnant," she said happily.

"Oh gods no," I whispered. I sank to the floor. I was in shock. Nimue picked up i was less than impressed.

"It's extremely early, I'm surprised you even picked up on it, only a week old maybe, you can get rid of it," Nimue told me gently. My head snapped up at that.

"Maybe you should think about it?" Lancelot said hesitantly. I nodded. It was the smart thing to do. I couldn't just get rid of Tristan's baby with out thinking about it or getting his thoughts.

"Lancelot, take me to the fort," I murmured. He helped me to my feet tenderly. He was extra careful.

When we got to the fort I walked through the hallways and corridors as if in a daze.

I had no real idea where I was going. I had made Lancelot swear to secrecy. He nodded quietly. He was for once lost for words. He didn't know who the father was. He may have suspected it was Tristan but he didn't know not with the certainty I knew. I had left him behind at the stables saying I needed to think.

I didn't get long to dwell into my thoughts though. Kel and Lyndaal hijacked me and dragged me along to Guinevere's room! I wanted to protest loudly but I felt sick again. I was pulled into the room and placed on the bed next to Guinevere who looked as confused as I felt.

"Kel and I have an announcement!" Lyndaal said proudly. I was perplexed as to what was going on.

"We're getting married," Kel sang out. My jaw dropped while Guinevere jumped up and hugged the two women.

"I knew it!" she cried. I was stunned.

"You move fast," I finally noted.

"Well Galahad asked me and Gawain asked Lyndaal and we said yes! It felt right," Kel explained. I was appalled. I had noticed Kel and Galahad getting friendly but I had barely noticed Gawain and Lyndaal talking. I had been so wrapped up in my own feelings.

"Aren't you happy?" Kel asked me hesitantly. I plastered a big grin on my face and eloped her in a hug!

"I am happy for you I just had some unusual news today," I said by way of explanation.

"What's wrong?" Kel said worriedly drawing back to look me in the eye! I considered telling her but I didn't want to upstage her big moment.

"Oh I'm just sick that's all," what I replied didn't quench Kel's worries.

"Nothing serious?"

"Just a stomach bug." I turned my self to Lyndaal and wrapped her in a hug! I felt a little pang of envy. For two reasons actually. One: that the knights wouldn't be mine alone now and two: they got to marry the men they loved and I had to secretly bear Tristan's child.

"I need some air," I burst out suddenly. It could have been seen rude but since Kel thought of me as unwell it was all right.

I was just fully starting to comprehend my situation as I paced up and down the hall. I was pregnant with Tristan's child. I was going to have his baby! I kept repeating this to myself. I had to come to terms with this now!

"Do I tell him? It would be a good idea! Or it might not! Do I tell him? Or don't I tell him?"

"Tell who what?" A deep voice said from behind. I turned to face Tristan. That I'm pregnant with you're baby and I know it's yours because you're the only person I've slept with! I didn't say that but it crossed my mind.

"Uh nothing," I stuttered out, "Kel and Lyndaal are getting married to Galahad and Gawain."

"I know! Do you know that talking to yourself is the first sign you are going crazy?"

"I didn't know I was talking out loud," I stated in my defense, "I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh really?" He moved slightly so he was leaning casually against the wall. He wouldn't be casual after I told him that I was the expecting mother of his first child.

"Uh…. Um…" I couldn't think of any words so I was forced to stand there stammering.

"The great, Emile, speechless. It's a miracle I've only seen it happen once," He was being deliberately difficult and I supposed I deserved that but I felt like being rude.

"Name one woman who talks while you kiss her and I'll show you a real miracle," I snapped a little louder. There were some people walking past whom I didn't know who shot us strange looks!

"I'm flattered," though his monotone voice really contradicted his words.

"I was thinking about the other nights and what I said after," I forced out. That got his attention. He stood up a little straighter.

"And?"

"I think maybe you took my words the wrong way," oh no! Here it was the moment of truth. I was supposed to tell him I loved him and that we were going to have a baby together. I should of. But those weren't the words coming out!

"I was thinking we could still be friends. I mean we have fun as friends even though you don't show it."

I thought I saw disappointment flicker in his eyes and I wanted to hide my head in shame at my own cowardice.

"I think we could do that," Tristan said softly. He actually looked hurt and it tore my heart open. I wanted to say the truth. I open my mouth to say it. I was going to say it… when Guinevere's door burst open. Kel, Lyndaal and Guinevere flooded out into the hall.

Tristan took a step back from me. He had moved much closer but now he retained his distance. The three women surveyed the scene. Tristan staring them head on and me avoiding their eyes with red patches burning in my cheeks.

"We're going to have a drink, would you like to come?" Guinevere directed her question to both of us. I nodded mutely.

"I must decline I have things to do," Tristan said politely. I watched him go up the hall and disappear. My shoulders sagged. Another failure.

"That man is hot, I don't know how you can walk away," Lyndaal said. She said it in the blunt way that I had noticed Lyndaal said things. Probably why Gawain liked her. He didn't mix words either.

"I thought you two were together especially after the other night," Guinevere added as she started walking away.

"Spending the night together if you know each other and are friends usually means more than a one night stand and fun," Lyndaal contributed. Kel stayed silent.

"Does every one know we slept together?" I asked exasperated. I expected a, 'no of course not. It's only us and we won't tell anyone.'

"Pretty much," Lyndaal said happily. I wrinkled my nose. It was the woad paint!

We made our way into the noisy bar. I walked up to Vanora and was about to order a drink. Something small, when I saw Alera enter hesitantly. I ordered two instead.

I walked over and handed her one and the gestured that she should follow me outside. She did. She looked slightly uneasy as if I would attack her again.

"Alera, yesterday I spoke harshly and I don't want you to mistake what I feel. I am happy you lived!"

"No you were right. I was selfish!" Alera conceded.

"Well that was an easy apology," I said. Alera laughed.

"You have changed!" She took note and I nodded.

"I have. I'm louder now and talk a lot!"

"And are queen of The Rouge," Alera named my achievement.

"Do you think Da would be proud?"

"I think he would have a fit just like Ma would when she found out you had taken a Knight lover," She started sniggering at the idea of our parents view on our choices. There was silence and we both drank before she broke it.

"How can you not hate them after they burned our home?" Alera didn't hate them either but she wanted to know why I didn't."

"They acted under orders. We killed their companions and they killed ours. It's a roundabout thing. If we should hate any one it should be the Romans," I revealed a little bit of what I thought.

"You always were the intelligent one."

"You were always the pretty one."

"And now you're both," She ended. I caught a tang of bitterness to her voice.

"Be thankful for what you have and that's life. Besides factoring in all my scars over my body, mine are worse then yours." I tried to make her feel better. Her hand drifted to her scarred face. It wasn't that bad but her beauty was gone! At that time the knights decided to make a showing. They mostly walked past with greetings but Lancelot broke away from the group. He tried to ease the small mug of ale out of my hand.

"What are you doing?" I demanded. After my day I thought I had every right to get drunk.

"You shouldn't be drinking," he tried to whisper so Alera wouldn't hear but she did. She narrowed her eyes.

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"No reason," I said carelessly, throwing glares at Lancelot. Alera wasn't so easily distracted. She was as determined as she used to be as a girl.

"Why?" she repeated. I shoved Lancelot.

"Good one!" I turned to Alera, "Use your imagination."

She thought for a second before her eyes widened, "you're pregnant!"

"Yes but it's a secret for now," I glowered some more at Lancelot.

"What are you doing drinking then," Alera practically shrieked, "It's a big no no!"

"Thank you but it's not like I have a lot of experience with pregnancy," I said in defeat and handed my drink to Lancelot.

"Well, I for one am getting cold out here. Could I escort you two lovely ladies indoors?" he flashed a charming grin that I saw Alera wasn't immune to.

"You can escort Alera in, I'm staying out here for a while longer." I was feeling nauseated in truth. If this was how the whole thing was going to go along I wasn't really that keen! And I had the full nine months to worry about it unlike the women who figured it out after two months along.

Lancelot and Alera had left chatting adamantly. I sighed. It was a relief to make my peace with my big sister and to see her get along well with Lancelot was good. She had, had it hard with the marring of her good looks but so had I. I'm glad we had come to an understanding.

At that time I was Tristan walk out of the tavern. He looked uneasy. The man looked very flustered. The scout in him was working fine and he felt eyes on him. He turned and met my eyes in the dark across the street. They shone in the torchlight and for some reason he reminded me of a tiger. Standing there in the dark my heart ached for him. He looked like he wanted to walk over and was fighting some internal battle. In the end he turned and stalked off.

I shook my head. This situation had to be sorted out eventually but I had a feeling it would get worse before it got better! With a sigh and a deep breath I followed the way of the rest of my friends into the bar. Only this time I did it obviously sobered. I couldn't even get drunk and drown out the pain. Life! It was awful sometimes.

**AN:** I just thought I should warn you I'm taking some liberties with the actual facts of pregnancy! It has to fit the story so I'm screwing around with timing and what not! Well life just got a bit more complicated for Emile! Review and give me constructive criticism! I have some plot twists coming as you might guess from the italic conversation with those randoms!

**MD666**


	32. runaway

Hilary

Tristan is my favorite character too. Lol as if you can't tell. I'm glad you like the story. Hopefully chapter 31 is up by now.

MerenwenTelrunya

I'm glad you like my story. I always wanted to write about a character that got pregnant to the man she loved but for some reason didn't want to be pregnant! Well as to you going to suggest it I guess great minds think alike.

ElvenStar5

Yes I'd love to see them all pulling their hair out in frustration but I'm not that mean… so I won't drag it out and make you suffer too long.

KnightoftheRoundTable

The nobodies are in this chapter… sorta. Yes Emile does kind of make you want to go seek out Tristan for her.

Kungfuchick

Emile probably disagrees with you about the wonderful part but it's fun for me to work with! I love messing with your mind! Lol!

Anti-social17

Maybe she tells him or maybe she doesn't lol! Tristan is hoT with a capital T

Chiefhow

Emile travels a lot so yeah she's seen a tiger! She traveled a lot for her work. Lancelot? Keep a secret? We'll see!

Devonshirelass

She should loose the pride and tell him but she's scared as well! Gawain is hot I'd swap places with Lyndaal as well. His hair is sexy but not a sexy as Tristan's hair! Lol ok on with the chapter now I've gushed about the knight's hair!

Camlann

Yay I'm glad you didn't see it coming. That would be boring wouldn't it! I think you must be psychic. You read my mind about the whole Kyrilla thing! I think Lancelot and Guinevere will stick to the just-friends idea!

DisposableTeen666

Ok from what I made out from your review lol you're frustrated but still think it's a good chapter. The italic lads made their first appearance that chapter!

Mustang Gal

I added you to msn! Emile is one of those impossible chicks. Tristan is getting a bit hurt by her isn't he! There is a bit of a thing between Alera and Lancelot. I'm fixing it but to everyone else it will get messier first!

**Disclaimer:** as usual I own nothing except annoying parents who try and prevent me from coming on the computer!

**RUNAWAY**

Things were not good. It's something I wanted to say, scream and express. And the worse thing… no one knew! I was expected to carry on and socialize as if nothing was different. Run The Rouge, mingle with ambassadors and prepare for friends weddings as if nothing had changed. But in truth it was all different. It had all changed!

Siamon had come to the fort. He was reporting on progress and he wanted to be there for Kel's wedding. He had been close to her through out. He came to the private dinner that was being held for close friends and family. When asked how Laranna was he smiled and told me she was settling well. He had a big grin on his face.

"So have you slept together yet?" I asked quietly.

"That is none of your business, Em," he replied disconcerted and blushing.

"So that's a yes then," I read my cousin like he was a book.

"I get the feeling you sent her to me for a reason," Siamon looked suspicious! I shrugged.

"There's some one you should meet, Siamon," I said slowly. He looked puzzled until Alera entered the room. She was with Guinevere and Vanora. Her eyes drifted to me and then to the blond next to me. Her eyes widened when she recognized him and he her.

"Simaon," She cried and flew across the room to be swept into a big hug. I left them to reacquaint themselves and squeezed myself in between Lyndaal and Alecto. Gawain was on the other side of Lyndaal and they were staring at each other hopelessly in love.

"Love at first sight," Alecto muttered, his tone tainted with an edge of disgust.

"What's wrong with that?"

"It is foolish, take you and Tristan. It was a developing love!"

"I don't love Tristan," I tried vainly to protest. Alecto snorted.

"For a secret agent you are a terrible liar."

"Haven't you been told to respect your elders," I said in amusement. Alecto had turned out to have a quick wit.

"I'm sorry but I just want to be just like you!"

"I respect my el… no never mind!" I furrowed my eyebrows and wondered if I had just lost a battle of minds to this young boy. He had turned back to his book. He was trying to teach himself the language of the oriental. I knew it well having traveled there for jobs.

Lucan had run into the room and pulled himself up into my lap. He gave me a big kiss on the cheek. I smiled. Dagonet had become his father and Fulicina his mother and he called them so. I was the quirky Aunt Emile.

"Aunt Emile," he said quietly. I bent my head to listen to him, "Is father your father as well."

"No, Honey."

"Well you call him dad?"

"Well it's a bit like how you call him father. He's not our real parent," I explained and Lucan got a comprehending look across his face.

"They are getting married with Uncle Galahad and Uncle Gawain. They want to have children so I may get a brother or sister." Lucan told me. I had suspected so. That was one match I had seen coming and I was delighted. "Then they are planning on visiting Sarmatia."

"Are you going to marry Uncle Tristan?" Lucan demanded to know.

"Uh no," I managed to say.

"But Father and mother says you love each other and so does Uncle Gawain, Uncle Galahad, Uncle Bors, Aunty Vanora, Uncle Lancelot and Uncle Arthur." How very interesting. I registered a personal note to hit all those people.

"They love each other but they pretend not to," Alecto muttered with out taking his eyes of the book.

"They've loved each other now they need to know they love each other," Lyndaal said suggestively.

"Not in front of Lucan," I snapped quickly, "can't you go back to obliviously staring into Gawains eyes?" I pleaded of her. She shrugged with a smile. That time Fulicina and Dagonet entered together and Lucan jumped off my lap to run over to them.

I watched Dagonet sweep him up into a big hug. I was happy for Lucan. He was in reality a little boy still. I found myself longing for the fatherly affection I never have.

"Can I have a hug?" I asked turning to Alecto. He looked at me like I was insane.

"Go hug Tristan," He recommended.

"Gods, why does everyone think my life revolves around that man?"

"It does, maybe," Alecto offered helpfully. He returned to his book. He tried to pronounce a particularly difficult sound. He was having trouble.

'No say it shaper. Like this," And I demonstrated. Alecto looked at me with awe.

"You speak this language?"

"Yeah that and every other language of the civilized world," I said it nonplused, "I traveled a lot!"

"Could you teach me?" he implored with big eyes.

"Why not?" I leant over and began explaining how it worked. A little time after Tristan entered. I looked up almost immediately as if I sensed his presence. He met my eyes across the room and the atmosphere sizzled. Eventually I broke the gaze and looked back to Alecto who was sitting with a smug look on his face.

"Not one word!" I warned him.

Dinner passed quickly in a daze of good food and good company. Alecto had turned his attention to Arthur who sat on the other side. They seemed to be made for each other. Teacher and student. They were discussing the speed with which Camelot was being built.

"Merlin and Nimue sent for some friends and I didn't ask questions. I think it's safer not to," Arthur enlightened Alecto.

Lyndaal and Gawain appeared to surface to the real world. We spent dinner in a hearty conversation about whether we thought Vanora would talk Bors into marrying her. At the end Bors little bastards and Lucan ran for the door so they could play! Vanora suggested Kel should sing. Vanora was happy she didn't have to do it with a toddler.

Kel eventually gave in. I saw a glint her eye. She had a plan. Her eyes moved directly to me. I tensed. My eyes sent a silent message, 'don't do whatever you plan on doing.'

It didn't work.

"This is dedicated to a friend so that she understands what she is and who she is and so people may understand her."

_She walks a lonely road  
The only one that she has ever known  
Don't know were it goes  
But its home to her and she walks alone_

_She walks this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
where the city sleeps  
and she's the only one and she walks alone_

_She walks alone  
she walks alone  
she walks alone  
she walks a..._

_Her shadows the only one that walks beside her  
her shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes she wishes someone out there will find her  
Till then she walks alone_

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah_

_She's walking down the line  
that divides her somewhere in her mind  
on the border line of the edge  
And were she walks alone_

_Read between the lines of what's  
messed up and every things all right  
Check her vital signs to know she's still alive  
and she walks alone_

_She walks alone  
she walks alone  
she walks alone  
she walks a..._

_Her shadows the only one that walks beside her  
her shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes she wishes someone out there will find her  
Till then she walks alone _

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah_

_She walks alone  
she walks a... _

_She walks a lonely road  
The only one that she has ever known  
Don't know were it goes  
But its home to her and she walks a..._

_Her shadows the only one that walks beside her  
her shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes she wishes someone out there will find her  
Till then she walks alone_

Kel finished and everyone clapped but I could see a lot of people thinking and staring at me. I stared at her. I was angry with Kel and Kel knew that and didn't give a damn! She knew that due to cowardice I was never going to sort out my life so she had taken matters into her own hands. I wished she wouldn't do that!

Namede and Fox saved me from the intensity of the situation. They looked worried and frighten. They gestured frantically to me. Fox was always in a flurry but Namede was always calm and she looked quite distressed. I vaulted over the table and ran to them.

"Highness, as you know we have spies in Rome…"

"Skip it Namede. What happened?"

"The Roman Rouge king is coming for you."

"SHIT!" I screamed. Every eye was on us. I didn't pay any attention. I was familiar with this king. It was Oisin's brother.

"Zephyrus?" I cried at them. Every one could hear us including Kel who stood suddenly her chair clattering to the ground. Namede nodded.

"Shit," I yelled again.

I turned and ran to where Arthur sat looking, to say the least, confused.

"Arthur, I have to leave. I have to run. I'll be gone for a few years at the least. He has to lose my trail," it came out in a garbled rush. There were protests from everyone in the room except Tristan who wasn't looking at me. He was playing with his dagger but I knew he was listening to every word.

"Don't be ridiculous," Guinevere snapped, "we can protect you."

"With all due respect I'd rather face the entire Saxon army single handed," I insisted. Arthur sat silent contemplating what I said.

"You can't leave!" Lancelot protested.

"Why not?"

"You know why,' Alera cried. The knights all had something to say but it was all along the lines of, "don't go."

"You don't understand," I said turning to Arthur, "this is Oisin's twin brother. He's the king of the Roman Rouge."

"We'll put up posters with his likeness then," Bors suggested and Galahad energetically nodded.

"They aren't identical. This man is the ultimate thief. He knows most languages and can blend into any surroundings. He got spies into my Rouge for the gods sake!" I was becoming angry by now, "And he will know about Oisin's death and he will want revenge."

"He'll come after Tristan then?" Dagonet asked.

"If he does Tristan's as good as dead," I didn't look at him as I said those words, "but he'll come after me. I'm the ultimate reason for his brothers downfall."

"Oisin turned out to be easy to dispatch," Guinevere recalled.

"Zephyrus is nothing like his brother. He is in another realm of good if you compare them."

"I can't allow you just to run off like this, Emile." Arthur said slowly.

"Kel?" I turned to the woman who knew Zephyrus and what he was capable.

"If Zephyrus is after you Emile, run! Run your ass off. Don't stop and don't look back." She said this with a sigh and sat down. Galahad looked perturbed.

"Let her go!" Three little words and a lot of impact. I spun to look at Tristan but it was if he hadn't spoken. He had already returned his attention to winding the dagger round and round his hand.

"Alright, Emile. Run!" Arthur gave his permission.

"You can't!" a loud voice rang out. I faced Lancelot who was on the opposite side of the room to where I stood with Arthur.

"I have to."

"I will stop you by any means necessary," He threatened loudly. The knights all looked confused at Lancelot's display and listened carefully.

"What are you going to do? String me up by my ankles on a tree?" I scoffed.

"Arthur you can't let her leave! She's pregnant!"

The reaction lasted minutes! Silence was abundant as I turned defiantly to face each person in this room.

Alera look uncomfortable. She was torn. She didn't want me to go off but she didn't want to betray my trust.

Lancelot stood strong with his decision and un-moving at my penetrating gaze!

Gawain was in a state of shock. If he had found out any other time he would have been joking and slapping me on the back but considering the atmosphere he stayed silent.

Galahad seemed to be trying to process the information that I was actually pregnant. He looked to Lancelot expecting him to sing out, 'Joke!'

Kel looked immediately to Tristan and then stared at me. Her face was trying to read me and my feelings about this but I kept mine blank.

Guinevere didn't believe it at first. She studied my face and when she understood it wasn't a joke she leaned back in her chair and shut her eyes. She could tell this was going to be a problem.

Arthur didn't say anything or do anything. He just sat there and looked. He didn't make a judgment, he trusted me enough to know there was a reason I had kept quiet about my baby.

Lyndaal looked awkward. She didn't feel like she was good enough friend of mine to be exposed to my deepest secrets but at the same time her jaw was set and I knew she would support me as a queen and growing friend.

Siamon's reaction was similar to Gawains. He looked ecstatic at first that his favorite cousin was having a baby then he adjusted his response to blend in with everyone else's.

Bors looked from suspiciously at each knight except Dagonet. Bors was shrewd when he needed to be and though he didn't pry he knew enough to realize something was simmering just under the surface.

Vanora looked ready to whack anyone who said a bad word. She had had eleven children out of wedlock and she would stand by me and not just because her husband looked at me like a little sister.

Fulicina kept her response to herself. I assumed she had learnt to control her emotions when faced with shock during her time with Marius.

Alecto followed Kel and his eyes drifted straight to Tristan but his didn't return to me instead flowing over Lancelot, Gawain and Galahad as well before turning back to his book. He didn't want to get involved. I wanted to be like Alecto and not get involved but I had no choice.

Dagonet looked me straight on. I didn't know if he was hurt I hadn't told him. I didn't suspect he was. He was just worried about me. My health, my safety and now my unborn child. I saw a glimmer of pride in his face like a father whose daughter is having a baby!

Tristan's reaction I missed. I couldn't look at him or face him. If I did he'd see straight away that it was his. I couldn't keep it from him. So I just looked at Arthur.

"I'm pregnant but I'm still going." And with that I walked out on them all. I was so furious with Lancelot as I stalked up the hall. My anger for Kel was dimming but it was still there. Why did everyone think that if they were my friends they could meddle in my life and my decisions? I was still storming up the hall when I heard someone called after me.

"Emile, don't do this!" Tristan called. I looked at him over my shoulder. His face was half in shadow.

"It never stops does it?" I went to continue on my way. Tristan pounced forward and grabbed my upper my arm halting me and making me face him.

"Let me go. I have to go kill some spies."

"Emile, you're pregnant."

"Oh and here I was think I was just throwing up for no reason."

"You could get hurt," There was flashes of raw emotion before it disappeared like his face under his wild hair. This probably would have been the best time to tell him that it was his fault I was pregnant but I didn't.

"I could die here," I told him softly. I made to leave again but he asked me another question and this one halted me in my tracks.

"Is it mine?"

I looked deeply into his eyes. For once I could see what he was feeling. I could see the internal struggle. He was debating what was worse. To have the woman he cared about have the baby of another man or to have a child of his own. I picked the winner for him.

"It's not yours and I won't be pregnant when I leave." I said wearily but I couldn't sleep just yet. Tristan released my arm. I left then. I was numb but I could sink into oblivion… I had spies to kill.

AN: I know this must be killing you guys but I'm going to ask you guys to trust me. The song is by green day Boulevard of Broken Dreams. So the mystery men from the chapter before are Zephyrus and his servant. Well review because I love getting them and because I have sun burnt legs because I missed a spot! Oh if anyone wants to chat to me on MSN just add me and tell me it's you!Ps sorrybout spelling mistakes i'm too tired to fix them!Anywho…

MD666


	33. Cowardice of Sacrifice

banatic66

Hey I think I remember the story! I can't recall because you took it down but it it's the one I'm thinking of it definitely rocked! I'm glad you liked the chappy!

Tomb Raider X

You fell out of your chair? Did it hurt? You better update soon. It's driving me crazy not knowing what's going to happen.

DisposableTeen666

I think you'll like this chappy. That's just a guess! I'm sorry it frustrates you lol!

Elvenstar5

That's ok… let it out lol. Ohh can you send me a picture of you with the wig! That could be funny. Oh well I might take pity on you! Maybe!

A.K. Anonymous

I loved the song and it seemed sorta appropriate and if not well it's a good song. Oisin didn't originally have a twin but my brother suggested that Zephyrus be his twin. Everyone wants to hit Emile. Can't imagine why? lol

KnightoftheRoundTable

I'm not sure how she told him it wasn't his but she did! I'm so glad you trust me! Yay!

Anti-social17

Well that was one big compliment. I'm glad you liked the chappy.

Camlann

I know I seriously pity him and you get a bit of insight into how he feels in this chappy. I hope you update soon! I have no life so I live at the computer. Lol joking!

Chiefhow

Sunburn lots of pain! Yes I was kinda freaked you guessed that lance would spoil everything. I was like 'oh my god she's psychic.' Bad guys are fun but maybe Zephyrus isn't the bad guy we should be watching. De de duh! That was supposed to be that dramatic noise after they announce the name of something scary.

Mustang Gal

I love Alecto because there's so much to work with. Lancelot spilt it but he was just trying to protect Emile. As to Tristan being told by one of Emile's friends the truth you should read this chapter! I checked out your story and left a review!

Modernprincess

Well welcome and I'm glad you liked it. Don't you hate when you laugh and nobody knows why. I do it all the time. And if you're crazy I'm insane completely! It's like my rule not to answer questions and only sometimes give hints so you'll just have to read and find out what happens. Lol!

Etraya

I know Emile is harsh! Well read this chapter for answers to your questions.

MerenwenTelrunya

I loved the song that's why I put it in! Hmm glad you like the chappy!

Kungfuchick

She didn't tell Tristan cos she's a big chicken. We have that in common! But as to getting rid of the baby. Nimue said she could. She's all powerful woman right!

Devonshirelass

Between us you and me have decided Emile has been a big bitch lately! You have a rubber mallet. That's cool!

**Disclaimer:** do I have to I'm so tired but I really want to write this chapter! This chapter is good. Oh alright… I don't own anything! Happy? On with the chapter before I continue this lame disclaimer!

**COWARDICE OF SACRIFICE**

I sat on the highest part of the fort wall I could. The sun was rising over the horizon. It was today. Nimue had been warned and said she's have the broth waiting for me. The first sunrays glistened in my eyes.

I was terrified for two reasons. One: I was getting rid of a baby today and two: Oisin's brother and most scary, capable man in existence is coming for me. Lovely stuff and life was grand. I had hunted down all his spies by now though so they would have no idea when I ran!

The guards were giving me a wide berth. I think they saw that I was muttering to myself and banging my head softly but repeatedly against the hard stone. They had said hello was I wedged myself into this private little nook and then avoided me like wild fire. It seemed, however, that the day was going to get a little worse.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign you're going mad," A soft voice said right next to my ear. I turned to face Kyrilla. Standing there shining in all his glory and extravagant clothing.

I shot my hand out and grabbed the front of his tunic and pulled violently. He went right over the wall and I let him fall before closing my eyes and going back to sulking. One guard was shouting he had seen a man fall.

"You just threw me off the fort!" Kyrilla screeched. He was back and unhappy.

"Screech somewhere else will you. I'm tired," I murmured turning my head so it got the full advantage of the sun. Kyrilla gave and indignant little cough and I faced him again this time my eyes open.

"What are you winging for? You're a god remember!"

"I'm your patron god remember!" he imitated my exact tone as he said those words!

"After you got Zephyrus' spies into my Rouge you should be thrown off."

"I did no such thing."

"Kyrilla, I know he's your chosen as well so you must of put them in," I was frustrated. Couldn't a woman get a moments peace when she was depressed.

"Actually you hired them," Kyrilla said playing coy.

"No that's impossible, I interviewed every one and… you put the thought in my mind! I don't believe it. You tried to control me. Go away I never want to speak to you again!" I yelled loudly at Kyrilla. Instead of leaving he managed to take a seat next to me.

"Emile, Zephyrus is one of the best. Better than you maybe. Either way you two are my preeminent rogues and Rouge rulers. I thought it was only right if you came together and fought together or ruled together."

"Was Oisin just a pawn for this giant set up?" My question went unanswered.

"Is it so wrong if I want you to be with the best?" He had wide eyes and was trying his best to play on the sympathy scheme of things.

"Would you like to know something you don't know? I'm pregnant… with Tristan's child."

"What," Kyrilla shrieked bolting to his feet.

"And again with the loud noises," I groaned covering my ears.

"How did this happen?" Kyrilla demanded.

"Well I don't know about gods, Kyrilla but us humans we have a little thing called sex."

"Don't patronize me," He snapped, "you could have got something from Nimue to prevent it."

"Well it wasn't exactly planned," I said loudly beginning to get angry. I had gotten to my feet as well.

"You have to get rid of it!"

"I'm not going to," that was a lie but I felt like Kyrilla needed to be aggravated, "and I'm not going to go with your precious little Zephyrus either!"

"Is this about the spies because I'm sure by now you've eradicated them."

"_She's on to us. Our spies are dead."_

"_Good," Zephyrus said slowly with a big grin!_

"_Good?" his first in charge Galfus couldn't understand, "good that our insiders are killed and that she is aware were coming?"_

"_I expected nothing less. I would be very disappointed if she hadn't killed them or discovered them. She'd be losing her touch then!"_

"_She did kill them but she didn't exactly discover them. Her people did."_

"_Who do you think trained them?" Zephyrus said pouring himself a glass of wine. Galfus hung his head and Zephyrus gave a big charming grin! _

"_She'll probably think I want revenge for my brother's death."_

"_Shouldn't you?"_

'_Not really. He was annoying and stupid and didn't realize the good deal he had with Emile until it was too late. So what news from the spies before they died no doubt horrible deaths?"_

"_Emile and one of the knights are lovers though they deny it feverishly and Emile is pregnant," Galfus recited._

"_The game just got a little bit more interesting!"_

I ended up storming off on Kyrilla. He just annoyed the hell out of me. I encountered Gawain, Galahad, Bors and Dagonet training. They all looked at me and then rushed over to see if I needed anything. I'll give this pregnancy one thing it made men fall over themselves trying to assist you.

"Amazing. You men can actually be gentlemen. Don't worry boys it'll be gone by tonight." And seeing as they couldn't say something to prevent it or me leaving they stayed silent. But it wasn't a calm silence it was the kind of silence where so much simmered under the surface unsaid.

"Emile," Galahad finally yelled, breaking form his initial idea of no questions, "Is it Tristan's?"

"No," I replied simply. There was nothing about that encounter which was good. I had been reduced to lying to my friends again. Unlike the first time I met them this time hurt me!

I walked away and ran into Fulicina and Vanora.

"Emile, as experience mothers we want to offer you our help," Fulicina said gracefully.

"Yeah we want to help ye but I have a feeling ye might not be needing it," Vanora said looking into my eyes. She had seen this look before in single desperate women about to rid themselves of a baby.

"How does Bors let you get pregnant all the time, Vanora? Doesn't it write off sexual activity?" I asked changing the subject. The idea of Bors going with out Vanora for months was a foreign idea.

"You can still have it till yer belly swells," Vanora explained. Fulicina nodded but I noticed she also shuddered. Who wouldn't Marius wasn't exactly good looking and I doubt he had been the most gentle or skilled of lovers.

"Another useless fact to add to the file," I smiled at both the women. I appreciated their support, "I have to go. I have an appointment with Nimue."

I made my way back to my rooms with out any more interruptions. But at my door Kel stood waiting. She looked furious.

"I just talked to Galahad. He said you told them it wasn't Tristan's. Why? We all know it's his."

"Did you tell him it was Tristan's?"

"No and I hear your having an abortion? Emile explain." She commanded. I didn't feel like I needed to recount my actions to Kel but I did to silence her.

"I told the others it wasn't Tristan's so they wouldn't harp him and change his decision which brings me to the abortion. I told Tristan and he said he wanted nothing to do with the baby and if I had it he wouldn't acknowledge it! So since I'm leaving it's going too."

I had lied my little black heart out again and I wondered if I would ever be able to stop lying. It didn't look promising. Kel's face was a picture of perfect shock!

"Now you know… I need to be alone," I said harshly. Kel bowed her head and walked away. I watched her go with a heavy heart.

Tristan wandered the halls aimlessly. He hadn't stopped moving since he woke alone the night after Beltane. He hadn't stopped since Emile had told it meant nothing and she just wanted friendship. And he especially hadn't stopped moving since he had she was pregnant with another mans child.

**To the outside world Tristan looked like he normally did pacing the halls for no reason other than the fact of his secretiveness. Inside he was a bit lost. He wasn't focused on anything outside his thoughts and his surroundings were hazy. That's probably why he didn't see the fist.**

"**You bastard," kel snapped. Tristan recovered fast and his attention sharpened and he managed to block the next punch!**

"**What are you doing?" he was surprised though he didn't reveal it. Emile's friend was a nice person and didn't usually attack people in halls for no good reason. **

"**How can you let her go and get an abortion? How can you disown the baby? I thought you cared about her." Kel was yelling a series of things along those lines and Tristan tried to make sense of them. **

"**But it's not mine," He ended up saying which seemed weak, even for him, compared to the long string of obnoxious sentences Kel was now adding to the conversation.**

"**Yes, you keep telling yourself that so you don't feel guiltily. But it's interesting that it's not your child since you are the only man she has ever slept with!" Kel screamed at him and looked like she was going to punch him. That was before she saw his expression.**

**It was the first time she had seen Tristan with a proper expression. He looked at her and she looked at him and they figured it out at exactly the same time.**

"**Oh gods," Kel moaned and put her head in her hands.**

"**She lied," Tristan said out loud as if to confirm it. **

"**I'm sorry about your nose," Kel said quickly remembering the swing she had taken. Tristan waved the apology aside.**

"**Where has she gone?"**

"**To Nimue's," Kel paused, "To get rid of the baby." **

**Tristan heard this and raced to the next window.**

"**Jols, have my horse saddled and at the gate by the time I run there," He shouted down. And with that Tristan was gone, leaving Kel standing there hoping he would get there in time.**

I sat silently on Nimue's bed as she crouched by the fire and completed the brew that would rid me of the child. I tired to think about anything other than what that drink would do to me! A drink of death! I couldn't prevent myself from thinking these thoughts. I was about to become a cold-blooded killer.

"It's not a person yet, Emile," Nimue murmured not looking up from the steaming pot. Had I spoken the words aloud? Or had Nimue read my mind?

"I don't want to talk about it," I had my head bent forward and a curtain of my hair shut me off from the world. Nimue sighed and proceeded to spoon the broth into a small wooden bowl. She moved to sit next to me. I reached for the bowl but Nimue held it just out of my reach.

"Are you certain this is what you want?" Nimue asked.

"It's not what I want. It is what's necessary." I replied keeping my voice not level. If I let even the slightest tremor enter into what I spoke I would cry!

"Whose child is this Emile? I know that you know?"

"Why don't you read my mind," I said bitterly, the first time so far my voice had shown any real emotion.

"If you don't want to tell me then I won't pry but I sense this child was made in love. Not a hurried one night stand or an unwanted interlude so why do you seek to rid yourself of the baby?"

"Am I going to get to drink this today?" I asked ignoring her question. How could I explain to her so she would understand?

"Alright then," Nimue looked weary as she handed over the drink. I looked at it before turning my gaze to that of Nimue's.

"Do you mind if I drink this in privacy?" I wanted this much. I had to have the emotional freedom as I did such a major thing. I couldn't have someone to watch.

"Of course. I'll be visiting Merlin if you need me. Stay as long as you require," and with that Nimue left. I made a pact to write her a thank you letter. She was a cranky old duck sometimes but she did care.

I looked at the bowl that contained the brownish liquid. It had a sweet smell to it and I could see some herbs floating on the top. I hadn't thought to ask Nimue if this would be painful or not! I didn't want to know if it was painful. Fear might enter my heart then and detract me from what must be done.

My hands shook a little as I brought the bowl to my mouth. I was about to drink it when a tear escaped my eye. I lowered to bowl again and wiped the tear from the corner of my chin. I took a deep breath to gather myself and the bowl was half way to my mouth.

Then in a blur the door flung open and the bowl was knocked from my hands. I saw the liquid go everywhere and Tristan was kneeling in front of me. In seconds I was on my knees to facing him. He reached his hands up to cup my face. Tears were falling silently and with his thumb he wiped them away.

I threw my arms around his neck and began sobbing. It was all I could do. Everything I had suppressed emotionally since the time after Beltane came out in the hot salty tears. Tristan was holding my tight against him. One arm around my waist another around my shoulders with his hand gently entangled in my hair.

He kissed me gently on the cheek and kept his lips pressed there. He waited like that until I had tired myself out and was just leaning against him. Then he tenderly pulled back so he could look me in the eye. I lowered my head. I didn't want him to see me like this and ashamed. But he tilted my chin with his fingers.

"You are not getting rid of our baby," He said softly but there was conclusiveness to his voice, "and you are not running away."

'But Zephyrus and I thought you didn't want children."

"I can think of nothing better then you having my child," he gripped my shoulders firmly but it didn't hurt.

"There still Zephyrus," I pointed out, not quiet believing that Tristan was here.

"I would kill anyone who tried to kill you. Don't you know that?"

"He doesn't want to kill me. He wants we to co rule the Rouge with him," I revealed what I had worked out from Kyrilla.

"I won't let any man take you away from me," He said stubbornly and he leant forward to gently kiss my lips. I pulled back quickly, confused!

"Why do you want me? I'm a liar remember?" I didn't know how he could forgive me for misleading him as to the parentage of the child.

"I don't believe you did it to hurt me. You were just scared and you could always promise not lie to me again," He leant in to kiss me again but again I stopped it.

"What if I can't stop? What if I'm addicted?" This time Tristan groaned and looked at the sky in mock prayer.

"If I had to care for someone why couldn't it be someone simple?" A big grin crossed my face.

"Because Galahads marrying Kel," I replied evilly. Tristan smirked a little bit.

"Or someone nice?" He kissed me again on the mouth and this time I didn't interrupt. "I felt like my world stopped the day you said it meant nothing.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll be nice if you are," I whispered.

"Deal! Now can we go home?" he asked eager to leave. I nodded and he helped me to his horse. We rode back in silence but I was comforted just by his presence. His body was warm against my back.

When we dismounted he insisted on carrying me even though I could walk fine. I didn't try and stop him. It was an excuse to be in his arms. We walked past the training courtyard and saw most of the other knights there. Tristan had a blank face again. They looked at us confused.

"Do you get them?" Gawain asked everyone loudly, "Because I just don't understand."

"Don't try, honey. You'll just hurt yourself." That was Lyndaal. Tristan put me down so he could open the door to his room and he led me inside.

"You're staying here from now on," He told me. I didn't bother arguing! He picked me up and carried me gallantly to the bed before he lay me down gently. He moved so he was lying next to me. We had our arms around each other. I noticed something about him.

"You're tired," I accused.

"I haven't been sleeping well lately. Too many things on my mind," He returned the reproachful look. I got a wicked look on my face.

"Well you're not going to be able to sleep for a few more hours," I told him.

"What are you talking about?" Tristan was mystified. I moved so I was straddling him and began hitching my dress up my thighs. Tristan struggled into a sitting position with his back against the wall.

"Can you do this pregnant?" he demanded to know. I responded by tugging his shirt up over his head. I ran my fingers lightly over the familiar scar under his shoulder.

"Are you certain, I don't want you to get hurt or the baby,' He continued to say. I sighed exasperated. There was only one way I was getting what I wanted and that was to shock him into silence. I slipped my hand down his chest till I came to the top of his britches before my hand went underneath. I kept a stern look on my face as he gasped.

There was the immediate intake of breath before his breath became rugged. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. I could tell he was fighting for control. I wanted to make sure he was going to lose the internally battle. I swiftly kissed him on the lips.

"We uh shouldn't do this," he paused to get his breath, "I mean you are pregnant." He forced these words out with great effort.

"Tristan, are you getting flustered?" I asked with mock surprise. He groaned again, deep in his throat.

"I'm currently incapable of coherent thought!"

"Oh?" I increased the pressure slightly. He gasped again. I was so enjoying his reaction.

"Gods! There should be laws against this kind of…" He trailed off.

"Pleasure?" I supplied the word.

"Torture,' He corrected. I wasn't offended.

"Of course you aren't enjoying this at all!" I said sarcastically.

"I'm under assault," Tristan protested.

"Then fight back," I challenged suggestively. I was then thoughtful, "you know, this is the most I've heard you speak."

"And I'm talking nothing. Do you like tormenting me so?"

"Yes! I'm rather pleased with your reaction. After all those long rides with no women and only the knights… I thought you might have…you know… changed!"

"Stop it!" it was all Tristan could manage to say. His breath was coming fast know and I could actually feel his pulse where my arm brushed his chest. He was actually biting his lip trying to maintain control.

"Have you always been this easy to unbalance?"

"Only since I met you!" He seemed to remember his question from before, "Are you certain this is allowed when you're pregnant." I knew from that question that he was very close to losing control. I leant forward so my mouth was next to his ear.

"Tristan stop fighting this and shut up! I want you right now and you're going to do what you're told. First you're going to help me get this dress off and then you're going to kiss me. After that you can attack at will."

For once he seemed happy to take orders from me!

**AN: well the time off pulling out hair and sdfsamhfvjiewhfui (which so many of you seem fond of) is over!… for now! Thank you all for bearing with me during that time of Emile and Tristan separation. Any way I'm going to start working on the next chapter but it depends. It could be up tomorrow or it could be up on Friday. Oh well review guys cos I love it!**

**MD666**


	34. Nuptials

KnightoftheRoundTable

I'm glad you're relieved the frustration is over! I'm also very glad you like the ending cos I wasn't sure!

DisposableTeen666

I feel sorry for you're family members lol. I hope I've explained the random italic characters in this chapter. He wants Emile as a consort thing. Yes Emile's sarcasm should scare away most people.

ChildlikeEmpress

Emile is a coward and Lance does have a big mouth! I'm going to keep you happy with the villains I think.

Kungfuchick

I think most guys would get flustered at that but yeah t is funny when calm people lose control.

Urhallucinating

Everyone loves that song lol! I'm glad you liked the chappy.

Tomb Raider X

I think it's fantastic that you think it's fantastic. The story is going to get a lot more exciting I think!

A.K. Anomynous

I love when you say you happy dance. It's funny because my happy dance is so silly. I'm glad you think that's the best chapter yet!

ElvenStar5

You took stress relief over my story… wow I am good lol! I have some great plot twists and turns! I only updated today cos you begged. I was really too lazy.

MerenwenTelrunya

Can I have some chips and dip? I think I need it too. I was stressing over my own story! Well everyone's happy for now.

Etraya

Addicted to stories is ok. I'm addicted to coke (the commercial legal type). Do you know what that does to your stomach and my financial resources? I'm updating so I can distract you from your exams.

Abeldina

I'm really flattered. One of the best? whistle that's a compliment! It's not over till the words the end. Until then there are going to be a lot more twists and turns.

Chiefhow

I have a big part dedicated to Zephyrus in this chappy! So hopefully that'll keep you happy! Lol

Je suis une pizza

Verbally castrate you? That sounds interesting but I'm not going to lol! Well it was one big compliment though and I'm just glad you're are back.

Camlann

I am guilty of not reviewing but I haven't reviewed many peoples. My parents are anti-computer so I only really get time to update and read the chapter with out reviewing but I hope to get better. Kel's meddling did have a purpose. I think Tristan is torn. He loves Emile but he didn't really want kids and due to the time period he wants a son. Cos everyone back then wanted sons.

Babytigercub15

Well here's some more to read lol. Glad you liked it all.

Mustang Gal

They are together and so many people are interested in Zephyrus and thank god I have some big plans for that. I'm thinking about some other fics and have had some good ideas including a sequel for this.

Modernprincess

Ohh cookies! I luv cookies! And I think most people sang when they got together. I gave a little song myself before people ran away screaming!

Devonshirelass

Yeah Emile needs some guts but thank god for good friends. I love Gawain but I have to disagree with you. To me Tristan comes first! Lol! But it's good we disagree. Means we won't fight over him!

**Disclaimer:** you guys know the deal as per usual!

**NUPTIALS**

Tristan had his arms wrapped around my naked shoulders as I breathed heavily against his neck. Both our bodies were slick with sweat. We hadn't really left his rooms for three days, only venturing forth for food, and this was how we past most of our time. I just wanted to make up for that brief period of time where I insanely thought I could live with out this man!

He was running one hand through my hair as I continued to cling to him, arm around his neck, trying to slow my breathing to a normal rate. When I felt like there were no more explosions raking my body I lay back down on my back. When Tristan lay down next to me I moved closer so I could rest my head upon his chest.

He had become more openly affectionate of me now! Right now he was kissing the top of my head. He ran his hands down the length of my body. He traced the scar on my calf. That was where Cedric had sliced my leg open. I twitched a little because it tickled.

"Tell me about this Zephyrus character," Tristan asked of me. I sighed and closed my eyes before beginning my tale.

"I actually liked him," I started with deciding to tell the whole truth.

"Oh really?" was Tristan's slow deadly reply.

"Not like that. Like I like Galahad!" I defended myself. Tristan raised an eyebrow as we recalled a morning where I had burst out of Galahad's room, "Alright bad example. Like I am fond of Dagonet or Kel.

He was so dashing and charming when he visited Oisin and The Rouge here. He was handsome and eloquent, so unlike his brother. Only a few years older than but so much the elder in spirit and experience. We got along like two halves of a separated soul. We saw each other occasionally after that moment but the meetings were rare.

I had gone to Egypt one time on a job and I stole the Tupaca jewel before he got to it. I saw him across the crowd and he looked amused instead of angry. I suppose being in Rome opportunities presented themselves all the time but still to watch your prize run away with another thief is hard."

I paused and took a deep breath. Tristan was listening avidly. I suppose this little tale of The Rouge was interesting to him. Not many stories ever reached outsiders ears. I continued on.

"The next time I saw him Oisin and I were visiting his domain. A spy double-crossed him and I watched him lose his temper at that man. That man died instantly and yet slowly perished in pain. Only Zephyrus could manage such a death.

I saw him again after that. It was in the Asia countries. I think we were both after the same thing. A priceless sword. Worth an arm and a leg. Neither of which I was willing to give so when it's guards were tipped off I climbed into the rafters of the roof. I never had any idea how they were alerted to my presence. Probably Zephyrus now I think back on it.

Oisin badly desired the sword and I knew I should try my hardest to get it for him. I was a young ambitious rogue then, not yet queen! I waited there for hours watching the guards circle around. I was getting tired but I dare not sleep. I took to rapidly blinking my eyes.

The next thing that happened is so quick and yet it remains with perfect clarity in my mind. One minute the sword was there and I blinked to clear sleep from my eye and when I opened them the sword was gone.

The guards didn't even notice for another minute. I sat there in stunned silence. As soon as they realized it was gone they ran from the room. There was no reason to guard the empty pedestal on which it sat.

I took this moment as an opportunity to climb out of the window onto the roof. Zephyrus was sitting there with a big devilish grin on his face… playing with the sword. He had taken it when the guards and I both watched over it. To this day I have no idea how it was done but it remains the best heist I have ever witnessed.

He dangled it in front of my eyes slowly before he spoke.

'This is for the Tupaca jewel,' then he tossed the sword to me. I grabbed it easily from the air and whirled it into a plain scarab I had purchased especially for this purpose. He hadn't really wanted this sword. He wanted to show me he was still better after I had humiliated him with the jewel.

'Give my regards to Oisin,' He said jauntily before stepping off the roof. That's it… he just stepped off into mid air. I ran after him thinking him suicidal but I saw his dark figure running away. I stood there in shock trying to understand what had just occurred.

I heard shouts from the very far side of the encampment. I knew immediately it was Zephyrus. He had deliberately summoned the guards to where he was, giving me ample time to escape.

It was only after when I was on the homebound ship did I really reflect on the incident. It was then I began to fully comprehend the skill of Zephyrus and how far it outstripped my own. He was the embodiment of dangerous and would be a formidable enemy. Nothing could stop him from getting what he wants. He smart and a lethal fighter. A real bundle of laughs if you're crazy.

So I panicked when I thought he was coming to seek revenge for his brother's death. They weren't too close but they were brothers. You would be safe though. He doesn't go for the solider. He goes for the head. The one he thinks instigated the whole affair.

But he doesn't want my death. He wants me to be by his side. The best with the best of the best. A good match in his eyes. And there is nowhere to run and nowhere to hide from him. He knows all and sees all. He'll know that I was going to run. He'll know that I'm pregnant. He'll know that we're involved. The man will even know what color undergarments I'm wearing or when I last washed my hair.

That is why I'm very apprehensive about the time he chooses to strike. And he will. He might not strike for another year or two but once he gets an idea he doesn't let it go.

And that my dear is tonight's bed time story."

Tristan was silent and thoughtful. He had absorbed every word I had said. I was exhausted. I leant up and kissed him gently on his lips before turning over to put my head on the pillow. A second later Tristan's arm curled around my waist and his head rested on my shoulder, his hair brushing my neck. I could tell he was uneasy though because all his muscles were tense. I pretended not to notice and swiftly went to sleep.

It was early morning when I woke up. Tristan was still deeply asleep. Well about as deeply as he was ever going to sleep with the instincts of a scout. I got slowly out of bed. I didn't feel tired or like I could just lay their waiting for him to wake. So I quietly pulled on my dress and left him to sleep.

I made my way down to where the rest of my friends ate breakfast.

"Ah she lives," Bors cried when I entered the room. I got hugs from every person in the room.

"What have you being doing in there all that time?" Galahad asked.

"Catch-up sex," Lyndaal called from Gawain's lap. I winced at her blunt manner and Vanora and Fulicina promptly sent the children out of the room to play. Alecto tried protesting.

"Lyndaal I think you should become acquainted with a little thing called tactful euphemism. We were familiarizing with each other."

"So basically catch-up sex?" Gawain asked.

"One of you was bad enough. Two of you are monsters," I whispered dramatically. They both laughed. I walked across the room to where Fulicina and Vanora sat. They had become fast friends. Being similar in age and the common connection of motherhood, which I was soon to share. They were both also about to share the bond of matrimony with two knights. Bors it appeared had relented.

Fulicina was kissing Dagonet good-bye.

'Where are you going Dad?" I wanted to know.

"With Alecto to practice weapons so he doesn't feel like he has been dismissed like a child," He looked pointedly at Fulicina, who shrugged.

"He'll always be my little baby boy," she explained. Dagonet squeezed her hand affectionately.

"And besides," He restarted looking back to me, "I look at you as a daughter figure so I really don't want to know what you have been doing these past couple of days. I'm certain my fatherly instinct will kick in and I will feel the urge to castrate someone. Maybe even a close friend."

"Better not for you to know then," I chirped. He kissed me on the top of my head before moving swiftly out of the room. As soon as he was gone Fulicina grabbed my hand and pulled me close.

"So what were you doing then?" She wanted to know smiling knowingly. Vanora ceased feeding the baby Bors was holding to listen.

"Catch-up sex," I indulged them using Lyndaal's term. There was one thing I had learnt recently about women. They love talking about sex with other women. Not like men talk about it though. When men talk to their companions who have had some fun they are content to know with whom, when and how often. Women must know details. How, how many times and was it good?

"If that is all you have been doing then Tristan must be some kind of sexual god," Vanora said awed. Bors grunted at that.

"I could do that too but you don't want to or you're too busy or with one of the bastards," He was grumbling under his breath.

"Be quiet," Vanora snapped before regarding me, "that's all you really do?"

"If he can keep up who am I to say no?" I replied directing this a little to Bors who had wisely pretended he couldn't hear. I took my leave of these women saying I needed food. They smiled deliberately and said goodbye.

I walked up to a table where there was food and Kel and Guinevere talking.

"Where's Alera?" I asked noting her lack of presence.

"She's taking a ride with Lancelot," Kel said and handed me a pile of grapes.

"Interesting!" I replied slowly. Seems like there was a development there.

"Lancelot and Alera spend a lot of time together," Guinevere put in tonelessly. I thought I heard some bitterness and jealously in her voice though it was well disguised. Ouch that's got to hurt. The man you were about to have an affair with falling in love with your best friend.

"So," I inquired plopping a grape into my mouth, "when's the big day?"

"Tomorrow," Kel answered brightly. I spat out the grape.

"Tomorrow? Kel, why didn't you get me? I'm supposed to be helping you through this as your best friend. I should be helping to organize the joyous occasion."

"Relax Emile. You are a terrible organizer and besides I know you have important things going on in your life. Oh sweet Mary I'm going to be an aunty!" Kel gushed. I watched her stunned she had changed topic in the same speech.

It was then that everyone remembered I was indeed pregnant. It was amazing how easily people forgot facts when they were not confronted with them every day. I had to deal a whole range of congratulations and a round of laughing at the idea of Tristan being a father. Arthur graciously announced he would provide us with bigger quarters at Camelot. Eventually they drifted away again and I was left with Kel and Guinevere.

"Look Emile, just turn up early to my rooms tomorrow and that will be fine." Kel made a deal. I threw my arms around her in the biggest hug! I grabbed some more food for the trip and ignored lewd comments from Galahad about the reason my appetite was so large. Arthur hushed him.

Arthur whispered something in my ear as I left.

"If you have any more information about this rogue character let me know. I won't have you running away."

I hugged him and whispered in his ear in return, "Thank you. By the way you're doing a really great job at being king."

"Oh Emile. We're marrying them together tomorrow."

"Excuse me?"

"We represent both cultures." He said like it was the most obvious thing. I winced it meant I was going to have to make up something.

I entered my rooms to find Tristan just waking up. I placed the food in front of him. He looked sufficiently relieved. I suppose he was getting hungry.

"Vanora thinks you are some kind of god," I whispered to him. He smirked.

"Really?"

"I hate gods," I murmured back wiping the smirk clean.

"Not all gods I hope!"

"Get out," I cried over my shoulder at Kyrilla.

"Oh come now…"

"No I'm not talking to you!" I cut him off.

"Is she always this childish?" He directed this to Tristan.

"Don't talk to him and you should know. You corrupted me."

"Emile, what's going on?" Tristan asked. He didn't seem scared, in awe or shocked. Actually his lack of reaction was a major blow to Kyrilla's ego.

"Kyrilla, Tristan. Tristan, pain in the ass," I gestured back and forth during the introductions.

"Pleasure to meet you," Kyrilla's happy expression didn't falter. He extended his hand to Tristan, who took it. He didn't change his blank look but I saw hi shoulders twitch as he felt the power go through his body.

What do you want?" I demanded impatiently. I knew Tristan was probably surprised at the way I talked to my god, after all he was used to the reverent way Arthur prayed.

"I wanted to reconcile myself with you and let you know I'm not going to interfere in this whole Zephyrus, you, Tristan affair!"

"Promise?" I asked suspiciously.

"You have my word as a god," He said spectacularly. I grumbled something about that hardly being trustworthy, "besides this is the first time I've actually seen him properly. He's quite attractive."

"He's spoken for," I told Kyrilla possessively.

"Well I bid you adieu. Goodnight." And with that the god was gone.

"He was joking right?" Tristan asked. I heard a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"He was up to something," I speculated.

"Yes but he was joking about the attractive thing."

I returned my attention to the man sitting close to me, "Oh I don't know gods are funny like that." I didn't really try to set his mind at rest.

"If only you could introduce him to Christians," Tristan actually plotted. Like most pagans he disliked Christians with the exception of Kel and Arthur, "they would no longer believe their god existed."

"Well he might," I said in turn. Tristan tilted his head asking and explanation, "well Kyrilla is the only god I've come into contact with but there are others. The only thing you would be proving is that he's not the one god but a one on an ego trip."

"Hmm." Tristan contemplated this as he lay back down. Reaching over he began eating what I had bought him. I watched his profile as he chewed and swallowed. I had heard about Kel punching him in the nose but thankfully it hadn't left a mark.

I was tired so I settled down to sleep. Later I would wake so we could entertain each other again with our latest favorite activity.

The next morning true to my word I went to Kel's room. She was sitting there looking nervous. She was supposed to be making her way to Guineveres rooms, which were the biggest. Fulicina, Vanora and Lyndaal would meet there also. Kel didn't look like she was moving.

"I can't do it," She stuttered.

"Do what?" I asked desperately, "and don't say you can't get married cause I will scream."

"I can't get married," There was a pause, "you're supposed to scream now."

"Later! Why not?"

'I'm scared."

"Is that all? Gods Kel, Galahad loves you and you him. It will be fine."

"I'm not scared about the wedding," She whispered hoarsely.

"Then what is it that makes you quiver like that?" I queried impatiently.

"The wedding night," She let me know as if it was some big secret. Kel was a virgin, just like a Christian girl should be. I sat down next to her and crossed my legs underneath me.

"Listen to me Kel and take the advice of someone's whose been doing a lot of that in the last few days. It is fun! It may hurt a little at the start but after that you'll be fine and Galahads so sweet he'll be very gentle."

"But he's so experienced," Kel was aghast. So was I at her behavior.

'Look Kel he knows what to expect with the whole religion thing," I hoped that had comforted her. She seemed a bit more at ease. Enough so to travel to Guinevere's room.

We made it there and I soon realized that Guinevere, Alera and I were the only sane ones in the room. Even Fulicina who had done this before was panicking. Guinevere did all we could to assist them. We helped them each into a dress of similar cut.

Vanora wore a dress of soft blue that complimented her eyes extraordinarily. It extenuated her curves and made her look like a vision.

I was shocked when Lyndaal pulled out a dress of brown. It wasn't the typical wedding day color but when I saw her put it on I knew why. It wasn't a murky disgusting brown. It was a rich color. The color of the deepest forest and set of her blond hair. There was a black line that swirled up the dress, encircling her waist before traveling up over her shoulder.

Kel wore white. The traditional color of Christian wedding gowns. The white for purity and virginity. But it was also a color that suited Kel. It made her red hair look like fire compared. She was gorgeous and my heart swelled to see her.

Fulicina had forsaken the Christian religion and had a relationship with Dagonet so instead of the white she wore with Marius she wore a long gown of deep purple. It was very regal and as I looked at her nervously turning for our inspection a thought entered my mind that if the queens position was handed out in accordance to looking the most appropriate Fulicina would win hands down over Guinevere.

Alera and Guinevere would be the bridesmaid as I was going to marry them. So in light of this duty I hurried down to meet Arthur. He was wearing his finest and I wore my favorite red with a tattoo revealing dress. Arthur wore his crown and I wore mine too.

"Ready?"

"No," I answered and he smiled wryly.

"Just as I thought. Follow my lead," He said with humor in his tone. I did exactly that. Tristan and Lancelot were the best men and stood next to Guinevere and Alera just behind the happy couples.

Arthur and I stood in front. I should have been nervous. The whole kingdom had turned out to witness this union. That meant woads, rogues and Britons. Arthur as he said did most of the talking. I was left to study the knights. They all looked very well dressed and groomed. They all had blissful smiles on their faces. I saw Siamon from the crowd. He was giggling like a little girl at me.

I wondered if they were upset that their families weren't here to see this. They didn't look it. I caught Tristan's eye. He had previously been tuning out. See that was the advantage of being expressionless. No one could tell the difference when you weren't listening He gave me the once over before smiling. His way of saying I looked good. Finally the wedding drew to an end.

Arthur had thought it better to make the vows on solid things instead of gods due to the varying religion.

"As king of Britain I ask do you take each other to be joined in the name of Camelot and all you hold dear?"

"We do," They answered in unison. Arthur looked at me. I stepped forward.

"As Queen of The Rouge I ask do you take each other to be joined in the name…" I paused and looked at Arthur. Was I going to say in the name of stealing?

"…In the name of whatever you like best as long as it'd not Fred and all you hold dear, which means me…" There were eight people pretending to glare at me but smiling at the same time, "and each other of course. You know what? Do you want to marry each other?"

"We do!" they cried at me. I looked at Arthur who was shaking his head at me.

"What?" I demanded. I was ignored.

"By the power vested in me by the people I pronounce you man and wife."

"By the power vested in me by Tristan killing Oisin," I heard Arthur cough, "and the people I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride quickly before Arthur strangles me." They all kissed and everyone cheered.

I ran down to give everyone a hug. Lyndaal started laughing and told me that was her ideas of a wedding.

"That was all you," Kel whispered in my ear, "and I couldn't think of a better way to get married." At that time Marlin and Nimue came forward to bless them all.

I went to Fulicina and gave her a huge hug.

"Mum," I said opening my arms to her. She shot Dagonet a strange look, who beamed happily.

"Don't ask," He recommended. I turned to hug him.

"I'm so thrilled for you dad!" I informed him honestly.

I moved to hug Vanora and Bors.

"It's your chance to prove that you're a god," I whispered to him cheekily. He swatted my ear gently before Vanora laughingly hugged me. One of the oldest of their children came up and tugged on Vanora's skirt.

"Mamma are we still bastards?" He asked innocently and wide eyed. Vanora shock her head as Bors picked up one of their children. Kel and Lyndaal were talking to Alera and Guinevere and I stood in front of Gawain and Galahad with my hands firmly planted on my hips.

"Aww my little boys are growing up!" I mused.

"Thanks mother," The boys said together.

"Oh don't call me that I've kissed both of you."

"I think we remember," Gawain replied suggestively. I pulled them into a double hug and whispered in their ears.

"You're married now. Don't let your wives learn that fact!" I advised. I was pulled swiftly by the arm and I found myself in Tristan's arms. I looked up and kissed the bottom of his chin, which was the only part I could reach from where I stood.

We all made our way to the castle for the feast. Which, as feast usually do, past in a whirlwind of good food, good drink and good company. The knights even started a game. It was called 'tell Tristan the not nice parts of fatherhood,' that is until each one received a glare from their significant other. The others got up to dance and I moved as well but I was pulled into Tristan's lap.

"My aren't we being affectionate today."

"I can't let you dance with any one but me and I hate it you're staying."

"Pity seeing as you can dance." There was no more conversation as a familiar figure pushed her way out of the crowd. I groaned and almost laughed when Tristan groaned as well. Mistress Qurick was sweeping people out of her way.

"Hello Mistress," I said nicely.

"You're next." She cut straight to the point.

"Yes I know. Long engagement," I lied.

"I know you're not engaged but you will be next," she said grandly. I whipped my head around to look at Tristan.

"Sprung," I whispered.

"Yes and the only reason I'm not very angry is because you are obviously very in love and because you are pregnant with his baby."

"Word travels fast," Tristan spoke quietly.

"Love. Everyone says that word in reference to us," I was talking purely to Tristan, "lets be controversial and say we're not," I spun my head round to face Mistress Qurick, "We're not!"

"Why did you lie?"

"Because I didn't want to disappoint you. I respect you too much," I told her. I wanted to add the part about her terrifying me but I though that bit too much. I'm glad I didn't she pulled me across the table into a hug.

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me," She was getting a bit teary now, "excuse me." And she hurried off.

"That's was scary and unusual," I murmured.

"It was indeed."

"I need to find that woman a husband of her own," I said the beginnings of a plan forming in my mind.

"Don't meddle, Emile, it only ends badly," Tristan said. I suppose it was wise advice but I had two successes under my belt what with Laranna and Siamon and Lancelot with Alera. I yawned loudly then.

"And I think it's time for you to go to bed," He helped me to stand all motherly. We said our good byes and good lucks and ended up back in his room. I was almost asleep tucked snugly into Tristan's body when he asked me a question out of nowhere.

"Do you want that?" He inquired cautiously.

"Marriage?"

"Yes," He waited expectantly for my reaction.

'No," I said honestly, "and you don't either." I felt him prop himself up on his elbows and look over me.

"But Vanora nagged Bors everyday after she got pregnant the first time."

I looked over my shoulder at him in the dark. I could barely see his face through his wild hair. I could just make out his tattoos. I wished I could read what he was thinking.

"I'll make you a deal. We give our children names and I won't nag you to marry me."

"Deal," he agreed and I settled my head back down when he continued, "children implies more than one."

"You're right. I'm sorry to scare you," sleep was just about to claim me.

"It doesn't," he whispered as if he didn't think he heard me.

**AN: I wasn't originally going to update today but well merry Christmas! I dedicate this to my reviewers! I have big things planned. This is just a chapter of rest before things start happening. So yeahah! Review please**

**MD666**


	35. Visiting Camelot

DisposableTeen666

Yes you may go back to hitting family members. Say sorry to them for me! I'm glad you liked Emile's wedding speech.

Etraya

See I only gave up things like hard work for lent. I guess I cheated! Glad you liked last chappy and that it distracted you from studying again lol.

Mustang Gal

Emile's wedding speech wasn't a planned thing I just went with what she would say. I'd love to here the suggestion for another story. I don't get on MSN that often unfortunately. Only for a little while when I review!

sugar-skyline

I'd never abandon this story and I'm glad your attention is captured by it. Yay! What a compliment!

Devonshirelass

She was being honest about the not marrying thing! I think we need to discuss the kidnapping of the knights further! Lol!

urhallucinating

It's not closure not for a few more chapters but it is winding to and end. There are still some shocks coming up. I'll keep Emile sassy till then end. lol

Camlann

Yes the future brings exciting things! Emile's added wedding bit seems to be popular! Yay for that!

MerenwenTelrunya

Chips and dip! I'm actually going to get some after I update. My own treat!

Chiefhow

Capitals are always good! Mistress Qurick is one of those terrifying characters you love and feel sorry for.

ElvenStar5

I loved you like the wedding and the catch up sex here's a chappy!

Kungfuchick

Kel and Galahad getting married is so sweet! Zeph is coming soon!

The Contessa

Don't sniffle cos I will! You're happy that's good!

Phantom's Muse

That was really nice what you said! What's the go with the role-playing? I'm interested! Well here's a chappy! Welcome by the way lol!

Modernprincess

Zephyrus is coming soon to cause trouble but where would this story be with out trouble? Lol heres a new chappy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

**VISITING CAMELOT**

Tristan gently shook me awake. I resisted the urge to hit him as I calculated the time by the sun.

"It's too early," I grumbled into my pillow.

"We're seeing Camelot today," He whispered in my ear before giving me a gentle kiss on the back of my neck and getting out of bed. Ah Camelot! The city we're not allowed to see because it's a secret. Even Arthur has been kept in the dark with construction.

Merlin and Nimue had bought in people they trusted to do the job, which translated to, there are a big group off magic people working on this project and their identities must remain secret.

Tristan had finished dressing just as I managed to haul myself out of bed. I seemed to have been getting lazier and lazier since I had discovered my pregnancy hardly rising before the ninth hour. Most people were coming to terms with the idea I planned to indulge the fact I wasn't a morning person.

Tristan stood waiting, looking to me expectantly.

"You go on ahead. I'll meet you at the stables. I'm not really hungry," I said delicately holding one of his hands. He nodded before gently cupping my face and kissing me. I sighed as he left the room. He was trying so hard and being so sweet.

I got dressed slowly. Since I was skipping breakfast I didn't need to hurry. I made my way to the stables only stopping to chat to Jols and Ganis about some trivial matter.

I was surprised to see most people waiting for me on their horses.

"Eat fast?" I asked sarcastically. Lancelot snorted.

"I remember seeing you eat, Emile," Alera informed me from her horse next to Lancelot's.

'She hasn't changed," Dagonet murmured riding past with a grin on his face. I started to grumble incoherently under my breath.

"Don't mumble, it's not attractive," Gawain said as he rode past. He was actually sharing his horse with Lyndaal. It wasn't very practical but since it was only a leisure ride.

"Could they be anymore in love?" I asked Kel disgustedly as I pulled myself up into Trepidations saddle.

"It's sickening," Kel agreed. At that particular time Galahad chose to blow Kel a kiss. I raised my eyebrow at her and she blushed. She kicked her horse ahead and Tristan took her place.

"Race you?" I challenged him.

"You're pregnant," He replied.

"So everyone keeps reminding me," I snapped and kicked my horse into action. I took over everyone at my full speed gallop. Arthur who was at the head watched me go with a shake of his head. I ran straight into the forest.

I heard another horse beside me. It was Tristan. If he couldn't prevent me riding fast he was going to ride beside me.

"It must really kill you to be so protective and worried about me," I told him. He didn't answer. He was surveying the countryside with his dark eyes watching for any sign of trouble. I gave up conversation. He was scouting.

I took my hands away from the reigns and flung them out like Tristan's hawk, which was circling up above. My head was tilted back into the sun and I was generally enjoying this day.

The rest had slowly caught up. Guinevere looked preoccupied but the rest of the women talked together.

"What do you expect Camelot will look like?" Kel asked all of us.

"Probably in the early stages. It takes years to build a structure this big,' Fulicina answered. Vanora had stayed back with the children instead of coming with Bors.

"I'm not sure. Nimue and Merlin have a secret and that's why this place is off limits," I said slowly.

"You always suspect secrets and plots, Emile," Alera laughingly said from her horse. At that point we emerged from the forest. We were staring at a castle that was almost finished.

"Pardon big sister?" I kicked my horse ahead with a smile.

"How does she do that?" Alera demanded turning to the other women. I rode up to where the knights were dismounting and got off myself. Tristan looked uncomfortable.

"Something is not natural about this place," He said carefully.

"You mean apart from the fact it was built in a month?" I replied sassily.

"Almost," Bors corrected and I saw Tristan's feeling was mutual among the knights. I was fine with it. I spent time swapping banter with a god. A little speeded up building didn't bother me.

Nimue and Marlin greeted us at the gate. They looked at each member of the group. Nimue's gaze lingered on Guinevere and then me. Then they led us inside. There was the first great entrance hall and that took my breath away by itself.

I couldn't see any workers around no matter where I looked.

"There's magic in this place," I said firmly and loudly. I tried to sound sure but it was just a guess.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Nimue insisted, "there's no magic in this place!" the rest of the people were following Merlin out of the room and up a staircase.

"Then there's magic in the workers," I said to Nimue just so she could hear.

"Now there you may not be wrong," A grin passed her face. One I had seen in the mirror so often.

"You have a child by any chance?"

She just shook her head and made her way to the staircase. I followed. I had my foot on the first stair when I heard a noise behind me. I spun around to see a small child run down a corridor.

"I'll catch up," I yelled to the people above who only nodded fascinated by the craftsmanship.

"Don't steal anything," Arthur's voice came drifting back before I was running after the child. The boy ran straight ahead not taking any turns for which I was thankful. It would have made returning very difficult.

"Wait. Please stop," I cried after the child. There was a dead end up ahead. I smiled. The boy had nowhere to go. He knew this too and when he reached the stonewall he turned to look at me terrified. He was huddled up against a corner.

"Where's my mama?" the child wailed.

"I'm sure we can find her if you tell me your name," I asked the boys.

"Karoke," The child whispered in response. I smiled kindly at the boy.

"Well Karoke lets get out of here and go find your mother," I suggested cheerfully. The boy didn't move. It was as if his eyes were staring straight through me at something behind.

"I'm so scared in this place. There's monsters," Karoke's voice was hushed. He obviously didn't want anyone to hear. His voice and eyes were staring to unnerve me. I felt a shiver up my spine and the need to get away from here.

"Their coming!" He finished.

"Look Karoke, you take my hand and we'll get out of here together," I coaxed the child with my most motherly voice. The boy look reassured and reached his hand out for mine.

It passed straight through my solid flesh.

I gave a gasped and jumped back. I landed hard on the stone ground. Karoke opened his mouth and a long wail emitted from the deep of his voice. Except now he looked different. His eyes were like the blackest empty night and his entire body was covered in hideous lethal burns.

"Mama?" He screeched again and again till I covered my ears and screamed too. There was a roar of a thousand voices and like a galloping army thousands of ghosts ran through the corridor blocking Karoke off from me.

They were bleeding or missing limbs and all crying. I could hear horns and horses now and the trample of many feet as the flood continued. I was petrified I couldn't move for a minute before instinct kicked in and I scrambled to my feet and began running away.

My feet tripped and stumbled and I could still hear the roar as if it followed me and bit at my heels. I was again praising Kyrilla in every language that the corridor was straightforward. I reached the steps and as soon as my foot touched the first step the noise ceased immediately.

The silence was in no way comforting. It was suffocating and I ran up the stairs as fast as I could make my legs go. I took a wild guess and turned left and ran that way. I was starting to hear voices. I slowed to identify them. I didn't want to come charging into another group of dead people.

I recognized Bors laugh and doubled my pace. I turned right and came across the group. My panicked state was obvious to everyone and Tristan stepped forward instantaneously and caught me in his arms. He held me strong against his breast as I struggled to breath. I was close to tears but for now I held them back. Between big gulps of air I spoke.

"We have a problem!"

"Why do all our problems center with you?" Arthur murmured.

"What kind of problem, Emile?" Dagonet asked seriously.

"Another ugly man wanting you for his bed?" Bors wanted to know.

"That seems to be the only problem she gets herself into."

"Try Camelot-is-overrun-with-ghosts problem," I snapped and everyone shut up. Nimue and Merlin hastened to my side now.

"What are you saying?" Merlin demanded swiftly.

"What is this place built on?" I asked. Nimue looked sideward at Merlin. So there was a secret.

"Meaning?" Nimue probed.

"Was this the sight of a great fire or a big battle where many died?"

They both shook their heads.

"There is an ancient burial sight underneath," Nimue began slowly and every member of the group except Merlin groaned or gave shouts, "But we checked. This is a sight of complete rest. No troublesome spirits. No ghosts!"

"But I saw them when I chased the boy. You saw the boy run past," I insisted.

'I saw no boy," She admitted shaking her head.

"So is Emile insane?" Lyndaal wanted to know.

'Blunt much?" I retorted harshly. Tristan increased his hold around me as if he half expected me to dive on someone. Kel looked extremely worried and I was furious. Did they think me unstable now?

Well to be honest I thought myself unstable since I had just found out that Nimue or Merlin couldn't see the spirits. I slumped defeated. Oh well might as well enjoy this rare occasion of public affection from Tristan.

"No she's not insane," Merlin said softly in his accented speech. I turned to face him hopeful, "I can't explain how she sees but a minute ago I felt a disturbance. A power that I felt in my blood."

"I also but we would see the ghosts," Nimue agreed.

"I think there is something unusual going on in Camelot and we hardly aid it by being present," Arthur spoke, "I say we leave and return when Nimue and Merlin have investigated further."

"Here here!" Lancelot chimed before turning to my pale big sister, "You look terrified, need some comfort?"

Alera laughed before dodging out of reach of his arm. It was a game they played but it lightened the mood. Fulicina was calm and had to comfort Kel quietly. I wasn't supposed to notice their alarm but I did.

Galahad kept shooting me looks like I was a crazy woman before mentally arguing with himself that he knew I wasn't crazy and then he would look at me like and old friend… for about a minute before the suspicious look returned. This continued back and forward till it looked like the crazy person was Galahad.

Tristan had released me from his embrace but he walked close. His hand on his dagger. He hadn't said anything but I knew he believed me. It was obvious his scout sense had been ticking overtime as soon as he entered this place.

Arthur's captured Guineveres hand and she was the only one who didn't seem perplexed by the incident. She had given the appropriate look of shock when I announced that Camelot was haunted but then she had retreated into silent though. Interesting!

We made our way back outside and the strangeness of the day was added upon. It was almost dusk. This caused a general din and Nimue and Merlin looked confused.

"This is not happening," I murmured to myself. Arthur was actually angry now.

"We got in there early morning. We were barely there an hour and now it is evening," His voice was heated.

"What is going on?" Fulicina demanded royally.

"Inish," Dagonet muttered from my side.

"Devil ghosts," I finished. Nimue and Merlin seemed lost for words. That was a blow to us all. To see these two lose it like this. It showed us how important this really was. Though they pretended otherwise.

"Lets go home. We will sort this out," Merlin reassured us all. It was a useless attempt but it was appreciated.

"Speak of this to no one," Lancelot suggested. The group agreed whole-heartedly with that. The whole nation had rallied behind the idea of Camelot. To hear of what had happened would shake Arthur's support foundations.

There was nothing unusual about the ride home but everyone sat on their horses in silence as if expecting someone or some monster to burst out the bushes breathing fire. The trip back was also a lot faster than before.

We entered the main entrance and there was a group waiting for us. This was to be the third shock tonight. There was a woman standing there silent and proud. A low sound ran through the group. The woman was familiar but no one knew who she was. She was elder as well. The age of my mother if she had lived. She looked up to Arthur.

'Are you Artorius?" The woman demanded, her words slightly accented. A very familiar accent as well. I wanted to know who this woman was.

"I am," Arthur intoned politely, getting off his horse like most of us.

'I come seeking my son," And as she said those words her head lifted up fully and with an aged hand she swept her hair of her face. Revealing two very familiar tattoos.

Tristan had been bringing up the rear but now he stood on the ground staring at his mother. His face didn't change but he was pulled forward into a huge embrace. The woman began crying into his shoulder. I stood there dazed.

'We heard the tales of Camelot and the Saxon war at home. I came at once to see how you fared," She explained. Then turning to the other knights she continued, "more are coming but I was closest."

She turned to the knights again to look them over. She knew them from when the tribes met for religious festivals.

"Lancelot, you've grown uglier since I was away," she joked. Score one for Tristan's Ma! She had a sense of humor, "you're mother and Father are traveling soon but you're sister just had a baby girl. So you're an uncle." Lancelot beamed at the idea.

"Galahad. Why you're a man! Bet all the ladies chase you but it was always more likely you'd settled down. If you have a wife I should like to speak to her as well would you're mother, who is coming. In fact it looks like many of you married seeing the female contingent of the group." Her eyes flicked to Tristan. Well sorry ma you're about to be disappointed. Tristan isn't married but he's about to have a bastard.

"Bors, well well you have changed from the soft boy who left," many stifled a giggle as he glared around, "but you got more handsome. Hopefully word will have reached your sister by now," Bors looked shocked, "what did you think she was dead?"

"Dagonet, you wanted to be a healer before the Romans came. I hope you pursued that dream," Tristan's mother proclaimed before turning lastly to Gawain.

"Ah Gawain. Haven't seen you since you came only to my shoulder. You're parent's are coming with the triplets."

Gawain looked surprised.

"Triplets?"

"Oh yes about five years ago your parents had triplets. Three boys."

"There is something wrong when you're brothers are young enough to be your sons," Galahad murmured.

"His father must be very sexually talented," Lyndaal joked.

"Runs in the family," Gawain bragged. I rolled my eyes and the woman turned back to Tristan.

She hugged Tristan again. She released him to hold him at a distance. She wanted to look over her son who had become a man. I watched too. I surveyed the mother. She seemed kindly enough and strong. She, however, hadn't lost her emotion and expression over the years like Tristan. She proudly showed her joy over seeing her son again after so long. She also seemed to accept his alterations and the stoic man. She loved him all the same.

She faltered and it became apparent how tired she must be.

"You need food and a bed," Tristan informed her.

"Ah food can wait but the bed will not. Tomorrow we talk!" she said cheerfully.

"You can use my room," I said speaking for the first time. Tristan's Ma turned to me but she didn't look at me any differently from the other women in the group. I guess she didn't speculate that I was her son's chosen lover. I suppose Tristan's taste in women differed after his sister's death.

"Where would you sleep?" Tristan's Ma asked not wanting to uproot me. I caught Tristan's eye over his mothers shoulder.

"I'll think of something," I assured her.

'I'll take you there, Mother." Tristan took his mothers hand after she had kissed each knight goodbye. We watched her go in silence. As soon as she disappeared the knights sigh affectionately.

"Ah Vira. What a woman!" Bors said in admiration.

"I know," Agreed Lancelot, "I had the biggest obsession with her when I was young."

"Well every time we saw her at those religious gatherings she always looked beautiful," Dagonet told the other people of the group who had never met the woman before today.

"It's strange how I haven't thought of her for so long. Or my parents for that matter," Galahad confessed guiltily.

"I just a found out a member of my family survived," Bors stated.

"I just found out I have Triplet brothers," Gawain countered.

"Gawain wins," I deemed quietly. They all turned to me as if forgetting me. It dawned on them how I must look at the situation. My child was getting a grandparent after all. Kel grinned at me before I deliberately turned to Galahad and asked when he thought his family would come. Kel pouted good-naturedly.

Jols ran out now and spoke urgently to Arthur.

"Looks like more ambassador from Rome are here and dinner is about to be served," Arthur announced. We groaned. Every time someone new arrived we were obligated to dine with the large group instead of in private like we would have liked tonight to discus the strange happenings of today.

"Look on the bright side," Fulicina spoke, "there is nothing strange or occult about food."

We laughed appreciately I nodded slowly. Why couldn't life be simple with no ghosts and weeks of warning before lover's mothers turned up?

We didn't bother changing for the Roman emissary. I found I was wary of this one. Can't think of a reason why! No wonder I was always sarcastic. I think sardonic thoughts.

We walked into the room and everyone rushed to greet us. Vanora appeared at Bors side. She looked well dressed. I loved seeing Vanora in rich clothes because she had worked hard her whole life and she deserved it more than most of us. Servants were working to prepare the meal. We knew immediately who the new man was. He wasn't as disgusting as Roma but I didn't fancy him either.

Arthur stepped forward to shake his hand and performed the introductions.

"Your highness I am Vivendi," the Roman initiated himself.

"My wife Guinevere, My knights Galahad and his wife Kel, Lancelot, Bors and his wife Vanora, Dagonet and his wife Fulicina, Gawain and his wife Lyndaal, My knight Tristan is attending personal matters. And this is the queen of Seugor, Emile and her sister Alera."

"Seugor?"

"Near Fiji," Five people including myself answered at once.

"My lovely highness it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance," He extended his hand and I shrank away. He looked affronted and confused.

"You'll have to excuse the lady, Vivendi, she had a bad experience with the last Roman," Arthur explained softly.

"He tried to rape her," Galahad viciously said ever so tactfully.

'I'm sorry to hear such things," Vivendi said seemingly sincere and he didn't press the matter further, "allow me to introduce my daughter, Junit." A young petit redhead came forward. She was only about her 20th year and was a stunning beauty.

"I am honored to meet such company," She purred and curtseyed. She was giving the knights a once over. The knights inclined their heads obviously interested in her beauty. The woman in the group shifted. We didn't like her instantly. It wasn't because of her amazing good looks either. It was just the way she portrayed herself. My rogue sense was tingling and, more unusual, so was my woman's intuition. We excused ourselves to go to the high table.

"Slut," Lyndaal hissed.

"Hush Lyndaal," Fulicina said worried that Vivendi might hear.

"But did you see that hussy when she looked at Gawain. I wonder how many times she's spread her legs for any old handsome solider?" Lyndaal retorted getting angry.

"However crudely Lyndaal puts it, I find I'm in agreement," I added my support to Lyndaal. Guinevere nodded:

"I don't trust her."

"Well you'll be fine," Kel rejoined, You, Vanora and Fulicina."

"I don't think she meant to sound offensive," I said in Kel's defense seeing the women looked insulted, "she gets this way when she's flustered."

"Well she looked over Lancelot and Gawain and Galahad the most!" Kel said.

I wished be silent! It was true that Bors, Dagonet and Arthur weren't the kind to entice the younger beauties, not being the best looking but I loved them all the same and so did their wives and they definitely did not want to hear about the lover's lack of good looks.

"Lancelot?" Alera question nervously. I knew how she felt about the dashing young knight. She loved him like the rest of us loved our knights but unlike us she didn't have anything that would tie him to her. No ring and no baby! Poor big sister.

"Yes Lancelot and I'll bet as soon as she sees Tristan she'll be eyeing him off as well," Lyndaal said.

"Tristan?" My voice exactly like Alera's now. Lyndaal and Kel both nodded together. Accomplices in each other's misery!

We sat down for dinner. I strategically maneuvered myself between Vanora and Fulicina. They were the most secure in their men and I needed that sanity. I saw Tristan enter. Arthur hustled him across to meet Vivendi and Junit. Exactly as Lyndaal said she watched Tristan with great pleasure.

I now sympathized with Lyndaal when she snapped slut. I wanted in turn to yell whore but instead I turned to the women on either side.

"So I hear mummy's in town," Vanora crowed.

"Nervous?" Fulicina asked.

"Yes. I really don't like meeting the parents," I conceded.

"Does she know about the baby?" Vanora desired to know.

"Not unless Tristan told her then but I think he would have saved that for a time when she's more than half awake!"

"I wouldn't worry about it," Fulicina said comforting me.

"Do you think she will like me?"

"Of course she will," Fulicina assured me.

"Like yer? Yes. Approve of yer? No!" Vanora put her bit in.

"Thanks Vanora," I remarked dryly.

"Well you might want to put a hold on the sarcasm until she gets to know you," Fulicina suggested hesitantly.

"Or till she leaves," Vanora revised. I thought about this for a while before Arthur stood up and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me. I have an announcement to make," His voice echoed around the hall! He grabbed the attention of every soul within hearing distance. I leaned back in my chair and devoted myself to his coming declaration.

He looked quickly at Guinevere before, after she nodded, turning back to the crowd.

"Guinevere is with child."

Every one cheered. And there was shock 4 of today. I was one of the first to race over and congratulate her.

"How far are you?" I asked straight way.

"One and half months," she answered with a flush in her cheeks. She looked very excited.

"So you have been pregnant longer then me? Ha ha I get to follow your lead now," I cheered and slapped her lightly on the shoulder. She smiled and I moved out of the way to let others praise her.

I sat down again between Vanora and Fulicina. I was extremely happy I got to share this with some one else who was probably just as scared as I was. Then Vanora gasped and grabbed my arm, digging her nails into my skin. I winced!

"Don't look but I think Lyndaal was on the mark."

"What?" I asked not looking behind me as Vanora instructed.

"Junit is making a move on Tristan."

"And Tristan is?"

"Oblivious to her advances," Vanora snorted!

"I've been watching her the entire evening. She's been watching all the knights to see which one looks the most single. It came down to Tristan and Lancelot," Fulicina joined the conversation.

"Why not Lancelot than?"

"Alera's with him," Vanora told me as I continued to face the other way.

"Alright explain it to me how I can be pregnant with Tristan's child and Lancelot and Alera are still in the pretending they are not in love stage and Tristan is the one who looks more single?"

Vanora and Fulicina looked uncomfortable.

"Well you two are openly affectionate of each other," Vanora started. I glared at her.

"We know that he loves you," Fulicina took over rushed, "but when it comes to the kissing and hugging in public well if you didn't know you, you'd never know you were…" She trailed off.

I was left to ponder her words and unfortunately they rang true.

"Oh whore is leaving to go find a drink I suppose," Vanora observed. I pushed my chair away as I stood.

"What are you doing?" Fulicina demanded.

"Staking my claim," I responded. I had a plan and I hoped it would work.

I walked over to Tristan who looked up in greeting but didn't smile. That was exactly Fulicina and Vanora's point. I lowered myself into his lap. His expression didn't look like it altered but I knew him well enough so I recognized his surprised.

I looked into his eyes and before he could glean what I was doing I kissed him. There were a few catcalls but I was still in the worried stage. Tristan hadn't started to kiss me back yet. I knew it was a big ask of him. I just prayed he understood my feminine anxieties and would help settle them.

I was relieved when his hand curled around my waist and he kissed back. I thanked Kyrilla for Tristan's compliance. I pulled away. From the corner of my eyes I could see Vanora smile triumphantly and Arthur shaking his head as he did so often where I was concerned.

I then saw Junit. She had a very sour look on her face but I didn't have a pretty on my face either. My look said it all. None of theses knights are available including this one!

Then I stormed off.

"What was that about?" Tristan demanded off me as he followed me out.

"Didn't you notice junit-slut features trying to get you?" I demanded.

"Do you really think I would have been interested?" He asked seriously.

"That's not the point Tristan, the point is how many times am I going to have fend of women because no one knows we're together?"

"What do you want of me?"

"I want you to be affectionate of me where people can see. Not only when we're alone like I'm a dirty secret you're ashamed off."

"I'm not ashamed of you, Emile but you know who I am. I'm not the type who is all over women," He reminded. I knew he was telling the turth. He was never going to be openly affectionate of me! it was something i'd have to live with but it didn't mean i couldn't throw a tantrum about it!

"That's great," I shouted throwing my hands in the air, "this is fantastic. I get to spend a life time of getting rid of desperate girls." And I stormed off. I was being irrational and stupid but I was angry and the situation had really rung a bell with me. I suppose today was a really emotional day.

I wanted then to go to my room when I remembered who was shacked up in there. I instead went into Tristan's and slammed the door behind me. There was a small knock. I flung the door open, quite ready to hit the intruder. It was Tristan. He reacted quickly and thrust his foot in the door so I couldn't close it!

He walked in slowly and I backed away. He gently reached his hands out so they held my face. I fought tears. It had been a hard day.

"Don't go to bed angry with me," Tristan begged calmly and leant forward and kissed me, "I don't want you to ever be angry with me."

**AN: I gotta make it quick dad is being gay and demands me off computer so review people. Big things coming next chapter!**

**MD666**


	36. Voices of the Dead

Kungfuchick

Tristan's mum has got some spunk! I think it's good they look cute together.

Chiefhow

Junit is the annoying girl of late! Mothers are always interesting people. Yay you're proud of me!

Phantom's Muse

Well if you wanna make a game with my characters… go ahead. I give it my blessing. Let me know how it turns out! I want to hug the knights too. How hot would that be!

Possumgurl

Well there is heaps of good KA's waiting to be read! I can't wait to hear from you again.

Devonshirelass

OMG you're getting married? That's so romantic. I'd love details like how you two met or how he proposed if that isn't too nosy or weird!

Etraya

Don't you love it when exams are nearly over! Yay I get your undivided attention.

MerenwenTelrunya

I'd love to meet the knight's parents and their brother's lol.

Nycto

I'd love it if you could send me those reviews but warn me ahead of time. My computer is fussy and rejects all e-mails if the addy hasn't been added before!

Elvenstar5

Don't you love fathers who think you're lazy just because we live on the computer? I understand if I didn't get off but I leave for food, toilet breaks and showers. I sleep at the desk… nah I'm totally kidding! Lol.

Scorpian

Hellooo I love you're name. It's cool! Well I'm glad you liked the chappy!

Marauderindisguise

From now on I dub thee grammar queen and I bow! Lol it's officially decided that I am terrible with grammar and spelling but hey chips and dip all round! I'm actually glad you pointed it out. People need to know their weakness. But hey hopefully it gets much better as the chapters progress but I'll be more carefully. No it is Queen of the Rouge! The Rouge is a court full of rogues. Eh it explains it latter. Anyway hope you review again!

Anti-social17

Here are some exciting things to keep up with. Well I think they are exciting!

Norian Mauro

Hey I'm just glad to know I had another reader I didn't know about but welcome all the same! I kind of miss Emile's action as well but I think I have a little something coming up in later chapters that might go back to Emile actually having an action bit.

Mustang Gal

My sister was giving me strange looks when I read a funny book and it looked hilarious. She looked crazy and weird so it was my inspiration for Galahads bit. I hate it when boyfriends disappear for a while. You realize how much you like them.

DisposableTeen666

I like the idea of one of my chappy's being cute! Guinevere had to be pregnant for the greater good of my story. But anyhow! Don't go hitting family members. I learnt the hard way. They go out of their way to annoy you. My big brother thought it would be funny to stick his sock under my pillow after I hit him for being a noodle.

Camlann

Yay I made a creepy scene! Yay! I have a little bit of revenge for Emile in this chapter! Junit might be feeling sorry for herself!

Andrea

I know you actually reviewed for chappy 34 but I didn't see till after I posted so I didn't want you to think I was dissing you! I hate it so much when computers break down! I use my grandparents one! I'm dedicating this chappy to the problems with computers!

Modernprincess

In-laws are scary! Nothing is wrong with Camelot apart from the fact it's extremely haunted but hey! There are no guys like Tristan around because it's the 21st century! Sigh Junit is just about to realize she can't have him thanks to Emile.

**Disclaimer:** ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh or I don't own anything!

**VOICES OF THE DEAD**

I was having a stare off with Junit at breakfast. She was silently promising revenge for last nights humiliation. Really where did she get off being mad? She was trying to take the father of my child and she looked like I had stolen her husband and soul mate.

This was all right though because I had a plan. I felt a tiny thrill at the idea of plotting again. I felt a twinge that all I could use my talents for were to get back at a roman girl. Well beggars can't be choosers and I really needed an outlet for my vicious cunning that had recently been put on the shelf.

The wine was being served and when I say wine I don't mean the ale they served at the tavern. It was a watered down product that even a pregnant women like me could drink. I watched with great satisfaction as the serving women placed a cup down in front everyone in the room including Junit.

No one was paying enough attention to the servant woman that provided wine for Junit and her Father Vivendi, who chatted amenably to Arthur, otherwise they would of noticed the scarcely concealed lizard on her shoulder.

The woman made pointed eye contact with me before leaving the vicinity. Bors was watching me suspiciously.

"What is the malice look for?" He inquired.

'Shh I'm working," I hissed back.

"Is there danger?" Bors demanded suddenly alert. It was amusing that Bors believed something sinister was afoot. Something sinister was going on but it was only I.

"Yes, there was an attempted robbery last night and I have taken it into my hands to dissuade that person from trying again," I whispered. Bors was silent and had taken to scanning the room with a careful eye.

I watched with immense satisfaction as Junit picked up her goblet of weak wine. I couldn't hide the growing grin on my face. Bors noted the smile immediately.

"What have you done?" he demanded recognizing the evil glint in my eye. I didn't get a chance to reply. Junit had taken a big gulp from the cup and turned to talk to a friend seated next to her. The other young women screeched.

Junit caught a fragment of her reflection in the silver cup and shrieked as well. I leant back in my chair a gratified expression on my face. She swung to face me with a malicious look on her face. Lazily from my chair I saluted her with my own cup of wine. She looked most becoming with her teeth stained a bright shade of purple. I flashed my own pearly whites at her.

Her Father looked surprised and Arthur shot me a glare before turning back to Vivendi apologizing profusely and insisting he had no idea how that would happen. Kel, Guinevere, Fulicina and Vanora giggle behind their hands, as did so many of the knights. Alecto didn't look up from his book and Lyndaal had crawled under the table but I could hear her laughing from here.

Junit ran a break neck speed out the hall and crashed into Tristan who had just arrived. He gentlemanly helped her to her feet but she was off again. I didn't see the surprise register on Tristan's face that her teeth were a shade of purple.

He made his way to stand behind me with his hand lightly resting on my shoulder. I brought a hand up to lay over his and tilted my head to look at him. He bent his head to whisper in my ear.

"Did you have anything to do with that?"

I grinned innocently at him.

"Just because purple dye found it's way into her cup alone doesn't necessarily mean I had something to do with it," I pointed out irrationally.

"A good spy wouldn't leave a trail to led back to her," Tristan said taking the seat Bors had vacated. Vanora had sent him to find the children. Apparently Number seven was up a tree with Lucan.

"Maybe I deliberately left a trail," I suggested. I watched Kel try and coax Alecto out of his book and into conversation while Vanora and Fulicina terrified Guinevere with tails of childbirth that I was quite happy to miss.

"How's your mother?"

"Still sleeping," and to that he offered no more details. He didn't talk about how he felt about his mother being here. None of the knights talked about their impending family visit. Dagonet didn't have any family coming but the others all had a member or two, four for Gawain.

At that point I saw people waving their arms at me trying to get my attention. Nimue and Merlin. There was something oddly amusing in watching the two oldest wisest beings I know acting like ducks

They were mouthing something at me. They were going to fast for me to read their lips sufficiently. I mouthed the word _what?_

It was their turn to furrow their brows in confusion. They set off in another wave of mouth opening and closing that was as foreign to me as a celibate knight. I made my mouth form the word _slower_. I wasn't getting through to them with silent talking so I resorted to hand gestured. I was trying to convey slower with my hands now when they gave up.

"Emile, can we have a word," Nimue shouted. I slapped my hand to my head. Way to draw attention. I looked at Tristan with a pleading look in my eyes and began pouting.

"You better go," He advised.

"But daddy I don't want to go to lessons today," I said in a small voice. He raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, alright I'm going," I kissed him on the top of his head as I left. His demeanor might make him adverse to public affection but I was allowed to indulge myself. I made my way across the room. Taking the long way round to avoid Arthur who certainly wasn't impressed I had died Junit's teeth purple. Neither was I… I should have gone with orange.

"What do you two want?" I required of them.

"We need to discuss Camelot," Nimue told me.

"We need to rectify the current situation," Merlin added in his thick accent.

"And that calls for me why?"

"You are the one who saw these ghosts," he explained. It was interesting how Merlin could make this simple statement seem cryptic.

"I guess this means I'm going to Camelot!"

Nimue nodded! I was about to leave when Jols came running to get me.

"Emile, there is a present for you in the breakfast room. And it's causing quite a stir," His voice was very serious and he dashed away. I hurried after him curious as to the gift.

Tied in the middle of the dining hall with the knights pointing their swords at it was a wolf. I gulped. I walked over to the wolf. As I moved past the knights and their swords Lancelot moved to stop me.

"How did it get here?" I asked.

'I have no idea," Arthur answered.

"What is going on, Emile," Galahad wanted to know. Gawain nodded indicating that he would like to know as well.

I finally reached the wolf. I saw Tristan tense ready to attack if the wolf leaped. It wouldn't. It was well trained. There was a card tied around the wolfs neck. I reached over. I read it swiftly

_A gift for Emile._

I was crouched next to the wolf but I turned to look at the knights.

"A wolf is the sign of the Roman Rouge," I told them.

"He's taunting you," Kel said slowly. I sighed. I was not in the mood to deal with ghosts and Zephyrus.

"He hasn't given up," I murmured half to myself. I turned to Tristan, "Can I keep it?"

That is hardly the question he expected. He shrugged to say he didn't mind. In truth I knew he'd love a wolf. It would compliment him and the wolf so well. I untied it and passed the rope into his hands.

'His name is Wolf and I am subjecting him to your care. Now I have to go with Nimue and Merlin." I ran to the stables to find Nimue and Merlin.

The ride passed quickly as Merlin and Nimue gave me a rushed course in magic and what I would see today. I also had to swear secrecy because I would be meeting the elusive and mysterious workers today.

I dismounted and looked up at the looming figure of Camelot. It looked a look darker today then it had when I first saw it yesterday. I was pulled inside and was told to wait there while they found the workers.

I wasn't waiting long before Nimue and Merlin returned with three beautiful beings. They were tall and slender and graceful. I didn't think they had a gender but if I had to guess I would say two were men and one was female. They were of the forgotten people. I thought they were myth.

"I'm Emile," I introduced myself to fill the silence.

"We know," Said the first man. His voice was beautiful. Very deep as if it held the power of eons within it. His hair was long and the color of silver. I was in awe of this man but something in me stirred that, I'm afraid, couldn't be left behind.

"How about returning that favor?" I said sarcastically. I wanted to clap my hand over my mouth. What if I had just insulted this illustrious being? He simply smiled magnanimously.

"My name in you're tongue is Avandé," He inclined his head, an honor, which I'm sure I didn't deserve. My gaze turned to the next male whose hair was the deepest brown but sparks of rainbow seemed to glow through it.

"I am Geerẫ," His voice was as light as Avandé's had been deep. It contained an unspoken joy that can only be achieved by years of selflessness and understanding. I wasn't a contender for that paticular quality. Geerẫ also inclined his head like Avandé.

The last was the woman who seemed very like female counterpart of Avandé. Her hair was the same silver. Her eyes however were different. Avandé had green eyes, Geerẫ had violet eyes and the woman had the most stunning Blue eyes. A mix between the oceans I had seen at Fiji and the sky when it was clear.

"I am Anĩta," She bowed her head. I blinked at her name. After Avandé and Geerẫ I was expecting something a bit more luscious. Anĩta noticed my reaction and smiled gently:

"My name didn't translate into something quite as flamboyant as that of my companions."

"Eh not like my name is very exciting either. Could be worse. Imagine being named Kyrilla," I deliberately insulted my patron. If the magic was going to happen I was going to bring along my own help.

"You are my favorite person occasionally," Kyrilla declared showing up.

"You should know the only way to get you to appear is to slur you."

Kyrilla turned to look over the other people in the gathering.

"Forgotten people," He said by way of greeting.

"Trickster," Avandé said taking the lead.

"Stop it your flattering me," Kyrilla said dryly. In this company Kyrilla had the most power by far but he seemed to lack the infinite wisdom the other three possessed. Why did I always get the second rate things. Oh wait I don't! Gods, being around Kyrilla made me selfish and self-pitying.

"Anyway we should begin," Nimue butted in. The three beings inclined their heads as one. Kyrilla rubbed his hands together.

"Lets get this party started," there was silence as we looked at him. He shrugged his shoulders. Merlin led the way down the corridor I had been in when I had seen the ghosts. I shoved Kyrilla softly and gave him a scary look.

We all stood in a circle holding hands. Apart from Kyrilla grunting at the commonness of the situation this part of the plan passed smoothly enough.

I was surprised when they began chanting together. It was like I had missed the preparation meeting and they had all got scripts to memorize. I was even more staggered to watch Kyrilla join in seamlessly.

I knew from what Nimue and Merlin had said that this was the summoning. I gasped as I saw the ghosts.

"Where?" Nimue asked seeing my reaction.

"Everywhere!"

'I see them," Anĩta assured me.

"As do I," Avandé added.

"And I," Geerẫ finished.

"Ugly lot," Kyrilla said with distaste.

The ghost looked like they did when I saw them. Hideous and dead.

"I see them now," Nimue whispered. Merlin nodded. We continued to hold hands as we kept the ghosts near to us.

"Answer me, People who do not belong, why are you here?" I watched as Kyrilla took charge and his demeanor changed substantially. I saw a powerful capable god.

"We heard that this was a place of understanding," The ghosts answered as one. It was a terrifying sound. I was scared to be surrounded by them completely.

"Are you in disrest?" Kyrilla continued his question. I could see the ghosts were in awe of the being before them. Most of them were but humble mortals like myself.

"No," Again the thousands of voices answered. I felt a tremor shake through the floor.

"Then why do you linger?" Kyrilla pressed them.

"There is one," They boomed, "One who remains who would sort his problems."

Kyrilla flung his arms wide, but not letting got of my hand and Geerẫ's, shouted, "let this one come forward."

The ghosts parted as one. Leaving a single soul… a single man standing there staring straight at me with haunting eyes.

It was Larx.

"I must speak to Arthur."

Kyrilla and the forgotten didn't accompany us. They felt we didn't need any more help. Ha! I needed help. I was looking at Larx. I couldn't take my eyes of him but he wasn't looking at me any more. Did he remember who I was? Again it had done the strange accelerated time rate.

We were standing outside the big doors where I was sure everyone was having dinner. So far everyone had been silent but now Larx spoke.

"Let it begin," He pushed at the door but instead of his hand passing through he actually moved the door. As soon as he became solid I felt as if a clamp seized my heart. I fell forward against the door but it was swinging open so I landed hard against the fall.

I began having convulsions and gasping on the floor. Tristan ran to me landed on the ground next to me. Gently pulling me into his arms as I writhed in pain. Dagonet was the only other who spared me a glance.

They were completely involved with Larx.

They all ran forward and embraced him laughing and in shock at the same time. I watched this with my head turned to the side. I was so tired and hurting so much. I felt like a dark veil was pressing it's self down.

"Arthur, I came back to follow and serve you."

"I welcome you back brother," Arthur said joyously. The emissaries and the other people in the room watched completely shocked.

"Nimue," I rasped desperately to the woman who stood near by. She spun to face me. She comprehended what was happening. I still didn't understand why I was lying here feeling like I was going to die.

"You can't stay," Nimue commanded moving forward, "you are dead you must go back."

"Why?" Lancelot demanded.

"I know it is breaking the rules Nimue but if he is here why can't he stay?" Gawain asked angrily.

"Because he is living off her. Every moment he stays, Emile dies," She gestured to me and for the first time the other knights saw me panting and wheezing.

I looked up at Tristan, "help me up please."

I was help carefully to my feet. He was going to stay close to me but I moved away from him. It was using all my strength to stay on my feet. I was dying slowly.

"Emile, I love you," Those words hit me like a physical blow. I didn't want to look at Tristan.

"Yes Larx and if this had happened just after you died I would gratefully have swapped places. But not now. You have to leave because you are killing me and my baby."

I was swaying on my feet. I couldn't stay upright much longer.

"Baby?" He whispered.

"Things changed, Larx. I thought you were dead," I told him. Then the worst thing happened. He started crying. Not loud sobs but heart wrenching tears. And I was crying too as I watched him. It was breaking my heart all over again.

He didn't cry very long though but it was long enough to destroy me. I wanted to hold him and for him to leave all in one breath.

"I will leave for you," He said though I could see how those words hurt him. He turned to face the knights, "Farewell. I'll see you all in the next world but not to soon!"

He forced a weak smile and I saw tears in nearly every onlookers face.

Finally he turned to face Tristan he took a step toward him. Tristan's face was still masked.

"Look after her," He asked of him. Tristan nodded gravely and Larx embraced him fiercely before taking a step back. He closed his eyes and leant his head back to face the ceiling. He smiled sincerely and then he was gone in a burst of light.

It seemed to most people that the light shot into me. I was invigorated. All he had taken was returned and I was full. I saw Tristan slip out the door.

"Tristan," I shouted and made to follow him when Vira his mother appeared in front of me.

"Ma this isn't the time."

"Ma?"

'Ma, Vira which ever," I snapped impatiently. I was losing him.

"So you are having my sons first child. You are his wife?"

"No we're not married," I told her. I was close to shoving her out of the way. Why did she pick this time? Why wasn't she standing there recovering from shock at the spectacle she had just witnesses.

"Why not?" Her hair was pulled back from her face and her Tattoos were displayed proudly. That was a difference between Tristan and his mother. He hid behind his hair.

"Don't you know your son?" It came out harsh.

"Maybe I don't. Before his sister died he was always telling me he was going to marry Lancelot's sister," She said this simply enough.

"I'd love to chat more on this so you can tell me all the embarrassing things he did when he was young like eat worms but he's getting away and I love him too much to lose him."

She nodded and stepped out of the way. I didn't thank her but I charged past and after Tristan. I took a wild guess and headed to our room.

I flung open the door and Tristan looked up from a chair. I don't think I've seen him look worse.

"If he had been alive whom would you be with," He asked determined to get and answer.

"That's an unfair question and you know it," I told him.

"Just answer it," He yelled. I winced.

"Why are you shouting at me? You never shout," I whispered.

"Well I think Larx coming back from the dead to find the women he loved is pregnant and sleeping with one of his friends constitutes a reason for yelling."

"You just made me sound like the dirty whore," I snapped indignantly.

"I'm sorry but for once I'm craving a need for security and I really hate that," He said softly. Defeated!

I moved forward and gently took his hands.

"If he hadn't of died I don't know what might of happened. But if you really need to be reassured the question you should be asking is if he came back who would I choose."

"Who would you pick?" Tristan asked slowly. I reached a hand up first to trace his tattoos and then to run a hand through his hair. One of his braids had fallen in his eyes so I pushed it away.

"I would pick you a thousand times over," I whispered softly to him. He crushed me in a hug against him. I clung to him and didn't want to let go but eventually his grip loosened and he gazed at me. His face was masked once more. I smiled at his emotionless expression. I loved everything about him including that look. It always intrigued me. Enticing me to know what went on behind the veil of his stoic demeanor.

"So did you really want to marry Lancelot's sister?" I asked mischievously.

"Yes. I guess since she's married I'll just have to settle for second best," He joked with me.

"Lyndaal would hit you if she found out you wanted Gawain," I laughingly took the challenge.

"How come I can never beat you?"

"Oh don't fret it. I've been sarcastic my entire life. You're just a novice!" I divulged.

"Teach me then," Tristan asked running a hand over my hair.

"I don't do anything for free," I told him casually inspecting my nails.

"How can I pay you?" He said this suggestively, pressing his body to mine. My body tingled with delight that he was playing my game.

"I think you figured it out," was all I could get out before he kissed me.

**AN: wellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll review. Zephyrus approaches! But apart from that tell me what you liked, didn't like ECT!**

**MD666**


	37. Inlaws

Devonshirelass

I got the e-mail. It was not boring! Here is a chappy because I feel bad if I don't write one. Oh mum saw the photos on your site and she was all clucky! She thought they were gorgeous!

DisposableTeen666

Larx is over and it was just to show that Tristan and Emile's relationship is cemented. He had unfinished business. He couldn't rest. He was clinging to the idea of being with Emile and he wasn't going to have her so he moved on at last. Yeah it was kind of rushed but dad was screaming at me to get off the computer! I loved the idea of getting back at Junit but I wasn't going to until someone mentioned it and I said why not!

sugarskyline64

Here's an update so you can't shoot! Hahah!

Camlann

I like making people laugh. Such a good feeling! Wolf being named Wolf was because I couldn't think of anything creative myself. I suck at naming things. Yeah they have fathers and it's mentioned in this chapter! I love Kyrilla too. If I could hang with anyone from my story it be Tristan first then Kyrilla!

Etraya

Don't you hate it when your fate is in the hands of old funky people! Tristan got his tattoos with his mum for his sister! They both got them in honor of his dead sister.

Hollow

Hey it's ok. I sometimes get that way about reviewing! I'm terrible. Anywho here is a chapter!

Anti-social17

It is cute when rugged reclusive males start caring! Larx had to live of Emile because I needed a good reason to send him back!

MerenwenTelrunya

Zephyrus is still coming!

Chiefhow

Tristan is such a fun character to play with and try on different emotions. Zephyrus is the much-awaited visitor!

Phantom's Muse

Thanks. I would love a Wolf! Tell your sister she has good taste in animals. I prefer them dangerous than pretty! Strange I know! That chapter brought back memories for me as well! It was sad!

Norian Mauro

I prefer to add little comments I think are funny than writing comedy. If I tried to make the whole thing funny I would fail miserably. I love that Emile is realistic. I didn't want to make her perfect. There had to be something wrong with her or where's the fun? Everyone loves Kyrilla! If only I could hire him out!

Kungfuchick

Yeah it was one of my random moments when I planned that chapter. It was a bit of a risk. I didn't know how people would react but it's been positive! Tristan insecure is such a rare and funny thing!

Modernprincess

I didn't want him staying any longer than one chapter so I got him to live of Emile! It seemed like the ideal way! Tristan needs to reveal his human side occasionally so I gave him a big thing to get worked up over!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!

**IN-LAWS**

To my great disgust Junit and Vivendi left the next morning! Now who was I going to vent my pent up rogue frustration on?

"Bye Junit," I had sung sweetly. She had smiled tightly with her lips sealed so she didn't reveal any purple teeth.

'You're evil," Kel whispered in my ear as we both waved the Roman party off.

"I know," I bragged. Arthur walked up to us and we both covered our faces with the picture or innocence.

"Emile, you can't do that anymore. Vivendi was most distressed," Arthur told me slightly flustered.

"Poor Vivendi," I said sympathetically. I turned to Kel; " he wasn't bad for a Roman was he!"

'No he wasn't," Kel agreed casually.

"Too bad someone felt they needed to dye his daughters teeth purple," I said passionately.

"Who would do such a thing?" Kel murmured with fake disdain.

"Someone who thought she was a slut?"

"Well she was a bit forward with the men," Kel nodded.

We both turned to Arthur in unison. He threw his hands up in frustration and walked away to Guinevere, who proceeded to comfort him. Kel and I kept a straight face till he disappeared before bursting into laughing.

"Poor Arthur," I said as if it grieved me deeply.

"Emile," I heard someone call. I turned to face Tristan. I shifted a bit. It had been a little tense since Larx.

"Hello," I responded simply. Kel decided to take her leave and go find Galahad.

"I have a favor to ask," He said keeping his voice low.

"Oh uh," A favor sounded foreboding.

"My mother wants to go for a ride with you. To get to know you," He explained.

"Do I have to?"

"I already said you would," He was beginning to look sheepish.

"You did what?" I screeched. At that point Tristan's mother appeared leading a horse and Trepidation. Already saddled I might add. I glared at Tristan. I was tempted to grab his hair, which had fallen over his face, and yank it.

"You are so lucky you don't have to meet my mother," I snapped.

"Is she like you?"

'No she was a cross between Cedric, a bear and the devil," I said remembering the not so wonderful conversations mother and I had had.

"She can't have be that bad," He started to say and saw the look on my face. I forsook looking angry and retreated to sulky and pouty.

"Can't you come so she doesn't kill me," I begged. He just shook his head and Tristan's mother appeared beside us. I stifled a groan.

"Are you ready?" she asked shortly.

"I guess so," I forced out after a sharp jab in the ribs.

'That's good," Vira said with a complete lack of enthusiasm. She passed the reigns of Trepidation over into my hands and walked her horse over to the gate.

"You could at least beg," I told Tristan. A flash of amusement briefly went through his eyes before he became stoic once more.

"I don't beg," he informed me curtly. I sighed. He saw the look on my face then he whistled. It was the kind of whistle he used to attract his hawk but this was a bit deeper. I heard a howl and Wolf came out of nowhere to lie panting at my feet. I raised an eyebrow. Looks like I did have companion after all.

"You owe me a massage when I get back."

"Oh?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have a feeling I'm going to need it." And with those last words I walked Trepidation to the gate were Vira was waiting. I mounted up and Vira urged her horse out of the gate.

I pushed for Trepidation to go into a gallop. I wasn't go very fast at all but Vira brought her horse up next to mine and snapped:

"Are you trying to kill my grandson?"

I brought Trepidation up quickly so he reared at the sudden stop. I resisted the desire to run as far away from Vira as I could get in my natural lifetime.

"So you were the lover of one of the knights," she stated conversationally. I turned sharply to face her. She was looking straight ahead.

"You could say that," I replied before looking ahead again. There was a brief silence and in that time I was pondering. I came to the sudden conclusion that there was nothing special about this woman. It sounded absolutely horrible! But that was the way of it. People liked her, definitely but why?

If I had to pick whose mother she was I guess Gawain. Gawain is one of those rare individual who isn't an individual. He was a person who wasn't marked by some rare defining quality that set him apart.

Galahad had the young resentment and raw energy. Lancelot was the dark charming devil. Arthur had a commandment and leadership. Bors had a sparkling good humor and a loyalty to his friends. Dagonet was so nice to everyone and everyone trusted him. Tristan had his silent mysteriousness.

What did Gawain have? Nothing like his other knights yet I loved him to death. Just about everyone who met him loved him to death. He could get along with anyone. He just didn't have a definable IT! Vira was like that. Everyone seemed to like her for absolutely no reason. Well it appeared everyone liked her except me maybe.

"And so you just moved on to Tristan?"

I almost gagged at the question. What was it like I was obsessed with knights? That I must have one at any given time? Did she believe that my view on knights was rather like clothes? Yes it looks good on and I love it so much… oh doesn't fit anymore… I'll just have to get a new one.

"No it wasn't like that," I spluttered in my defense. Kyrilla protect me from this woman. I heard strange giggling in my mind and I knew he had heard my plea and decided, instead of helping me, to have a good old laugh at the situation.

"Where did you meet my son?" she asked changing tactic.

"It was uh night time," I hesitated. Was I supposed to tell this woman my chosen profession? Why didn't I think she'd be thrilled about that?

"So you met him at the tavern?" she pressed on. Wolf was trotting alongside my horse was looking me as he ran as if he dared me to tell the truth.

"Yes!" I lied.

"Before he left he was going to marry Lancelot's sister Leanent," she continued offhandedly.

"I had no idea it was that serious," I chose my words carefully. I had picked up that this woman was baiting me. But in truth I hadn't know it was that serious. I had thought it more of a teenage infatuation.

"Oh yes they were betrothed," She said with a sidelong glance and the ghost of a smile playing on her lips. I felt a wave of jealously ride up inside me.

"Why is she married now then? Shouldn't she have waited?" I fought to keep my voice even.

"Well we thought he was dead," she revealed. I tightened my grip on the reigns and bit my lip hard. I was getting aggravated and to tell the truth, I was no Tristan and had more trouble keeping my thoughts to myself.

"Never mind," she continued, "plenty more Sarmatian women."

I couldn't hold it any more. I actually started a hacking cough, "excuse me."

What was this lady doing? I was pregnant with her grandson. What did she want? Me to have the baby and Tristan visit occasionally and then go back to his Sarmatian wife and children.

"I don't mean to offend you but I'm not sure you're the best thing for him," She tried to sound apologetic.

"You don't even know me," I protested.

"I know you're trouble."

Fair enough. She had a point. I seemed to attract a certain amount of dilemma. I wasn't, however, going to take this lying down.

"Well my mother wouldn't approve of him either," I snapped. That was all I could come up with? Was I losing my wit? Or worse… was I losing my sarcasm?

"Why is that?" she said that with a fierce poison.

"My mother was a woad and he's a Sarmatian knight and until recently they had this arrangement we they killed each others people."

"And knowing your mother would disapprove so greatly you still engage in a relationship with him?" Vira tried to comprehend a child disobeying their parents.

"My mother and I didn't get along," I confessed. This subject wasn't one I liked to discuss.

"And why would that be?" Vira was actually enjoying this.

"Because I'm not her!" there was another silence and I enjoyed it immensely because it meant I wasn't being attacked. Vira sighed audibly. I rolled my eyes.

"At least you're not a liar," Vira murmured. My shoulders twitched. I was sick of this woman. This was going to end right now.

"You know what, I am a liar. But the reason I'm lying and pretending to be nice and sweet so you'd like me but since I don't think that's going to happen regardless of what I do so that plan is going out of the window I'm going to try a bit of honesty.

You want to know how I met Tristan? I was trying to rob him. Yes and I was going to get away with it too. I had the rest of the knights gear and all was left was Tristan's room but unfortunately he was on to me. So that went to hell and I got caught. In bargaining for my life I promised to spy for Arthur.

Larx and I hit it off till he got killed by Saxons and I killed one of the knights who was a spy. He deserved it though. Then I got to be around the knights a lot and that meant inevitably I was thrown in with Tristan or Trissy, as he was not so affectionately known to me then.

We really didn't like each other. In fact we had this whole mental chess game and I won recently when I first slept with him. So anyway turns out we were mutual attracted to each other despite previous desires to stab each other. And now I'm having his child we're together.

Oh and another thing I'm not generally a nice person. I have treated you so far with more respect than I thought I possessed. And I did it for him. If you had been the parent of the other knights I would have been calling you Ma by now. In fact I do so behind your back. Well I'd call Dagonet's mother grandma but she'd dead.

So MA this is the deal. You can take it or leave it. Seriously if you weren't his mother and you were threatening our relationship like this I'd have taken you out!"

Vira looked confused.

"Eliminate you. Kill you. End your life! That's what I could do! That's part of who I am. I am Queen of The Rouge. My good friends are dishonorable thieves."

There was a very long pause and I became aware that the horses had stopped and Wolf was sitting on his hind legs like a common dog watching me with a very unnerving look.

"I knew you weren't good for him." She finally spoke. I grunted and glowered at her before turning Trepidation towards the fort. I wanted to speed away but I didn't. I kept my horse next to hers.

"Shouldn't you be galloping away now as cowards do?" She demanded.

"I don't think Tristan would be happy if I left his mother here in a strange country with no protection."

"I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself," She replied indignantly. I snorted in disbelief.

"Listen Ma, I think Lucan's more able to protect himself."

We reached the gate and I dismounted quickly and passed the reigns of Trepidation over to Jols. I would normally look after my horse myself but today I was in escape mode. Tristan was waiting outside. He was sharpening his sword carefully. His hawk sat on his shoulder. I was tempted to send Wolf to go maul him. He had agreed to this female bonding on behalf of me.

I stormed past him.

"She hates me," I snapped as I passed. He looked up from his sword and followed me for a while with his gaze before it went to his mother. He sighed and got up to go speak to Vira.

Later after dinner I sat in front of him. We were back in his room. He was giving me the massage I said he owed me. It was very relaxing but I was still too angry to sit quietly.

"You could have told me you were engaged, Tristan," I was telling him slowly.

"It didn't seem important," he said indifferently.

"That you were all set to marry Lancelot's sister? No that's not important at all!" I was emotional and it was showing through. I wanted to hit something. Tristan seemed like a good candidate.

"I never wanted to marry her. It was arranged," He tried to set my fears at ease. I was comforted a little by what he said. His thumbs were working on the tender muscles in the back of my neck before sliding down to my shoulders.

"And she's in my room!" I wailed finally.

"Emile, she is still my mother," he said this with a note of finality. He obviously didn't want to here me slander his mother any more. I wished I wasn't in his position. I wished she'd just go back to Sarmatia or fall down some steps. I almost gasped at the last thought. Did I really want Vira to die? I decided no!

Later that night I lay in bed watching Tristan sleep. I couldn't get any rest I was so fidgety. I couldn't stop moving and settle down.

"Are you going to sleep or are you going to watch me all night," Tristan asked not even opening his eyes. He was good! I wished I had that uncanny sixth sense he seemed to posses.

"I'm sorry. I have things on my mind."

"Your mother wouldn't have approved of me either," He pointed out logically.

"True but I doubt that's going to be a problem. She'd dead!"

Tristan reluctantly open his eyes to look at me, propped up on one elbow.

"As I said before she's my mother."

'I'm never going to make you pick between us but what if she forces you to?" I was worried. It seemed the kind of thing a desperate mother would do.

"I'll tell her I can't pick," And with that he reached other and pulled me to him so I could rest my head on his chest, "Now go to sleep," he murmured. I sighed. The moving when he breathed and the warmth of his skin comforted me. Eventually I couldn't help but be lulled to sleep.

I woke the next morning alone. Almost alone Wolf sat in the room panting with his tongue out, his tail thumping the ground as he wagged it ardently. I groaned as I stretched out my muscles. It was getting late in the day. Tristan couldn't wait around all day for me. I slowly got out of the comfort of the bed. I washed and put on a dress. I was going to find someone who liked me. After the Larx incident I defiantly didn't need another encounter with the mother.

I couldn't find any of the knights or any of the women. I saw Ganis so I grabbed his arm and asked where everyone was. He informed me that a message had arrived telling that the knight's kin were coming and they were off preparing for their arrival. Finally! I didn't suffer the troubles of family alone.

I was making my way down to where they were gathering when the shout went up that they were here. I put on a tiny burst of speed.

I made my way to the gate where a large group of people came through. Dagonet was standing off to the side with Fulicina, Alecto, Alera and Lucan I moved to stand with them. Knights and their wives were together. Tristan stood a little way off with his mother. Kel was shifting nervously.

The first woman off was Galahads mother, Zarch. Dagonet was whispering a running commentary of introductions. His father had died.

She ran forward and embraced her son crying. I watched Galahad introduce Kel as his wife. Zarch surveyed her then pulled her into a huge hug crying all over again. Kel sighed with relief.

Bors sister Gannedt and her husband Jronté followed her. They had two children. Twin girls who took immediately to their eleven cousins. Vanora and Gannedt seemed to get along straight away. It looked like Fulicina and Vanora were about to become a threesome.

Gawain's mother and father, Witcarl and Yorka, followed by energetic triplets. They jumped all over their brother, absolutely delighted to meet him. They hugged and kissed Lyndaal as well. She actually seemed speechless. The triplets ran over to the growing number of children. I watched the children with a feeling akin to dread. I was aunty Emile to most of them now I was going to have to play with all of them. I could barely manage two at a time.

Finally Lancelot's family came. His mother Unisal and his father Sontec. And I finally got to see his sister Leanent. She was pretty. She didn't resemble Lancelot that much. She looked more like her father while Lancelot seemed to have gained his looks from his mother. Her husband stood nearby. I caught his name on her lips. Bejec. He greeted Lancelot warmly and Lancelot seemed to approve of him. He then gestured to Alera to join them and he introduced her to them

They seemed immediately to take to her. I was glad. I was glad for all my friends that their knight's families had accepted them with out much question. Their son's loved them and that was enough for them.

I watched as Vira pulled Tristan over to be reunited with Leanent. I watched through slitted eyes at this evil conniving woman. Leanent wasn't a threat. I could see she loved her husband and when she embraced Tristan, I saw him tense. When he tensed I relaxed. He didn't care for her anymore than the fact he was his good friends sister.

Vira went of to talk with Gawain's mother, Witcarl about the journey and Tristan made his way over to me. He held his hand out to me and I took it hesitantly.

"Come and meet them all," He coaxed gently. I was hesitant. Vira hated me, why wouldn't the others?

"Leanent, this is Emile," He introduced me to her. She smiled appealingly.

"Nice to meet you. This is my husband Bejec," She introduced the man standing next to her. He wasn't that attractive but he had a nice smile.

"Bejec you are my favorite person," I told him. They both looked confused. Tristan subtly rolled his eyes.

'You don't know how glad I am to hear you are married," I continued. It was true. Leanent nodded and looked at me like I was crazy. Lancelot and his parents drifted over.

"Emile is pregnant with Tristan's child," Lancelot announced very loudly. A round of congratulations from all in hearing distance. I gave Lancelot a withering glance

"Am I ever going to be able to tell any one before you?" I demanded of Lancelot who tried to look bashful. It didn't work so he just introduced me to his parents. They were pleasant people. I enjoyed talking to them but I found I had to be introduced to other family members.

In Gawains parents, Witcarl and Yorka, I saw exactly what Lyndaal and Gawain would look like when they reached that age. Very much in love and still very sexually active! They were amusing and blunt.

Bors sister reminded me of Vanora. She started joking with me immediately after I was introduced to the group. It was good fun. I was drawn to her straight away just like I had with Bors. He husband seemed milder though just as nice. Jronté was a very devoted husband.

There was just Galahads mother left and she was having an animated conversation with Kel about everything and anything under the sun while Galahad stood nearby looking mildly embarrassed. I left Tristan with Jronté. They seemed to be getting along.

I walked past the large group of children who was being addressed by Lucan.

"And that's aunty Emile. She's not really our aunty but you can call her that. She's really nice. She lets us climb her and she tells us stories."

I could see the glint in all the children's eyes. This would not be good.

"Climb a tree," I suggested.

"I'm not allowed since I got stuck!" he said sulkily. I finally got to Kel, Galahad and Zarch. The strangest thing happened. Zarch pulled me into a big hug and rubbed my back.

"You poor, you don't have your mother here during such a wonderful time. I remembered when I was pregnant with Galahad my mother refused to leave my side. Never mind I'll be there if you want and I'm sure Vira…"

"No!" there was a pause.

"Uh Vira and Emile get don't get along, mother," Galahad explained tentatively. I was pulled into another hug this time Zarch whispered in my ear.

"I don't get along with her either. She thinks me foolish." She let me go and smiled warmly.

"Ma, I love you." There were no sarcastic overtones as I called her Ma. It was an affectionate name. Kel had definitely got the winner mother. In fact it seemed like all the women got great mother in laws. Served me right for picking Tristan. I caught his eye over the crowd and he gave me a secretive smile. I reviewed my last thought and took it back. He was worth it.

Later that night there was a feast in honor of the new arrivals. Vira had spent most of the day and evening glaring daggers at me and talking sweetly to Leanent. Arthur was engaging some Witcarl and Zarch in conversation and thoroughly charming them.

The children were jumping on me! They thought it was great fun and when I didn't yell and just chased them they thought it was a great part of the game. I spun to a stop against a wall.

"That is why you're not meant to be with my Tristan," A voice said from the shadows. I turned to face Vira.

"Ma," I said it rudely.

"You're still a child playing games pretending to be a woman," she insulted me. I clenched my jaw and turned and sang loudly to the children.

"Who wants to play hide and go seek?" I blocked my ears at the scream of loud children screams.

"Me too," Lyndaal shouted suddenly and laughingly got up to join in. Zarch had watched the exchange between Vira and myself got up as well.

"Sounds like fun," And winked at me. I really did love Galahads mother.

"Why not?" Witcarl said. I wanted to do a victory lap. We actually played hide and go seek with the adults tracking down the youngsters. Alecto had calculated the best hiding spot. It was good but I found him in a minute. He chased me back into the dining room where I dived behind Tristan. Alecto looked like he was willing to climb over Tristan to get me but Tristan did the look and Alecto ran off.

"You scared him," I told him before climbing under the table. Tristan watched me go amused.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm going to hide and you can find me," I told him.

"I can see you're foot."

"Don't be a spoilsport!" I could hear him sigh.

"Alright." He looked lifted the tablecloth and looked under the table. I grabbed the front of his clothes and pulled him under.

Nearly every one saw that but I didn't care and neither did they. The only person who cared was Vira. I kissed him on the lips.

"My mother is up there," He whispered to me.

"Your point?" I kissed him again. I loved getting away with this.

"Can we save this till later?" He was uncomfortable with the fact that parents surrounded him. I gave in and let him help me up from under the table. Gawain's father Yorka gave us both a lusty wink and turned back to conversation with Sontec. Vira was glaring at me horribly.

I wandered over to Leanent.

"Can we trade men?" I asked. She looked surprised before laughing.

"Why do that?"

"So I don't get killed by Vira," I explained. Leanent faintly looked over at Vira.

"Oh I understand. But I thought you loved Tristan."

'I do but she really scares me," I told her.

"Don't worry about her. She'll come around," she reassured me.

"Thank the gods because I really want to keep Tristan." Leanent laughed again. Someone breaking into the hall disturbed this moment.

It was Namede. She looked horrible.

"Highness. People attacking The Rouge. Over running the town. Mercenaries wearing this."

She held up a tunic. There was a Z and a howling wolf on it. I was jumping over the table and running to her.

"Arthur," I shouted over my shoulder, "you must help." He nodded and began shouting orders.

"I summon the woads," Guinevere informed us. She was gone. I urgently ran to Tristan's room where my weapons. Tristan was just behind me.

"Anything I can say to get you to remain here?"

I shook my head. I was their queen. I had grabbed a sword. One made so it was a lot lighter then the norm.

I ran out with out waiting for Tristan. He caught up as I hit the streets.

"I'll go to the rouge and meet you back here when it's done," I instructed. I didn't like the idea of leaving him but he would be needed elsewhere. I had my own people. He nodded and kissed me swiftly before running off.

I made my way to The Rouge quickly. I was stopped by a figure fighting two mercenaries with a sword. The person had some basic skill but they would be dead in a minute. I jumped in. I fought them quickly and killed them both. I was surprised at the efficiency with which I killed them.

I turned to the person. It was Vira. Why didn't I let them kill her? Because I was deep down a nice person unfortunately.

"You saved me," Vira was stunned. I wouldn't have had to save her if she'd stayed inside where the people who couldn't fight belonged.

"Yeah yeah shut up!" I retorted. I was off in the direction of the Rouge again.

'Where's Tristan?"

"Don't worry about him. He's having the time of his life right now," I retorted.

Sontec and Bejec joined me suddenly. They had swords.

"Where too, lady?" Bejec asked. I pointed ahead. I entered the Rouge. There were rogues fighting unknown men everywhere. Fox was stabbing desperately with his sword. I danced up and killed the man he was fighting. He sighed thankfully.

He gestured up the stairs.

"Many went up there highness," He informed me. I nodded digesting the information.

"Stick close," I told Vira and Fox. I was running up the stairs.

"She's pregnant?" Vira was amazed.

"You should have seen her before. We wouldn't have kept up," Fox praised me. I knew mercenaries. I knew the leader would be in the richest room. The treasury, which was right next to my quarters here.

I ran all the way then opened the door. There was a singular man. He looked surprised that we had gotten here. He fumbled with his sword. I sprang forward and held it at his throat.

"You are a terrible mercenary," I hissed, "how much did Zephyrus pay you?"

"Zephyrus?" the man stuttered.

"The man who hired you," I was running out of patience.

"Galfus hired us. He made us wear this. I have not heard of Zephyrus," He was telling the facts. I lowered my sword confused. I had to admit that this attack wasn't the style of Zephyrus. The wolf was his idea of a good threat. The man thought this was his chance when I lowered the sword and he charged me.

I punch him directly in the nose. He fell to the ground out cold. I shook my hand. Vira and Fox looked at me surprised.

"That hurt," I revealed. It really did! I felt as if I had broken a finger.

"Fox, go check for the wounded."

I followed more slowly after him. Vira was watching me curiously. I walked down to see the last mercenaries being picked off.

"Try and stop as many as you can without killing them," I proclaimed.

As things were under control here I went outside. The mercenaries were still roaming around. I stayed mostly to the shadows. There was no point deliberately inviting trouble when you could slink by.

Yorka and Jronté were fighting close by with Galahad and Dagonet. I didn't distract them from their job. I heard yelling from down an alleyway. I would have run past thinking it just another outlet of a fight but it was a woman screaming. I turned and ran down.

"Be silent you bitch," The man was hissing as the woman proceeded to howl for help. I let lose my dagger. It landed between his shoulder blades. And he acted as if it was an insect bite. The man rose to his feet. He was gigantic. I imagined he was the inspiration for the bible's Goliath.

"I'm in trouble," I said to myself and did the one thing I did very well. I screamed! Goliath advanced on me and I held the sword up. I factored I had a total of ten seconds before my sword was lying on the ground and I was dead.

Two figures rounded the corner and rashly I assumed they Goliath had buddies. It turned out to be Bors and Arthur attracted by my yelling, which I guess was quite distinctive.

I dunked behind them as they ran at Goliath. While they fought I moved around to the woman. She looked dazed and was incapable of walking. I helped her up. She had her arm around my shoulders and I held her waist.

Goliath fell to the ground. Did the earth just tremble?

"Emile, get back to The Rouge," Arthur commanded.

"I'm on it," I responded and I began heading back with the woman. Again I remained in the shadows. I knew the situation would be under control soon but it was still dangerous. I passed Kel and Lyndaal, back to back, dispatching mercenaries. They killed the last and ran to join me.

Lyndaal took up the other side of the woman and we could move faster. Kel darted around in front ready to stab anyone who tried anything. We made it back into The Rouge. Fox was tending a wounded rogue. Vira was helping him. As soon as she saw me she rushed up.

"We must go and find Tristan," She commanded me. I was willing to take her rudeness at the fort but not in my own domain.

"Sit down Ma and be quiet or help Fox," I returned with my own command. I knew she was worried about Tristan but it wasn't going to help him if she was running around looking for him.

I sat down and put my head in my hands. I knew Tristan was one of the best fighters out there but I couldn't help sharing Vira's sentiments about her son! If one braid on his head were hurt there would be consequences. Emile at her rogue best kind of consequences.

Namede walked past at this point. She had a lovely stolen crossbow that I hadn't known of before. She saw me looking at it and shrugged.

"The mercenary didn't need it anymore," she said sensibly.

"I have a job for you," I informed her wearily from the ground, "Find out who Galfus is. Start with Zephyrus. There's a link there!" she nodded and was off again.

I watched Vira pace frustrated. Well she could just be frustrated. We weren't leaving till we got summoned and told it was safe. Eventually Gawain came. Lyndaal flew across the room into his arms. I ran across before they could start kissing because after that began, it didn't stop.

"Can we go?"

"Yes you can go find your man," He said cheerfully.

"Thank you," I shouted and ran out the door. Kel was just behind me. She was eager to see Galahad. I'm sure Vira wasn't far behind. There was a big crowd around the fort. I pushed my way through. When they realized who I was they moved for me. I spotted a familiar head above the group.

I ran over to Dagonet.

"Where's Tristan?" I asked hurriedly. Dagonet looked fine and I was revealed but I had to see Tristan. It was the first time he had been in a fight since we had come together and I didn't like it!

"Last saw him over that way," He gestured with his hand somewhere past the group.

I ran through again. I saw Kel kissing Galahad repeatedly. I hoped when I found Tristan that Vira was a long way behind because I planned on kissing him just like Kel was kissing Galahad.

I saw a figure slumped against the wall. I ran up to this person planning on interrogating them. I saw it was Tristan and my heart jumped to my throat. I sprinted over and crouched next to him.

"Oh gods you're hurt," I whispered to him.

"No I'm just tired," he assured me. I quickly examined him to check for wounds. He had a couple of small cuts but apart from that he was fine. I kissed him then. After I released him I spoke.

"Come on lets go find your Ma before she goes frantic," I pulled him to his feet. I moved to support him with my arm around his waist. He was walking fine but I was just using that as an excuse to be close to him.

We made it to the big group and Arthur found us immediately.

"Round table now," He yelled out to us and glared at me.

We had to postpone finding Vira. Arthur didn't look like he'd wait.

Eventually we were all seated around the table. There were the knights, Kel, Lyndaal, Guinevere, Bejec, Sontec, Jronté and Yorka. Everyone who had just fought.

"Explain, Emile. Is this the Zephyrus that is after you?" Arthur demanded. I guffawed.

"No. It lacked style and elegance. Zephyrus wants me. This person wanted to eliminate me! Relax I have my people on it," I told the company. Arthur began addressing everyone on one matter or another. I was racking my memory for Galfus. All I could do was connect the name to The Rouge.

I was so rapt up in this that I didn't notice Arthur had finished and it was time to leave until Tristan grabbed my elbow and signaled to go. We made it outside before Vira threw herself at her son and kissed his cheek repeatedly.

"I was so worried," she gushed. I stood there silent. Finally she turned to me.

"You saved me," She said simply. Tristan turned his dark eyes to me.

"I didn't know it was you," I up to dated her honestly.

"Still,' she said and held out her hand, "maybe I was wrong about you."

I smiled and took her hand, "don't be too hard on yourself, being wrong about me runs in the family."

She returned my smile. Could life get more beautiful? I had won over Tristan's mother. It had only taken a life or death situation. She walked away to my rooms. I turned with a big grin to Tristan and beamed at him. Wolf had bounded up and sat at my feet and I scratched behind his ear.

"Alright I know! A victory to you," and he did the unexpected. He put his arm around me! Did I mention life was beautiful?

**AN: I'm seriously running out of names for people and they are beginning to lack in any quality but hey life goes on. All the names originate from things lying around the computer as I wrote this. Oh by the way to Gawain lovers I realize it might have looked like I was launching anattack on him but I wasn't. He's just scrumdidleumcious and I never figured why!**

**MD666**


	38. Captured

Camlann 

My friend has a Celtic baby name book but I am really that lazy that I couldn't be bothered. Anywho here's a chappy.

Kungfuchick 

Tristan is going soft in regards to her but as we'll discover later he's still just as good at killing. Ops did I just give something away?

Devonshirelass 

I hate meeting the parents it's so scary! Vira and Emile are definitely going to have to work at understanding each other.

Ani

Welcome to fanfic… careful it's addicting! Lol! I loved Dag too much to kill him!

Tomb Raider X

Hey school is horrible when it takes over. Evil school! Yes I'm expecting those chapters soon!

Mustang Gal 

Larx coming back made a lot of people sad! I'm glad that you liked Vira and Emile not liking each other. The kids feature again in this chapter!

Chiefhow

Yes I suppose it could be why we love him. He is a master of the wry remarks

Winterstar-light 

Welcome! I create images? That's good to know I thought it was a bit simple with regards to that!

Modernprincess 

Galahads mum is my girl! I love her! Vira is a bit freaky! Galfus is um a guy who has it in for Emile… why? It will come to that!

Elvenstar5

Well then I know you can be kept happy if Tristan and Emile are together but I don't know if this is a plot twist or something that should be seen coming! Oh well here is a chappy.

**Disclaimer:** you know the gig! I don't own anything!

**CAPTURE** dedicated to the Aussies because of Australia day!

It had been five months to the day since the attack and another one had yet to come. I was quite obviously pregnant and incapable of doing most things I would normally do. Besides if I tried I would have a horde of nasty women swoop down on me. Fulicina, Zarch and Vira just to name a few. But above all I feared Vanora. I had taken to hiding from her but that was hard to do when you are my size.

I couldn't escape her that morning at breakfast. She was trying to make me eat something because I needed my strength. I just wasn't hungry.

"Eat it!" she commanded.

"No!" I yelled back. I suddenly burst in to tears. Guinevere had been a graceful beautiful pregnant woman. I was an emotional wreck. Tristan sat next to me and tried to focus on his food. He was swiftly becoming used to my emotional out bursts.

"How long is she going to stay like this?" Tristan calmly asked Bors who was seated next to him.

"Till she dies," Bors was disgruntled. He had had to deal with me as well, as had all the knights, and I wasn't even his wife. I continued to cry at absolutely nothing. When my sobs increased to howl that would rival Wolf's Tristan finally broke.

"Oh for the gods sake," And he carefully pulled me onto his lap and cradled me against his chest. Well it looked that way. Really he was just trying to muffle the weeping. Vanora had thrown up her hands and retreated. I watched her go through the corner of my eyes. As soon as she left I brightened.

Gawain was cuddling Lyndaal. The affection had gotten worse since we had found out a month ago that she was pregnant too. Lyndaal seemed to be handling it well. Why did everyone handle being pregnant better than I? I was still a bit teary.

"Am I fat?" I turned to whisper to Tristan.

"No," He responded flatly. It was a different tone to his emotionless one. His answer was flat because he had heard this sort of question in multitudes recently. I couldn't help it. It wasn't as if I had forsaken the role of Queen. I still had people scouring the known world looking for Galfus. And I knew Zephyrus had forgotten my existence.

"I'm craving chocolate," I informed Tristan.

"What?"

"Chocolate. It was invented… somewhere but the Franks and the Romans have it," I gave him hints.

"Emile, I have already been sent around the country by you to find things you want. But I'm not going Rome," He told me frustrated.

"I'd go to Rome for you," I told him seriously.

"I'll remember that next time I'm pregnant," He retorted smartly. I glared at him and bit my bottom lip to stop it trembling.

"Are you mocking me?" I asked in a deadly manner. He didn't answer and he didn't deny it.

'Fine," I snapped rising as queenly as I could from his lap, "No sex for you ever again."

And with that I flounced out of the room. Well more correctly I waddled from the room and I did this so slowly I caught the next conversation Tristan had. My threat hadn't shaken him he just kept eating as if nothing had happened.

"Are you going to go after her?" Bors asked him.

"She's only bluffing," Tristan replied. I heard Bors laugh.

"I don't know, mate. Vanora once promised never to bring me breakfast in bed again and she hasn't. That was a vow she made pregnant. They usually stick by them promises."

"So I should go after her?"

"If you ever want to make love again!" There was a long pause and then I heard the scratch of a chair being pushed back

"Emile, wait!"

I had reached the door and was still shuffling towards my rooms with Tristan. He caught up with me.

"I wasn't mocking you," He tried to convince me. I snorted at him and continued to move away. I was surprised when my feet were swept from under me and I was being carried in his arms. I glared at him.

"Am I supposed to forgive you just because you're acting chivalrous?"

"No I did it to spare my own sanity. You were walking so slow," He wasn't improving his situation. Why couldn't I love and simple man? One easy to get along with, who I could tell what to do? Why couldn't I love Lancelot? Where was Alera? I'm going to try and swap men!

Never mind. I loved Tristan too much to hand him over just because he deliberately annoyed me sometimes.

He put me down and I sank to me feet. Retreating to my pillow filled nook I had made for myself.

"I want apples," I told him from my snuggled up position. He crouched beside me and looked into my eyes.

"Will you smile and stop moping if I get them?" He questioned gravely. I nodded and placed my hand over my heart.

"I promise," I tried to sound sincere. He rolled his eyes and went to leave muttering something about having a thief as the future mother of his son.

"Mashed up," I called after him, pushing my luck.

"I'll get Vanora to do it," He told me pausing by the door.

"No," I gasped, "she is possessed by an evil spirit that comes out to torment me."

'Then they won't be mashed. I'm not your nurse maid," He informed me then left. I smiled. I guess I was being a little unfair about Vanora. She had my best interests at heart.

"Don't you love being pregnant?" A merry voice filled the room. Expensive shoes filled my sight and I willed myself to throw up on them. It didn't happen so I gave Kyrilla a weak smile pretending as if I hadn't just contemplated soiling his shoes.

"It's lovely. You should try it some time," I responded wryly.

"Oh don't give me that," He laughed in good humor and sat down next to me, "You have the silent Tristan running around doing errands for you."

"That is a perk," I grinned, "what do you want Kyrilla?"

"I have a gift for you, my lovely."

"Oh really? How perfectly terrifying."

"Is gratefully in your vocabulary," Kyrilla made fun of me.

"Guess not. Can I have the present now?"

He feigned a moment of hurt before handing over a box. I opened it to find crudely shaped pieces of chocolate. I squealed in delight.

"They must of cost a fortune. Chocolate is only available to the very rich," I proclaimed ecstatic

"You neglected to tell Tristan that," He reprimanded me and I had the decency to feign guilt, "besides I am the god of thieves. I stole them."

I nodded at the appropriateness of the gesture.

At that point Tristan had returned. He held an apple out to me before sizing up the god.

"Tristan," Kyrilla greeted.

"Kyrilla," Tristan returned with a nod of his head.

"Kyrilla went to Rome to get me chocolate," I said waving the already half empty box in the air.

'Have his child then," Tristan said though he wasn't serious.

"Never," we said at the same time.

"The world would never be safe again," Kyrilla, said solemnly. I was laughing.

"You think I'd sleep with that," I pointed at Kyrilla. He was handsome in the extreme but he was always extravagantly over dressed, "it'd be like being with a jewelry shop."

"She isn't my type," Kyrilla continued as if he hadn't heard my last statement, "too tall and lately she's gotten fat."

"I'm pregnant," I snarled and threw a chocolate at him and immediately regretted it, "wait can you hand it back."

"Mood swings?" Kyrilla asked Tristan, who nodded warily. Kyrilla clucked his tongue sympathetically.

"Be gentle with him, Emile," Was the last thing Kyrilla said before disappearing. I grinned at Tristan.

"So what are you doing today?"

"The knights are going for a ride," He told me. I screeched and grabbed his ankle.

"Don't leave me," I wailed. I tried to look as vulnerable as possible. I had soon discovered pregnant women could get almost anything they wanted. I was using this opportunity to be as pampered and coddled as possible. He sighed.

"I suppose I could stay," He reluctantly relented.

"Could you read to me?" I entreated of him. He nodded with out argument and fetched the book I was half way through. He read to me a long time before eventually I nodded off.

I awoke at dusk. Tristan was gone but there was scrawled note telling me he had gone riding. I was very comfortable where I was. Since my belly had started to swell I had taken to sleeping on the floor. It seemed a ridiculous and uncomfortable thing to do but with the pillows it was quite relaxed. Sometimes I slept on the bed. It all depended on my unpredictable mood. But anywhere I slept Tristan was beside me keeping me close.

I waited there till he returned to the rooms, which didn't take long.

"Did you have a good sleep?" He asked dutifully.

"Yes but I'm hungry now."

"Well that's convenient because dinner is ready."

We hadn't had any grand feasts recently but the families all dined together. I was growing fond of every member of every family. I was even warming to Vira. She had treated me with a lot of respect since I had saved her life. The children weren't allowed to jump on me any more but I had told them that since Aunty Emile couldn't be their play tree uncle Tristan would be my replacement.

The kids had taken my words to heart and delighted in jumping upon him anytime they could. I was very proud when Tristan didn't try and freeze them with his stare or hang them from a real tree by their ankles. I did however fear that he would try and extract revenge by making me have another bonding session with his mother.

Strangely enough the person I had bonded with the most had been Zarch, Galahads mother. I hoped Kel was angered that we had hit it off so well. It was after all her husband's mother. But she seemed fine with it. In fact, apart from Vira, I seemed to be the mother's girl. They all wanted a chance to mother me. It had something to do with me having no mother, pregnant and unmarried. The unmarried part was fine by me but I wished I had a mother to see me have the child. Not necessarily my mother but a mother.

Now I had five. Vanora, Fulicina, Zarch, Witcarl and Unisal! Vira and I still weren't exactly best friends yet. When we made it to the room I was pulled over by Lyndaal to ask if it was normal that she wasn't feeling that much nausea while Tristan, after dodging all the children, talked to Jronté. They seemed to get along really well. They both had a mysterious sense and it was the most I heard Tristan talk to anyone other than me.

The dinner passed as they usually did. Blessedly uneventful. Guinevere and Alera were whispering. Something was up! Lancelot was talking in the same fashion to Arthur. Yes something was going on. Eventually Lancelot stood and Guinevere prodded Alera to stand next to him.

Of course Lancelot made the actual announcement. He loved telling surprises.

"Alera and I are getting married," He proclaimed proudly. His family enveloped the pair into hugs and best wishes. I moved to congratulate my big sister.

"Ma would turn in her grave," I said, laughing.

"I know," Alera agreed through her giggles. I hugged her hard again and found tears in my eyes. I blamed it on the emotions.

"I'm so happy for you," I whispered in her ear.

"Who knows you and Tristan might be next," She murmured back.

"Oh no," I said wiping my eyes, "We're daring to be different."

In truth he hadn't mentioned marriage since the time of the other wedding and I hadn't brought it up either. I turned to hug Lancelot.

"Oh gods you are going to be my brother in law," I told him worriedly.

"I know, poor me. But you of course will be glad to have such a handsome relation," He informed me cockily. I laughed and he looked affronted. I moved to talk to Unisal who had some questions about our woad background. She wanted to know so she could plan the combined wedding. I told her what I could about the woad marriage customs.

"But why have neither Alera or yourself got the tattoos Guinevere has?" Lancelot's father, Sontec asked offhandedly.

"Kel, Alera and I left before we were of age to have the tattoos. They are received on the eve of the woads twentieth year."

I joined in the celebrations for a while before I got tired.

"I'm going to bed," I sleepily told Tristan. The little kids were mauling him. One of the twin girls attempted to swing off one of his braids.

"Would you like me to come with you?" He asked desperately hoping I would say yes.

"You look like your having too much fun here." I ignored his cross look and made my way to the bedroom. I entered it and sluggishly made my way to my pillow corner. When a hand covered my mouth. The hand held a hanky. I couldn't help but breath the fumes that lay upon the soft material. My eyes grew heavy and I slumped. The person, it was a man, caught me. He let the hanky drop. I saw embroidered on it the letter Z.

Zephyrus had come. This man wasn't the rogue king but this attack carried his essence and style. As the man walked quickly I saw through hazy eyes black figures running everywhere. They moved swiftly and silently. I saw guards fall quietly to the floor. This was well planned.

Why hadn't I known there was a plot? I berated myself for not handing full command over to Fox and Namede. I wasn't in any position to govern whilst pregnant. I was outside the fort when I heard a loud shout! I could see the window of Tristan's room light up.

He had followed me and found the hanky! There was going to be hell to pay. I heard more shouts and the fort was in uproar but I didn't get to find out what happen I slipped away into unconscious.

I awoke soon after. I was being carried onboard a ship. I fell into blackness again before I could note details. The next time I woke the ship was moving and women sobbing. I turned my attention to the others being held in the room. I was on the only bed but the others crowded around me with a candle. I recognized faces one by one.

Fulicina was there, trying to calm a girl who I recognized as Bors eldest daughter. Zarch was holding my hand. Lyndaal was looking particularly dangerous and calculating and reminding me why I had got her in The Rouge. Leanent was silent in a corner. It was her who held the candle. Her mother Unisal held my other hand.

I noted they were unharmed. Zephyrus didn't harm women if he could help it and he pressed that on his servants. His thieves had probably grabbed these females and held knives to their throats to get the knights to let them pass but they would never have hurt them. Too bad I wasn't I wasn't there to tell them that the thieves were coning them.

But I had gotten sloppy and now my friends suffered for it. Why would Zephyrus want me to rule after I had been caught so easily? The women, even Lyndaal, looked like they needed some comfort. They looked to me. I after all knew this man that had initiated the attack. I had nothing real to offer them.

"What do we do?" Zarch finally asked.

"We wait," I responded flatly.

**AN: wow this chapter went so fast so I could understand if there are things not quite up to scratch but hey. I promise every one of you who has eagerly been awaiting Zephyrus, that he comes next chapter. Review!**

**MD666**


	39. proposed rescue

Xkdox126 

Thanks! It's almost over though

Tomb Raider X

Yes I'm glad you updated. I think I reviewed…if not I loved it and can't wait for the next update… hint hint!

KnightoftheRoundTable 

Being pregnant definitely interferes. I'm glad you liked Traitor after all it was so different form this one!

Sugar-skyline 

Sorry it took me so long… I got banned from the computer so I had to sneak on!

Lady of the lake

Thank you for the compliment! Here's an update

Devonshirelass 

Emile always knows how to make the best of her situation so I think she defiantly knows how to work the vulnerable side of pregnancy. Here's another chapter

Etraya 

It's cool but yeah it's coming to end and it's so depressing. Oh well I got another story lined up!

Meg

The original plan was to just kidnap Emile. They were going silently and all that jazz until Tristan discovered her missing and his yell alerted the knights. Therefore to prevent lots of killing and fighting they seized the women to hold hostage so the knights wouldn't risk attacking them! That is why they kidnapped more women. Here's an update.

Camlann 

I do feel sorry for Tristan and I thought the same. Thank god for Bors and his been-there-done-that aid! Here is a chappy. I hope you update soon!

The Contessa 

Ok you fell on the floor! Interesting! You'll just have to read and see what happens.

Kungfuchick 

Zephyrus might not be what you expected! Opps I've gotta learn to keep my mouth shut! Here's a new chappy!

Chiefhow 

Zephyrus is here ok. Please don't beg. Here's the chappy you've obviously been waiting for.

Modernprincess 

The title was a give away but I'm not very creative when it comes to titles! So hey hey here's another chappy! Read on to find out what happens next.

DisposableTeen666 

My Aus day was fairly boring but hey! I'm glad you like me showing Tristan being more affectionate and emotional. I was worried I was straying too far from his Ioriginal character!

Elvenstar5

It is crazy but it'll all be ok…. I think… I hope… maybe you should just read the chappy!

Mustang Gal 

Kids swinging of Tristan's hair would be the funniest thing. I'd love to try if I didn't think I'd get killed. By the way… update your story soon!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!

**PROPOSED RESCUE**

I sat there in silence refusing to be drawn into the conversation by the other women. Bors little girl sat on my lap. I could feel the ship moving beneath us. I was suffering severe self-pity. I was a hopeless rogue. Why hadn't I seen the attack coming? How had I been lured into a false sense of security?

"Come girl it's not your fault," Unisal informed me. Fulicina and Zarch nodded. Leanent smiled encouraging. Lyndaal continued to search for a way out muttering.

"Hush Lyndaal you're scaring the child," Leanent finally told her. That silenced her and she sat on the ground in a huff!

"I'm a terrible rogue," I finally spoke and there was a tremor to my voice. There was a garbled rush as the people in the room hurried to assure me I wasn't. Surprisingly it was Lyndaal who snapped me out of this stupor.

"If you're a bad rogue Gawains a Eunuch," Lyndaal said crossly. I wrinkled my nose at her.

"Why did you have to bring that into this?" I asked but a laughed crept into my voice. Lyndaal you could always depend on to be frank. I sighed. Giving myself over to depression wouldn't help anyone and least of all myself. At that point the door was thrown open. We were so used to sitting in the gloom that we all hastily threw our hands up to shield our eyes.

"He waits for you," The faceless man said from the doorway. The voice was encumbered with bitterness. I stood gracefully. Zephyrus was going to have fun taming me. I walked into the open air and breathed the fresh, if salty, air thankfully. I was lead past a crew I would rather not be near. None of them were rogues. I walked past with my head in the air.

I saw a similar ship lying not far off. It had a wolf on the flag. We reached the cabin door and it was pushed open. I stumbled inside before it was shut behind me. I turned to face the man before me. Zephyrus.

He walked slowly up to me. Assessing me slowly. Then he suddenly pulled me into a huge hug.

'Oh I'm so glad to see you," He gushed. I was shocked. Not too shocked that I didn't act on instinct and stole one of his hidden daggers.

"You can have it," He claimed cheerfully.

"What?'

"The dagger you stole from me," he actually seemed quiet delighted, 'Have some food. Would you like some wine? Oh no you can't! Silly me."

It was Zephyrus as I remembered him. But not the Zephyrus I had expected. I was ushered into a seat.

"Now down to business," He proclaimed.

"Of course," I agreed. I grabbed an apple from a fruit plate, "But first do you have any chocolate. I'm craving it terribly."

"No sorry,' Zephyrus looked confused.

"Oh well, on to business then," I agreed disappointed.

"I want you to be queen of my Rouge."

"Ah what a surprise," I said flatly.

"Sounds like fun," He was smiling way too much. If he didn't stop I was going to kill him!

"And you sound like Kyrilla," I told him sarcastically.

"Yes I saw him last night," he said casually, "any way we were discussing business."

'Is the anything I can say to dissuade you from taking me?" I asked checking my options.

'No. I want the best."

"Alright. I'll come quietly if you give me two things I want. The women are to be returned and I can send my child, after it is born and able, back to his father to be raised."

"Agreed," Zephyrus stuck his hand across the table.

"But Zeph please reconsider… pardon?"

"I accept. Of course they women will have to come to Rome with us. You know as security but after that they will be returned."

I stuttered. Zephyrus had given me directly what I asked for. I hadn't expected a compromise.

"I've changed Emile," he confided.

"Why have you changed Zephyrus?"

"Let me show you," He stood and lead me to a part in the cabin which was curtained off and he pulled the drapes aside. There lay a tiny baby. Only just born. I turned to Zephyrus silently asking questions.

'He's my son, Kari. My wife is on the other boat. I love her. I don't love you well I do as a sister but I have found my soul mate."

"May I?" I asked reaching for the baby.

"Of course," He said instantly. I reached over and scoped the baby out of its crib.

"Kari," I whispered to the baby and half to myself, "he's beautiful."

And indeed he was. He had blue eyes and a fuzz of blond hair covering the top of his head. His eyes looked around hazily but he didn't cry.

"Whose responsible for yours?" He gestured at my swollen belly.

"A man called Tristan though I think you already know that," I replied affectionately laying a hand over my stomach.

"Rogue?"

I winced, "No honorable." Zephyrus burst into laughter.

"Shut up," I shoved him about as violently as I ever got these days when not threatened, "What about your wife."

"Noble," He also grimaced.

'As in honorable or as in royalty?"

"Niece of an emperor," he tried to sound innocent and look elsewhere.

"And you what, pretended to be nobility so you could steal something from the palace and met her and fell in love," I demanded sarcastically.

"That's pretty much how it went," he agreed.

"I know exactly how that is," I explained wearily. Zephyrus raised an eyebrow so indulged him, "Pretended to be hired help, tried to rob the knights, he caught me and well we fell in love. Not immediately I might add."

"Well since we agree that this is how things are going to happen I have to say my adieu, fair lady," Zephyrus treated me to a gallant bow.

"Why am I here Zephyrus? Why are you tearing me away from the one man I truly love and a happy life?"

"Court life is hard to maintain and rule the Rouge. I need the best on the job."

"I'm not the best. I got captured! I'm sitting here," I slandered myself violently.

"I said you were the best. Not the best of the best. That's me."

"So you will pull me out of my life so you live yours? Is that fair?" I didn't have any idea if my pleas were reaching him. I guessed they were but how could I be sure.

"I'm selfish, Emile. You would've sold your own sister for money once so don't pretend to have no idea where I'm coming from!" And with that he scooped Kari out of my arms and the door was pulled open. He looked composed but I had been spending months with the man who was king of concealing his feelings so I read Zephyrus easily.

This was not something he wanted to do but had to do. I didn't understand why but he was hurt by my words and tried not to show that. I followed him back onto the deck. The sea was calm so I wasn't tossed around like crazy. Thankfully for I really hated boats.

"I have to get back so I'm taken that ship," Zephyrus pointed his hand at the other ship, "Considering your condition you will follow on this boat at a slower rate. My first lieutenant will captain it. By the way you are taking his position when we get to Rome so try and be nice him."

I could see rogues manned the other ship but it was a regular hired crew on this one. I kept behind Zephyrus till he climbed down the rope ladder after having Kari handed to him and sat down.

"I won't say goodbye Emile for I will see you again soon."

The first in charge had come to stand beside us. Zephyrus had gotten a fair way away from the ship when he slapped his forehead and strained his voice against the wind.

'I forgot introductions," he yelled back, Emile meet Galfus!"

I spun my head to face him and almost contemplated jumping over into the water and paddling after Zephyrus.

"Emile," He said mockingly and bowed.

"You organized the attack on the fort," It was a statement. His face twitched.

"I knew immediately it wasn't Zephyrus despite the Z's. Too much ruckus and not enough style. Then I got one of the mercenaries to tell me who sent them and they name you. Though even I couldn't have predicted you'd be his first in charge." I laughed then. A humorless and maddening laugh.

'Shut up," Galfus hissed. I heard a squawk above and I raised my head. I saw a bird circling the ship. Not a sea bird. It was a land hawk. A trained hawk. Tristan had sent his hawk to follow us!

"And now you will die slowly," I informed him of his awaiting fate.

"You are going to kill me?" He thought that was funny. Here I was a captive and very pregnant.

'No it won't be me," That was all the information I gave him which seemed to infuriate him.

"Come on," He harshly grabbed my upper arm and pulled me back to where the other women were. He opened the door and thrust me inside. Unisal stood to stop me from stumbling to the ground.

"I'd be silent if I was you. You're never going to make it to Rome but it will be my decision whether to put you down on land or cast you to the sea with the rest of your group."

I laughed harder, "Alright sweet Galfus. Bye bye now!"

He stormed away locking the door behind him. I was hysterical now as Unisal lowered me to the bed. Fulicina rushed to tend me and Zarch held the little girl. Lyndaal was pacing the corner but she allowed a comment on my entrance.

"Great, she's insane." Lyndaal clued-up the other women.

"Don't you see," I asked her between laughs.

"No!" Lyndaal exclaimed incredulously.

"Neither do I but there some very interesting power play going on," I gasped out and settled into giggling. I was terrifying every one in the room.

"Are we going to die?" Leanent asked from the dark corner of the room in which she stood.

"Quite possibly," I was chuckling like a madwoman. Bors daughter gasped and Zarch glared at me for frightening the poor child. I stopped sniggering and kneeled in front of the child. It was awkward with my protruding stomach.

"Be still child. Uncle Tristan's hawk is in the air right now," I told her softly. I lifted my head and voice to the women of the room, "The knights are following."

There was excited gasps all round.

"We are at sea though," Fulicina argued logically.

"Yes," I stated standing up, "But we're close to the coast. We will be stopping for supplies. Maybe tomorrow and then moving out into open waters."

"This Galfus man, maybe he means to set us on land there," Unisal asked hopefully. I shock my head.

"He can't risk me being alive so that Zephyrus might know what happened. I guess his plan goes something along the lines of sailing to Rome, getting the harbor and setting the boat alight with us locked down here."

It seemed like the smart plan for some one with little imagination.

"Tonight we will be hauled on board to give entertainment to the men," The women shuddered. They knew what I spoke of, "Lyndaal. I need you to sneak into the captains rooms and steal the map on the table."

"Why can't you do it," She was puzzled.

"I'm fairly noticeable Lyndaal. My stomach is about the size of Rome," I exaggerated. She nodded accepting my plan, "I saw a map there. A town was circled. That's where we will stop. Steal it and give it to Bors child… You have a name?"

"Two."

"Alright two I have a job for you as well. You are the fastest here. I need you to get the map and run as fast as you can and climb the rigging. Just like you tried to climb Uncle Tristan's hair. The hawk is following us still. Hold the paper out and the hawk will take it."

Two, her eyes wide, nodded. This would be dangerous for her but I swore nobody would grievously harm her! Kyrilla help them if they did.

The rest of the day passed in plotting and in apprehension of the coming evening. When the men came for us the first part went as planned. Zarch and Unisal came out first and the men roughly pulled them. They screamed and made such a fuss that Lyndaal had no trouble slipping past their gaze near the main cabin.

The door was flung open just missing Lyndaal and Galfus pounced out looking for the commotion. I saw Lyndaal slide into the room and he slammed the door shut. I wanted to laugh at him again but I needed to draw his attention for long enough.

"You promised us some fun, boss," one of the men complained. I winced at the idea of him touching any of the women on board.

"Yeah I wanted a go with the little one," Another sneered. I felt Fulicina twitch beside me. She would murder any one who touched Two."

"I don't think that's a good idea boys," My voice rang out. All eyes directed on me and I leaned casually against the side rails. Even thought I was obviously incapable of fighting I still radiated a threatening air if I so choose.

"And why not?" Galfus asked his voice heavy with sarcasm which was to disguise the fear.

"Well eventually the knights will track you down. They have one of the best scouts not to mention Rome and many other countries cooperation. Already they have an incentive to kill everyone on the ship but why not be really stupid and rape their wives and daughters? They would be following even if it was just I that stood on board but every single knight has an incentive to slowly dice you."

My words were quiet terrifying. Word of the fierce Sarmatian knights had reached these motley crews ears. It was true however. All the knights would rally for only one single woman on this deck but there was more. Lyndaal would spur Gawain into battle frenzy. Galahad would be here to defend his mother with his life. Lancelot, likewise, would come to save his mother and sister. Dagonet would slaughter anyone who came between him and Fulicina. Bors' child was on the deck but I thought the crew should be more terrified of Vanora coming on board. And I was here which meant Tristan would come. He would come any way. He wasn't one to miss out on a battle.

"You'll be dead," Galfus said in a forced nonchalant.

"That may be so…" I trailed off. I saw Lyndaal return quietly from the cabin. I left the judgment up to Galfus.

"Sorry men but the fun is on me when we pull in."

None noticed Lyndaal slip into place and hand Two the map. It was cue for the second distraction. Fulicina screamed loudly and strode forward.

"You how long have you had those markings?" She spoke to the man who professed to want Two. The man she addressed shifted quite unsure what she meant since no one could see the markings Fulicina professed to see. Neither could she but that's regardless.

"I am a healer trained and those are the markings of a deadly contagious disease." All shrank back from the man. He looked around frightened.

'Now I look closer I can see it on many of you. It is a quiet disease only revealing it's self when all are dead," She cried. There was instant pandemonium.

"Perhaps you should throw him off," I suggested indifferently examining my nails. The crowd went crazy. A smile tugged at the corners of my mouth but apart from that I kept my face straight.

The man was hauled up protesting and I saw two make a break for the rigging. She began to climb frantically.

I watched with satisfaction as the man was lifted up over the railing. His eyes met mine before he fell and I waved. He opened his mouth to protest or reveal some conspiracy but he was dropped before he could consider it.

It was only then they noticed the little girl climbing and shouting followed her but she had too much of a lead. I couldn't see what happened but I heard the two cries of a bird. One very close and the other further away. Moving away from the ship.

Two was carried down. She had a smile on her face till it was brutally removed with a sharp hit from Galfus. I snapped and ran forward.

"Touch her and I will kill you regardless of consequences," I snarled. I stood not alone.

"She was frightened by the man you threw over board," Zarch covered and excused for her and she picked up Two and rubbed her back. Galfus threw up his hands in frustration.

"Get them back inside he commanded." We were dragged back unceremoniously but every woman had a grin.

"That went well," Lyndaal crowed.

"I couldn't have done it with out you all," I told the women honestly. They all smiled. It looked like they liked their taste of criminal life.

"Hurry up, Lyndaal," I snapped. Lyndaal was picking the lock with my stolen dagger. It was day and the ship had stopped. I wanted to be onboard if an attack came. There was quiet on deck when suddenly I heard a battle cry. It sounded familiar. Lyndaal paused and looked proud.

"That was Gawain," She said proudly.

"For gods sake we know woman. Get a move on," Leanent urged her on. There was another cry and Leanent got the same silly smile, "oh that was Bejec."

I sighed and moved Lyndaal out of the way I crouched next to the lock. It was an intricate one specially designed to contain rogues.

"Since there's not much chance of Tristan yelling I'll pick the lock." My hands worked quickly as the commotion increased outside. I heard the first device click inside. Then the second then the first. We spilled out into absolute chaos. I could see rogues, knights, and woads everywhere. Had Arthur brought an army?" We scrambled out trying to stay on the edge of the fighting. I spotted Tristan. He was on the other side of the boat. His face was blank but he was killing off the crew with incredible precession.

"He's hot," Lyndaal gasped beside me when she saw it.

"I know," I paused and the looked at her with my nose wrinkled, "Go find Gawain and stop looking at Tristan."

I stayed to the shadows avoiding all conflict. It wouldn't do to get myself killed or hurt the baby. I had the dagger I stole from Zephyrus posed in the air just in case. My eyes darted around as I searched for danger. Zarch, Unisal and Leanent had surged forward to snatch up the swords of fallen men. Fulicina placed herself in front of Two. Lyndaal had given a great cry of delight and ran about killing anyone who opposed her. Served them right for getting in between her and Gawain.

I was at the base of the stairs now. Galahad had just run past and clasped my shoulder. I saw Kel fighting up near Tristan. Lancelot and Bors were fighting back to back. I saw Siamon's blond head in the fray and wondered how he had gotten word of my kidnap. I didn't care. Arthur was cutting people down trying to get to Galfus who I could see was up the stairs above me near the wheel.

It was Dagonet who fought the most viciously. He was swinging his axe with out any art. It just moved forcefully from side to side cleaving a path as he moved to be reunited with Fulicina.

Then I saw something that made my blood freeze. Galfus had a powerful crossbow and he was aiming it at Tristan. There was no way Tristan could be aware of the arrow and from my present position I could not alert him over the racket on deck.

I went into action. When a person sees someone they love in extreme danger they forget all threat to themselves. I'd never experienced that emotion till just then. I forgot that I was nearly eight months gone with pregnancy or the fact I was likely to get hurt and moved up the stairs as quickly as my swollen body would allow.

I couldn't do much. I couldn't kick or swing a decent punch so I compensated and flung my dagger straight into his arm and shoved him violently. He lost his balance and the arrow went off course. It hit the ship next to Tristan who looked up. His eyes blazed as he saw what happened. Which meant he saw the next thing Galfus did and it was to be the biggest mistake Galfus ever made.

He hit me. His fist connected heavily with my jaw. I wasn't prepared for the blow for Galfus moved with the speed of a striking snake. I tottered on my feet before I started to fall back. It was too late when I realized that I was leaning over the stairs. I couldn't stop my body from falling down them landing heavily on the ground. I felt the pain vibrate up my body. It was the most painful thing I had ever experienced. I managed to turn on my side so I wasn't lying on my child.

It was like time stood still and it was as if a thick veil of material separated everything from me. Then time went back to normal and the noise exploded in my ears. I could hear a yell of rage and pandemonium. My world was going black as it had done so many times before but this time I was filled with a dread that this was the last time. And just before my eyes finally closed I saw a ship pull up along side with a wolf on its flag.

My eyes fluttered open and I was overwhelmed by the sea of faces surrounded me. I closed my eyes again to open them. This time the faces were clearer.

"Baby?" I rasped out.

"Fine," Nimue assured me. I swallowed and nodded. I surveyed the faces closely. I noticed one was missing.

"Tristan?" The crowd parted so I got a view of Tristan asleep in a chair. He looked almost unconscious.

"How is he sleeping at a time like this?" I asked the crowd incredulously.

"He wasn't," Arthur began.

"Till Nimue drugged him," Galahad finished. His voice held a trace of amusement. I turned my glare to Nimue.

"He was dead on his feet," Kel protested on Nimue's behalf, "He hadn't slept for a full week or left your side."

"A week?" I asked shocked. The crowd nodded as one.

'It was the quietest week of my life," Lancelot muttered and Alera hit him. Bors snorted before Vanora slapped him gently. Nimue helped me drink a few sips of water. I looked around again.

"What happened after I fell?" I demanded to know. They all looked slightly uncomfortable as if remembering something that frightened them. Eventually Gawain told me what had passed.

"Tristan saw you fall and went crazy. It was terrifying. He killed everyone who came before him. He didn't even divide friend from foe. He cut down two woads and a rogue before people realized he wasn't coherent. And the other woad ship pulled up. A man jumped straight on board. It was Zephyrus. He made his way for the fool who hit you as well. They reached the stair at the same time. It looked at first as if they were going to fight for the right to kill the man but Zephyrus stood back…" Gawain trailed off then as if he couldn't find words to describe what came next.

"And?" I pressed for the next part.

"Tristan toyed with him for at least and hour. Hurting him and eventually giving him a fatal wound and he sat there and watched him die," Lyndaal finished and I knew why she ended the tale. Only Lyndaal had the bravery to tell me what Tristan had done. I knew Tristan enjoyed killing but this was above and beyond any thing I had seen before.

"Good! Galfus deserved to die slow," I snapped.

"And then he realized you were still alive," Nimue took up the trail even though I was sure she hadn't been there, "He sat in that seat and refused to move even though I told him you were fine and the baby was healthy. So I drugged him with a spell so only you could wake him."

"Let him sleep through the worst," Vira spoke for the first time.

"Well if it isn't my favorite Ma," My words didn't bite with sarcasm. I didn't have that kind of energy yet. She smiled. Nimue then declared I needed rest and everyone moved out. Everyone except Dagonet. He smiled gently at me before moving to kiss my forehead. I clasped his hand. No words passed but I knew the significance of the moment.

"How did everyone know it was Zephyrus?" I asked remembering an unexplained factor of the story.

"He's still here," Dagonet answered.

"Beg yours?"

"Zephyrus is staying at the fort for a little while. He wanted to speak to you."

I yawned and Dagonet smiled again like I was small child and tucked the blanket around me and left quietly but there was someone I had to speak to before I slept.

"Tristan," I called softly. His eyes fluttered before opening slowly. His gaze was hazy and unfocused. He saw quickly I was awake and rushed to my side. I was surprised when his arms went round me to hold me close.

"I'm sorry I slept. I thought I lost you and yet I was sleeping," He seemed to be racked with a subtle guilt.

"Nimue drugged you," I reassured him.

"That explains things," His face reverting to the blank mask.

"You met Zephyrus," It was a statement rather than a question.

'Yes and you are not going to Rome with him," He said firmly.

"Did you talk him out of it?" I asked proudly. I could imagine Tristan terrifying Zephyrus into submission. Or maybe he told Mistress Qurick of Zephyrus' plans to separate us.

"Not really. He never wanted you," Tristan said casually.

"What?" It was close to a screech.

"He used you as bait to lure Galfus into open disobedience so he could kill him. As soon as he left you he doubled back so he could follow on the other ship."

"He used me?" I was still gasping in disbelief, "aren't you angry?"

'I'm just happy you're alive."

There was a contented silence in which I lay back down on my pillow and closed my eyes.

"Emile?" Tristan's voice pierced the approaching sleep. I murmured softly to tell him I was listening, "Will you marry me?"

I opened one cautious eye to make sure I wasn't hallucinating but Tristan hovered near the bed anxiously.

"Why do you ask?" I questioned suspiciously. It was out of character of Tristan. I hadn't really ever expected to marry him.

"Zephyrus asked me to ask you," He replied honestly. I sighed wearily.

"Then no I won't. I don't want you asking me if you don't truly want it," I wanted to close my eyes now and sleep. Couldn't we deal with commitment problems when I was healed?

'I truly want it. Zephyrus just brought me into line. I should have married you the instant I found out you cared for me too. The instant I found out you were pregnant. I was only when I thought I lost you when I realized I couldn't live without you. I am asking you of my own will to marry me."

I sat up and searched his eyes for some hidden incentive. There was none. I smiled slowly. Possibly and evil glint flashed in my eye before I turned my expression into a lazy one.

"Hmm I don't know. I mean you're reclusive, condescending and occasionally sadistic," I drawled out.

'Well you're a liar, annoying and frequently sarcastic. But I love you!"

"I love you too," There was a pause before:

"Is that a yes you'll marry me?"

"No it's I hate you," I said my voice loaded with derision.

'What did I say about you being sarcastic?"

"You love me for it," But before I could continue Tristan's lips covered mine. He rested his head against mine for a moment before whispering to me.

"Check mate!"

"The game was over," I protested, "I won."

"I let you think you won. Besides it's ok to break the rules occasionally."

"I'll make a Rouge king out of you yet," I grinned again! I was getting married.

**AN: the story is slowly drawing to a close! Only a couple of chapters left! So sad! For those who are still in the dark about Zephyrus' plan don't worry he's returning next chappy to explain things to Emile who is just as confused as you. Well I've started a new story! The next chapter will be up when I finish this one. Let me know what you think of the other one. It's called Traitor. It's a lot darker but hey. A new way of life was a very casual writing style I just wanted to branch out. Any who they're engaged. Finally! Well I snuck on the computer while dad was out to give you this chapter! So review!**

**MD666**


	40. marriage

Tomb Raider X

I don't remember if I reviewed your last chapter. If not I'm sorry I'm still banned off the computer and every thing has to be sneaky. It was really good! Here's a chapter I think you'll like!

DisposableTeen666

Unfortunately it has to end. More Zephyrus in this chapter! I'm glad you weren't expecting the proposal but I did put a clue in the chapter title.

Etraya

I love giving people warm fuzzy feelings. When I finish I will start a new story so you won't have to go back to work!

Tenshikoneko03

I just hope I don't disappoint you with the wedding and what not! Emile giving birth will be classic!

Camlann 

Battle-crazy Tris would be soooo hot! It is hard to keep updating but I don't want it to stop so I'm going to start a new story. I can't wait for you to update!

Xkdox126

It is almost over. It's sad for me actually! Well here's a chappy just to make us all feel a lil happier.

Devonshirelass

I know I'm bad when I have to sneak on but I had to do it again to get this chappy up! Here's a chappy just for you!

Mustang Gal

I'm glad you like the other story. Where did you get the KA book of the movie version? I have been searching everywhere! I am desperate to get it!

Modernprincess

Unfortunately it does have to end but I will start another one… I already have come to think of it. I had to add a little bit of girl power to the story! Zephyrus is in this chappy to answer for using her as bait!

Sugar-skyline

Ok put the gun away here is a chappy lol.

Chiefhow

Tristan would be so hot if he went all crazy! And it is so unusual for him to react so wildly! Zephyrus is here and Fox and Mistress Qurick and Kyrilla. I think that's all your fave characters in one!

Kungfuchick

Yes finally they're getting married. Here's a chappy!

BaileyCelticRose-GW03

Ok my friend would love your names. She's obsessed with the Celts! Oh and Hugh Dancy but I digress! Thanks for the great compliment. It kind of makes me very sad to tell people that the story is indeed winding down! Well I'll make it as good as I can till the very end! Lol!

wild-honey-pie 

Thank you. Hopefully this chappy is just as good!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! Haha I wish!

**MARRIAGE** dedicated to Devonshirelass in honor of her wedding and to any other weddings that are happening!

Instead of organizing a separate wedding, we decided to share it with Lancelot and Alera. That was Tristan could be involved in the part that he wanted before sinking into the shadows and letting Lancelot take the spotlight. I smiled at the idea of Tristan surrounded by well wishers. Alera caught on to Tristan and mines desire to keep it small despite our standing in the community. It was she who came up with the compromise. The actual wedding would be kept private but the feast would be big. We all agreed.

And today was the big day. I was walking down the isle, so to speak, with the man I loved. And I was absolutely terrified. This wasn't how I pictured the day of my wedding when I was a young girl of fifteen and my mother talked about marriage.

I thought I would be married of to an ageing warrior at twenty. Expected to provide children and fight! Fun life! Where do I sign up? That is actually not what I was thinking. What I was thinking at the times was something along the lines of _kill me now!_ But no. Now I'm eight months pregnant, queen of the rouge, marrying my parents sworn enemy and the least likely to settle down. And my big sister was marrying the other least likely to settle down. Life had an interesting way of playing out.

I heard a slight knock on my door. It thought it was either Tristan or Alera so I shouted for them to enter. Zephyrus stuck his head through the door.

"Get out!" I yelled and flung my hand out and pointed the way he had come. I hadn't spoken to him since the boat. I was confused inside. I was conflicting between the desire to know what his plan had been and anger and indignation that he had risked my life for whatever it was.

'Let me explain," He pleaded.

"Maybe tomorrow," I snapped back.

"You said that every time," He sighed exasperated.

"Ha ha that's where you're wrong. I haven't spoken to you at all since the boat," I gloated and held that over his head.

"No you said it through messages. Now what was my favorite? The hawk bringing it to me and continually pecking me over and over. No wait… the best was when you sent the children, the whole bloody flock, to tell me and you also told them that I was a present from you and was a plaything."

I snorted at that. I remember Tristan's face when he had come to relay the event to me.

"Leave! I'm still angry with you," I aggressively informed him.

"No! I'm going to sit here until you listen to what I have to say," He entered the room fully and sat himself down. I screeched my protests.

"I'll set Mistress Qurick on you!"

"Who?"

"Oh you'll see," I promised foreboding. There was a resentful silence.

"So can I talk?" He asked as if only just remembering why he was here.

"How's Kari? Or is he even your son? Did you make up that whole noblewoman story? It was a nice touch I'll admit but regardless!"

"He is my son and the story was true."

I nodded slowly at him. Was he really that stupid to lie to me now? I hoped not because if he was I'd have him put down for his own good!

"Make it good," It was a threat and invitation all in one breath.

"Galfus was conspiring to overthrow me," He began not wasting any more of my time or patience.

"So why didn't you just kill him?"

He raised his eyebrow at me, "You know it doesn't work that way."

He was right. We couldn't go round just killing people. It was more complicated than that.

"So I had to lure him out and make him make a mistake. You know there are three things that make good rogues slip up."

"They are?"

"Anger, jealousy and love," He stated. I coughed!

'Love?" I said sneakily.

"Yes we both fell for that but I did say good not extraordinary. Anyway, I knew Galfus was to cold for love and too smart for anger but there is one thing he couldn't escape… jealousy!"

"Ahhh," I was beginning to understand.

"Galfus only had resources when he was my second so I needed to threaten that position."

"But why me?" I shrugged not quite catching on, "why not someone else?"

"Because you're legend. Only you would be enough to arouse his envy."

"So you needed to pretend you were going to put me second in charge?" I smiled slowly. He nodded.

"After you got on the ship I faked sailing away and then doubled back to follow and just waited for him to make his mistake. Besides it looked like you didn't need me. I had it covered."

I slapped him.

"That is for using me. I did not have it covered. I resorted to using a twelve year old in my plans not to mention a bunch of innocents. Where is Tristan? I'm gonna get him to come in here and kick you. Or better yet Mistress Qurick and her broom."

I then proceeded to swear in all languages at him. He swore back in the same languages and it progressed into a loud screaming.

"Alright children break it up," A voice said.

"Shut up, Kyrilla!" Zephyrus and I said together. We stopped fighting and I looked at him impressed.

"You're rude to him too?" I asked shocked.

'Yes and so are you!"

"I think I just forgave you Zephy."

"No ganging up on me," Kyrilla sounded like a little girl.

"Why are you here?" Zephyrus said slowly and suspiciously.

"Well I wanted to make sure my two best didn't kill each other."

"Thanks mum," I murmured under my breath. Zephyrus sniggered. Kyrilla looked disapproving.

"Well if you're here Kyrilla you might as well get naked and join the fun," Zephyrus snapped back and I rolled my eyes to the ceiling and prayed for sanity.

"Well if you're going to be like that I'm leaving," Kyrilla snobbily said putting his nose in the air. Zephyrus put his hands together as if praying and mouthed thank you to the heavens. Kyrilla glared at him and then turned the force of the glare onto me.

"Well one of MY rogues are getting married I thought I should at least congratulate her," Kyrilla huffed. I felt guilty. I did target him with out even finding his cause for being here.

"I'm sorry Kyrilla. Thank you for coming," I murmured sincerely.

"Oh I'm still going soon but I thought I would give you a present," He moved a little closer. I eyed him warily. This was how Troy fell. Accepting gifts from unscrupulous characters.

"What is it?" I tried not to sound mistrustful. He grabbed my hand and opened it. Into it he dropped a necklace. It was made from the rarest and finest gold I had seen. It was so delicate and lay flat on my palm but it was what hung on the necklace that really caught my breath. It was a tiny dragon made of ruby. It was exquisitely chiseled with minute detail and if you looked at it for very long it was if the dragon sprung into action.

"It is beautiful," My voice was overwhelmed with real emotion. Kyrilla smiled pleased with himself. I threw my arms around him and hugged him close to me. After a small pause he hesitantly put his arms around me and awkwardly patted my shoulder.

He took a step back and coughed while straightening his clothes. Zephyrus had an amused look on his face.

"I'm getting out of here… I'm starting to act human." And with a whirl of colour he was gone. All that remained was the necklace. It seemed to burn with a fire and a spirit. The gods had touched it!

"You know what?" Zephyrus started, breaking the silence, "I think he actually likes us!"

"I think so too," I agreed with out taking my eyes of the necklace. I carefully undid the clasp and secured it around my neck. It fell perfectly.

"I'm sorry," a whisper broke my trance. I looked at Zephyrus. He was staring at me with intense emotion in his eyes.

"I know and we're alright!" I reassured him as best I knew how.

He nodded and without any more words he swept from the room. I watched him go and just as he was almost gone I called after him:

"Zephyrus, how did you steal the sword?"

He didn't answer he just smiled cheekily and shut the door behind him. I groaned. That question was going haunt me till I died.

I cared about the man and the god that had just been in the room. They understood me on a level no one ever would. Even Tristan couldn't fully comprehend the thief with in me. Neither could Kel but Kyrilla and Zephyrus could.

I slowly walked over to where my red dress hung over a chair. I touched the material slowly. It was beautiful. I had it fashioned to work with my progressive pregnancy and reveal my tattoo. My crown lay on a pillow right near it. I took a deep sigh! Time for the show!

About an hour later I made my way to Alera's room. I hadn't been interested in the elaborate hair or make up. I had the tiniest smidgeon of kohl on my eyes and faint lip cream that tinted them slightly. My hair I let out. I felt beautiful! The necklace hung around my neck and the dragon caught the light and expelled it at the same time.

I knocked on Alera's door and she opened it. She smiled uncertainly as I took her in. She had been stunning as a woad and even now, despite the burn scars, she was a vision in her soft wedding dress of blue.

"Big sister," I said respectfully and jokingly.

"Little sister," She replied with affection, "I love you so much."

"I'm rather fond of you too." I pulled her into a tight hug. I saw she was tearing. She had a hand on my stomach when a look of wonder crossed her face.

"It kicked," She exclaimed.

"Trust me I felt it," I returned proudly.

"Must be quite a warrior!"

"Look at his father," I paused, "Your children will be wonderful too."

Alera blushed. She wanted a child more than anything but she didn't want to rush Lancelot. Commitment to one woman was a big enough step for now.

"Shall we?"

I gulped. This was it. Why was I so nervous? Was I going to feel that much different after the wedding? I nodded her and followed her anyway.

We met Guinevere (who if possible looked more pregnant than I), Lyndaal, Kel, Fulicina and Vanora. They were our bridesmaids. Arthur was conducting the ceremony. Each woman hugged me. Kel longer than the rest. I saw she was crying.

"Nice necklace," Lyndaal approved. I clasped her hand tightly. Fulicina looked like she wanted to ask if I had stolen it but thought better of it. The door opened and a head popped round the corner. It was Alecto.

"Are you ready?" He demanded of us impatiently, "Lancelot and Tristan are acting like caged beasts." I saw evil grins cross many of the women's faces.

"What?" I asked.

"It's the first time we've ever seen Tristan so nervous," Vanora finally revealed.

"So you're deliberately delaying me so he can stand there like that? That's cruel… why weren't you a rogue again?"

I didn't wait for an answer I pushed open the doors and walked in. I realized how thankful I was that we had kept it small. Only the families, close friends and the knights were there. How had Guinevere gone through with a big wedding? I walked down the small isle right beside Alera. I had eyes only for Tristan's, whose gaze I had secured immediately to help me make it down. I reached his side and clasped his hand.

Arthur began talking but it wasn't a Christian ceremony. I didn't actually hear a word that was said. I was too occupied gazing around the room. Dagonet looked like he was crying. Bors, Galahad and Gawain pretended not to be emotional and failed miserably. Kel had retreated into happy sobs. Zephyrus held his child Kari safe in his arms. Nimue smiled approvingly. Fox stood close by Mistress Qurick who sent him affectionate looks from time to time. Once I got over that surprise I moved on to the next person. Namede was here representing The Rouge. Siamon was here with Laranna. Zarch was just as bad as Kel even though it wasn't her son getting married. Vira was crying and clutching Zarchs hand.

I returned my eyes to Tristans. I smiled at him and the corners of his mouth tilted. Finally Arthur finished and asked us the final question.

"I do." It was the unanimous answer. I felt completely different as those two little words left my mouth and Tristan bent his head to kiss me softly on the mouth. A cheer went up but for a while Tristan just stared into my eyes in the classic romantic moment and I understood how much I had wanted this.

I was completely separated from my body now as we made our way to the feast where a huge group of people waited. The rogues led the cheers loudly. I smiled.

We spent the next forty-five minutes eating and when I was sure everyone had finished and I could grab their attention I stood. There was instant silence and Tristan looked at me inquisitively.

"As you all know I got married," I began. I had to stop for the round of cheering and whoops.

"And you also know I'm queen of The Rouge," I started up again when the noise died down but there was another smattering of applause at the mention of The Rouge, "and traditionally when you marry a ruler you become a co ruler in whatever your significant other rules."

My words carried the entire length of the room and the meaning sunk in. I gestured to Namede and Fox, who scrambled away from Mistress Qurick reluctantly, and they mover forward with a cushion covered with a piece of purple cloth. I reached for Tristan's hand and pulled him up. I had to tug hard on his hand. I couldn't read his eyes.

Namede and Fox bowed low before us. And Namede reached up and pulled away the concealing cloth to reveal a crown very much like mine. There was collective gasp. I took the crown and turned to face Tristan.

"You don't have to take it!" I told him very quietly so no one else could hear. He didn't answer but he lowered his head. I gently placed it on top of his head. He looked amazing with the crown. It set of his tattoos and wild hair. He made as if to bow to me but I seized his arms quickly.

"You never bow to me ever. We are equals!" I informed him firmly. A grin teased his face.

'Your highness," Fox and Namede said respectfully. He looked at them mildly surprised as if he had forgotten anyone else was there.

"Long live the Queen and King," One of the rogues yelled. There was a collective roar unlike anything I had ever heard. There was one shout that became a chant over and over.

"Rouge Queen and our warrior king!"

The knights and Arthur seemed overwhelmed by this reaction and Tristan seemed stunned. I didn't dare risking a look at his mother. I could only imagine. There was one more scream but unusually this was a cry of pain. I whipped my head around to the direction it had come from. Guinevere had sunk into a chair and clutched her stomach. Arthur ran to her side.

Nimue instantly appeared at her side, "she's having the baby!"

Every one went into action mode that moment. Guinevere got carried down to her rooms. Fulicina, Vanora, Alera and Kel went in with Nimue. And that is how the rest of us ended up in the corridor outside several hours latter.

I lay on my back with feet up on a chair. I hadn't taken off my crown and neither had Tristan who sat on the ground with my head in his lap. He was playing idly with his dagger. Bors kept coming and going so he could check on his children. Galahad and Gawain played dice and Dagonet refereed to make sure it didn't get nasty. Lyndaal was curled up over three chairs sleeping. Arthur was pacing back and forward oblivious to any one. Lancelot followed him trying to calm him.

"Will some one just knock him out?" Lancelot finally asked throwing his hands in the air frustrated. He threw himself on the chair right next to my feet.

"Why doesn't he just go in?" I asked from my position on the ground. I was straining my neck to look at him.

"Arthur's the traditional Christian male and Fulicina is the terrifying traditional Christian female," Lancelot groaned and stretched his arms. Dagonets eyes flew to Lancelot and he raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't she give up her religion?" Gawain asked not looking up from Galahads next roll to make sure he didn't cheat.

"It's hard to break all traditions," Bors said grumpily. The children had just tried to tie up Alecto and hang him out a window. Zephyrus had been placed in charge.

"Bors did you just say something intelligent?" I asked stunned from the floor. He flicked my foot. We all raised our heads at a particularly loud scream. Arthur bounded to the door but it didn't open.

"How is she sleeping through it?" Galahad put gestured to Lyndaal with his chin. Gawain quickly moved the dice while he looked the other way then casually shrugged when Galahad looked back. Dagonet snorted but didn't say anything.

I was becoming more and more nervous with each scream. I would have to go through this soon. I kept placing my hand on my belly. Tristan reached over and captured my hand in his.

"You'll be fine," He reassured me. I managed a weak smile for his sake just before another raking scream filled the area. I raised an eyebrow at him as he seriously reconsidered his words.

"Do you want to go away?" He asked. I shook my head. I had to be here for this. It was my duty as a friend. I tried to distract myself. Galahad became my favorite person as he diverted me with a question.

"Why are the other women put there and you're out here?"

"Vanora has extensive experience in these matters," I began and was interrupted by Bors exclaiming proudly and putting a hand on his chest. Gawain threw a dice at him. "Fulicina help the midwifes at the villa, Kel got taught healing with the woads, Alera lived with the midwife in her foster village and Nimue is just Nimue."

Another scream broke the silence but this one was different. It was finished with the chocked and raw bawling of a tiny infant. Arthur pounded on the door demanding to be let in. the door flew open but I didn't see any one open it. The strangeness of that was diminished as I scrambled to my feet to follow Arthur into the room.

Guinevere was exhausted but she had a huge smile on her face. In her arms, wrapped up in cloth was the most beautiful child. A little boy. Arthur gently sat on the edge of the bed and Guinevere carefully placed the baby in his arms.

I though Arthur would cry of pride and happiness.

"Does he have a name?" I asked knowing that they had discussed many a name.

"Garrett," Guinevere told us because Arthur was incapable of speaking.

"Prince Garrett," Nimue repeated softly and everyone in the room inclined their heads to the screaming child. I clasped Tristans hand because even he was moved by the emotion in the room.

So now there was an heir!

**AN: I know Garrett is not the actual name but I couldn't find it and believed me I looked pretty much the entire time I was writing the story so it's Garrett and it's not going to change. When I couldn't find it I went looking for Celtic names and found that one. I knew the sons name started with G so I snagged it! Anywho. Unfortunately this is the second last chapter. I will have Traitor and I'm going to do a Blade3 fic before starting a sequel to this. Anywho please review guys. It lights up my day. by the way I've started school again so i can't update as often!**

**MD666**


	41. The End

LuverofLost

Aussies rule in my opinion! I'm glad you love my story! Hope you enjoy this last chappy and thanks for reviewing!

Etraya

Yes Tristan as a king is odd! On a whole many levels! Hope you enjoy this last chappy and thanks for reviewing!

Mustang Gal

I read the book! Tristan cried and they spelt his name Tristran. Cruel fate Anywho. Hope you enjoy this last chappy and thanks for reviewing!

Kungfuchick

Glad you like Garrett. Hope you enjoy this last chappy and thanks for reviewing!

Carafin

I love hearing about people who love the story! Hope you enjoy this last chappy and thanks for reviewing!

Tenshikoneko03

Well I wasn't sure whether to make him king or not but I thought why not? Hope you enjoy this last chappy and thanks for reviewing!

Chiefhow

That is a great idea for a story! But I have three stories already lined up. If you want to write a story about them you can! I think you would do a great job! Tristan can be my king any day of the week. Hope you enjoy this last chappy and thanks for reviewing!

Tomb Raider X

I liked the childbirth scene as well! And Alecto getting tied up sounded like fun. Trust me I know how school is. It's scary! Hope you enjoy this last chappy and thanks for reviewing!

Devonshirelass

Well I really wanted to dedicate the chappy where Tris and Em get married to you! You can be as mushy as you like about it! I'm so relieved people like the name Garrett! Hope you enjoy this last chappy and thanks for reviewing!

Wild-honey-pie

Glad you liked the chappy. Hope you enjoy this last chappy and thanks for reviewing!

Camlann

Yeah I thought about Modred but I read Excalibur and Guinevere and Arthur had a son. Oh well most people like Garrett so Garrett it shall remain. Your story is rocking by the way. Can't wait for the next update! Hope you enjoy this last chappy and thanks for reviewing!

Babak

Wow I'm so flattered! I'm glad you want a sequel. Hope you enjoy this last chappy and thanks for reviewing!

A.K. Anomynous

Yes all's well that ends well! Good quote! Hope you enjoy this last chappy and thanks for reviewing!

Blueglass25

If you send me an e-mail I can reply to it with Battle vs. Murder! If you wanna read it! I'm glad you like the story and it's originality. Hope you enjoy this last chappy and thanks for reviewing!

Gryffindors-seeker

hEy it's always cool to hear about new people reading my story! Yeah my grammar stinks lol I hope to improve that! I love your name by the way. Hope you enjoy this last chappy and thanks for reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing except hopefully a good ending!

**THE END**

"How long do I have to wear this?"

"Just a bit longer. Can you smile? The people need to think you're happy."

"I don't smile!"

I rolled my eyes at Tristan's last comment. We were officially moving into Camelot today and we had worn the crowns for the sake of the ever-growing population. Well I actually bullied him into it!

"Please… for me," I resorted to begging.

"Why did I agree to be the king of The Rouge?"

"Because you love me and married me," I sang back cheekily.

"Why did I agree to that too?" His disgruntled voice reached my ears and inspired a grumpy look on my face.

"Stop fighting you two," Kel commanded from up front next to Galahad. She had a ridiculous smile on her face. She had just announced the news that she was pregnant. I snorted a bit at her joy and put a hand on my own swollen belly. Pregnancy wasn't fun at all.

We finally finished the procession and came to a halt in front of Camelot.

"Wave," I snapped and elbowed Tristan in the ribs. He shot me a withering look before waving his hand quickly in the air before letting it fall loosely to his side.

"You're acting like a child," I hissed. A ghost of a smile played on his lips.

Guinevere was holding Garrett so all the people could see him and I could tell by the look on his little face that he really wanted to be somewhere else. Yeah well you and me both, I couldn't help thinking. My impressions of Camelot weren't great. I seemed to connect it strongly with ghosts. Nimue and Merlin, with the help of the forgotten people, had assured me they were all gone.

Arthur was making a speech, which I was ignoring as per usual. Arthur tended to prattle on a bit. I was observing the people who were traveling in. The Sarmatian families had traveled home with promises of visiting. Only Witcarl, Yorka (and their triplets) and Vira remained. They were waiting to see the wives of their sons give birth. I really hated the idea that I was going to have an audience for that. Zarch had promised to come back in time for Kel's birth.

Arthur finished and we were allowed inside. I forgot all my misgivings about the ghosts as I stared at the beautiful interior. I do believe I was actually speechless. In fact I think even Bors was speechless. Alera clutched my hand as she gasped. Lyndaal gave a low whistle, which broke the silence.

"Oh my," Fulicina whispered and Dagonet put his arms around her and beamed at his new surroundings.

"So which one's my room?" I piped up.

Not catching my sarcasm Arthur spoke, "Up the stairs. Take a left then a right then another right and it's the second door."

"Wow specific! And where's Tristans?" I was of course joking but I got a few shocked looks and a death stare. We each got told where our rooms were and I began running, um alright… waddling very slowly towards the rooms.

Half an hour later, after I conquered the stairs and listened to Tristan complain as he carried our things around we reached the door. I pushed it open with out hesitation. It swung open to reveal a series of rooms. There were three. I imitated Lyndaal and whistled.

"Nice," I nodded my head approving. Lots of places to hide stolen things. Not that I stole any more. Tristan finally made his way into the room and dropped the bags on the ground.

"Took your time," I addressed him off handedly.

"If I didn't have to carry all this stuff," He protested.

"It's necessary things," I defended my belongings.

"If you just got rid of some of it," Tristan prodded.

'We are not having this conversation," I snapped. Tristan opened his mouth then snapped it shut.

"Oh gods," He murmured.

"What?"

"I've been corrupted. I'm having a conversation about nothing important," He looked sincerely aghast at the thought. I reached over and took his hand tenderly.

'You didn't expect to keep me enthralled with one liners did you?"

"Who else is there to enthrall you?"

"Lancelot, Gawain, Galahad, Alecto…" I was cut of by a swift kiss that was more to silence me than anything else. I opened my mouth to say something before there was a rap on the door.

"Come in," I shouted while Tristan moved around the three rooms. A servant I didn't recognize came in. she curtseyed.

"His highness sends word, milady. You are to prepare and join every one at the feast of welcome."

'Another feast?" I wailed. Between pregnancy and these feasts my waistline was expanding dramatically. The girl nodded and with a pained smile I let her go.

"Honey, we get to play king and queen again." I heard an obscenity from the next room. I smiled. Maybe feasts weren't so bad.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Or maybe they really were.**

"If I have to talk to another witness noble I shall scream," Vanora promised as she settled onto a bench next to me. She had scurried behind the pillar to hide and had found me there hiding as well. I watched through a small gap. Mistress Qurick and Fox danced together. Never saw that coming ever! Siamon was here with his pregnant wife Laranna. Point to me!

"Who do you think will crack next?" I asked idly watching the knights talk to the guests of Arthur.

"I'll put my money on Galahad," A coin flashed in her hand.

"Your on. My bets on Lyndaal." We shook hands. We watched through a crack till suddenly Lyndaal excused herself and with a stiff walk approached the pillar. She ducked behind and collided with us.

"Great minds think alike," I muttered. It was a tight squeeze now. Two pregnant women and Vanora.

"Galahad or Gawain to snap?" Vanora questioned her.

"Lancelot," She suggested and took another candidate.

"My money's on my dear husband," I in turn showed the coin I had gotten from Vanora.

"Tristan's actually doing well," Lyndaal told me, poking her head round the pillar to get a better look.

"Show me," I demanded shocked. With much pushing, shoving and grunting I managed to poke my head round, though I strongly suspect that my foot was in Vanoras lap and hand sprawled over Lyndaals face.

Tristan was talking civilly to some Roman.

'Wonders never cease… can I change my bet?" I could feel Lyndaal shake her head and I guess Vanora was doing the same.

I went to sit back down when suddenly I felt this pain rack my whole body. I doubled over and would have fallen to my knees if Vanora and Lyndaal hadn't half caught me.

There was another sharp pain. Then I felt something moving down my legs.

"Oh shit," Lyndaal gasped.

"Her waters just broke," Vanora said, her voice reaching a higher pitch.

Between me they half carried, half carried me around the pillar.

It would have been an absurdly funny sight if it had happened to anyone but me. Right now I was thinking solely of the pain and remembering every story I had heard about painful childbirth.

Tristan immediately ran over. The look on his face was terrifying. I wish I could have captured it to show people later that he did rally have emotions. Nimue appeared at my side.

"We have to get to her to her rooms," Nimue commanded. I am still a bit fuzzy about how I ended up in my rooms. I remember a blur of faces. I couldn't really focus on anyone including Tristan. It was only after I was laid down on the bed that reality became known. I felt as if I had been pulled sharply back into my body and everything was sharp and clear.

Including the racking pains. I yelled as a particularly strong pain over took me.

I watched through hazy eyes as Fulicina and Vanora began ushering people out. Dagonet looked like he was going to protest. Gawain, Galahad and Lancelot looked like they couldn't leave fast enough. Lyndaal and Guinevere knew how useless they'd be in the room and left as well. Arthur and Bors left compliantly. I think they were secretly scared of Fulicina and Vanora when they were in this type of mood.

Tristan hung by my side for a minute before being reluctantly pulling out. I didn't want him to go but as I reached my arm out to him another wave of pain crashed into me and I let my hand fall while I yelled. He slipped out of the room.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"He's pacing out there," Kel told me a couple of hours later. I was breathing heavily. I was not enjoying this at all. Nimue monitored me incessantly. Alera held my hand and Fulicina held the other. Vanora and Kel had been running back and forth getting towels and hot water.

"Should we let him in?" Alera asked. I nodded wearily and my forehead was soaked in sweat and my hair clung to my skin. I wasn't very pretty right now.

"Fine," Fulicina relented. She didn't believe in men in the birthing room, "Just for a moment."

Nimue also nodded her consent. Kel moved to open the door. Tristan moved in quickly though I heard another voice.

"How come he's allowed?" Arthur wailed before Guinevere hushed him.

He strode swiftly to the bed and took the hand Fulicina had let go. I squeezed it hard.

"When this is over I will make you pay," I said through gritted teeth. He raised an eyebrow.

"Are death threats normal?" He inquired of Nimue. I don't think he was too fazed.

"Well she is currently in a lot of pain," As if to prove her point another contraction hit me and I yelled. Nimue continued over the noise, "And I think she's blames you."

"Well I didn't get my self pregnant," I snapped and cried out again digging my nails into his hand.

"I think he should leave for his own safety," Fulicina suggested worriedly. So Tristan was removed from the room again, possibly to resume pacing.

"You are the first woman I have seen to threaten to kill her husband," Nimue said placing her cool palm to my forehead.

"Well you know me," I hissed tonelessly, "Trail blazer!"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"PUSH!"

"KILL ME!"

"What's going on?"

"KYRILLA NOT NOW!"

"THATS DISGUSTING!"

"Kyrilla maybe you should leave."

"Of course Nimue but I heard screaming in the divine realms and just wanted…. AHHH! IS THAT A HEAD?"

"KYRILLA GO AWAY!"

"FINE!"

"PUSH!"

"KYRILLA COME BACK AND KILL ME!"

"You rang?"

"GO AWAY!"

"BUT I just got asked…"

"GO"

"FINE!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I slumped back. I was exhausted. I heard the cry of a baby. I breathed in relief and began crying. Alera was crying and so was Kel. In fact I don't think there was a dry eye. Nimue looked almost as tired.

"That was much longer than Guineveres," I heard her mutter to Fulicina. I managed to push myself into a sitting position. I wanted to see my child. I wanted to see the being that Tristan was going to train as warrior and serve as a knight. I wanted to see the son…

It was a girl. A beautiful girl. So small and pink. Her eyes blinked rapidly as Nimue put her in my arms. I couldn't say anything. My mouth was gaping in awe of what I had just experience. I had made this little girl. This absolutely beautiful little girl.

The door flew open and Tristan burst in followed by just about everyone in the castle it seemed.

"I want to see my son," He was so handsome when he spoke passionately about something.

"Ah Tristan," I started weakly and wearily. Everyone moved back from the bed so he could move next to me.

"It's a girl!"

I waited anxiously, unsure how Sarmatian regarded their women. Had he really wanted a son? Then he smiled and I realized he was looking at this little girl, our little girl, the same way I was.

I knew he loved her the instant he saw her just as I had.

"What is her name?" Kel asked slowly. My eyes flashed to Tristan. We had never discussed names. It hadn't even occurred to me I would have to name my child. Arthur caught on.

"We'll give you some privacy and see you in the morning," He slipped a command into the casual statement. We were left alone.

"What should we cal her?" I asked softly. She had slipped into sleep and I didn't want to wake her.

"I have an idea," Tristan murmured with out taking his eyes off her.

"Yes?"

"Isolde," He responded earnestly.

"You knew me first as that name!" I pointed out.

"Yes and it is the second most beautiful name in the world to me!"

"She is beautiful," I admired my daughter.

"You're beautiful."

I laughed gently. I looked far from beautiful and I knew it.

"Isolde then?"

"To Isolde!" and I transferred her into his arms.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Not yet," Tristans voice comforted me.

"Don't drop Isolde!"

"I'm not going to drop her."

Tristan had me by the hand and made me close my eyes. Isolde, who was a few weeks old, was in the arms of her father. I was being led along to gods knows where. He wasn't exactly a surprises man!

I heard hushed voices around me.

"Alright, Open your eyes!" He whispered in my ear. I did as commanded! My jaw dropped.

"The round table," I gasped out. It was the same table just revamped a great deal. It was beautiful. I hadn't see the round table in it's new home yet. I leant over and took Isolde from Tristan. The other knights smiled but didn't say anything. Arthur looked like a king!

I moved around the table taking it all in. Tristan had shut the door behind him and took his place at the table. I noticed a sword in the middle.

"Larxs sword," Arthur told me as he noticed the direction of his gaze. I nodded. I knew the sword. Obviously Arthur had kept it. I moved right round so I was standing next to Arthur. He made eye contact with Tristan who nodded and moved forward to retake Isolde from my arms before he went to his position again.

I eyed them confused.

"Emile, if you would please kneel."

I thought Arthur had lost the plot for a second there but because I was too tired and happy I didn't argue the matter.

"You have been with us for a long time and been part of our group such along time. We've seen you change and develop. Corrupt Tristan and bring that beautiful child into the world and she is truly special and beautiful. Just like her mother! And we feel like we should give you some honor!"

His words were beginning to sink in. I was blushing and on the verge of tears. Bors and Dagonet were already crying. Arthur pulled Excalibur from its sheath. Gently he touched me on both shoulders.

"Arise Emile, queen of The Rouge and now Knight of the round table.'

He helped me rise and embraced me fiercely.

"Just don't try to rob us again," He whispered in my ear. I laughed and could feel a couple of tears trailing down my cheek.

I turned and found Galahad standing there with his arms open.

"I love you. Did you know that?" He whispered. He meant like a sister.

"I love you too."

I hugged Bors next.

"Now you're one of us girl," He murmured affectionately.

"I know… it's awful isn't it."

Lancelot threw his hand around me and I had to slap a wandering hand.

"Good to know things don't change?" He questioned with a big grin on his face.

"Good indeed," and I chucked back the dagger I had pulled from his pockets. The look on his face was priceless.

Gawain swung me round and kissed me on both cheeks. I laughed as he set me down on my feet.

"Now I get to look after you for ever now," I told him.

"You look after me I'll look after you," He cheerfully agreed.

Dagonet was a mess. He was unashamedly crying.

"Come on Dad. Try and look happy," But it was no use, I was crying as well now. He crushed me in a massive bear hug. I moved back around to stand with Tristan. Isolde was placed in my arms and his arm went around me waist.

"There is one last thing that needs to be done for you to be a full fledged knight," Arthur said slyly grinning. The other knights were grinning.

"I think I know what it is!" I had wondered when this would come up.

"You ready then?" Lancelot asked grinning broadly. Gawain and Galahad were clapping each other on the back.

"I'm always ready."

As one we extended our right arms in the air with out fingers closed into a fist. I shifted Isoldes weight so she was safely held with one arm. As one we all opened our mouths and roared:

"RUS!"

**THE END!**

**AN: I wanna thank all my reviewers for all the kind things they have said. I will do a sequel but later. I have two other stories to do in between. It will be about the knights children with Isolde as the main character. Any who I just wanted to say that with out you guys I would have never been motivated enough to finish this story. I love you all so much. Well I suppose I won't be updating here again. I'm actually sad. You can always check out Traitor if you're interested. **

**So bye bye for now.**

**MONDIEU666**


End file.
